


Down The Rabbit Hole

by aForgottenWeasley



Series: The Long Lost Stilinski [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, a bit of vampires, a glimpse of witches, a road trip happens, just a bit of everything really, loads of werewolves, relationships vary from chapter to chapter - Freeform, shenanigans ensue, there's some drama, there's some humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 152,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1537301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aForgottenWeasley/pseuds/aForgottenWeasley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Companion fic for "We Might Fall". So many of you wanted a sequel to "WMF" but while I can't deliver on that, I CAN deliver on 'what if' moments. What if Isaac did have feelings for Allison and Avery catches them nearly kissing? What if Avery ended up with Scott.. or Derek? What if Avery asked for the bite or turned vampire? Read and find out ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a companion piece, not a sequel to "We Might Fall", though this is all post 3A. If you have not read my fic "We Might Fall" (which takes place during 3A), I suggest you do that now so you'll know everything you need to about Avery, Nik, and Elijah ;)
> 
> If you have read "We Might Fall", let me take a moment to tell you what this will entail. While I was posting WMF, a few people thought that Avery was going to end up with Scott or even Derek. Some even thought that I'd turn Avery into a vampire. None of that happened in WMF so I'm going to go ahead and write those 'what if' moments in here. Some chapters might be related to a previous chapter but most will not- they'll be all on their own. I hope that's not too confusing.
> 
> For 98% of this fic, I'm going to go ahead and say that the nemeton DIDN'T release Oni or the Nogitsune- it only caused the three sacrifices to have really terrible nightmares. Also, for this particular chapter, Derek didn't take the home that was given to him and Cora in "We Might Fall" ;)
> 
> Without further ado, please enjoy!

**Break Your Little Heart** _  
_In which Isaac has feelings for Allison and Avery catches them red handed.

" _Wide awake, my mistake, so predictable._  
 _You were fake, I was great, nothing personal._  
 _I'm walking, who's laughing now?_  
 _(Who's laughing – who's laughing now?)_  
 _I'm wasted, wasting time._  
 _You talk for hours but you're wasting lines._  
 _A pretty face but the chase ain't worth the prize._  
 _- **All Time Low**_

Freedom.

Well, not exactly but it is the last day of Avery's junior year of high school so yes.. FREEDOM!

The Pack had scattered about the school in their excitement of officially being Seniors so Avery is the first outside to watch the chaos of students hurrying to their cars and/or celebrating in the student parking lot. The school buses are loading up on the last of the students and are soon departing for the last day for at least a couple of months.

With her brother's jeep now in view, Avery practically skips to it and decides to wait sitting atop it's hood for everyone else. Five minutes into her wait and playing with her phone, two sets of boot-clad feet stop just inside her vision.

"Tweedledee and Tweedledum," she grins without having to look up. "What can I do for ya?"

"Heya, Avery."

"How does it go, friend of ours."

Avery is immediately suspicious, glancing up and narrowing her eyes at the twins as she easily picks apart who is who.

"Princess of Beacon High."

"Queen of our hearts."

"Don't let Lydia hear you say that, Aiden.," Avery snorts. In reply, the twins grin a little too innocently at her.

"Sister from another Mister?"

"You're pushing it," she deadpans. "What's up?"

"Straight to the point then. Okay." Aiden smirks at his brother as he fidgets in place and tries to find a way to ask Avery his favor. After a few moments of amused silence, he figures it out. "Right, so, Danny was supposed to host an end of the school year black light party-"

"A black light party when the entire town is out of power?" she cuts him off, quirking her eyebrow.

"Hence the  _was,_ " Aiden shrugs. "And was it just me or did you notice that every time someone mentioned the black out-"

"My brother giggled? Yeah, I noticed that, too," Avery laughs. "Best not to ask, though. I'm pretty sure it was something illegal."

"Right," he drawls.

"Guys!" Ethan snaps at them. "Can you not? I'm in the middle of asking something."

"Right, go on," Avery bites back a laugh as she gestures for him to continue.

"As I was saying, there was supposed to be a black light party but since the power is out for the foreseeable future, the venue called Danny to let him know that it couldn't be done. I wanted to help him but Aiden thought it was a stupid idea, and then Lydia basically told Aiden off about being a bad guy so now he wants to help to prove he's not all that bad."

Aiden is glowering at his twin for admitting that detail about himself and Avery is grinning rather ecstatically. "So the both of you want to throw this party for your  _lovers,_ am I correct?" At both their nods, Avery claps excitedly. "Count me in! What do you need from me?"

"The venue," Aiden now grins mischievously. "We were thinking Derek's loft. He never locks the place and we'd really rather have someone with us who he doesn't hate to  _break in_." At this, Avery's grin immediately falls. "We can clear out the furniture and rig up the black lights in the appropriate places, and we can get our hands on power generators to power the entire thing. Danny has a DJ on speed dial and we know of a painter who can come in to paint bodies."

"No. No way, guys," Avery frowns. "Derek will kill us if he finds out!"

"Derek's not even around," Ethan groans. "You told the Pack he'd gone to make sure his sister settled in with that Pack she had before returning to Beacon Hills."

"That was like a week ago. There's no telling when he'll be back!"

"It's just one night," Aiden sighs. "We'll even clean up so Derek doesn't smell a thing."

"Yeah, come on. Please?"

Avery's gaze darts between each brother, Aiden staring at her like he already knows what her answer will be and Ethan throwing in a bit of a pout to help her make the right decision. She groans in aggravation, shoulders slumping in defeat, and the twins perk up in victory.

"Fine. Fine!" She glares at them. "But you're giving me a ride home so I can pick up an outfit and supplies." The twins high-five each other in triumph. "And if Derek ever finds out I will throw the two of you under the bus before you can even say Captain America."

Ethan eagerly agrees and as Avery hops down from Stiles' jeep, Aiden frowns in confusion. "Why Captain America?"

"Why not Captain America?" She shrugs as Ethan leads the way to their motorcycles. "Have you seen him in his spangly outfit? He has a perky ass." Ethan guffaws as Avery smugly grins at Aiden's sudden bitch face. "Aw, cheer up, pup. If you're nice, I'll invite you two up to my room but if you touch anything I won't be afraid to pop you on the nose with rolled up newspaper."

Avery chooses to ride with Ethan but before the three of them take off, she manages to shoot off a quick text her brother.

_~Found a ride home so don't wait up for me. Planning a party at a secret location for tonight so don't make any plans. I'll text you details later.~_

_.._

_.._

Up in Avery's room, she tosses her backpack on her bed as Ethan makes a beeline to sit on the edge of said bed and Aiden parks himself on the desk chair. Avery is a bit of a confused mess as she circles in spot- her eyes darting from her dresser and closet and to beneath her bed. After turning in spot completing two circles, Avery sighs and pulls open her closet doors.

From inside her closet, she pulls out a dark green messenger bag and a pair of mid-calf black converse that have numerous multi-colored triangles. Quickly shoving the shoes into her bag, Avery drops to her knees in front of her dresser and pulls open the bottom drawer. From inside, she pulls out a white tube top and a pair of turquoise go-go shorts. From another drawer, she finds the smallest pair of underwear she has and quickly shoves them into her bag before Aiden can comment on them.

When she turns around, though, Aiden is already grinning rather smugly. "Does your Dad know about the skimpy clothing you own?"

"Nope. And it's going to stay that way unless you want me to say nothing but bad things to Lydia about you." Immediately, Aiden's grin falls. "Yeah. Now do what good boys do and contact Danny. Tell him we have a venue for his party and a place to meet you so you can pick up generators. Ethan and I will head over to the loft and start rearranging furniture for when you arrive."

"Whatever you say, Princess," he grumbles but does as he's told.

As Aiden busies himself texting his brother's love interest, Avery crawls over to the side of her bed and pulls out a box from underneath it. The lid comes off the rather large yet somewhat slim box, and Ethan's left peering into a box that has a variety of paint, paint brushes, packages of fishnet stockings and gloves, glowsticks, glow bracelets, glow necklaces, glow gloves, and a blue wig in a plastic package as well.

"Do I even want to know why you have all this stuff tucked beneath your bed," Ethan questions as he picks up a pack of fishnet stockings.

"It was just easier to push underneath then unpack it all to find their own little space."

"Uh-huh," Ethan grins. "So I take it this isn't your first black light party?"

Avery huffs, grinning as she looks up at Ethan. "What do you know about my time before Beacon Hills?"

"Not much. Just that the two oldest and strongest beings of the supernatural realm took you under their wing."

"Mhm," she laughs. "I was basically their human little sister. A Princess, if you will, within the vampire community. Parties, especially during Mardi Gras, were a big thing down in the French Quarter. This is less than a quarter of what I had left over there but I guess most of the paint went bad if they only sent me this."

Aiden's phone chimes, breaking off the conversation between Ethan and Avery. "Danny said to meet him at his Uncle's house. He's lending him a truck so we can carry the generators over to the loft."

"Excellent." Avery packs away everything she's taking with her and secures the bag closed. Once she's standing, she drapes the strap over her head and across her torso. "You do that and then meet us at the loft. We'll move out any furniture and tell Danny to call his DJ while you get ahold of your painter. Give them directions to the loft and we'll let them in."

When Avery makes it clear she has everything she needs, Aiden and Ethan follow Avery outside where they part directions and set their party plan in motion.

..

..

A couple hours later, Avery and Ethan have managed to move a good portion of Derek's furniture to the back room of the loft and closed it off so no-one wandered in there. When Aiden and Danny showed up, Danny was surprised to find Avery helping out but welcomed the familiar face nonetheless.

Long tube-like black lights are attached to the pillars while others are hanging from fishing line to float lower than the high ceiling. On the ceiling, however, UV cannon black lights are stationed over the DJ's stage and pointed out towards where the crowd is to gather. Everything is connected by extension cords that Avery and Danny are surprised to find are hidden very well, and then led out to the balcony where the power generators are being tested by Ethan.

Once sure that the black lights work, they all high five in victory and finish decorating.

Ethan is the one to leave with Danny when he needs to make a trip to pick up ice and drinks. While they're gone, Avery and Aiden tape strips of pink and green paper to walls, pillars, and the spiral stair case so they'll glow in the light.

When Ethan and Danny show up, they're in possession of a large metal tub that they may or may not have liberated from Deaton's office- they'll never tell- water, beer, and ice. A few calls are made and the DJ and body painter are on their way.

"Since everything looks good down here, I'm going to go get ready."

"Hey, mind if I come up with you?" Danny asks as he starts making his way towards her. "Ethan told me you had some body paint. I can take a few pics of you painting yourself and send out invites to let people know to either come prepared or be painted here."

"Yeah, of course," Avery agrees. "Come on."

Danny follows Avery upstairs- she having been up here before so she knows there's nothing up here that would make Danny suspicious about the loft's owner since Aiden only told him it was a  _friend_ they all had in common. There is, however, a rather large bed with a very welcoming comforter on it that no-one knew was up here except for a few people, a dresser, and a body length mirror.

Since the stairs lead to only the one room- the bathroom having been downstairs- Avery strips in the room without a second thought. She has no worries about Danny trying to sneak a peek and smirks to herself when she peers over her shoulder at Danny to find him facing the other way giving her her privacy.

Once the tube top is in place and Avery has shimmied into her teeny shorts, she gives Danny the okay to turn around. She dumps her paints and brushes out on the floor in front of the body mirror along with her shoes, and takes out her wig and several bobby pins to gently lay on the bed.

Danny is quick to pick up the blue wig, taking it out of it's packaging and running his fingers through the hair to untangle the bits he's found. "We definitely need to plan more parties together," he grins. "You go all out."

Avery is busy pinning her hair closely to her head and making sure it stays secured off the back of her neck that she meets Danny's gaze through the mirror. "Definitely. I need to take you to New Orleans one of these days. You'd love Mardi Gras."

"Oh, I'm sure," he chuckles. Once the wig seems to be in order, Danny stands and walks it over to Avery to settle it on her head properly. Avery then takes a moment to pin her wig and grins in triumph when she's done. "Perfect," Danny beams at her. "Now what are you painting on yourself?"

"Hmm, I'm thinking cheetah print." Avery sits cross-legged in front of the mirror now, getting comfortable before tilting the mirror so she can see herself better in it from her new position. The bottles of neon paint surround her and Avery makes quick work of twisting off each of their lids so she can dip her paint brushes in. "Yeah, definitely cheetah print," she then nods. "Only one arm though. My left arm and shoulder. The wig, tube top, shorts, and shoes will glow as well."

Danny settles down on the floor next to her, careful not to tip anything over and pulls out his phone. "Go ahead. I'll snap a pic when you're halfway done and start sending out invites."

Waggling her eyebrows at Danny, Avery sighs before getting to work. She takes the biggest paintbrush she has, dips it in the vibrant blue, and gripping it tightly close to the bristles she sets to work. Danny is in complete awe at how Avery prints the cheetah markings up and down her arm- somewhat jealous because he's tried it before and it didn't come out as flawless as Avery's are. Avery manages to paint on more cheetah print in pink, green, and orange, and it's nearly when she's done that Danny remembers to snap a pic.

He quickly snaps a pic of Avery as she's working on her shoulder, head turned and chin tilted downward with the cheetah print visible. He sends the pic with the declaration of  _End of the School Year Black Light Party_ and to either come prepared or be painted there before sending it to everyone in his contact list.

Being the gentleman that he is, Danny picks up the brushes and recaps the paint bottles as Avery moves to start pulling on her shoes. It's when they're getting ready to head downstairs that they hear Aiden and Ethan's phone going off, both twins wolf-whistling when they catch sight of her.

"Look at you, Stilinski. You clean up good."

Avery rolls her eyes at Ethan- Ethan who was the one who spoke and when she spots Aiden, she realizes they're not alone anymore. There's a female with them- a female whose hair is nearly buzzed with a poof of hair in the middle that is fluffed up in a feminine mohawk- and is painting a shirtless Aiden. Her hair has streaks of pink, a bit of blue, and a bit of green- her shirt sparkly and tattered and something that's going to glow phenomenally when the lights are turned on.

"Hey! Great work," the female says when she gets distracted from painting the green tribal work on Aiden's body. "You do that yourself?"

"Uh, yeah," Avery admits as she comes to a stop next to them. "Taught myself when I was younger."

"Well, it's look awesome," she grins and continues her own work.

"Thanks."

"And since you're not busy," Ethan sidles up next to them. "You want to paint me?"

Avery shrugs, the female- who finally introduced herself as Trish- then points to a small table that's been set up behind her with extra brushes and paint for her to use. The moment Ethan strips out of his shirt and smugly grins at Danny's obvious ogling, Danny clears his throat before busying himself with his phone and making an excuse about meeting the DJ outside.

As soon as Danny is out of ear shot, all four occupants of the loft chuckle at his expense.

Ethan gets three claws marks on the front of his bare torso in red and then Avery lines the claw marks in white. Once the twins are done painted up, they help Danny who's just reappeared with the DJ in tow and help the DJ with his setup. When Trish starts complimenting Avery once more about her cheetah print, Avery confesses she wanted more done on her back but couldn't reach. Trish eagerly jumps at the chance to paint her, Avery agreeing and telling her just to continue the cheetah print on the back of her shoulder and then down her spine.

Trish agrees but by the time the sun has set and the lights have been turned on, Avery finds herself with orange lips and orange eyelashes. Trish even added on rather professionally splattered green paint around her eyes.

..

..

The party is a hit- Derek's loft floor littered with painted bodies and grinding teenagers. Stiles had showed up with Scott and Scott's date- some new girl that Avery hadn't been paying much attention to- scolding his sister for conspiring with the twins to throw a party in Derek's loft, but all that's forgotten when a girl in a pink bob wig drunkenly kisses him on the cheek.

Scott scampers off with his date and Avery goes to pick out her second beer. The DJ had been a great choice- his choice of music ranging from electronica to dubstep to clubhouse remixes of the most popular songs on the radio. At one point during the night, Avery found a cage-like room and used that as her dancing platform. She let the beat of the music sweep through her and got carried away in the rhythm. Lydia eventually found her, her strawberry blonde haired friend snapping pictures of the night's activities with promises to make doubles for her.

As Avery sips her second beer, she watches everyone dance. There are numerous glowing wigs, scantily clad people, people painted as skeletons, some people just splattered in paint, and her favorite of the night being the guy with the tall multicolored mohawk.

She's leaning against one of the pillars, swaying to the beat when Aiden comes up to her, his scowl falling when he makes eye contact with her. "Dance with me?"

Avery quirks an eyebrow at her him, her lips twitching in amusement. "Lydia not feeling it tonight?"

"No," he grumbles by her ear. "So come on. Dance with me so I look less of a fool."

Avery's not particularly close with Aiden but she can support young love. Even if the others didn't see it, Avery did. Given his past mistakes, Aiden did truly care for her friend so with a slow grin, Avery shrugs and accepts. "Fine." She tosses her nearly empty beer bottle into a trashcan that's conveniently hidden in the shadows but not so much that no-one misses it.

Out on the dance floor and pressed between many dancing bodies, Avery laughs as Aiden twirls her away from him before bringing her back to him with her back to his chest. They keep a decent amount of space between their bodies as they get carried away with the current beat. There is some grinding done on both of their behalves- mainly air grinding to keep things appropriate between the two of them- and soon enough the song is changing to a new one.

Avery is breathless from dancing and laughing as she turns to face Aiden, her forearms resting on his shoulders as her hands clasp behind his head. "How come I haven't seen you dance with Isaac tonight? Isn't that what boyfriends and girlfriends usually do? Dance with each other."

Avery shrugs, her mind mostly paying attention to the beat of the music so she doesn't mess up her rhythm. "I haven't seen him tonight. I'm not even sure he's here."

"Oh, he's here, alright."

Avery's brow furrows in confusion, her eyes locked with Aiden's before his gaze darts over her shoulder. She immediately turns in spot, her gaze darting across the way as she continues to dance with Aiden, her gaze finding what Aiden pointed out.

Isaac is there- the left side of his face painted up and he's dancing with Allison who appears to be in a glowing pink bra with her own glowing art painted on one side of her face, her chest, and her back. Avery smiles at them- at the fact that the Pack can get along even after the breakup Allison and Scott endured- but said smile falters as she continues to watch.

The intimate stare and small smile that Isaac and Allison are sharing is enough to make Avery's heart skip a beat. Her rhythm falters now and Aiden is quick to pick up on Avery's distress, gently gripping her by the hips to steady her. When he pointed them out, he didn't actually think it'd create drama but with the way things seemed to be heading, the night was about to be ruined.

Both continue to watch as Isaac and Allison's fingers tangle together, Isaac grinning down at her as he twirls her slowly before bringing her to stop pressed up against him.

The music seems to fade out and it's like someone's hit the slow motion button on her world as Avery watches the scene unfold. Isaac and Allison hold each other's gaze as she slowly pushes up on her tiptoes and he leans down to meet her halfway. Their lips are less than an inch apart when an inhumane snarl rips from the throat behind Avery and she shivers as she feels Aiden's chest rumble at her back.

Isaac seems to freeze, his head immediately snapping in Avery's direction with yellow glowing eyes as if taking the challenge. When he sees his  _girlfriend's_ reaction, realization dawns on him and he takes a step away from Allison- who follows the line of his gaze- and everything seems to speed up once more.

Isaac takes a step towards their direction and Avery takes a step back only to press more in Aiden. As she peers over her shoulder to meet his gaze, she sees that his eyes are glowing blue and he has a mouth full of fangs.

"Don't," she tells him with a squeaky voice. "Just.. don't. It's not worth it."

As Isaac continues to struggle between the wriggling bodies to get to Avery, Avery avoids the hollering of her name and makes a beeline for the loft door.

..

..

Derek is fuming by the time he steps off the elevator. He had heard the music when he was parking his car and figured some teenagers had gotten smart with power generators and were making the most of the town's blackout. But when he realized the music was coming from  _up above,_ he growled when he realized the strobe lights were blinking through  _his_  loft windows.

Some teenagers got smart in  _his_  home.

Instead of wasting his energy and running up the many levels of floors to get to his place, he takes the slow elevator and stews in his anger at the little miscreants that dared to break into his loft. The elevator soon arrives at the top and Derek wastes no time in stomping off the elevator and up to his door. The second he slides it open, though, a small feminine body crashes into him.

She stumbles back, Derek reacting on instinct to steady the girl in a blue wig who has her head ducked. He has her by her biceps, ready to let go and start yelling at everyone in his loft but when he catches the familiar scent under the alcohol, sweat, and paint- he steps back into the hallway with the girl in tow.

"Avery?"

Her head snaps up at the familiar voice, eyes wide in shock and he hears the faint sound of her heart thumping madly over the music. Her eyes are glassy, slightly red-rimmed and he can smell the faint saltiness of tears.

More worried about his distressed pack mate for the moment, he drags her further into the hall and away from the too loud music. "What's going on? What happened?"

"Can you take me home, please," she says instead of answering his question. Her bottom lip trembles, her voice cracking towards the end and she immediately avoids eye contact.

Derek simply nods even though she can't see, his head spinning with the roller coaster her emotions seem to be on. He can easily sense her emotions fluctuating between sadness and anger but there's a small bit of jealousy beneath all that. One hand falls away from her as the other falls to wrap around her wrist to lead her towards the elevator.

Halfway there, a voice stops them. "Avery! Avery, wait. It's not what it looked like." Avery stumbles and then tenses, Derek turning around to watch Isaac chase after them. He's the very definition of panicked and as he nears Avery, Derek wonders just what the hell happened between the two. As far as he knew, the both of them were headed for a happily ever after. "I can explain," Isaac says again as he closes the last few steps between himself and Avery, and reaches for one of her hands. "Please, let me-"

Avery whirls around, her small fist connection with Isaac's throat. Isaac coughs and splutters, falling to his knees as he stares up sadly at Avery whose eyes are practically dancing with fire. Her anger spikes some and in the next second, Derek is pulling her back so she doesn't injure the werewolf any further.

"Avery, what the hell?!"

Derek holds her back so she doesn't attack Isaac again but it's when Allison suddenly appears with the guiltiest expression he's ever seen and Avery's anger  _flares-_ he puts the pieces together. Allison is torn between helping Isaac stand and standing off to the side on her own as she holds her hands palm out as a sign of innocence. "I'm sorry. I didn't-  _we_ didn't-"

Derek huffs, cutting Allison off with a growl and faint blue glowing eyes as pulls Avery behind him. "I believe there's a party going on. You should go enjoy it," he deadpans. "I'm taking Avery home."

Allison and Isaac watch as Derek and Avery settle onto the elevator, Avery avoiding any and all eye contact with them as Derek glares at them. As soon as the elevator takes them down, Allison is quick to rush to Isaac's side.

..

..

The car ride to Avery's home is deathly silent- Avery refusing to start bawling now that she's sure her relationship with Isaac is over. She was pretty sure she was in love with the werewolf and now- now she doesn't know what to feel. She wants to cry, to punch and claw at something, and to drown herself in a tub of ice cream. But for now, she has to put on her bravest face and not freak out the elder werewolf beside her with her girly emotions.

When they come up to the Stilinski home with all it's lights turned out except for the porch light and no vehicles in the drive-way, Derek parks by the curb and cuts the engine.

Avery sighs, fidgets in her seat, and taps her fingers along the door handle. "You going to be okay," Derek asks as he angles himself towards her.

She sighs, chewing on her bottom lip out of habit. "I'm pretty sure  _okay_ will only come after I've shredded every picture we took together as a couple and spiked his drink at least twice with wolfsbane."

Derek snorts in amusement, wondering how she can joke about the situation only to slowly realize that she's not joking the longer he stares at her. Clearing his throat, he tries to talk her down. "Wolfsbane a bit harsh, don't you think?"

"He humiliated me, D," Avery shakes her head sadly. "He humiliated me by being a second away from kissing our Alpha's ex-girlfriend and he would have kissed her if Aiden hadn't growled in warning at him." Derek's eyes widen a bit and when Avery finally catches his gaze, she smiles sadly. "And the sad part is, I knew he felt something for her," she admits. "I knew it right after the Darach and the Alpha Pack had been taken cared of but he swore that he didn't feel anything for her and that I was the one for him." Her voice wobbles at the end and the fresh scent of salt hits Derek once again. Sniffling, she wipes at her eyes and clears her throat. "I just want to sleep, D. I'll figure this out tomorrow.. or the next day. You have a party to break up and a pack of werewolves to tame. I'm pretty sure Aiden's going to rat them out to Stiles and Scott as soon as he can."

Derek solemnly nods and watches as Avery opens the passenger side door. Before she can step out though, he stops her. As she turns to look at him, she watches as he reaches into the back seat and brings forward his leather jacket. "So any nosy neighbors don't spot your very revealing outfit and tell the Sheriff whose car you stepped out of," he explains.

Avery takes the jacket with a watery chuckle and drowns her frame in the decently warm material. "Thanks," she flashes him a brief grin though he can still sense her warring emotions. "But it's not like any nosy neighbors will think we were up to much given the mom status of your vehicle."

Derek chokes on laughter, smile wide as he shakes his head at her. "Hurry up and get inside. I don't have all night to wait on you."

Her grin turns sad before she nods and steps out, closing the door behind her as the passenger window rolls down. She takes a few steps towards her house before remembering something important and whirls back around. "I left my bag upstairs in your second room," she tells him. "Please be gentle with it. There's paint inside and I left my phone in there too."

"Will do."

She sighs in relief and he smiles in response. Derek watches as Avery makes her way up to the door, pausing briefly by the front doorstep and picking up what appears to be a rock. Turning over said rock in her hands, he watches as she slides open a hidden compartment and with his excellent vision, he sees her pull out a key.

Once Avery is safe inside, Derek sighs and brings his car to life once more. He has a party to break up and a pack of werewolves, a hunter, and banshee to keep under control when they realize Avery's early departure and her reasoning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yay or nay? Did you check my polyvore for the chapter set to see the party, outfits, and banner? No? Check it out then! If you haven't followed me or bookmarked my Polyvore, let me know and I'll send you the link :)
> 
> Not every chapter will paint Isaac and Allison as the bad guys. There will be a few, yes, but there will be some with Avery being okay with their relationship. There will also be one were relationships don't matter because they'll all be happily single.
> 
> I'm currently still writing out chapters for this fic so updates will be a bit slow but not too slow. If you have a 'what if' moment you want to see, don't be afraid to let me know :) I might write it ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be a continuation from chapter one, the only difference being that Scott and his date from the party went nowhere.
> 
> P.S- I know the Scott/Avery pairing you wanted would have been better if I rewrote the entire chapter of their first meeting but that was too tiring. So.. I give you this! It's still Scott/Avery but Scott and Avery after her breakup with Isaac.
> 
> Polyvore holds chapter set. Check it out!

**Damned If I Do, Damned If I Don't**  
In which Avery and Scott becoming closer suddenly upsets both Isaac and Allison.

" _I fought it for a long time now **  
**While drowning in a river of denial **  
**I washed up, fixed up, picked up all my broken things **  
**'Cause you left me, police tape, chalk line **  
**Tequila shots in the dark scene of the crime **  
**Suburban living with a feeling that I'm giving up **  
**Everything for you **  
**Oh, oh, oh, how was I supposed to know **  
**That you were oh, oh, over me **  
**I think that I should go (GO!) **  
**Something's telling me to leave but I won't **  
**'Cause I'm damned if I do ya, damned if I don't"_  
 _-_ **All Time Low**

Life post-Isaac wasn't what Avery expected.

_He_ had been the one to nearly cheat and  _he_ was the one who showed up every day to the Stilinski home to beg for forgiveness. Allison had only sent a text message later that night after the party- a text which read  _I'm sorry-_ and left it at that.

As expected, though, Derek went back to his loft and broke up the party. Aiden's anger caught Scott and Ethan off guard which led Scott to question what the problem was, and when Allison and Isaac's nervousness wafted off of them, they became suspicious of the trio. The guilty suspects remained silent and Aiden told them everything.

Stiles yelled and lunged only to be hauled back by Derek, Ethan started growling in tune with Aiden who had gotten riled up again, and Scott and Lydia looked severely disappointed. Allison flinched at the look Lydia sent her and Isaac avoided the eyes of his alpha. Once Derek calmed Stiles and the twins down, Stiles immediately reached into his pocket for his phone but stopped in his attempt to call his sister when Derek told him her phone was upstairs.

Stiles then started patting down his jeans for his jeep keys and when he ran out the door, Isaac made to follow by mumbling about checking up on her. Aiden, Ethan, and Derek growled then- Derek telling him to stay put when Isaac growled back that he wasn't his alpha. Scott then jumped in, growling in warning and flashing his alpha eyes, and telling Isaac to either help with the cleanup or go back to his house.

The breakup- which wasn't official 'til the next day when Isaac showed up on Avery's front doorstep- caused a bit of a rift within the Pack for the following week. They tried not to choose sides- which was totally fine with Avery because she didn't want them to- but it still seemed like they chose sides no matter what. Stiles, of course, sided with his sister. Lydia was torn between the two girls but managed to spend more time with Allison now that everyone pretty much disliked her, and Scott remained neutral though he did spend a lot more time at Casa de Stilinski. Derek didn't care for the drama but he did frown upon cheating so whenever a Pack meeting took place, he always sat closer to Avery or Scott. And the twins- though technically not Pack- were Team Avery no matter what.

Isaac kept showing up, Avery kept slamming the door in his face, and when he tried to climb in through a window, John banned him from the house until Avery wanted to see him.

The ban put yet another strain on the Pack when they were to have Pack night at the Stilinski home so Pack nights were held at either Casa McCall when Scott's dad wasn't there or at Derek's loft.

The second week had Avery in a slightly better mood but she still gave Isaac and Allison the silent treatment. And the only time she did talk to Isaac was to personally lift the ban of him at her home but only for Pack nights, and that if he tried to get her to talk about their non-relationship, she'd ban him again.

By the third week, Isaac gave up and was content to spend his time with Allison, and Avery just flat out ignored them though she didn't do it as harshly as before.

* * *

"Take that.. and that," Avery cheers.

"Oh, come on! That was uncalled for," Scott boos as Stiles laugh. "This is why I don't like playing with you. You're too competitive."

"You're just a wuss, Scooby. Suck it up."

"It's Mario Kart,  _Scrappy_. You shouldn't be this aggressive."

Stiles snorts at his twin and best friend's banter, focusing solely on keeping his character on track and avoiding all the 'gifts' left behind that are meant to sabotage him.

Avery stands up in her excitement, controller held tight as her smile slowly widens. "And the winner is.. ME! Yes! In your face!"

Scott groans, tossing his controller aside. "This is why I prefer to play Isaac. He lets me win."

Stiles freezes at Scott's words and Avery's smile falters before quickly masks it. "Then play him. Why are you putting yourself through torture by playing me?"

Scott chuckles before he replays her words in his head, his eyes quickly darting to her. "Y-you're serious? I can call him over here."

"Yeah," Avery clears her throat and sets down her controller. "Yeah, you do that." Stiles whirls around, his own eyes wide and disbelieving. Avery's gaze darts around the living room before her eyes land on one of the sofa end tables where her keys lay. "I just remembered I need to make a quick trip to the mall."

Scott immediately deflates and sighs. "You're still avoiding them?"

"Yes, Scott, I'm still ignoring them." Avery pockets her keys before starting her search for shoes. "I see them on Pack night and that's more than enough for me at the moment."

"But it's been weeks!"

"Dude," Stiles shakes his head at his best friend before looking away.

"I'm well aware of that but I'm not changing my mind. They humiliated me in front of the Pack and I'm only a teenage girl after all. That was a huge hit to my self esteem and it might take a while to be okay talking to them without wanting to punch the both of them." Scott sighs but doesn't push it anymore. "I really am trying my best, Scooby, but this is something you can't rush."

"Yeah, okay." Avery grins at her alpha, passing by him and ruffling his hair. "But hey, if you really are going to mall, can you bring me a giant pretzel?" He asks as he perks up with an innocent smile.

"Me too!"

Avery laughs and shrugs. "If I have to bring pretzels back for two werewolves and a teenage boy, I'll need your jeep, bro."

Scott quirks an amused eyebrow. "Two werewolves? I thought you didn't want to-"

"I might be ignoring him but I won't be an outright bitch," she huffs. "I can bring the three of you pretzels and then head up to my room and surf the web 'til Stiles and I need to cook dinner."

Scott smiles at Avery's willingness and shells out a couple of bucks to help her pay for the pretzels while Stiles hands over his keys. "You crash her, you fix her."

"Please," Avery scoffs. "I'm a way better driver than you. There won't be any crashes."

Before Stiles can make a witty comeback, Avery flounces out the door and slams it shut with a laugh.

* * *

The first time Avery finally acknowledges Isaac and/or Allison, it's at Pack _Bonding_ Nightthat Scott recently recommended they undergo. Since John is working a double shift and not getting home until late the next morning, they've decided to hold it at Casa de Stilinski.

Scott had showed up around lunch time since his Mom had an early shift at the hospital and he really didn't feel like spending time with his Dad. They lounged around in the living room picking out movies to watch through the night and making a list of junk food they needed to pick up before everyone started to arrive.

Derek, Lydia, Isaac, and Allison had been sent texts to be at the house by the time the sun went down, and even though Ethan and Aiden showed up whenever Scott needed help, they had yet to gain the Alpha's trust and therefore weren't part of bonding night.

The moment John left for work, Avery was sent to the store alone to pick up what they needed because the boys would get distracted and make the trip longer than necessary. She was there and back in under thirty minutes with hours to spare until the rest of the Pack started to show up.

..

..

Stiles is watching them from the corner of his eye, trying hard to broadcast his curiosity so much that Scott or Derek picks up on it and questions him.

Derek had been the first of the pack to show up, his excuse being that he came early to lay claim to his seat because he was not sleeping on the floor. Avery had laughed, made him kick off shoes at the door and changed into his comfortable clothes that he was told to bring because he was not sleeping in his leather jacket and jeans. He had obliged, throwing his stuff into Avery's room because he knew how she was about letting people into her room when she wasn't up there, and changed into loose black sleep pants and kept on his gray henley.

Stiles had been shocked to watch Derek Hale grow at ease in his house but his shock slowly turned to curiosity at the other two people in the house. Scott and Avery.

They had acted like themselves for the most part- poking and prodding and annoying one another 'til fits of laughter. This was usual for them but Stiles slowly noticed their  _usual_ had been slightly altered into something more if the fond smiles Derek thought he was secretly shooting at them were anything to go by.

Scott and Avery quickly wore themselves out, the two of them plopping down onto the sofa with Stiles- Avery in the middle. For the last three pack members, there were two large bean bags that they'd have to duke it out over for when they finally got there.

While waiting for Lydia, Allison, and Isaac, Avery grew a little too comfortable and sprawled over both Scott and Stiles. Her head landed in Scott's lap and her feet in Stiles'.

An hour into reruns of Breaking Bad, Avery was fully relaxed in her position. Scott had his fingers playing with Avery's hair and Stiles' curiosity eventually turned into amusement. He was going to have fun with this.

"You two are disgusting," Stiles scoffs, lips twitching in amusement. "I'm starting to feel like a third wheel here."

Derek snorts, keeping his eyes on the TV and Avery hums. "Mmm, what?"

Scott frowns at his best friend, fingers subconsciously twisting strands of Avery's hair. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh my god," Stiles groans in response. "I can't believe we're back to this again. Oblivious, the both of you!" Derek's chest is suspiciously shaking with silent laughter and Stiles is rolling his eyes hard at the confused looks he's suddenly receiving. The doorbell rings then, Stiles shoving Avery's feet off his lap. "Go answer that."

She huffs but does as told and as she's passing Scott, her fingers run through his hair. Scott smiles rather dreamily at the sensation of it which causes both Derek and Stiles to snort before turning their attention to the TV.

Isaac, Allison, and Lydia all show up at the same time, Avery hollering that she's sitting on the sofa with Scott and Stiles, and that they are to have a battle royal over the bean bags as she retrieves their snacks. When Avery finally makes it back to the living room, both girls have taken up the bean bags with Isaac resting his head on Allison's bean bag and stretching his form out on the floor.

She steps over Isaac, slapping Stiles in the chest with two king size Reese's. "You get the drinks. I couldn't carry everything."

He accepts with a shrug, placing his candy in his spot on the sofa as the rest of the room debate over the movie they're going to start their night off with. Scott receives his BBQ kettle chips and gummy worms with a grin, Derek receives his pickle pringles and sour patch kids with a smirk (Avery was the only to enable his weird craving for the pringles), and Lydia receives a pack of raisinets and jolly ranchers. Stiles is passing out bottles of water and gatorade- he deciding to save the cola beverages for when they order their dinner later that night when Avery stops in front of Isaac and Allison.

It seems like the room holds their breath as Isaac and Allison peer up at Avery, and Avery rolls her eyes with a huff of laughter. With an friendly grin and direct eye contact with both of them, Avery hands over two cans of their preferred pizza pringles, gummy bears, and gummy cherry bombs. When her grin broadens into a smirk, Isaac and Allison are quick to return the gesture before Stiles pushes Avery out of the way on back onto the sofa.

Keeping a pack of raisinets for herself and taking the offered purple gatorade from her twin, Avery gets comfortable once more but restrains herself from sprawling out. Once settled, Scott nudges her with his elbow and smiles at her- his smile more than likely being a  _thank you_ for finally acknowledging her other two pack mates. She winks back in response, turning forward and catching just in time as Stiles pops open the Avenger DVD case and whoops in triumph while everyone else groans.

* * *

The first time Avery finally speaks to Allison and/ or Isaac, is when a Pack of newbie werewolves ignore word through the grapevine that Beacon Hills is under Original protection and try their hand at taking over territory that they seem to be drawn to. Since the McCall Pack is made up mostly of veteran werewolves, they're usually good at taking care of their territory unless the new pack outnumbers them greatly.

Like tonight.

While the wolves are out in the open and battling each other, Allison and Avery stand on the outskirts firing arrow after arrow into unsuspecting werewolves.

It's when Allison gets distracted by three wolves ganging up on Isaac, and Avery's determined to not let too many wolves gang up on Scott, that a werewolf sneaks up on the girls. He goes after Allison first, kicking at the back of her knee to make her go down. Her yelp is what catches Avery's attention, Avery immediately rushing to Allison's aide when the werewolf rushes to stand in front of Allison and draws his arm back to bring a hand full of claws down near Ally's throat. Avery immediately grips her bow in both hands, using the bow to stop his arm from coming down.

Kicking out, Avery uses just enough force to bend his knee backward, sending him to the ground kneeling and uses her bow as a weapon to whack him across the face. As the werewolf sprawls to the side, an arrow flies from behind Avery and plants itself in the wolf's throat.

Turning around to face Allison, Avery sighs and offers her hand. "You good?"

Shocked by being spoken to for the first time in little over a month, Allison nods. "Good," she confirms and takes the offered hand to be brought up to her feet.

Avery nods and then notches an arrow of her own before sending one flying to pick off a werewolf that had launched itself at Ethan's back.

..

..

"Ugh. I hate werewolves," Stiles groans in pain. "They never fight fair."

Avery is patching up some pretty gnarly claw marks on the back of her brother's shoulder while Lydia passes out drinks to everyone else and tends to the wounded. After the fight, the pack had seen better days and were licking their wounds at Derek's loft.

"That's what you get for bringing a baseball bat to a fight with wolves," she says with a grin as he flinches at the alcohol pad being swiped against his wound. "If you wanted to make an impact, you should have had the bat made from rowan itself and not a regular bat just lightly coated in it."

"You couldn't have said something sooner?"

"Nope."

Stiles grumbles something beneath his breath that sounds suspiciously like  _fucker_ but Avery doesn't pay him any mind. She's too busy trying to remain calm with how close Scott is suddenly to her.

He's peering over Avery's shoulder, checking up on his best friend and just when it feels like he's about to finally step away, Avery hears him take in a deep breath right behind her. "You're in pain. Did you get hurt?"

Avery knows the words are directed to her so instead of lying, she shrugs. "It's stings. Not really much pain."

She peers over her shoulder just in time to see Scott frowning with his head tilted to the side like a curious puppy. Derek, Isaac, Ethan, and Aiden are suddenly paying attention to them now, Avery fidgeting under their collective gaze and Scott's nostrils flare. "There's blood."

"It's nothing," Avery immediately blurts just as Stiles whirls around on her.

"Show me."

"Stiles, don't-"

"Show us," Scott suddenly demands.

Avery huffs, her retort on the tip of her tongue when she whirls on Scott. "No."

Lydia and Allison both freeze, the girls staring wide-eyed at Avery and Scott's eyes suddenly flash red. "You're an injured human. Your wounds need to be disinfected and bandaged. Sit!"

Avery gulps, never having been on the receiving end of Scott's alpha eyes. She's had the other wolves flash their eyes at her but Scott's eyes seem more menacing. She's pretty sure her heart skips a beat and that's what makes Scott's face soften just a bit but his eyes remain red.

Avery slowly takes a seat and Scott turns back to face his pack. "Allison, patch her up."

When his eyes finally fade, the room's occupants seem to sigh in relief but tense as Allison makes her way to Avery. Rolling her eyes, Avery leans back on the coffee table she'd been patching her twin up on and pulls up her shirt while shimmying her pants and underwear down an inch or two. "Come on, Dr. Argent, work your magic."

When Avery flashes a brief smirk in her direction, Allison grins back and sets to work on cleaning up the blood from three claw marks that sit low on Avery's hip. Isaac comes up to them minutes later, gauze and tape in hand. When Avery is patched and her pants are buttoned back up and sitting correctly on her hips, she grins at both Allison and Isaac.

"Keep up the good work, Lahey, you make an excellent nurse."

Allison grins and Isaac frowns. "Why am I the nurse and she the doctor?"

"'Cause us females are warriors. You boys are just our lackey's."

Allison's grin turns into a smirk, she immediately holding her hand up for a high-five. Avery quirks her eyebrow at Allison and when Allison thinks it's too soon to be joking and she's about to pull her hand back down, Avery surprises them all by slapping her palm against Allison's.

..

..

Scott ends up seeing Avery and Stiles home as everyone finally goes their separate ways, he even getting off his bike and walking the siblings into their house. John is working a night shift, something they're all grateful for because the twins keep wincing in pain.

Stiles stumbles into his room and flops down on his bed face first with a groan and Avery limps her way into her own room to gather clothes for a shower.

"Talk to her," Stiles' muffled voice says.

Scott stands just on the inside of his best friend's bedroom door, brows furrowed in confusion. "Huh?"

"I said talk to her," Stiles flops over onto his back. "You went alpha on her and you never go alpha on the humans. I think you might have scared her a bit."

"I- I," Scott stammers, stepping further into the room. "I don't know why I did that," he admits in defeat. "Even though the claw marks weren't that bad-"

"You like her."

"I- what?! No, no, I-"

"Like her," Stiles says again with a grin. "Dude, it's okay. We've known for a while now. It's hilarious. You're  _in like_  with a Stilinski."

"Wha-  _we,_ " Scott whisper shouts. "Who all knows? And how did you even figure it out?!"

There's a pause in the conversation when the floorboards in the hall creak, and a second later the bathroom door is opening and closing. They give Avery a few more seconds and soon enough, the shower is turning on full blast.

Chuckling, Stiles gives Scott his full attention. "Just Derek and I, and you're obvious, dude. Very obvious. It's like your Allison phase all over again only less because it's like you're scared for anyone to find out."

"Well, duh. She's your sister! How was I supposed to know how you were going to take it. And Derek?"

"Yeah, we're bros now," Stiles grins as he sits up. "But, uh, dude. It's all good. You're the bestie, she's the sis, it's all good. Just don't cheat or pursue if you're still in love with Allison."

Scott sighs, moving to take a seat beside his friend. "I think a little piece of me will always love Allison," he mumbles. "But I'm not  _in_  love with her and lately I've noticed someone else taking up my thoughts."

"Exactly. So go talk to her. Wait in her room."

"But wait," Scott frowns before Stiles can push him off the bed. "What if she doesn't like me? I haven't exactly smelt any interest coming from her."

"She's good at masking her emotions," he shrugs. "And if you haven't noticed how she's stopped mentioning that you're like a brother to her then you really are a failwolf. Now go," he points to his door.

Scott stands and takes a couple steps to the door before freezing and turning around. "Wait, so does that mean she likes me?"

"Oh my god, I'm not having this conversation with you anymore."

Scott laughs, feeling lighter since he went alpha on Avery earlier and exits his best friend's room only to wait in Avery's. He takes a seat on the edge of her bed, feet spread and forearms resting on his parted knees as he waits for her.

As he waits, he takes a moment to gather his thoughts. He thinks back to when he started seeing Avery in a different light and realizes that it's the same day she finally got over ignoring Allison and Isaac. He had been relieved that the tension was slowly retreating from within his pack and that everyone had started to stop walking on egg shells around one another.

The newly formed couple had given Avery her space when Scott finally had a talk with them, and Avery slowly got over the betrayal but she'd never forgotten. And now that Avery was speaking once again to them, well it was another weight off of his shoulders.

He'd noticed how Avery went back into her playful self and the more playful she got, the more comfortable he grew with her. On the nights that he'd stay with the Stilinski twins, more often than not, he'd find Avery draped over him and he her. It was never awkward and she might have blushed once or twice when they fell asleep against each other but he was always too slow to use his instincts to find out why she had blushed.

When Avery finally gets out of the shower, she pads barefoot into her room in a pair of pajama shorts and a dumbo the elephant t-shirt with her hair thrown up in a wet sloppy bun.

"Hey."

"Hey," Avery feebly smiles, draping her towel over the back of her desk chair. "What's up?"

"Uh, nothing," Scott mumbles, eyes downcast. "I just- I wanted to apologize. For earlier."

Avery sighs and shakes her head. "There's no need for an apology," she tells him. "You just caught me off guard is all. You're good."

"No," Scott denies. "I've never used my alpha status with one of humans but you.. seeing you injured-"

"Hey, I get it, okay?" She takes a seat next to Scott, nudging his knee with her own. "I might be a human but I'm one of the only two trained humans fighting in your pack. You've never really had to worry about me but tonight was no ordinary fight." Since Scott won't look at her, she nudges him with her shoulder until he glances up at her. "You're the alpha, Scott. It's in your instincts to freak out when one of your pack is injured. You don't need to apologize for that."

Scott's gaze darts to the ground in a moment of silence, he sighing before looking back up at her. "Are we good?"

"We're more than good, Scooby. Promise."

Scott practically beams at her in relief, Avery returning his smile with one of her own.

* * *

Oddly enough, ever since Scott flashed his alpha eyes at Avery, the two of them became closer.

The only people who were oblivious about their closeness was the couple in question, and Isaac and Allison who were in a world of their own when together which was ninety percent of the time. Everyone else, (Derek, Stiles, Lydia, Aiden, Ethan, and Danny when he found time to hang out), all had a secret bet on who would make the first move. Even the Sheriff and Melissa saw Avery and Scott spending more and more time together, the parents secretly proud of their child's choice.

With the start of their senior year now only a little over a month away, the boys were getting back into shape for their final year of Lacrosse at Beacon High. Aiden and Ethan wanted to stay under the radar so they didn't join but Scott, Stiles, Isaac, and Danny were trying out again. With the boys most likely having their spots secured as well as their usual jersey numbers, Avery got a surprise for everyone else who would be sitting in the stands.

She had t-shirts made.

And the day she was to pick them up, Scott was hanging around the Stilinski home and practically pulling Avery's imaginary pigtails. The second Avery asks Stiles for a ride to the mall, Scott immediately starts pulling on his shoes because where they went he went.

Stiles huffs and puffs, and Avery reaches out with her foot to catch the back of his chair and twirl him to face her. "Come on, Stiles, please?"

"No," is his immediate response. Avery pulls out a pout and when Stiles sees, he rolls his eyes while Scott just snorts a laugh. The pout is usually his weakness but getting distracted by Scott saved him from caving in to his devious sister. As Scott picks up his bike helmet from the floor at the end of the bed, Stiles gets an idea. "Why don't you and Scott just go? You both have bikes and I- I have some research to do for Derek."

Scott just grins, having heard the speeding up of Stiles' heart but doesn't call him out on it. Even though Avery doesn't have super-hearing, she knows when her brother's lying but chooses not to call him on it either. "I know we have bikes, you asshat," she sighs. "I just didn't want to drive."

"Then ride with Scott. You've done it before."

Avery groans and lets her head fall back in exasperation, Scott chuckling all the while before she rounds on him with pleading eyes. "Get your helmet," he grins. "But you're buying lunch."

"Deal."

"Hey!"

"Nope," Avery shakes her head at her brother. "No lunch for you. You didn't want to drive me. Why don't you get Derek to buy you lunch?"

She cackles at her brother's instant bitch face, fleeing to her own room to pick out some boots and gather her helmet from within her closet. After collecting more than enough money to pay for the custom made t-shirts, and lunch for her and Scott, she meets the alpha downstairs after bidding her brother farewell.

Outside, Scott is already sitting on his bike- the bike Avery gave him when she got her new bike. She hands Scott the money to hold in his wallet while shoving her own helmet down over her head before climbing on the bike and settling behind Scott. Once situated and hands holding on to Scott's hips, Avery gives the okay and Scott brings the bike's engine to life.

..

..

Once at the mall, Avery immediately heads straight to the t-shirt shop to check if her shirts are ready. The elderly owner smiles when he sees Avery, immediately reaching under the counter and pulling out a bag for her. She quickly pays, gripping the bag in hand and thanks the owner before gesturing Scott to follow her.

She heads straight for the food court, picking out a table and sitting down.

"Are you going to show me exactly what type of shirts you got for everyone," Scott asks.

Avery grins, waggling her eyebrows before laying the bag in her lap. Opening it up, she pulls out the first shirt and unfolds it so the front is facing Scott. His grin widens when he sees the feminine maroon v-neck with two lacrosse sticks forming an 'X' with the words Beacon Hills above it and Lacrosse below it all in white lettering. In the upper left, there's a white silhouette of a Timberwolf throwing it's head back howling.

"Nice," Scott chuckles. "Who'd you all buy for?"

"Um, I bought a shirt for myself, Lydia, Allison, your mom, Cora, my dad, and Ethan," she answers. "This one is Lydia's," she says as she turns it around and shows him that her shirt says  _Mahealani_ with his number  _6._

"That's awesome! Does everyone know you got them?"

"Nope. I thought I'd surprise them," she smiles. "Here, look." One by one, she opens up the shirts and mentions who's wearing who. Allison's shirt says  _Lahey_ with his number of  _14_ , Melissa's says  _McCall_  with the number  _11_ , and Cora's says  _Stilinski_ with the number  _24._ "And these are the boy's shirts." The boy's shirts are black crew neck tees, the front being the same as the girl's shirts. John's back says  _Stilinski_ above  _24_  and Ethan's says  _Mahealani_ with  _6._

"That's really cool of you," Scott beams. "But, uh, can I ask why you got one for-"

"Allison?"

"Uh, no," his smile falters. "Cora. And why is she wearing Stiles' number?"

Avery's smile slowly falls, her brows furrowing in confusion. "You mean he didn't tell you?" Scott's facial expression now matches Avery's, the alpha shaking his head. Lips twitching in amusement, Avery tells him what her brother hadn't. "Stiles and Cora had a little romance going on before she left." Scott eyes go wide and Avery laughs. "They still talk through texting now-a-days and she's even going to visit for your guy's first game. It's a surprise for Stiles."

"Wow," Scott muses. "I don't know what to say to that."

"Neither did I when I first found out," she tells him as she starts refolding shirts to put away. "Apparently it just happened and they were quite good with each other. Who knew, huh?"

Scott slowly shakes off that bit of information, filing it away for later when he could get Stiles on his own. He's watching Avery fold the shirts when he realizes she hadn't shown him her shirt. "Hey, where's your shirt? You supporting Stiles in the stands, too?"

Avery's heart picks up speed and Scott's very intrigued now. "Um, no," she answers. "Stiles will have Cora and our dad supporting him, and when Cora's not here for the game, I'm sure she'll get Derek a Stilinski shirt and make him wear it."

"Still doesn't answer who you're supporting in the stands," Scott teases with a grin now.

Avery frowns at him, biting her bottom lip nervously before huffing. "Fine! It was going to be a surprise but since you want to know," she pulls out another maroon v-neck and opens it up before turning it around. On the back of Avery's shirt, it says  _McCall_  and in smaller lettering beneath that it says  _Scooby_ followed by  _11._

"You're wearing my name?"

"Of course I'm wearing your name," she playfully rolls her eyes. "I couldn't let your Mom being the only person wearing your name in the stands. That'd be embarrassing."

Avery's heartbeat is steady for most of the explanation but speeds up towards the end. She's either lying to Scott's face right now or not telling the whole truth but given her blush, Scott decides not to push her.

"Well, thank you, I think. I'm quite flattered."

Avery snorts and quickly refolds her shirt to put it away. "You should be. You're going to have a lot of jealous admirers."

Avery's blushing and Scott's staring fondly- a little too fondly according to certain bystanders.

Scott is too busy watching as Avery puts away her purchases and listening as she talks about which food joint they're going to buy from the food court that he doesn't notice two pack members making their way towards the table. It's only when a chair gets kicked hard enough to gain their attention do they find Isaac and Allison staring at them.

Allison looks unsure about something and Isaac looks rather put out. "If it isn't our alpha and the pack's little hypocrite." Avery's and Scott's eyes both widen at Isaac's accusation- the both of them sitting up just a little bit straighter. "You practically shunned Allison and I for dating but then you turn right around and step out with the alpha. How hypocritical of you, Avs."

Scott quickly comes to his senses, growling lowly in the back of his throat for Isaac's judgment but it's Avery who beats him to the punch of defending herself. "Um, excuse the fuck outta you," she practically snarls. Avery hardly ever swears so this cuss word has a bit of Scott's anger draining in favor of amusement. "But who do you think you are to come at me like this?"

"Your ex-boyfriend."

"Exactly,  _ex,_ " Avery scoffs as she looks between an angry Isaac and a disapproving Allison. "Scott and I are friends- just friends hanging out at the mall." She shakes her head disapprovingly at both Isaac and Allison, pushing back in her chair and standing up- Scott copying her actions seconds later. "And for your information, I didn't practically shun you because you chose Allison or Allison chose you. I practically shunned you because the two of you chose each other  _when you were still with me!_  If you had waited to break up with me, I couldn't have cared less who you ended up with as long as you were happy."

Isaac looks less pissed now and Allison looks guilty after Avery's rant. "We didn't-"

"Whatever," Avery cuts Allison off. "What's done is done. I'm over it but now I'm pissed." Gripping her bag of purchases tightly, she turns to Scott. "Let's go. We'll pick up Stiles and go to that burger joint he likes. I can't be here right now." Scott quickly nods, choosing to stay out of the squabble and gathers their helmets. As the two of them start walking away, Avery huffs yet again and whirls around to face Allison and Isaac who are watching them walk away. "By the way, the world doesn't revolve around you two. If Scott and I ever decide to be more than friends, we're allowed to because we're both single and the two of you have no right to an opinion about it."

Avery then takes her helmet from Scott, shoving it between her arm and body, and using her free hand to grab Scott's free hand to pull him along with her. They bypass all the strangers who were in earshot of their little confrontation and ignore all the amused smiles and snickering going on.

Once safe outside and heading towards Scott's bike, Avery drops his hand to pull on her helmet.

"Did you mean what you said in there," Scott asks as he nervously taps out a rhythm on his own helmet. "About only shunning them because what Isaac did was practically cheating and not because it was Allison?"

"Yes."

"So if-  _if_ you and I were interested in one another then it wouldn't be weird, right?"

"Right."

"Okay."

"Okay."

Scott climbs on the bike, shoving on his helmet and Avery is left standing there staring at him. After a few more moments pass, Avery snaps out of her daze. "Wait, what? Rewind a minute," she moves so she can see his face after he's pushed up his visor. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Don't play dumb, Scott," she groans. "Why would you wanna know if it'd be weird or not?" Scott gapes, the apple of his cheeks suddenly turning pink and the pieces suddenly just  _click._ "Oh my god. You-"

"No," Scott blurts. "No, I just-"

"You totally like me," she slowly grins. "You totally like me in a non-sisterly way." Scott gapes some more, floundering for an excuse when Avery just smirks and climbs on behind him. Before pushing down her own visor, she leans forward to whisper in his ear. "If it's any consolation, I like you, too. And not in a brotherly way."

Scott blows out a huge sight of relief, Avery chuckling against his back as she ties her bag closed and shoves it between her and Scott's bodies. Peering over his shoulder, Scott nervously catches her gaze. "So, uh, movies Saturday night?"

Avery laughs, nodding her answer before wrapping her arms around his waist. "It's a date, Scott McCall."

Sliding her visor shut, Avery ends the conversation with the last word and grips Scott tighter as the bike roars to life.

* * *

By the time Senior year has started, Scott and Avery are officially a thing, and Melissa totally won two hundred dollars when word got out it was Scott who asked Avery to the movies.

Isaac and Allison weren't too happy with the new couple but when Avery re-ranted her reason on why they had no right to be pissed, the other pack members mumbled their agreement, and Isaac and Allison forced themselves to get over it.

..

..

The sheriff is working late and as expected, the children are not in bed for school the following morning. Well, Scott and Avery are  _technically_  in bed but they're not-

"Oh my god," Stiles suddenly wails after he's slammed his way into her room. "Bleach! I need bleach to erase what I've just seen!"

"Stiles," Scott hisses, scrambling off Avery's bed and reaching for his shirt that's on the floor. "What the hell, dude?!"

"Really, dude," Stiles groans, his back still turned towards his sister and Scott. He really doesn't want to see his sister in undergarments again. "What have I told you about violating my sister when I'm right next door?"

"And what have I told you about knocking," Avery finally yells after having stomped down her embarrassment.

"You should have locked the door!"

"But then you would have known," Avery complains as she quickly pulls on a shirt and pulls her blanket up to cover her bottom half. "And then you would've gone all annoying and took my boyfriend away."

"Well now I'm sending him away," Stiles mutters as he slaps his hand over his eyes, turning around and peeking through his fingers to make sure it's okay to look. At Avery's betrayed expression and Scott's pitiful wounded look, Stiles sighs. "Dude, your mom's been calling. She knows you're up to no good and said to get your furry little ass back home or she's sending our Dad here to escort you back." Scott's eyes widen and Avery gasps. "You're welcome," Stiles deadpans before walking out of the room and then ends up cackling when he can't believe he just witnessed his best friend rutting against his sister and no- just no.

Scott madly scrambles for his shoes, Avery finally finding humor in their situation and watches him with a grin. Once Scott's in his shoes and he's picked up his jacket from between the wall and bed, he finally notices her staring. "What?"

"Nothing," Avery's lips twitch in amusement. "It's just- Stiles really got an eye full, huh?"

Scott snorts, calming down his frantic movements to stand by the bed. "He'll be traumatized soon enough. I'll text you when I get home, okay?"

He leans down, pressing his lips to Avery who's smiling into the kiss. "Okay," she mumbles against him.

Just as Scott's pulling away, Avery flicks out her tongue to swipe at his bottom lip which only brings him back in. Lips press firmly against each other, mouths opening slightly to lick and nip. Avery's hands immediately raise, holding onto Scott's neck before sliding back and gripping his hair to hold him in place.

Scott groans and as mouths open wider and the kiss gets filthier, Avery's scrambling to stand on her knees so Scott doesn't have to bend down and meet her.

"OH MY GOD, I HATE YOU TWO!"

Scott and Avery jump apart, a door slams shut in the hallway seconds later, and Stiles' muffled ranting reaches their ears almost immediately. The couple blink owlishly at each other before matching smiles stretch their lips wide and the both of them are doubled over in laughter.

Stiles really was going to get traumatized sooner rather than later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This totally didn't turn out the way I expected. At least it's something, right?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is an alternate continuation of chapter one. You can ignore chapter two while reading this because Derek is here to pick up the pieces- not Scott :) Check polyvore for chapter set :) Don't have the link, ask me for it!

**Falling Slowly**  
In which Derek Hale is there to pick up the pieces after Avery's heartbreak.

_Falling slowly, eyes that know me_ __  
_And I can't go back_ __  
_Moods that take me and erase me_ __  
_And I'm painted black_ __  
_You have suffered enough_ __  
_And warred with yourself_ __  
_It's time that you won_ __  
_Take this sinking boat and point it home_ __  
_We've still got time_ _  
-_ **_Glen Hansard & Markéta Irglová_ **

The days following Avery and Isaac's breakup had been tense if nothing else.

Derek had gone back to his loft after dropping off Avery only to find teenagers fleeing from the building and a Korean- or was she Japanese- teenage girl standing by Scott's bike as she fiddled with her phone. He thought about asking her what was going when the last of the teenagers trickled out from the building, and he briefly wondered what had happened since he had left when a deafening roar echoed down from the top floor. The lingering girl froze, eyes darting from side to side, and Derek was grateful that she hadn't looked  _up_ from where the roar actually came.

Closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose, Derek had sighed and then ran into the building and up the stairs two at a time to reach his loft.

Inside he had found Ethan and Lydia trying to hold back a snarling blue-eyed Aiden, and Allison holding back a yellow-eyed Isaac with Scott red-eyed and demanding what the hell was going on. Stiles stood off to the side with Danny- who surprisingly knew about werewolves and what not- frantically typing on his cell phone with a look of frustration. When Derek had caught Stiles' attention, the teen made a beeline for him and asked if he had seen Avery.

The mentioning of Avery calmed down Aiden just enough for Ethan and Lydia to finally relax and all eyes went to him. Allison and Isaac looked guilty, as they should have been, and Derek told Stiles that he took her home because she asked but she had left her phone and bag upstairs.

Stiles was griping about irresponsible sisters when Scott demanded to know why Aiden practically attacked Isaac when Aiden finally answered that Avery caught Isaac and Allison kissing. That then brought upon another shit storm when Allison and Isaac tried defending themselves by saying they hadn't kissed yet, and then it was Derek trying to hold back Stiles as he hurled swear word after swear word at the yellow-eyed beta.

Hale had roared them into silence when Scott didn't move a muscle- the alpha slack jawed and radiating immense amount of disappointment towards Isaac and Allison. The guilty couple couldn't take the disappointment from the pack and accusations being mumbled from Aiden and Stiles any longer so they quickly fled. Lydia watched her teary-eyed best friend flee- shooting an apologetic glance at Stiles before chasing after her.

Stiles had squawked, hollering about disloyalty and when Scott just stood around, Derek reminded him about the girl waiting by his bike outside so the alpha was quick to make his exit as well. Stiles took one look at Derek glowering at his still decorated loft and then quickly fled with word about checking on his sister but not before running upstairs to collect her stuff for her.

Before the twins could take their leave as well, Derek growled briefly before demanding they clean up his loft.

And now- days later- things were still tense.

People tried not to choose sides but it was obvious who chose who. While Scott was the alpha and it would have proved best not to pick a side since they were all his pack, he couldn't help but show his disappointment towards Allison and Isaac. Stiles obviously chose Avery's side as well as Aiden and Ethan, and Lydia wouldn't throw away her friendship with Allison over something she said would be over and forgotten in a couple of weeks.

Danny was the only wise one to stay out of everything completely and while Derek tried to pride himself and claiming the same judgment as Danny, Allison and Isaac were quick to prove Derek's temperament wrong.

* * *

Avery was avoiding Pack gatherings- not that he blamed her- but apparently Isaac and Allison were now comfortable enough to hold hands in public and be seen walking together down the street. All Derek had planned for that evening was to buy a month's worth of groceries and get a box of donuts from the local Donut Palace because his sweet tooth was seriously acting up, and now he was being a witness to the new couple while at a red light.

But what made this outing difficult to stomach was that down the street from the Donut Palace- a few yards in front of Allison and Isaac was Avery. Avery who was smiling down at something on her phone and neither party knew that they were headed to pass right by one another.

Cursing beneath his breath, Derek makes quick work of digging out his phone and immediately finds Avery's number in his contacts list before pulling up a blank text message. With his speed, Derek is quick to type out  _Head up. Now!_ and sends it. Seconds later, he watches as Avery stops mid-step and her head snaps up to look around. She scans her surroundings with wary eyes and Derek breathes a sigh of relief when Avery spots Allison and Isaac.

The red light turns green and Derek quickly parks by the Donut Palace. When he glances back up, he doesn't see Avery anywhere on the street but he does see the backs of Allison and Isaac as they continue on their walk. His phone vibrates from his lap with Avery's name signifying it's from her. When he opens it up, all he reads is  _T_ _hank you._

He doesn't bother responding and when he steps out to finally get his donuts, the ringing laughter of his supposed pack mates surprisingly makes him angry. His hands clench into fists and he tries ignoring it but then Isaac's laughter ringing out louder has him clenching his jaw. He throws a longing look through the window towards all the donuts before groaning and following the happy couple to finally give them a piece of his mind.

Derek ends up following them for a good two blocks before Isaac realizes they're being followed. He mumbles something into Allison's ear and Allison immediately calms and quiets down, and lets Isaac lead her. They never peer over their shoulders to see who's following them but they do turn down into an alley to which Derek quietly scoffs at.

Derek can hear when their footsteps stop, most likely hiding to ambush him but the second he turns down the alley, he catches a dagger that's mid-throw that was aimed for his right shoulder. Snarling, he grips the dagger's handle and tosses it to the ground.

"Derek?" Derek's lips twitch in a snarl, eyes dimming as Isaac and Allison both step out from behind a dumpster. "What are you doing?"

"What am I doing? What are  _you_ doing," he snaps at Isaac.

Brows furrowing in confusion, Allison steps up so she's shoulder to shoulder with Isaac. "What are you talking about? We were enjoying a nice day out when some lunatic started following us."

"Well this  _lunatic_ is trying to help Scott in looking after the well being of this pack," Derek glares at her before turning his glare on Isaac. "What is wrong with you," he asks. "It's barely going to be a week since Avery and you're already parading around town with the new girlfriend?"

"Well she is my girlfriend," Isaac bristles at Derek's words.

"As was Avery," Derek spits back. "At least before the two of you humiliated her." Allison and Isaac are stunned into silence at Derek's sudden protectiveness and Derek just plows on. "You call yourselves pack but where was your loyalty the night of the party?"

"What do you care," Allison finally snaps. "It's over and done with. Why are we still the bad guys here?"

"Because you are! He betrayed his girlfriend and you betrayed your best friend. How would you have felt if the situation were reversed. Would you forgive her so easily?" Allison's silence speaks volumes. "I don't care that the two of you are dating. Hell, not even Stiles or Scott cares anymore but what does irk us is that you're broadcasting your happiness while your pack mate avoids everyone else while she's hurt and humiliated."

Isaac seems to close off after that and Allison's shoulders slump in defeat. "I didn't-  _we_ didn't mean for that to happen."

"Well then you should have thought about that before you tried hooking up right in front of Avery's eyes." Allison goes teary-eyed and her bottom lip trembles. Derek's jaw clenches in anger but he blows out an aggravated sigh. "Look, just.. just tone it down, okay? This is a small town and nearly everyone knew that Isaac dated the Sheriff's daughter and what happened at the party. Give Avery time to process and heal before you start shoving your new couple happiness in her face. If not for her then at least do it for the pack. The pack doesn't need to be separated over this."

Before Isaac and Allison can get in another word, Derek turns on his heel and marches out of the alley leaving his two pack mates speechless and staring.

..

..

After getting what he needed off his chest, Derek went and purchased his donuts before throwing himself back into his car and heading home. He had put away all his groceries, took a much needed nap, and later pulled out a book to read while he demolished a couple jelly donuts only to have Avery on his mind.

She was a sweet girl. Loyal, funny, and pretty much the type of girl a guy would kill to have yet Isaac royally fucked it all up.

Avery wasn't one to judge harshly, and instead she listened to the problem before giving her opinion. She stood by Derek's side when Jennifer tried manipulating them into doing her evil deed, and stood by his side when he chose to sacrifice his alpha status in order to save Cora. She understood the importance of family and friendship, and he just couldn't wrap his mind around how their own pack mates betrayed her.

Sighing in aggravation for what felt like the umpteenth time that day, Derek tosses aside his book after cleaning the lingering sugar off his fingers and gathering his keys and wallet. With his mind trying to conjure up what it was that teenage girls did after a heartbreak, he makes a quick trip to the nearest store and loads up on junk food. The check-out girl had eyed his junk food warily and when he mumbled something about it being for a friend and asking her opinion if this was good heartbreak food, she cooed and awed, and made Derek wished he had kept his mouth shut.

Avery Stilinski had made him into a social butterfly.. and he found it oddly comforting to be able to talk to people though not so much when they thought he was adorable.

When he's sitting back behind the wheel in his car in the dark parking lot, he digs out his phone and text Stiles.

~ _Is Avery still hiding out?~_

_~Sort of. She came home mopier than usual and locked herself in her room after dinner.~_

~ _Running into the ex who seems to be happy with the new girlfriend would do that to someone._ ~

_~Shit.~_

_~Exactly. Is your Dad home?~_

_~What? No. Why?~_

_~I'm coming over. Through Avery's window. Got her a bunch of junk food.~_

_~Your funeral, dude. Howl if you need me.~_

_~Don't call me dude.~_

_.._

_.._

After gathering his courage and dignity, while also vowing to never let his sister find out he did this, Derek parks two blocks away down a darkened street and gathers the bag of goodies before setting out on foot to the Stilinski household. While the Sheriff knew everything about the supernatural they had been keeping him in the dark about, Derek figured he would be less than pleased to find him there at night with his teenage kids hence the reason for parking away from the house.

The glow from the TV illuminates the downstairs living room, giving Derek the chance to peek in through parted curtains and spot Stiles lounged downstairs with his laptop in his lap and eyes darting back and forth between the two screens he has on.

Continuing on his walk towards the back of the house and making sure to keep to the shadows so no-one reports him, Derek finds Avery's window easily enough and concentrates his hearing on what's going on inside her room. He can hear her steady breathing and the voices of some show that she must be watching via laptop because he knows there's no TV in her room.

Tying off the plastic bag in hand, Derek tosses it up on the ledge by Avery's window with a soft thud. He quickly scales the tree that's closest to the home and easily leaps onto the ledge of the home, squatting by the window and knocking his knuckles three times against the glass. The voices in Avery's room immediately cease and after a few seconds, Derek knocks again.

He can hear her heartbeat pick up speed before there's a rustling of a blanket. Soft footsteps over the carpet of her floor make their way closer to the window and soon enough, the curtains are being shoved open. Avery's scowl immediately softens when she sees who it is and she doesn't waste a second in opening the window and leans her hands on the sill.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Thought I'd check up on you," Derek shrugs. "Heard you were moping?"

Avery rolls her eyes but her lips still twitch in amusement. "Derek Hale to the rescue, huh? What would Cora have to say about this?" Derek is quick to give her his best unimpressed stare which has her fighting off a laugh. "And fyi, I'm not moping. I'm just-"

"Moping," Derek cuts her off. "I get it. It's okay," he tells her. "And I come bearing gifts."

She watches as he reaches somewhere off to the side, Avery leaning out of her window to see a bulging plastic bag and various snacks within. "Is that ice cream?" At Derek's brief smirk, Avery hops back from her window and gestures to the open expanse of her room. "Won't you please come in, good sir?"

Derek snorts at her invitation, climbing his way through the window. It's only when he's inside her room that he realizes she's already in pajamas. The bottom hem of her dark gray scoop neck tee is knotted on the right, high enough to showcase her naval, and plaid pajama pants cling low on her hips. She pads barefoot over to her bedroom door, mentioning something about grabbing a spoon from the kitchen but when he tells her the frozen treat is soft enough for the plastic spoons he already got, she shrugs and heads for her bed instead.

Placing her opened laptop in the middle of her bed, Avery climbs on the right side against the headboard and gestures to the left side. "If you climb on, shoes off."

Derek hands over the treats, tucking his hand deep in his pockets. "Didn't know you were up for company."

"I'm really not," Avery frowns. "But you rarely talk to begin with and you brought me all these treats." Her smile slowly widens as she takes out a container of Ben and Jerry's strawberry cheesecake, a plastic spoon, and two packs of small Reese's peanut buttercups. "I'm watching Supernatural if you want to join. I'm sure you'll get a laugh or two with all the creatures they feature."

Derek watches her for a few moments, his lips twitching in amusement as she finds the gummy bears and immediately tears into them. Shrugging, Derek toes off his boots leaving him in faded jeans and a brown long sleeve henley before walking to the free side of her bed. He piles two of the pillows against said headboard, sitting down and making himself comfortable before reaching into the bag and pulling out a container of dill pickle pringles.

"I knew those weren't for me," Avery grins.

Popping open the seal, Derek huffs. "Don't act like you don't secretly enjoy them. I've smelled the pickle chips on you before."

"And it's all your fault," she snipes playfully. "I would have never known these damn chips existed if I hadn't seen you hoarding them all that one day in the supermarket."

"I was not hoarding."

"You totally were."

Derek glowers at her as she gives him a weak laugh, upending the second container of dill pringles, another bag of gummy bears, and a bag of war heads onto the bed space between them with the reese's buttercups and ice cream. As Derek munches on his pringles, Avery hops off the bed and heads into her closet. When she reemerges, she's carrying two small speakers and what appears to be a projector. She tosses them on her bed, heads towards her mini-fridge and takes out two purple gatorades for herself and Derek.

"What's with all this," he gestures to the speakers and projector.

"My own home theatre," she tells him as she starts hooking the gadgets up to her laptop. Derek watches on curiously as the speakers get plugged in and the wireless projector gets hooked up. A white screen suddenly appears on the wall in front of Avery's bed and after a few more clicks and slide of the finger, the paused show on her laptop is suddenly showing on her wall. "I bought the projector a while back. Stiles and I mostly use it for researching since it's easier to view it big on the wall and not tiny on the laptop."

"Sounds useful."

"It can be. You should've seen my Dad the first time he walked in and we had the beastiary showing on my wall," her lips twitch into a fond grin. "He didn't leave my room for two hours and eventually took over my laptop as he clicked and read through the pages on the wall."

Derek shakes his head in fond amusement, grabbing the plastic spoon and digging into Avery's ice cream. Avery is busy is pressing play on her show, setting up the projector at the end of her bed so the picture is steady on the wall and turning up the volume that she doesn't see Derek grimacing at the taste of the ice cream.

"This is disgusting," he mumbles. "How can you eat this?"

Avery settles back in her spot, turning to see what he's talking about only to slap at his hands and take the cup of ice cream back. "Bad manners!" She digs the spoon back in, scooping up a spoonful of ice cream before plopping it in her mouth and humming in delight around the spoon. "And it's great ice cream. You just have sucky taste."

He rolls his eyes, gulping down half his bottle of gatorade in one go before sneaking some reese's and turning his attention to the show. "What's this about anyway?"

"Hunters," Avery snorts. "They hunt almost every supernatural creature you can think of from wendigos to ghosts to werewolves and vampires but their biggest enemies are the angels and demons who want them dead."

"Angels want them dead? I thought angels were the good guys."

"They are. Mostly. Cas and Gabriel are my favorite," she chuckles. "But the other angels are dickbags and this show will make you like the King of Hell."

"You have issues," Derek deadpans.

"Eh, I've been told worse," she shrugs.

The two of them eventually settle down, the only noise being wrappers being crinkled as they eat the candy, Avery moaning in appreciation over the taste of ice cream, and Dean and Sam bitching either at each other or the shapeshifters they're currently hunting.

Derek surprisingly takes a liking to the show, his favorite thing about the show being the demons and how they're portrayed on screen. Stiles doesn't go up to the room though Derek does hear it when he goes into his own room. Time passes by, the candy gets eaten, and they're on their third episode of Supernatural when Derek finally lets himself relax more.

Avery had moaned about too much sweets during the second episode and scooted down in the bed to curl up in on herself while Derek stayed sitting up. Halfway into the fourth, he finally caved and scooted down so he could recline back with his hands tucked behind his head and crossed one ankle over the other.

They watched in silence and just when Derek thought Avery was drifting off, he heard her mumble, "Thanks for today, creeperwolf." If he had any doubt that this was Stiles sister,  _creeperwolf_ proved that there was no doubt. She was a Stilinski through and through.

"It's what Pack's for."

When Avery hums in content, he can practically feel her hurt and humiliation slipping away.

* * *

By the next morning, Avery finds herself alone in the room. The trash that had collected between herself and Derek is nowhere to be found, the leftover snacks are rolled up and placed on her desk, and her laptop, speakers, and projector are sitting atop her dresser.

Avery huffs a sleepy laugh at the thought of the werewolf cleaning up for her, rolling in bed only to find the space that Derek occupied the night before long cold. Realizing that he left possibly hours before, Avery stretches some more before getting out of bed and heading downstairs.

She feels good. Cheerful, almost.

Gathering her snacks to stow them away in the kitchen cabinets, Avery heads downstairs where she finds her Dad sitting at the table reading the newspaper and sipping coffee. He smiles at her in greeting- a careful smile because he's been told all about Lahey wronging his daughter- and in return, he gets a kiss to the temple.

"Morning, Dad. Hungry?"

"Starving, actually," he replies after a second of shock of seeing his daughter practically bouncing around the kitchen.

"Funny. So am I," she grins as she takes out the good unhealthy bacon and eggs.

John sets the paper down, leaning forward in his seat as he watches Avery turn on the stove burner and heat up a skillet. "You know Stiles won't let me eat that."

"Blackmail him," she grunts as she rips open the plastic packaging to the bacon. "Tell him you'll tell Derek about the hickies he tried leaving on Cora."

"Cora?" John groans, grimacing at the thought of his daughter mentioning her brother leaving someone hickies. "And what do you mean by tried?"

Laughing, Avery drops the raw bacon onto the warming up pan. "Werewolf, dad. They healed after a few seconds."

"And how exactly is it you know this?"

"Cora and I talk."

John huffs a laugh, filing that information away for when Stiles inevitably comes downstairs to complain about all the unhealthy grease.

Not so surprisingly, Stiles comes downstairs when the smell of bacon fills the air as does the new pot of coffee. He starts to argue about unhealthy eating habits but all it takes is two rather obvious coughs that sound like  _Cora_ and  _hickies_ , and Stiles clams up. When Avery is adding bread to the toaster and Stiles is serving himself a cup of coffee, he moves past her and harshly whispers  _traitor_ in her ear which ends up with Avery cackling as she scrambles a pan of eggs.

The family of three eat their breakfast in good spirits, John and Stiles sharing secretive smiles whenever Avery isn't looking. They're glad to have happy Avery back again.

After breakfast, Stiles climbs the stairs two at a time and dives for his phone that's laying on his bed. Unlocking it, he's quick to find the number he's looking for and opening up a blank text message.

_~Thanks, Sourwolf, for last night. She's in better spirits this morning.~_

A few seconds later, Stiles' phone vibrates in hand.

_~It's what Pack's for.~_

* * *

The days slowly turn into weeks and Avery takes the time to have video conference calls with Elijah and Nik when she doesn't want to go to Pack gatherings. They've seen her go through heartbreak before but this time- this time is different, and Elijah and Nik are rather livid. It takes nearly half an hour to assure them that she doesn't need them to make a visit to Beacon Hills to scare the piss out of Isaac.

Scaring the piss out of Isaac would have been funny but she doesn't want to risk upsetting her alpha.

Whenever Avery had a bad day and shut out Stiles, their Dad, and Scott- Stiles made a quick call to Derek and then Derek would show up with treats to watch Supernatural with her. When Derek had to show up for the third time, Avery decided to start Derek off from the very beginning of the show so he understood why the brothers are the way they are.

Stiles eventually tells their Dad what- or rather  _who_ \- it was that got Avery out of her funk and instead of being the protective Dad like Stiles thought he would, John had shook his head in amusement and wondered aloud just what it was about the Hales that had his children hooked. Stiles spluttered, Avery blushed, and John groaned.

When Avery finally found it in herself to attend pack gatherings without being upset or awkward, and actually acknowledged her pack mates- Allison and Isaac included- Derek showed up later that night with strawberry shortcake ice cream for Avery and cookies 'n cream for himself. Avery had laughed as she invited him into her room, even more so when Derek immediately kicked off his shoes and climbed into her bed while asking what season they were on of Supernatural.

A month and half into their newly re-sculpted friendship, Avery found that Derek had snuck some of his favorite drinks into her mini-fridge for whenever he hung out in her room. And realizing how comfortable the former alpha was in her room- it made her feel warm, tingly, and nervous at just how close they had become.

..

..

The night that John decides to have the off duty deputies at his house for a football game is the night Avery gathers her laptop, speakers, and projector to have a pack night in at Derek's loft.

She and Stiles get to Derek's before everyone else- the Stilinski twins helping him set up places to sit and finding the perfect spot to have the laptop and gadgets set up for their viewing pleasure. Stiles then leaves soon enough to go pick up their pizzas, wings, and bread sticks leaving Avery and Derek alone.

"You okay," Derek asks. He's leaning against the counter, arms crossed over his chest as he watches Avery move about his kitchen, sock clad feet padding along the concrete floor as she gathers plastic cups and paper plates. "With everyone being here tonight," he clarifies when she looks at him oddly.

"Uh, yeah," she flashes him a grin and continues on with her search for something. When she can't find it right away, she sets down what she has and picks through the cabinets one by one. "I'm good," she chuckles.

"No cat fights?"

"No cat fights," she confirms with a sparkle in her eye. Avery finds the napkins in the cabinet next to Derek's head, grabbing a roll before hip checking the beta. "Besides, the small amount of hate I felt for them during that brief period of time was never because Isaac chose Allison. It's because he chose Allison while he was s _till with me._ If he had just told me he didn't feel anything for me anymore and waited a day or two before hooking up with Allison, I wouldn't have been so angry."

"I figured," Derek murmurs.

Avery gathers everything in her arms and heads for the front room where everyone eats because their pack doesn't know how to be normal and eat in a kitchen. Derek follows Avery to the front, happy to let her take charge of setting up for the pack and watches her with a grin as she sets everything out.

Lydia and Danny are next to show up, Stiles showing up with the food and Scott in tow. Aiden and Ethan are still not technically pack but since they are trying, Avery likes to include them in pack nights and no-one other than Isaac has a problem with it. The last to show up are Allison and Isaac, Isaac of course scowling at the werewolf twins before taking his seat with his girlfriend.

Avery surprises them all when Allison takes in the laptop and projector setup, the Argent Huntress asking Derek where he got the projector and how much he paid for it. Derek shrugs, his eyes darting to Avery who's munching happily on her pizza and chatting quietly with Danny and Ethan.

Allison mutters an  _oh_ but Avery quickly gulps down some mountain dew to wash down her food when Danny informs her of Allison's question. "I got it online," she yells across the room to Allison and watches on in amusement as everyone freezes mid-chew to her answering. "Surprisingly, it's not that pricey. I'll text you the link later."

Lydia beams brightly at Avery finally speaking to Allison, the redhead elbowing Allison in the side to make her start talking. "O-oh, okay. I'd, uh, I'd like that. Thanks."

"Not a problem."

Avery goes back to speaking with Ethan, everyone slowly relaxing and grinning now that some of the tension was draining from the room. When Avery makes a trip to refill her drink, she passes by Derek who flashes her a brief honest to God smile- teeth and all- and can't help the way her heart picks up speed or the way she feels her face heating up under his gaze.

The corner of Derek's eyes crinkle as his smile gets wider- the asshole probably knowing exactly the effect he has on her- and Avery scowls before flipping him off. The deep chuckle she gets in return lets her know that he knows exactly what's going on in her mind.

..

..

After getting through more than a handful of Supernatural episodes, Allison and Lydia have a new TV obsession. Allison because the show was centered around Hunters and Lydia because, well, Dean Winchester.

The rest of the Pack didn't seem to mind the show- the lot of them mostly intrigued by the demon and angel feud. The second midnight hit was when the pack finally started to disperse. Aiden and Ethan were the first to leave followed closely by Danny and Lydia. The remaining group lingers around, Allison trying to squeeze in another episode when her Dad finally texts her that it's getting late. She huffs and Isaac sees to it that she gets home safely.

Stiles and Scott start pulling on their shoes not long after Isaac and Allison's departure but instead of following in her brother's footsteps, Avery starts gathering together the trash everyone left behind.

"Seriously, Avery," Stiles yawns. "Derek's a big boy. He can clean up on his own."

"It's our mess, Stiles," she rolls her eyes. "We're old enough to clean up after ourselves." One look at the trash everyone left behind and she grimaces. "Well, at least some of us are."

Derek snorts and moves to help gather up empty pizza and wing boxes, Scott scuttling over to where he had sat and quickly gathers his trash. "Go on home, Stiles. I'll give Avery a lift home," Derek tells him.

Stiles jingles his keys in hand, his gaze darting back and forth between Derek and Avery as they move around one another in no hurry to clean the place up. Scott finally sidles over to his side, hands stuffed deep in his pockets and shoulders him. "Come on, dude. Derek said he'd give her a ride."

Stiles nods and Scott takes that as his cue to head for the elevator out in the hall, and Stiles goes back to gazing at how Avery and Derek seem to be in sync. There's a moment when it looks like they're going to collide but Derek lifts up his arms and Avery steps to the side and ducks beneath them, the both of them continuing on with a chuckle.

"You two are weird," Stiles finally blurts. Avery and Derek stop in their tracks, staring in confusion at Stiles as Scott hollers from the elevator for him to hurry up. "The two of you are so in sync with one another, it's kind of scary."

"Okay," Avery drawls. "Thank you for that observation."

Stiles nods, eyes suddenly lighting up with a mischievous glint that has both Avery and Derek fidgeting from foot to foot which is a sight to see because Derek Hale is fidgeting!

" _Stiles! Leave them alone,_ " Scott hollers from the hall. " _And hurry up!_ "

Avery and Derek grin but Stiles' slow building smirk has them fidgeting once more. "Have her home in one hour, big guy, or I'll have come to the conclusion that you're banging my-" Stiles ducks, having seen Avery reach for the nearest heavy object as it's thrown at his head. Avery is glaring at him though she's beet red as is Derek though his eyes are slightly widened with shock. "I'm not mentally prepared for Derek Hale showing up to family dinners just yet."

"Oh my god, I hate you," she groans. "Scott!"

"On it," Scott suddenly appears, grabbing Stiles by the back of his shirt and tugging him out the loft door. "See you later, Avery. Derek," Scott practically beams at the two of them as he drags Stiles away.

Derek and Avery are left in awkward silence, Avery breaking it when she groans. "I am so sorry."

"It's, uh, it's okay," Derek gulps. "Always knew Stiles was blunt," he nervously chuckles. "I just didn't think people still used the word  _banging._ "

Avery groans yet again, nose scrunched up at the repeat of her brother's choice of word before meeting Derek's gaze. When they lock gazes, there's a beat of silence before the both of them start laughing. Avery laughs so much that her stomach ends up hurting and Derek, Derek laughs until he realizes that he's laughing. His walls are completely down when around Avery and he's not sure exactly how she does it. When his smile slowly fades and he's left watching her, he clears his head of any thought that could get him in trouble and continues to pick up the last of the trash.

..

..

Once again, Derek finds that his walls are down when he's driving Avery home. She's wiggling in the passenger seat, fidgeting with the radio dial, and wondering aloud if she could get away with murder.

They're about two blocks away from the Stilinski household when Derek stops at a stop sign, a red Camaro passing by in front of them when Avery hears him sigh and stare longingly at the vehicle. Once he continues on to her home, Avery side-eyes him with a grin. "Whatever happened to yours?"

"My what?"

"Your Camaro," she answers. "I heard tales when I first got here about a bitchin' black Camaro. Shame I never got a ride in it."

Derek's lips twitch in amusement as he pulls up to her home, the both of them quite shocked that some of the deputies are still hanging out with the Sheriff in his home. "Traded it in," he admits as he puts his Toyota in park. "Back then, my pack consisted of three teenagers and I needed the room so I got this vehicle instead."

Avery frowns, fingers tapping against the door handle. "I don't mean to sound like a bitch or anything," she mumbles. "But you don't have that pack anymore. It's Scott's pack now so you're allowed to be selfish if you want. You don't need to hang onto this car anymore."

"I know," Derek sighs. "I've been thinking about it but it never seems like that right time to visit a car dealership."

"Of course it's the right time," Avery gestures wildly much like Stiles when he's excited to be talking about something. "And  _when-_ not if- you get a Camaro, I call dibs on the first ride," she grins. "I'm talking windows down, sunglasses, leather jackets.. the whole she-bang."

Derek shakes his head in amusement, unlocking the car doors from his side. "Get out of my car," he tells her. "If you ever use the word she-bang again, I'll ban you from my future car."

"You wouldn't. I'd spoil Supernatural for you in a heartbeat if you ever did that."

"You wouldn't."

"I would."

Derek and Avery have a mock stare-down, the both of them cracking at the same time and laughing once more. As they're coming down from their high, Avery and Derek share of brief fond gaze before Avery internally panics.

His smile makes her giddy in a way that a friend's smile should not and she can't help it when her eyes dart down to his lips. She immediately closes her eyes, hoping he didn't see her slip-up but already mentally berating herself for letting her heartbeat go wild.

"You okay," he asks with a hint of amusement.

"Peachy," she deadpans.

Derek snorts and Avery finally opens her eyes, chancing a look at Derek and letting her shoulders slump in defeat. "Der-"

"I know," he cuts her off.

"What?"

"I  _know,_ " he repeats.

"How do you," she trails off, eyes narrowing at his raised amused eyebrows. "Werewolf."

"Yeah."

"Son of a," she mutters, closing her eyes and sighing as she feels her face and ears heat up in embarrassment. "Well, since it's already awkward," she shrugs. "Do you-"

"You're seventeen, Avery."

"Eighteen in January," she immediately replies with a scowl. "And stop cutting me off, you dick."

He gives her a short chuckle before looking out the front windshield. "Exactly. January."

"Oh my god," Avery moans in aggravation. "Don't regress on me now, Hale. Use full sentences."

Derek huffs a laugh before angling his body toward her, sighing once with a grin. "I like you, Avery, as more than a friend. I'd really like to not get shot by your Dad so I say we wait until January before we make anything official."

Avery gapes at him, blinking slowly before she nods. "Yeah. Uh, okay," she slowly grins.

Laughing for the last time that night, Avery reaches over and opens the passenger door. "Hurry and get inside," he mutters. "Your Dad and deputies are watching us through the curtains and making bets if we're gonna kiss or not." Avery barks a laugh and Derek smiles wide. "And now your dad just said if we know what's best for ourselves, his  _angel_  of a daughter would shoulder punch her friend and  _merrily_  skip her butt inside."

It takes everything in Avery to not look towards the windows but she eventually reigns in her curiosity and does as expected from her. She shoulder punches Derek, grinning and giggling all the while. "See you around, Derek."

As Avery climbs out of the car and actually skips up the sidewalk to the front door, Derek hears the deputies inside the house groan and scatter, and then hears a muffled,  _"Thanks, Hale. I'll split the pot with you."_

Derek beeps his horn twice in response before setting his vehicle to drive and driving back towards his loft.

January.

They could do this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter that will continue from a previous chapter. As expected, this particular chapter is a continuation from chapter three. Check the chapter set on polyvore for outfits plus the chapter banner ;)

**Holding Out For a Hero**  
In which Allison is wary, Isaac makes a mistake, and Derek comes to the rescue.

_Somewhere after midnight_   
_In my wildest fantasies_   
_Somewhere just beyond my reach_   
_There's someone reaching back for me_   
_Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat_   
_Isn't there a superman to sweep me off my feet?_   
_I need a hero_   
_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_   
_He's gotta be strong, he's gotta be fast_   
_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_   
**-Ella Mae Bowen**

Avery is jerked from her thoughts about her first day of Senior Year by a text from Derek.

" _Don't ride your bike to school,"_ it says.  _"Don't ask questions. I'll see you later."_

She frowns down at the text, her fingers itching to send back  _"Why?",_ but she knows he won't share. He knows that she hates not being in the know about things and she wonders if this is her payback for eating his carton of cookies 'n cream ice cream last night when Scott devoured hers at Derek's loft. Sighing with her curiosity at it's peak, she quickly types back,  _"With the dress I'm wearing, riding my bike would have been impossible. I'm riding with Stiles."_

The week before school started, Lydia had rounded up Avery and Allison, and took them on a back-to-school shopping spree. Conversation flowed freely between the three of them though Lydia noticed Allison and Avery weren't as close as they once were before everything had happened with them and Isaac. They talked and laughed but it wasn't the same as it once had been but Lydia was just grateful that everything was sincere and not forced.

Between the three girls, the trunk to Lydia's car and half of the backseat was filled with bags and boxes, and Avery vowed that next time they were ordering online and having everything delivered to their homes. While the three went home with sore feet and tired limbs, Avery deemed the day a success with her favorite purchase of the day that Lydia had found for her.

The length of the dress barely met the school's requirements and Avery was excited to finally wear it. The strapless fitted white fabric of the dress stopped at Avery's abdomen where a slim brown belt falsely buckled in the front came next followed by the ruffled floral fabric of the skirt. Brown slouchy knee-high leather boots made Avery feel a bit country but the same colored cropped leather jacket balanced the outfit out perfectly while covering her bare shoulders.

Stiles was still getting ready in the bathroom as Avery waited in her room, her phone vibrating in hand once more.  _"Pic?"_

She slowly grins, immediately standing and shedding her jacket. She can't remember how it started but her and Derek often traded pics whenever they pleased. There was nothing sexual about any of the pics traded but both kept passwords on their phones because they didn't want to share the pictures, and Avery found that she liked being the only one to see a different side to Derek Hale. Well, mostly just her. She sometimes shared the photos with Stiles who knew well enough to never tease the werewolf about his odd relationship going on with his sister in fear he'll mention Stiles' relationship with Cora.

Avery ruffles her curled waves and brings them forward to hang over her chest, positioning her phone at a high angle to include her boots in the pic. She always found taking selfies a bit awkward so she has yet to send a picture where she's actually smiling, and since she's alone in this pic, she scrunches up her nose in distaste while puffing up her cheeks a bit.

Once satisfied with the outcome, she quickly sends the pic and seconds later Stiles is at her door and asking if she's ready to go so they can grab a quick breakfast before heading to school. Avery quickly dons her jacket, slipping her phone in a pocket, and picking up her army green messenger bag with a printed owl on it.

..

..

Twenty minutes later, Stiles and Avery are eating their breakfast in the jeep. Her pocket vibrates and after cleaning off her fingers, she digs into her pocket to read her newest message from Derek.

" _Have fun on your first day,"_ it reads.  _"While you're there, I'll be here."_ Attached to the message is a picture and as Avery opens it, she gasps as if she's just been offended. In the pic, Derek has his eyes closed while smirking lazily and cuddling a pillow.

Stiles leans over to see what offended his sister, chuckling softly at the picture and the text his sister is quickly replying with.  _"Just for that, that's my new home screen."_ She also quickly snaps another selfie, this one with her taking a big bite out of her sausage muffin and sending another text with,  _"At least I got breakfast."_

Stiles shakes his head in amusement at his sister's antics, gathering their trash and pointing out Scott, Ethan, and Aiden who just got there. As Avery hands her brother her trash and collects her bag from the floor board, she climbs out to greet her other pack mates when her phone vibrates in hand.

" _And just for_ that,  _that's my new wallpaper."_

..

..

The school day seemed to have dragged on for Avery- she being more interested in why Derek requested she not take her bike this morning than the reviews the teachers were passing out in every class.

She shared her first two classes with Scott, third and fourth period were shared with the twins and Isaac, and everyone had lunch together. Fifth period was shared with Lydia, Stiles, Isaac, Danny, Ethan, and Allison while sixth period was shared with Isaac and Scott. Seventh period had Avery sharing the class with Stiles and Danny, and eighth period Chemistry was shared with Allison who ended up being Avery's lab partner in that particular class.

When there was only ten minutes left of class for the day, Avery got yet another text from Derek. This one read,  _"Don't go home with Stiles. I'm picking you up."_

Smiling fondly, she gave him the okay and waited for the end of the day with renewed energy.

As soon as the bell rings, Isaac is already waiting for Allison outside the door. Avery grins at the both of them, walking side-by-side with them towards the school's exit. On their way, they run into Danny and Ethan who follow them and complain about their scheduling for the year.

The four of them wait outside, choosing a nearby bench to sit at while waiting for the rest of the pack to meet up. Aiden and Lydia soon join them and the school's parking lot is cleared of nearly half it's students by the times Stiles and Scott emerge from within the school.

The girls complain about not having enough classes with each other while the boys complain about Finstock demanding they start Lacrosse practice the next morning. They're just about to part ways to head to their respective vehicles and motorcycles when the werewolves all frown and look in a certain direction. Stiles is about to ask what's going on when tires screeching cuts him off, the humans of the pack all looking in the direction it came from.

As they all lock gazes with the source of the commotion, they find a shiny black Camaro with tinted windows speeding down the road leading to the school. The drivers turns sharply into the parking lot, gaining every other lingering student's attention, and screeches to a stop directly in front of the McCall pack.

"Is that," Scott trails off, gaze going dreamy as he stares at the car.

"Yep. I think it is," Stiles nods.

"It's the bitchin' Camaro," Avery breathes in awe. The driver's window rolls down and Derek is sitting behind the wheel with a brilliant smile directed at Avery and sunglasses sitting perched atop his nose. "If you say  _get in loser, we're going shopping,_ I'll totally let you choose the next TV show or movie marathon."

Derek takes one look at her pleading expression and huffs out a laugh. "Get in, idiot. You wanted the first ride, remember?"

Avery claps happily, practically skipping over to the passenger side of the car. As she peers over the roof, she catches Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Danny, Aiden, and Ethan all grinning either at her or the car. Isaac doesn't look too happy for some reason and Allison looks on worriedly as her gaze darts from her boyfriend to Derek and then to Avery.

Avery shakes off the vibes that suddenly make her skin break out in goosebumps, pulling open the passenger door and sliding inside. Once settled, her fingers slide across the interior and she laughs happily.

"Have her home at a decent hour," Stiles can't help but tease. "It is a school night."

Avery's ecstatic mood over the Camaro has Derek on a happy high of his own that he doesn't even let Stiles' words get to him. Instead, his smile widens as he says, "No promises."

Stiles gapes, Scott and Avery cackle, and as Derek peels out of the school parking lot- Avery watches from the mirror as everyone watches them go.

* * *

The first week of school has Derek picking up Avery from school, the pack noticing how groups of girls always linger after school now just to get a glimpse of Avery Stilinski's  _mystery man._

Things seems to be going pretty well so it comes as a shock to Avery when Allison visits her one night looking upset. John is working the night shift and since the two girls have been getting along well enough, Stiles doesn't think twice about leaving the two girls alone in Avery's room.

It's only when the door is closed and after Avery offers Allison a drink that Allison's words practically slap Avery in the face. "Whatever you're doing with Derek needs to stop. Now."

Avery blinks owlishly, gaping as she turns to face her friend. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Allison gulps as she fidgets. "Whatever it is you and Derek are doing, stop it. Stop trying to make Isaac jealous."

Avery gapes some more before the words fully sink in, Stilinski snapping her jaw shut with an audible click and narrowing her eyes on the Huntress. "I'm not trying to do anything," Avery defends herself. "Derek and I hanging out has nothing to do with Isaac. If your boyfriend suddenly has an ugly green monster clinging to his back, you really need to re-evaluate your relationship with him."

"Stop acting so innocent."

"Excuse the fuck out of you," Avery harshly whispers as to not attract her brother's attention. "I am innocent. I'm not trying to make anyone jealous and I don't even know why you're accusing me of such things. I got over Isaac a while back now."

"Don't pretend you don't see the way he looks at you," Allison steps closer to Avery to keep her voice down. "You know exactly what you're doing."

Avery sighs, throwing her hands out to her sides in exasperation. "Do you even hear yourself right now?! Your boyfriend seems hung up on his ex's current not-relationship with someone new and I'm automatically to blame? Are you really that insecure in your-"

Allison's hand comes up out of nowhere, her palm connecting with Avery's shoulder and shoving her back. "I am not insecure!"

If Avery had been anything other than human, there would have been a snarl of fury at being touched when she didn't deserve it. Lunging back at Allison, Avery has the Huntress suddenly turned around in a flurry of a mini-fight and the front of her body thumping into the nearest wall as Avery holds one of Allison's arms behind her back. "Don't let the Argent name get to your head, Alli. I've trained longer and are more experience than you," she mutters near her ear. "I am not-"

A thumping noise cuts Avery off, Avery suddenly finding herself being harshly tugged back before a hand is gripping too tightly around her wrist. When Avery peers up to make eye contact with the threat, she finds yellow eyes glowing down at her. "Don't touch her," Isaac growls.

"Are you fucking kidding me," Avery finally shouts. "This isn't Twilight! Use the door like a normal person and don't vault through my window," she huffs, tugging on her arm only to feel Isaac's grip tighten. "Let go, Isaac. Your grip is too tight."

"You had Allison pinned up against the wall not thirty seconds ago. Tell me why I should let go."

"This is my home," she yells. "She came here and attacked first. Why aren't you questioning her?"

Isaac snarls, glancing over his shoulder to see Allison glaring at Avery. Thunderous footsteps sound out in the hall seconds before Avery's door is thrown open, Stiles' eyes widening at the sight before him. In the split second that Isaac is distracted, Avery leans down and pulls out a dagger from beneath her mattress. Gripping the handle tight, Avery swings forward and nicks Isaac cheek.

As the werewolf stumbles back in shock- pulling Avery along with him in the process- and Allison gasps at Avery's attack, Avery glares at the couple and Isaac finally lets go of her wrist. "Get the hell out of my room. The two of you are no longer welcomed here and if you ever come within ten feet of me again, I'll make sure Scott hears about this."

Isaac's eyes stop glowing, he wiping at the trail of blood on his cheek now that the cut has healed and drags a huffing and puffing Allison after him into the hallway and down the stairs. Stiles is still gaping at Avery and the second the front door slams shut, Avery turns watery eyes on her brother.

"Don't say anything. Please," she pleads. "It'll just cause more drama and I just want to this be over."

"What the fuck was that," Stiles finally flails. Avery shrugs, her hand rubbing at her wrist that Isaac had gripped and when Stiles glances down, his eyes widen. "Why are you bruised?"

His sister sniffles, moving her hands behind her back. "Can we talk about this later? Don't mention it to Scott, Stiles. I won't be the reason the Pack goes back to being tense."

"What about school," he asks. "We all sit together. And pack meetings! How are you going to hide that you three have problems yet again?"

"I'll deal," she mumbles. "Just, please, drop it. It was a petty fight on Allison's part and I'm sure she'll feel stupid soon enough."

Stiles groans, tilting his head back and sighing. "I'm a shit liar. If things get tense again, the pack will figure it out."

"Then they'll figure it out. But so help me, Stiles, if you mention anything I'll kick your ass into next week."

Stiles huffs and it takes a few moments for him to finally calm down. "You want to watch a movie downstairs?"

Frowning, Eir shakes her head. "I just want to shower and sleep. We'll do something tomorrow, okay?"

Stiles watches as his sister starts collecting clothes and watches the way her facial expression slowly closes off.

It was going to be a bad weekend.

..

..

When Avery steps foot into her room after her shower, she startles at Derek sitting on the edge of her bed. With her heart suddenly beating in a frenzy state, he holds up Iron Man 2 and 3 with eyebrows raised. "Don't tell me you forgot?"

"Hmm, oh, of course not," she mumbles. "I just- I have a lot on my mind."

Derek eyes her curiously- not sure if she's lying because her heart is still beating frantically- and watches as she makes her way into her closet, tossing dirty clothes and towel in the hamper that resides in there. Every time Derek has come over, he noticed that she usually wore tank tops or crop tops to bed, so with Avery wearing a long sleeve and flinching when she picks up her laptop only to readjust the laptop to one arm, he's instantly suspicious.

Avery sets everything up as Derek kicks off his shoes and sheds his jacket, she instantly curling up at his side once the pillows and blankets are set up the way Derek likes them. His right arm is behind her back, her head resting on his shoulder and they get through half the first movie without any moving.

Avery fidgets a bit, trying to get comfortable and Derek realizes that she's favoring one arm over the other. She doesn't say anything so he doesn't question it.

By the time Iron Man 2 is done, Derek is switching out the DVD's when he notices Avery falling asleep. He murmurs to her about calling it a night and that they'll watch Iron Man 3 the next night but Avery is quick to wake back up.

"Don't leave," she sleepily blurts as she sits up. "Stay, please. Dad won't be home 'til morning and at that, he doesn't check up on me so he won't know you're here."

Derek's eyebrows pull together, he putting the movies, laptop, speakers, and projector to the side as he takes a seat at the edge of her bed. Ever since the two of them realized that they could be something more, they had yet to push the line of staying over night with one another. And yet, here Avery is asking for him to stay but he can't help but feel that there's something else going on.

"I'll stay," he concedes. "If you tell me why you want me to stay all of a sudden."

Scoffing, Avery tries her best to put up a front. "What girl doesn't want the guy she likes to spend the night?"

"Avery."

"Derek."

"Spill."

Avery frowns and then sighs, her heart beat pulsing twice as fast before it settles. "You're going to think it's stupid."

"Try me."

Derek crosses his arms over his chest, staring expectantly at her and Avery gulps. "I- I just feel comforted if I feel someone resting next to me. Safer," she mumbles and then winces when his gaze darts down to her wrist. She shouldn't have said anything.

"What happened?"

"Nothin-"

"Stop lying," he grits out through clenched teeth. "I can hear your heartbeat. Now tell me what happened and why you keep favoring one arm over the other."

"It's nothing," she denies. "There was just a small confrontation today-"

"With who?"

"-but I took care of it," she assures him. "It just unsettled me. I should be fine soon."

Derek stares at her, gaze unwavering. "Confrontation with who?"

Not meeting Derek's gaze, Avery answers him with a meek voice. "Allison and Isaac."

A low growl rumbles deep from within Derek and he's instantly on his feet. "Show me."

"Derek, it's not-"

"Show me!"

Derek immediately feels bad for raising his voice when Avery flinches but sighs internally when she pulls up the sleeve to expose her right wrist. It had bruised faster than Avery anticipated and bruises in the shape of fingers wrap around her wrist and stand out against her pale skin. Derek snarls and when Avery looks up, his eyes are glowing blue.

"Allison isn't that strong," he breathes heavily.

"Which is why I used a dagger on Isaac when he wouldn't let go," she mumbles. Derek growls even louder and when Avery watches as he suddenly hurries to pull on his boots, she lunges and slaps his boots out of his hand. "No! Don't do anything," she pleads. "I handled it. They won't bother me anymore and if they do, I threatened to bring Scott in. Just let it go. Please!"

"He hurt you," Derek tries to reason with her. "There is no reason for him to lay his hands on you yet you have the bruises to prove what he did."

"And he has the knowledge that I won't take it easy on him just because we used to date," she retorts. "Please, Derek, just stay here. I don't want any more drama tonight and I just want to sleep. And maybe cuddle," she quickly adds on.

Derek takes a moment to breathe through his anger before he finally gives in to her pleadings and settles back on her bed. Avery slumps in relief, and leans into his hands as Derek pushes her hair back before cupping her cheeks and pressing a kiss to her forehead. He pulls back, gesturing for Avery to lay back against the pillows before settling in next to her.

The both of them start to drift off but before sleep over takes them both, Avery hears Derek mumble, "If your Dad catches me here, I'm telling him you took advantage of me."

Avery huffs a laugh and mutters back, "Deal."

* * *

The following morning, Avery's expecting to sleep in since it's Saturday or at least be woken up by Derek to tell her he'd see her later. Instead, she's woken up by her phone blaring the Scooby Doo theme song.

As she rolls in her bed to reach her phone, she frowns when she realizes she's the only one in bed. Derek's jacket is still on her desk chair but his shoes are missing. Before her phone can kick Scott to voicemail, she quickly accepts the call and holds it up to her ear. "Yeah?"

" _Hey, Avs,"_ Scott yawns into the phone.  _"Mind telling me why Derek just showed up like a bat out of hell muttering about you and bruises?"_

Avery is suddenly wide awake, cursing beneath her breath. "Scott, is Isaac there?"

" _Yeah. What-"_

"Shit, shit, shit," she mutters. "Derek's gonna murder him! Why did you let him in your house?!" Avery quickly scrambles out of bed, finding a pair of TOMS and slipping her feet in while putting her phone on speaker and setting it atop her dresser and she ties her hair back. "What's he doing now, Scott?"

" _Uh, I don't know. Is this relationship drama again,"_ he sighs.

"Not exactly," she mutters as she finds her helmet from within her closet and her motorcycle key on her desk. "I'm on my way. Don't let him do anything stupid."

Before Scott can reply, Avery quickly hangs up on him and shoves her phone into her bra since she has no pockets. As she hurries out of her room, she passes Stiles atop the stairs and brushes passed her Dad by the front door as she's shoving on her helmet.

"Hey, Dad. Bye, Dad. Talk to you later."

John opens his mouth to reply, snapping it closed the second his daughter's bike roars to life, and turns to face his shell-shocked son. "What's your sister up to that she didn't change out of her pajamas."

"N-no idea."

John scoffs, shakes his head at his daughter's hasty retreat and heads inside.

..

..

When Avery finally makes it to Scott's house, Derek's Camaro is parked by the curb with it's engine still running. She makes quick work of jumping her bike onto the McCall's front lawn and parking her bike there while yanking off her helmet.

Just as she makes it to the front door, Scott is pulling it open and she can hear the commotion upstairs. "Let me see it," Scott blurts right away. She skids to a stop, noticing Scott's very unimpressed stare before it darts down to both her covered wrists. "There's no use in lying. I heard Derek yelling everything, which by the way, Mom's going to be pissed when she gets home because I'm pretty sure they're breaking stuff."

As if on cue, Avery flinches when a piece of furniture breaks and she can practically picture the splintered wood of whatever it was that just met it's untimely demise. "It was just a stupid misunderstanding on Allison's part," she mutters as she pulls up her sleeve. "We got a little physical with each other and Isaac was there to pull us apart though his grip was too tight."

Scott frowns down at the bruises, his hand coming up so his fingers could trace the bruise. "Did you tell him to let go?"

"I told him to let go," she confirms meekly as glass shatters now. The scuffle upstairs seem to quiet down with very low growling being heard now. "I even told him his grip was tight but he didn't listen. I did what I had to do to get him to let go and then kicked the both of them out of my house." There's a loud  _thump_ and Avery jumps at the sound.

" _If you ever touch her again,"_ Derek's voice floats downstairs.  _"I will rip your throat out. With my teeth."_ There's a responding growl to which an even louder snarl cuts it off.  _"You are not to sit near her anymore unless said otherwise by the alpha,"_ Derek voices.  _"And if I find out you went against_ my _orders, I will make sure Aiden and Ethan find out what you did. You know damn well they're just looking for the smallest of excuses to finally kick your ass."_

Something else is muttered too low for Avery's ears to pick up so when she moves to head upstairs, Scott catches her by the bicep. "Don't bother. He's coming downstairs."

Avery sighs, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth as Derek stomps downstairs. In a split second, he goes from a livid werewolf to a deer caught in the headlights. He sheepishly shoves his hands into his pockets and Avery narrows her eyes at him.

"You. Outside. Now."

Derek answers with a brief nod and gulp, rushing down the remaining of the steps to head outside. Scott's lips twitch in amusement at Derek suddenly being nervous but the creak of the top stair has his and Avery's attention snapping to the source.

Isaac stands there with a scowl, rumpled hair, and rumpled clothing. Avery rolls her eyes at him and Scott lets his eyes tinge red. "Wait in my room."

Isaac's scowl disappears as he follows orders and Scott turns back to Avery who hooks her thumb over her shoulder. "I should go," she mumbles.

Scott follows her the short distance to the door, giving Derek a brief grin as he shuts the door behind Avery. Derek stands there meeting Avery's gaze, wary of how she's going to react. "I had to."

"You didn't," she shakes her head, her smell suddenly shifting from angry to something much more  _tangier_  and that suddenly has his wolf paying attention _._ "But I'm so glad you did." Derek barely has enough time to pull his hands free from his pockets before Avery collides with him, her mouth immediately seeking his. "Screw January, I need this right now."

She covers his lips, both corners of said lips, and side jaw with kisses- Derek grumbling in a pleasing way. "I'm a dead man," he mutters before finally pulling his hands free. Cupping both sides of Avery's jaw, Derek allows himself to finally claim her lips in a way he'd been thinking about for the longest time.

Avery huffs a laugh against his lips, her hands sliding up his chest to the side of his neck and behind his head where her fingers delve into his hair. Gripping the short length of it, Avery pulls his head back and nips under his jaw. "Totally worth it."

Derek groans, pulling free from Avery's hands and shifting their positions so Avery's up against the door. He slots his mouth perfectly with hers and only jumps back when there's a loud  _thump_  at Avery's back.

" _Dudes,"_  Scott groans from inside.  _"Can you not do that on my porch? I have neighbors, you know, and I can smell your_ interest _in each other from in here."_

Derek and Avery take one look at each other- clothes and hair disheveled, and pupils blown wide- the two of them instantly cracking up. "Yeah.. yeah. We're going."

Avery chuckles and reaches for Derek's hand, tangling their fingers together. They make it halfway down the sidewalk when Avery bends down to pick up her helmet, and Derek continues to walk her to her bike on the lawn. Once she's settled on her bike, her helmet on tight with it's visor up, she catches Derek's gaze with a grin. "Since you came here after I told you not to, you get to tell Dad about us." Derek's grin instantly drops and Avery's bike roars to life. "See you at home."

She blows him a kiss, sliding her visor down and leaves before Derek can argue.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this chapter- Avery is in a happy place with being single. Allison and Isaac are a thing as are Scott and Kira. This chapter probably won't be as long as the others. Check polyvore for chapter set :)

**Raise Your Glass**  
In which Avery finally meets Kira and gets to know the new girl.

_So raise your glass if you are wrong_   
_In all the right ways, all my underdogs_   
_We will never be, never be anything but loud_   
_And nitty, gritty, dirty little freaks_   
_Won't you come on and come on and_   
_Raise your glass!_   
_Just come on and come on and_   
_Raise your glass!_   
**-Pink**

Avery is scowling as she enters  _Tito's-_ a new diner that opened up closer to town and was quickly becoming the town's favorite burger place- and stalked up to the front counter. She and Stiles had lost a bet against their Dad and Derek, (never again was she betting against Derek and his favorite baseball team), the winner getting to choose what was for dinner without any complaint from the other party. Since she and Stiles had their dad on a semi-strict diet, John didn't waste any time in placing an order for a burger and curly fries. Derek agreeing with whatever John had wanted.

Todd- a local college student that could possibly pass as Chris Evans' twin- was standing behind the counter and smiling the second he spotted Avery. He had been behind the counter a handful of times that Avery and Stiles came in, he always flashing his radiant smile when he saw her. And Avery being who she was and who she was friend's with didn't think too much of the over-confident guy and his flirtatious smile.

"Hey, Stilinski," Todd grins. "What can I get for you today?"

Avery stares at him, her lips thin, and makes sure to not give him any indication that she's into him. He might be good looking but that was the only attractive thing about him- he never trying to talk about anything other than flirting with her. "Four cheeseburgers with everything on them, an order of straight fries, two orders of curly fries, and an order of chili cheese fries."

As Todd types the order onto the register, he raises an eyebrow in amusement. "That's some appetite you have there. Drinks?"

"Two cokes, a Sprite, and a strawberry milkshake," she deadpans. "And the order is for my dad, brother, and boyfriend," she quickly tacks on without an ounce of guilt. "Don't assume it's just for me."

Todd's smile falters, Avery mentally cheers, and then mentally pats herself on the back for bringing up an imaginary boyfriend. Maybe now Todd would get she was uninterested. "Okay," he drawls and then quickly rattles off the price of her order. She manages to keep her grin in check as she hands over the cash only to receive her receipt and a clear hard plastic coaster that lit up when her order was ready. "Your order will be up shortly. Next," he calls out as he looks over her shoulder.

Avery knows a dismiss when she hears one and feels bad for less than a split second as she moves to the side to wait for her order. As she turns to find a seat to wait, she spots a familiar face in the back of the establishment and makes her way towards him. Only when she gets there, she notices a slightly familiar girl sitting with him.

"Avery," Scott smirks at her before gesturing the familiar Korean- or was she Japanese?- girl sitting with him. "This is Kira. Kira, this is my best friend's twin Avery."

"Hi," Kira kindly greets.

"Hey," Avery smiles back and pushes Scott over on his side of the booth so she can take a seat. She steals a fry from Scott's plate, grimacing at the cold potato and looks up to see Scott and Kira looking at her in amusement. Her gaze darts back and forth between the two, noticing how Scott's clothes seem a bit nicer than what he usually wore to school and she practically face palms. "I'm crashing a date, aren't I? I am so sorry!"

"It's fine," Scott chuckles. "We were about to leave when I saw you walk in and couldn't pass up the chance to show Kira how'd you blow off Todd this day."

Getting over her embarrassment of crashing the end of their date, Avery shrugs. "Yeah, thanks for the save there, bro," she rolls her eyes. "Hopefully he'll leave me alone now."

"You really think a  _boyfriend_ is going to keep Todd off your scent," he laughs knowing full well that there is no boyfriend. "Good luck with that. He'll most likely just change tactics now."

Grimacing, Avery frowns at Todd who seems to be flirting with another unfortunate soul. "Heard that, did you? From all the way over here?"

Scott notices the way Avery's heart beat flutters as her gaze quickly darts to Kira and Scott huffs a laugh. "Oh, uh, yeah. She knows," he shrugs.

Avery's brows pull together as she angles herself to Scott. "What do you mean  _she knows?_  What happened to protecting the secret." Her body is tense, heart hammering at someone new knowing about Beacon Hills' secret supernatural creatures.

"It got complicated," Scott answers. He turns his attention to Kira who's watching Avery warily before she gives Scott her attention and a brief nod.

"If you trust her, tell her. I don't mind."

Avery's eyes dart to Kira, the girl giving her a sheepish smile and Scott clears his throat. "Kira's got an  _ability_ of her own," he murmurs so no-one outside their booth can hear. "Her parents kept her in the dark and when she moved here, her abilities started to manifest. Her parents are still not very forthcoming with information so we're looking into it on our own."

"Oh." The tension drains from Avery, the teen sinking comfortably in her seat. "Well, that changes things then. What are you then," she asks.

Kira's nervously smiles, leaning forward with a small gulp. "A k-kitsune."

Avery's eyes widen and she sits back in her seat. "Wow," she breathes in awe. "D-do you know what kind of kitsune? If I remember correctly, I think there are thirteen different kinds of kitsune."

"T-thirteen?" Kira frowns. "I didn't know that."

"Neither did I," Scott joins in. "How do you know this?"

Avery scoffs, turning her attention to Scott with a grin. "Did you forget who you're talking to Scooby? About who I served before moving to Beacon Hills?"

Scott's eyes widen in surprise and Avery smirks smugly as Kira's question garners their attention. "Before Beacon Hills? But I thought that Scott said he and Stiles had been friends since birth?"

"They were," she answers with a small grin. "But, well, my story is a bit complicated," she explains. The plastic coaster Avery has in hand starts to blink a rainbow of colors signifying her order is ready and she taps the coaster with her nails. "Listen, uh, I'm sure Scott can explain my situation if you really want to know but I need to get that food back to three hungry boys at my house before my Dad starts calling to demand my whereabouts."

Kira slowly nods and starts to move out of the booth when she sees Scott following Avery and teasing her. "Yeah, we wouldn't want that  _boyfriend_ of yours getting jealous, too." His smirk widens at Avery's glare, Scott knowing full well who's been spending their spare time at the Stilinski household.

"Oh my god, will you drop that? It's just Derek," she harshly whispers. "And if you tell him I used him as an excuse, I'll tell your girlfriend how a werewolf with your abilities lost to a girl in a paintball war."

"That was one time!"

"But it was still a time," Avery snorts. "Now will you please help me get this food to the jeep?"

Scott and Kira end up helping Avery take her food and drinks to Stiles' jeep, Avery thanking them once everything is sitting on the floorboard of the passenger side. Scott is leading Kira to his motorcycle when Avery jiggles the jeep's keys in hand.

"Hey, Kira," she calls out. When both Scott and Kira stop to look at her, she gives the new girl a sheepish grin. "I know we just met and all but do you want get lunch Sunday afternoon? I can possibly dig up some information about your background, and I could use another girl friend."

Kira practically beams and Scott is smiling proudly behind her. "Uh, yeah, thanks. That'd be- how would I get a hold of you?"

Smiling, Avery chuckles. "I'm sure Scott has both our numbers. He'll give me yours and then give you mine. I'll text you the night before so we can pick a place to eat."

"Awesome."

Avery laughs one last time before bidding them farewell and hopping into her brother's jeep to get everyone their food.

Later that night, as she's getting ready for bed, Avery gets a text message from Scott that says  _Thank you_ and is accompanied by Kira's number.

* * *

Saturday brings Avery staying in all day and doing research through every supernatural document that's been passed down to her from Nik and Elijah. She finds very little about the different types of kitsune's and is immediately intrigued by reading through the different types.

She prints out everything her documents have on kitsune's while also getting online to search a few legit forums for other information. There's not nearly enough information so Avery looks up some folk tales and prints them out in color so Kira has pictures to look at as well.

In the late afternoon, she finally texts Kira to ask where she wanted to go the following day for lunch and Kira suggested pizza. There was a sport's bar and grill just on the outskirts of town that had some of the most delicious pizza Avery's had since she moved to Beacon Hills and after telling Kira as such, they make plans to go there.

She ends up coaxing the Jeep from Stiles for Sunday afternoon with promises of much needed bro-time with Scott.

Come Sunday afternoon, Avery follows directions from Scott to the Yukimura household only to find Kira already waiting outside. When she sees Avery pull up, she immediately stands to her feet and walks towards the Jeep with a grin.

After Kira's all buckled in and Avery drives out of the neighborhood, she reaches behind her back and pulls out a folder. Tossing it into Kira's lap, she explains what it is. "That's everything I found on Kitsune's. There's two parts- the first part being everything I found to be true and the second part is mostly what google threw up and fairy tales that seem to have some truth to it. I hope that's good enough."

The folder in Kira's lap is already opened, her eyes scanning the different types of kitsune. "This is- this is great," she breathes in awe. "Thank you."

"Not a problem," Avery tells her, briefly taking her eyes off the road to smile at her new friend. "Though I'm definitely curious," she admits. "Does anything on there catch your attention? Do you think you can narrow it down to what type of kitsune you are?"

There's a brief moment of silence as Kira reads over the page, her lips pursed in thought. "Actually, there is. T-the other night, the lamp in my room was flickering," she confesses. "When I went to fix the bulb, it was like my fingers attracted the electricity. It looked liked mini lightening bolts dancing at my fingertips."

"That is so cool," Avery mumbles. "That's the, uh, Thunder kitsune. Right?"

"That's what this says."

"Well, now that we've narrowed it down, we know where to focus our search on."

Kira smiles widely, shutting the folder and holding it in her lap as she watches Beacon Hills pass by her window. Her smile falters for a split second, her gaze darting to Avery and she finally allows herself to voice what's on her mind. "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"This," Kira gestures to the folder in lap. "The research for a total stranger. Three days ago, we barely knew the other existed and now we're going out to lunch like we're long lost besties."

Giving a moment for Kira's words to sink in, Avery finally shrugs. "Scott's a good judge in character," she admits. "It's rare to meet someone that you can talk freely to without worrying about something slipping out, and it's even more rare for that someone to be on the good side and not the bad. If you're uncomfortable-"

"No! I-I'm not," Kira is quick to assure her. "It's just, well, I've always been the odd one. I wasn't really social back in my old city so I'm a bit awkward when someone tries to do something nice for me."

"Well, get used to it," she offers Kira a kind grin. "'Cause with Scott comes the rest of the Pack. Once you're accepted in- which you will be if you and Scott keep going the way you're going- you'll have another family to have your back. Just beware of Lydia. She's a bit mean but everything she says and does is with purpose."

"Noted."

The girls share a quick friendly smile once the bit of tension finally drains away, and Kira tells Avery about her move from New York, and just how awkward and not sociable she was before Beacon Hills.

..

..

They get to the sports bar and grill in under ten minutes, Kira hiding away her folder of information under the passenger seat before locking up the vehicle and heading for the establishment. Though the second they're striding through the parking lot, Kira can't help but comment on Avery's outfit.

"I'm kind of jealous of you right now," she admits to Avery with a chuckle. "I don't think I can pull off heels like yours with jean shorts."

"It's a gift," Avery jokingly laughs. "This is the only outfit," she pulls gently on the floral lace balloon blouse. "-that I can actually pull heels off with."

"Still jealous. That outfit is great and I can barely pull off graphic tees and plaid. Hence the jeans."

Avery laughs some more, pulling open the door and letting Kira enter before her. The two of them are seated fairly quickly and the girls are quick to place their order of a large pepperoni pizza and a side order of honey bbq wings with a pitcher of pepsi.

As they sit and wait for their food, Avery discreetly watches Kira take in her surroundings. The bar and grill has just enough lighting so no-one runs into someone else, and TV screens litter the ceiling so everyone can get a view of whatever station the owner has set it to. Since it's still in the afternoon, the place isn't all that packed and it's slow enough to have a conversation without worrying about eavesdroppers.

When the pizza, wings, pitcher of soda, plates, and glasses half filled with ice are left on the table in between the two girls- Avery and Kira waste no time in placing slices on their plates and keeping the bowl of wings in between them and in reaching distance. The both of them eat at least half a slice- Avery chuckling as Kira picks off the pepperoni first- before Kira breaks the silence.

"So, uh, I have something to confess," she admits with a nervous grin. Avery gestures for her to go on and Kira gulps before frowning a bit. "Scott told me about you. About the adoption and Elijah and Nik. I just thought I should tell you so it wouldn't come as a surprise to you."

Taking a small gulp of soda, Avery waves her off with reassurance. "It's fine. I told him to tell you so it's all good."

"Okay," Kira sighs in relief though Avery can still sense the unease with the teen.

"If you're worried about saying the wrong thing about my past and upsetting me- don't. It's the past for a reason and I'm over the bad moments. I'm more focused on the life I have now and cherishing the memories I've made with my biological family as well as the men who made it possible for me to still be alive."

And just like that, Kira slumps in her seat with a friendly grin and continues munching on her food. A calm silence settles between the two, the girls eating their fill before slowing down and nibbling on the wings, and Kira thinks this is the right time to ask some questions about Scott since Avery is friends with him.

"If I ask you something, will you give me an honest answer?"

Avery pauses mid-nimble, right eyebrow raising in amusement and shrugs. "Shoot."

Taking a tentative sip of her pepsi, Kira worries her bottom lip between her teeth before asking. "What was the reason for Scott and Allison breaking up?" Avery's eyes widen a bit and Kira is quick to clarify her asking. "I-It's just that I know there's history between them," she gulps. "And I really like Scott but I don't want to get attached and risk him eventually breaking my heart to go back to her when she shows interest in him again."

Kira looks like she's about to jump out of her skin, eyes darting around and nervously tapping her fingers against the tabletop as Avery formulates her answer in her mind. Clearing her throat, Avery reaches for another wing. "Scott and Allison weren't a couple when I moved to Beacon Hills but from what I've been told they were a cute couple." Kira frowns now, slumping a little in defeat. "They grew apart, though, if that's what you want to know. Scott focused on becoming a good alpha and Allison threw herself in the family business. They drifted apart, focused on becoming better people, and moved onto other people."

"I- uh- I heard about that, too," Kira admits with a nervous frown. "How are you able to still play nice with them? Allison and Isaac, I mean."

Nose crinkling in distaste, Avery shrugs. "They're pack. I was heartbroken at first but they gave me the space I requested after they became official and we eventually got over it. I forgave but I didn't forget," she tells Kira. "We're friends but not as close as we used to before everything happened."

"Still.. it must have been hard."

"It was. But I have a great brother, a great alpha, and the pack has great eye candy. Wasn't so bad."

Kira laughs at Avery's cheeky grin. "Now this, I gotta hear. Which pack member is it that you deem worthy enough as  _eye candy_?"

Avery laughs, biting her bottom lip sheepishly as her eyes dart over Kira's shoulder and she freezes. Her eyes go wide, features slowly going lax, and Kira picks up on Avery's sudden mood change. Discreetly as she can, Kira turns her head to peek over her shoulder to see Avery's reason for immediate shutdown.

There's no-one out of the ordinary- well except the guy in very fitted jeans, a leather jacket over a gray tee, and dark boots. Kira continues to stare because, well, she's a girl and that stranger is seriously good looking what with the bit of scruff covering what appears to be a very chiseled jawline. It isn't until she feels a slight pinch to her arm that she turns back to Avery and finds her pushing her phone across the table opened up to her notes. Lips twitching at Avery's sudden jittery-ness, she reads the name that Avery has typed out for her.

_Derek._

Frowning, Kira murmurs, " _Derek_?"

Avery's eyes widen yet again, eyes darting to the stranger over Kira's shoulder. Taking the hint, Kira's own eyes widen. "Oh," Kira realizes with a grin, her voice returning to normal. "Derek, huh? That's the eye candy pack member? No wonder you weren't too upset."

Avery squeaks and then face palms, groaning at Kira. "Werewolf, Kira," she moans. "Keen hearing, remember?"

Avery suddenly finds their table very interesting and Kira grimaces in shame. "Crap. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Maybe he didn't-" she peers over her shoulder once more to find the guy in question staring at them now. "Nope, he heard. He definitely heard," she panics. "Oh god, he looks pissed. Does he always look that pissed?" At one particular eyebrow twitch, Kira spins back around to face Avery. "It's the eyebrows. Do they always do that thing they're doing right now?"

Avery chokes on a laugh but still refuses to look up at Derek who's more than likely glowering at them. "Stiles calls him sourwolf."

"I can see why," Kira then mutters.

The girls both choke on suppressed embarrassed laughter, the both of them jumping in surprise when Derek suddenly appears standing by their table with his own personal order to go. "Avery," he nods in greeting. "I see you're telling trade-secrets to anyone just now."

"Yeah, yeah," she waves him off with a roll of her eyes, glad he didn't bring up what he heard moments before. "Kira is Scott's girlfriend so she knows all about us and it's perfectly fine since she's a-"

"Kitsune," he mumbles. At Avery and Kira's sudden shocked expressions staring up at him, he shrugs as if it's no big deal. "What? It's obvious," he says. "She hasn't learned to conceal her aura yet. You're young."

"What?" Avery mumbles at the same time Kira says, "You can see it?"

Avery frowns and Derek gets the smallest of smug grins while letting his eyes glow the faintest of blue. "It's surrounding her entire form. Kind of hard not to miss." Giving his full attention to Kira now, Derek grins at her blazing blush. "If Scott brings you into the Pack, Avery can bring you around to my place. There are some books that I salvaged from my old family home you can look through." Kira adopts a relieved yet sheepish smile as she mumbles out a  _thanks_ and Avery flashes him a shaky grin. "Just don't stare too much, Avs," he then stares Avery in the eye. "Being eye candy is exhausting."

"I hate you," Avery's grin immediately falls and Derek barks out a laugh.

Kira can't help but swoon a little at the smile Derek is capable of and chuckle at Avery's bitch face. "No you don't," he grins. "You think I'm cute." Avery gasps in mock-outrage and Kira can't help but chuckle along with Derek. He gets a better grip on his two pizza boxes before raising an amused eyebrow at Avery and angling himself to take his leave. "See you later, Stilinski."

Avery and Kira watch him go- Kira still chuckling at everything that just went down and Avery gaping. As soon as Derek's out the door, Avery groans and lets her head fall on the table with a  _thump._  "He's never going to let me live this down."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Established relationships: Scott/Kira, Allison/Isaac, not-so-secretive Stiles/Cora. Check polyvore for TWO CHAPTER SETS for this chapter.

**Let's Cheers to This**  
In which the pack graduates, goes out to celebrate, and meet a new supernatural creature.

_For all of the times I spent waiting,_   
_for all of the long nights alone._   
_I finally know what it means to_   
_have something I can call my own._   
_The show must go on so we'll show you_   
_all that we're made of._   
_This is my life._   
_I've got the whole world in front of me,_   
_I'm not letting go 'til I say_   
_This is my life, don't slip away._   
_Don't slip away._   
**-Sleeping With Sirens**

Graduation snuck up on the Beacon Hills gang faster than any of them anticipated.

With all the supernatural happenings going on, and Aiden and Ethan finally leaving Beacon Hills to seek shelter from another Pack, Lydia and Danny managed to throw themselves into school work and snagged two spots in their class' Top 10 with Lydia being the valedictorian.

Since the day set for graduation was predicted to be one of the best California had seen in a while, graduation was set to take place outdoors in the football stadium. Girls wore white gowns while the boys wore a maroon-ish red, and the students were called up in alphabetical order- sans the Top 10 who were to receive their diplomas first before everyone else.

The principal gave a short welcoming to the students and their family and friends who attended the ceremony before passing the reigns over to the Top 10 students. The salutatorian gave the full welcoming as well as leading their class in a group prayer. The rest of the Top 10 then took turns reading a poem the lot of them wrote out about their journey from Kindergarten to Senior year.

There's embarrassed laughter from the students being called out on all their embarrassing moments, laughter from the teachers and counselors who were there to witness it, and laughter from the family and friends in the stands who either remembered or were just finding out for the first time what these students did.

To the McCall pack, and their families sitting in the crowd, the best part was when Danny laughed his way through,  _"Sophomore year brought every teacher's nightmare come true, when not one Stilinski roamed the halls but two."_ Since the town knew the Stilinski's very well, there's was a rumble of laughter sweeping through the crowd, even more so when Avery and Stiles whooped before reaching up high and high-fiving one another.

Danny and Lydia had been the first to receive their diplomas to which the Pack whooped and hollered from their seats on the field. As a handful of students marched up to the stage in a single-file line, Allison received her diploma then followed by many students until they reached the L's. Isaac received his diploma with a beaming smile, as did Scott who couldn't believe they managed to keep their grades up just enough to walk the stage. Avery and Stiles received theirs one after the other, both squishing their principal in a Stilinski hug with their diplomas proudly held out in the front of them as the school's photographer snapped a picture.

Kira was one of the last to receive her diploma- she still being shy and awkward so it was only fair that the Pack all stood on their feet to whoop and cheer for their pack mate. She hid her face behind her hands as she blushed, met her parents approving stares from the crowd, and quickly took her picture before scurrying back to her seat.

As the last of the students took their seats with proud smiles, the Principal made his way back to the podium. He asked every student to move their tassel from one side of their hat to the other and declared them the Class of 2015. Families and friends all stood to clap and holler for the graduate they showed up for, and instead of the students ripping off their hats to throw upward and let them fall down, each student reached under their gowns to produce a bottle of silly string. Silly string was shot up into the air, a rainbow of strings raining down on everyone as some students ran up to the stage to cover the principal, vice principal, counselors, and teachers.

They already had their diplomas so why not go out with a bang?

Everyone's laughing and clapping, flashes from cameras going off like crazy as the students covered themselves in silly string. Once the cans all ran out, there was a mess everywhere and the Principal couldn't help but laugh at the kids' creativity.

After they march off the field, everyone's gathered in the parking lot as families and friends congratulate each other. Avery makes a beeline for her Dad who's standing with Elijah, Nik, and Chris. She gives an excited hop, hugging Elijah and Nik tightly, before she's passed back to her Dad and getting a congratulatory pat on the back from Chris. Derek comes out of nowhere, giving her congratulations and then spinning her around where Cora is standing there with a bouquet of flowers for her.

Avery practically squishes the flowers as she pulls Cora into a hug- Cora who came down for this specific day- before she's tugging the female Hale over to her brother who gapes at her before pulling her into a bone crushing hug.

The crowd starts to clear out, the McCall pack and families lingering back so they can see what the plan is for the night. Kira and her parents are walking over to Scott, Stiles, and Avery when Mrs. Yukimura falters in her steps and immediately pulls Kira behind her back.

It only takes a few minutes to realize what has Mrs. Yukimura on edge, Avery immediately assuring the elder kitsune that Elijah and Nik mean no harm. She doesn't seem to buy Avery's words and it's only the assurances from the other parents that has Mrs. Yukimura calming around the two Originals. She's shocked to learn that the Originals aren't as they were long ago as depicted in stories she's heard, and even more shocked to know that not only is Beacon Hills under the protection of the McCall pack but the Originals as well.

The graduates quickly gather around and start spewing ideas for their night, the parents gather off to the side to plan a BBQ so that everyone who's associated with the pack can sit down and have a nice get together before everyone starts going their separate ways.

"What about Jungle," Danny asks. "It's the only decent night club in town."

"Whatever you decide, count myself and Cora out," Stiles voices, his arm slung around Cora who's trying hard not to blush at everyone's knowing grins. "She leaves tomorrow so we're going to wreak havoc as much as we can."

"Sure you are," Avery sing-songs. "Just remember.. no glove, no love."

Stiles squawks and Cora doesn't think twice about hiding her face in Stiles' shoulder. Before the group can continue to brainstorm, Elijah and Nik stroll on over.

"Hey, pup," Nik drapes an arm around Avery's shoulders before pecking her temple. "'lijah and I need to get on the road. Just thought we'd say congratulations and that you better visit before the summer's over so we can party and send you off to college."

"Yeah, yeah," she grins before moving to hug Elijah. "What's going on that you need to leave so soon?"

"The witches and werewolves are having a territory dispute," Elijah says as he hugs her. "We need to make sure they're not killing each other."

Huffing, Avery rolls her eyes. "Tell Seraphine to behave herself."

"Seraphine's staying with us," Nik admits. "The elder witches aren't too happy that she wants the werewolves to have the land they're requesting."

"Well, good on her," Avery smiles. "Tell her I'll be up there soon. We need to have a big party."

"Of course," Nik concedes. "Until then," he smirks and pecks her on the cheek rather quickly. "See you soon, love."

"Bye Nik. Elijah," she presses a quick kiss to Elijah's cheek and watches as the brothers quickly disappear within the blink of an eye. Sighing, Avery turns back to her pack. "So.. Jungle?"

"Jungle," Danny agrees.

"It's settled then," Lydia steps into the center of their pack. "Girls are coming with me to get dressed and boys, well, you go get dressed wherever it is you need to. We'll meet up at around nine in the Jungle parking lot."

No-one goes against Lydia's plans, the kids quickly telling their parents their plan for the night.

And after making sure to stop by everyone's respective house to pick up outfits- Avery picking up two from her home for her and Kira- the girls all follow Lydia home where they freshen up, get dressed, darken their makeup and re-curl their hair.

..

..

Pulling up to Jungle and the long line of men waiting to get in, Avery couldn't help but bounce in excitement in her seat. Lydia and Allison are all smiles in the front seat and Kira sits in the back with Avery as she tugs at the hem of her shorts.

"You're fine," Avery grins over at her. "The shorts are at a decent length and I have a feeling Scott's going to love the corset I lent you. At least yours has a decent neckline," she then mumbles as she fixes her own corset to make sure the  _girls_ aren't popping out.

All four girls soon get out of Lydia's vehicle, gathering at the trunk of the car to smooth out their outfits. Lydia's in a white floral spaghetti strap crop top and a high-waist accordion leather skirt with suede slouchy stiletto thigh high boots. Allison's in a black cropped bralet, a deep red galaxy skirt, and lace peep-toe platform pumps.

"I've never worn a corset before," Kira admits as she runs her fingers over the metal buckles that run up and down the middle of her torso. "I- I'm not sure I can pull this off."

"You can and you are," Lydia pipes up. "Avery is right, Scott's going to love it." Kira smiles sheepishly at Lydia, Lydia winking in return before her gaze lands on the shoes. "Also, I must admit that not many people can pull off knee-high converse but you are absolutely rocking those."

Kira flashes Lydia yet another nervous smile, the redhead returning it before Allison flashes the kitsune a smile of her own. "After tonight, you might have to invest in corsets." Lydia and Avery laugh along with Allison's words, Kira chuckling briefly as Allison eyes the corset she and Avery are wearing. "Hell, I think after tonight, we're all going to invest in corsets. I rather like the way those look."

The group of four laugh, motorcycle engines revving catching their attention. On the other side of the parking lot, Scott pulls in on his motorcycle followed by Isaac who's still in possession of Scott's old motorcross bike, and Derek is pulling up behind them in his sleek black Camaro with Danny in the passenger seat.

As the boys park and turn off engines to gather and meet the girls halfway, the girls can't help but be silly and cat-call at them as they march across the lot. They're all dressed similar is nicely pressed dark-washed jeans with snugly fit dark colored henley's.

"Hey, big guy," Avery waggles her eyebrows at Derek. "Who sacrificed what to get you to come out to Jungle with us?"

Avery doesn't bother to watch Scott's reaction to Kira's outfit nor Isaac's to Allison's, and Lydia is quick to sidle up to Danny's side which leaves Derek to Avery. "Does your Dad know what you're wearing," he asks instead of rising to the bait about his social skills.

Avery smirks in return, shrugging and hooking her arm through Derek's. "If he does, he knows better than to argue. He won't win."

Derek huffs half a laugh and after they're all ready, Danny leads the way to the bouncer who apparently recognizes him and adores him. With an all too friendly smile, instead of waiting in line, Danny gets them all in without any complaints.

..

..

As usual, Jungle is alive for the night with artificial fog rolling along the floor, multi-colored lasers bouncing off the giant disco ball in the center of the ceiling, and scantily clad covered bodies of men and drag queens squeezing tight in a dance orgy on the dance floor.

This had been Kira's first time to the club but it only takes Allison dragging Isaac onto the dance floor for the newest member of their pack to gather up her courage and drag out Scott to dance. Avery is giddy with excitement but the moment she turns pleading eyes on Derek, he immediately shuts her down so her only option is a dancing threesome with Danny and Lydia.

Derek hides at the table he secured for the pack, leaving them bottles of water and glasses of soda in front of him for when they need a breather. He watches as the younger members of the pack celebrate the end of their high school career and the start of their adult lives. He stares amused at the provocative dancing that Isaac is capable of, he laughs at the lack of talent from his  _alpha_ on the dance floor, and laughs as he plants himself in a corner to prevent Lydia and Avery dragging him out to dance.

After an hour or so of dancing, Lydia has joined Derek at the table with a virgin drink of her own. Avery had been left to the clutches of Danny but after two songs, Derek watches as the two of them separate to other dancing partners who are complete strangers. Nothing seems or smells out of the ordinary so when he takes his eyes off the dance floor for a couple of minutes to chat with Lydia, he doesn't think twice about not keeping watch. Though when he does seek out Danny and Avery since they were the only two on their own, spotting and watching Avery as she dances now doesn't sit right with him.

Using his enhanced sight, he watches as a dopey yet seductive grin takes over Avery's features. Her eyes are practically glazed over and it appears she is seeing without  _really seeing._ She's practically straddling the guy's thigh with the guy's hands sliding from the small of Avery's back down to curve over her ass before squeezing as they sway to the beat of the music.

Derek clenches his jaw at the sight, fighting off a growl that is threatening to rip through his throat and averts his gaze to Lydia. "Does she seem off to you?"

Since there are numerous of  _she's_ and Derek is being vague about who he's talking about, Lydia is ready to snap at him to be more obvious about who he's talking about when she sees the way his eyebrows are furrowed and jaw clenched. Interest immediately piqued, Lydia scans the dance floor. "Um, who," she asks innocently. Continuing to scan the floor, her eyes land on who she instantly realizes Derek is talking about. "Oh. Wow," Lydia murmurs as she watches Avery's eyes flutter close the second the guy tips her head back and nips at her neck. "He's cute."

They continue to watch as a look of pure bliss passes over Avery's features and Lydia frowns. "Okay, he's cute but not that cute," she mumbles. "Avery doesn't do PDA like that and none of us are drinking alcohol tonight," she informs Derek.

"Which means someone slipped her something or that guy isn't as innocent as he seems in the human department."

Lydia and Derek watch for a couple more seconds when Scott and Kira suddenly drop in at the table. Immediately sensing the hostility Lydia and Derek are emanating, Scott's eyes widen. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. What happened?"

"That happened," Lydia points out the show Avery and her guy are putting on. "Something's up."

As soon as Scott picks out the change within their friend, his wolf bristles at the thought of someone or something clouding Avery's judgment. But before he and Derek can march out onto the dance floor to retrieve their friend, Avery is suddenly leading her mystery guy towards them.

The second Avery is in front of their table, Derek and Scott bristle with protectiveness as the guy slings an arm over Avery's shoulder and smiles an all too friendly smile at them. Kira and Lydia cringe at the smarmy look the guy flashes them and step just a little closer to Scott and Derek.

Avery's pupils are dilated far too much for their liking especially since they all know Avery doesn't do drugs nor did she plan on drinking alcohol. "Hey, guys," she greets them with a grin. "This is Trent. Trent, these are my friends."

Trent winks at them, his cheeky grin widening which pushes Scott over the edge. "No offense but this is  _Jungle,_ " Scott glares at Trent. "Shouldn't you be dancing with one of the guys?"

"Shouldn't you," Trent fires back as his gaze darts from Scott to Kira.

"I have friends here that welcome us," Scott says as he steps in front of Kira to block her from Trent's view. "What's your excuse?"

Trent shrugs, his gaze now flickering between Avery and Lydia. "I'm an equal opportunist. It's rare to meet straight ladies in a gay club but it seems like tonight's just my night." An eyebrow raises at Lydia's appearance, his eyes raking up and down her form.

"Please," Lydia scoffs. "You're not my type."

"Oh, sweetie, I'm everyone's type." Trent's hand darts out as quick as lightning, his forefinger running down from the apple of her cheek to her chin. "No-one ever says no."

Derek, Scott, and Kira's gaze widen as they watch a faint orange glow emanate from the tip of Trent's finger and sink into the flesh of Lydia's cheek. "Don't touch me," Lydia suddenly snaps as she slaps his hand away.

Trent's smile falters as he realizes Lydia isn't effected by him. Derek immediately glances down at Avery who is still grinning with a dopey expression and knows something definitely isn't right if Avery didn't even bat an eye at her chosen of the night flirting with her friend.

Growling, Derek pulls Avery behind him and steps into Trent's personal space with just a hint of a blue glow to his eyes. "What are you," he snarls.

Trent immediately loses his cocky attitude, his hand coming up to meet the flesh of Derek's cheek when Lydia's own hand flashes out and wraps around his wrist before he can meet contact with Derek. "Not happening," she smiles viciously. "We're going to have a little chat outside, aren't we Trent? And you," she suddenly turns to Scott and Derek. "Gather Danny, Isaac, and Allison, and meet us outside. We'll be in the alley."

Trent swallows thickly as Lydia digs her nails into the flesh of his wrist and drags him with her to the back exit. Scott and Derek make quick work of scenting out their other three pack mates within the crowd, and Kira hugs a clearly out of her mind Avery to her side before following Lydia to the exit.

..

..

Outside, the three werewolves crowd behind Lydia who has Trent pushed up against the wall.

"What are you," Lydia asks.

"What am I? What are you," Trent retorts. "No-one has been able to fight off my effects.

Shrugging with a prideful grin, Lydia tells him, "I'm immune and that's all you need to know."

"Immune? What kind of creature is-"

Derek snarls, eyes flashing blue and mouth full of fangs. "Shutup and answer her question. What. Are. You?"

"A-an incubus," Trent stutters. "I'm an incubus."

"Incubus," Scott frowns. "What's an-"

"It's like a succubus but in male form," Lydia quickly informs the pack before narrowing her eyes on Trent. "You were going to seduce our pack mate so she could spawn your child?!"

"N-no!" Trent blurts when all three wolves behind Lydia growl simultaneously. "I just wanted to have some fun- to fool around."

"Wrong answer," Isaac snarls with a mouth full of fang, his fist suddenly flying out and catching Trent's jaw.

"Tell us how to fix our friend or we're going to be the least of your worries." Allison moves to position herself side-by-side with Lydia, as does Kira who's eyes are glowing the faintest of orange while the lights flicker above them. "If you don't give us our answers, we'll gladly inform two very old and powerful vampire and vampire hybrid of your little activities with someone who they consider a little sister." Trent's eyes widen and his mouth goes dry. "They will happily rip you apart, limb from limb, but all this can be avoided if you help us get our friend back to normal and off of your weirdo sex magic."

"S-simple," Trent mutters. "Just put s-space between us and the influence will wear off."

Allison and Lydia narrow their gaze on him but since they don't have super hearing, they turn to peer over their shoulders at the wolves to which Derek nods. "He's terrified but he's not lying."

"Excellent," Lydia smiles sweetly now, patting the guy's cheek. "Now run along and don't step foot in Beacon Hills ever again. If we see you, things won't end well for you."

The pack watches in sweet victory as Trent- who started off as cocky as an old friend of theirs- tucks his tail between his legs and flees the darkened alley. Avery's sudden whimpering and pout catch their attention, all of them turning to face her and find she's staring longingly towards the exit that Trent made. Danny holds her back, wrapping an arm around her waist to keep her from chasing the incubus.

"Deaton," Scott asks.

"Deaton," the pack sound in unison.

It takes two tries on Deaton's emergency line before Scott finally gets ahold of him. And the second he does, he forgoes any greeting and immediately asks, "What do you know about an incubus?"

" _Only what I've read,_ " Deaton immediately replies and this is what they like about Deaton. He can immediately tell when something's important and he doesn't waste any of their time. " _It's a demon in male form who lies upon sleeping women in order to have sexual intercourse with._ "

"Okay," Scott sighs. "Did you ever read anything about an incubus who didn't prey upon sleeping women and went straight for the wide awake ones? Like one touch from him immediately had her in the palm of his hand?"

" _Who's infected?_ "

The pack all share a look and when no-one answers, Lydia huffs and takes the phone from Scott. "It's Avery. We noticed that she was acting very  _off_ in the presence of this one particular guy. The wolves smelt no alcohol or drugs in her system but it was like puppy love. She thrived off his touch."

" _Did he touch anyone else?"_

"He touched me," Lydia admits. "But nothing happened."

"There was a glow, though," Scott blurts out. "The glow seeped out from his finger and soaked into her cheek."

" _I see,"_ Deaton drawls and they can hear the rustle of paper from his side of the phone.  _"Well, in theory, space between the incubi and his victim should make the effects wear off."_ There's a pause on the line and everyone holds their breath.  _"But, depending on the age of the demon, Avery could be held under the influence for quite some time."_

"Son of a-" Derek kicks a random trashcan in the alley, sending it flying down the dimly lit path. "We shouldn't have let him go!"

" _Yes, well, what's done is done,"_ Deaton's voice crackles over the speaker.  _"The older the demon, the more territorial he is. Did he put up much of a fight?"_

"No. He nearly pissed his pants when confronted by us," Isaac grumbles.

" _Then this is good,"_ Deaton assures them.  _"Get Avery to a safe place. Wrap lavender around a sage stick, light it, and waft the fumes around her. The combined scents should counter-act the incubus' influence and bring Avery back to her usual state of mind."_

The pack all bristle as the remnant of their anger finally dissolve and Scott thanks Deaton for his time. Avery's struggling against Danny gets a little more noisy and the pack know they need to move now before raising suspicion.

"My house," Allison tells them hurriedly. "We have sage and lavender there."

The pack move as one to hurry and get their pack mate back to normal as soon as possible. As soon as they get to the point where they need to separate to their respective vehicles, Derek takes Avery from Danny's grip and tosses him the Camaro keys.

"You drive and I'll keep her still."

Danny takes the keys without a word, hurrying over to the driver's side of Derek's Camaro and unlocks the doors so Derek can sink into the passenger side with Avery. Allison, Lydia, and Kira rush back to Lydia's vehicle while Scott and Isaac rush to their bikes.

..

..

The moment they burst through the Argent's front door, Chris steps out of his office and into the hallway with his gun pointed at them. He takes one look at Avery who can't stand up on her own and is being held up by Derek before holstering his gun and sighing.

"Do I even want to know?"

"Incubus," Allison tells him and Chris face is wiped of any emotion. "Get a sage stick and wrap lavender around it. Meet us in the living room."

Chris nods his affirmative and disappears to retrieve what his daughter has asked of him and takes a moment to wrap the sage stick in lavender. And when he appears in the living room, all the furniture is pushed to the sides sans the coffee table where Derek is perched with a struggling Avery in his lap. Allison is quick to retrieve a box of matches from the bookshelf, striking one alight and making the sage stick smolder.

When there is enough smoke coming from the stick, Derek takes a deep breath and settles his forehead at the nape of Avery's neck. Allison starts to waft the smoke and within two minutes they notice something is wrong.

"Uh, Derek, you okay," Chris asks. "There a reason for the claws?"

Everyone glances down at his hands, surprised to see Derek's clawed hands resting against Avery's abdomen. "I'm fine," he manages to grit out. "It's just lavender messes with our senses."

Lydia, Allison, Chris, and Danny look up at the wolves and Kira- all of whom seem to be inching closer to the walls and away from the smoke. "Why didn't you say anything to begin with," Chris sighs before moving to grab Avery from his grasp. "Go stand with Scott, we'll do this."

When Derek peers up, they find his eyes flickering between his normal hazel to a bright ice blue. Chris tenses, expecting Derek to growl out that he can handle it but is shocked when Derek passes Avery to him. Allison moves to take Derek's place, sitting down and holding Avery so she doesn't ash out and lets her Dad continue on with the sage stick.

It takes less than fifteen minutes for Avery to calm, and even less time for her features to shift from longing to confusion and finally to a thunderous expression. "SON OF A BITCH!"

Lydia smirks. "She's back."

Avery glowers at her and pulls her wrists free from Allison's grasp as Chris takes the sage stick out of the room so the wolves won't have to smell it anymore. Isaac is quick to open the windows to get rid of the lingering smoke and Avery slowly pieces together the night's events.

"Did an incubus really try to make me his bitch?"

"Well," Lydia chuckles as everyone finally starts to relax. "It's not Beacon Hills if we didn't have some type of drama. You're just lucky you're such a prude that Derek noticed how out of character you were acting."

Avery scowls as she suddenly starts wiping at her neck where she remembered Trent nipping and licking. "I am not a prude."

The pack all nervously chuckle, the tension and fight slowly draining from everyone when Chris makes a reappearance. "Fair warning, I called the Sheriff to inform him what happened and he's coming over to check on you. You might want to change out of your clothes into something more presentable before he gets here."

Avery's eyes widen, she immediately jumping to her feet as does Allison as the girls all suddenly fidget in their provocative outfits. "Come on, you can borrow something of mine."

* * *

**I'm a terrible person and didn't describe the mysterious incubus at all so instead, I leave you with a name. Wanna see who the dickbag, yet total babe, is that tried seducing Lydia along with Avery? Google _Milo Ventimiglia_ and there you will have him. (The pics in which he's scruffy is what I chose for the incubus).**


	7. Chapter 7

**Seven Nation Army**  
In which there's a road trip and expected happy memories but a sudden death has all hell breaking loose.

_I'm gonna fight 'em off_   
_A seven nation army couldn't hold me back_   
_They're gonna rip it off_   
_Taking their time right behind my back_   
_And I'm talkin' to myself at night_   
_Because I can't forget_   
_Back and forth through my mind_   
_Behind a cigarette_   
_And the message comin' from my eyes says leave it alone.._   
**-The White Stripes (Glitch Mob Remix)**

With the incubus incident, Avery learned two things. One was that her dad and brother were seriously overprotective- especially given her past of sexual assault being drudged up after they realized that the incubus targeted her. And two, Derek Hale had a  _thing_ for her.

She had noticed something was up with Hale when he seemed to be more upset than everyone else. And not upset in an angry way- because her dad and twin took the cake in that department- but Derek seemed more worried and scared for her. She also noticed that he kept scent-marking her more than everyone else in the pack.

It took less than three days to figure out Derek Hale's crush and less than a day for Avery to wrangle him into a relationship because, well, Derek was too good looking for his own good and Avery wasn't about to let someone like him slip away. They never had trouble talking things out with each other but after Derek admitted his crush, he became a bit awkward and tense until she told him to cut his shit out and stop worrying.

Things were going smoothly and the pack was pleasantly surprised that Derek having a non-psychotic murdering girlfriend did the guy good.

Weeks after the incubus and weeks after house arrest found Avery stumbling in Derek's loft. No-one was in sight but Avery saw the Camaro parked outside so she knew he was around.

Making a beeline for the bed towards right back wall, Avery drops down on it after slipping off her shoes. "I'm so bored," she mutters aloud as she stares up at the ceiling. "Entertain me."

There's a couple moments of silence before the creaking of the metal staircase alerts Avery to Derek's whereabouts. "We've been dating for two weeks. Don't you think it's a bit soon for entertainment?"

She watches as Derek slowly comes into view, his bare feet first followed by jeans, and a gray muscle tee. "Get your mind out of the gutter, D. I wasn't talking about that type of entertainment."

"Really? Then tell me what you were talking about?" Derek pads his way over to the bed, kneeling on the left side of it and crawling up to the head of the bed, sitting up against the wall since his bed had no headboard. Avery moves so her head is pillowed by his thigh and Derek's hand is immediately massaging her scalp causing Avery's eyes to close. "Your silence is very telling, you closet perv."

"Shutup," she blindly reaches up to swat at him. "I was thinking."

"Oohh, don't hurt yourself."

Avery huffs, chuckling and mentally smug that she gets to see this side of Derek. Yes, Derek is more social with their Pack and even flashes a grin here or there, but Avery is the only one who hears the teasing and sees the actual smiles.

"Let's go on a road trip," she suddenly blurts. Sitting up, Avery angles herself to face a now unimpressed Derek. "The Pack's splitting up for the summer so why should we be stuck in Beacon Hills."

"Where would we even go," he asks before his mind processes what Avery just said and he sits up a little straighter. "What do you mean the pack is splitting up? Does Scott know this?"

"Yep. Papa Argent is taking Allison, Lydia, and Isaac on a trip to Paris for a week, and Danny is visiting family in Hawaii for the entire summer before leaving for college. It's just you, me, Stiles, Scott, and Kira stuck in the Hills."

"And you want to go on a road trip leaving our territory with Scott, Stiles, and Kira protecting it," Derek frowns.

"Of course not," Avery grins. She's quick to crawl over to Derek, straddling his thighs but putting most of her weight on her knees so not much pressure is on Derek. "We're taking them with us."

"You're insane," Derek shakes his head.

"Most likely," she cuts him off with a shrug, her hands moving to rest on his shoulders. "But you still like me."

"We're not leaving our territory unprotected."

Avery rolls her eyes and punches his shoulder. "Do you really think I'm that stupid," she huffs. "Dad and Melissa can keep a lookout  _and,_ " she raises her voice just a bit when it looks as if Derek's about to protest. "There is a coven of witches just on the outskirts of town working their magic to blanket Beacon Hills' creature call. Nik and Elijah sent them after the incubus incident and we can put them on Deaton, my dad's, and Melissa's speed dial in case something pops up while we're away."

"Nik and Elijah sent a coven of witches and you're barely telling me now," Derek grunts.

"Scott knows they're there," Avery waves his statement off, leaning in to peck his pout away. "Don't worry about." It takes six quick pecks to finally get a grin out of Derek and just as he grips Avery's hips and is about to return and possibly deepen the pecks into something more, Avery pulls away. "Nik and Elijah," she beams and suddenly Derek is pouting again. "We can go to New Orleans!"

"Even if we did plan a road trip," he sighs. "The Camaro isn't big enough and your brother's jeep wouldn't make the trip."

"Don't worry about the vehicle, I can get that." Derek's eyebrows raise as if saying  _oh really_ and Avery crosses her arms over her chest as she glowers at him. "Don't look at me like that, Sourwolf. I've got some great connections."

"If you say so," his lips twitch in amusement. "As long as our territory is covered and I don't have to sit next to your brother, I'm in. When do I pack my stuff?"

"Tonight," Avery claps ecstatically. "Now I just have to convince everyone else."

She immediately digs into her pocket, pulling out her phone and moving off of Derek to lay down once more with her head pillowed on his thigh. She brings up her favorites list and presses Stiles' name to make a call. After four rings, he picks up.

" _Talk to me."_

"Hey, brother o'mine," Avery greets him. "Pack your stuff. We're going on a road trip."

" _Oohhh,"_ Stiles tsks.  _"Sorry, sister o'mine, but I got a job for the summer that I can't back out of."_

Avery snorts and then grins. "A job. Really? What's more important that you can't head down to New Orleans with us?"

" _I'm working with Deaton,"_ Stiles admits with an amused sigh.  _"He's going to be my Yoda. I'm going to work on strengthening my_ spark. _"_

"Oh," Avery frowns. "Have fun with that, I guess."

" _Mhm,"_ Stiles hums.  _"And have fun with convincing Dad to let you go to New Orleans."_

Avery laughs. "Won't be too hard. Derek's agreed to accompany me, and Scott and Kira won't be too hard after I've convinced their parents to let them fly the coop."

" _Good luck with that."_

"Thanks, bro. See you tonight. You're cooking dinner." And before Stiles can argue, Avery hangs up on with a proud grin. "Well, at least you don't have to worry about sitting by him."

Derek laughs, shaking his head in amusement as he watches her work. She dials a vehicle renting place-  _La Luna Rentals_ \- and isn't all that surprised that the Reynolds brothers have great influence with this place or that Avery gets a brand new black SUV for two weeks, and the payment is immediately taken care of.

She's smiling smugly as she hangs up, Derek rolling his eyes as he pats her face and gets up to go find some food. Avery laughs, moving to lay on her stomach in his bed as she tackles her next obstacle. The McCalls.

Avery ends up getting Melissa alone on the phone, telling her the plans for the road trip for the following day. Melissa is hesitant but voices that Scott's old enough to make his own decisions and that it's ultimately up to him. The brief discussion leads Avery to immediately dialing Scott afterward, Avery rehashing the plans for tomorrow. Scott refuses at first- not very comfortable with leaving Beacon Hills unprotected- but after being re-informed about the Coven willing to look out after the town for them, Scott seems to be crumbling.

As Scott mumbles out excuses, Avery cuts him off and informs him about the fact that Stiles and Deaton will be in town, and that they could supply his mom and her dad with weapons so they're that much more safer. Scott hesitates one last time and the deciding factor is Avery mentioning that she's asking Kira next. That has Scott caving and agreeing but only if she can convince Kira's parents to let her go.

Surprisingly, Mr. and Mrs. Yukimura aren't that hard to convince. They're happy at how Beacon Hills has allowed their daughter to flourish and with quick reassurances about their daughter's safety, they pull a Mama McCall and let the final decision fall to their daughter.

Not so surprisingly, Kira immediately agrees.

"Yes," Avery whoops in triumph. She quickly jumps to her feet, slightly bouncing on Derek's bed. "Pack your shit," she grins as she bends at the waist and grips Derek's head in her hands. "We're going to New Orleans after breakfast tomorrow."

"I can see that," Derek smiles up at her and accepts the incoming kiss. "You gonna call Elijah and Nik to inform them of our upcoming appearance?"

"Nope. Not. A. Chance," she accentuates every word with a kiss. "We'll surprise them." With one last lingering kiss, Avery hops off the bed and over to where she last left her shoes. "Sorry to smooch and run but I have a vehicle to pick up, clothes to pack, and time to map out our best route."

"Don't work yourself too hard," Derek tells her. "Get Stiles to help you plan the route. This trip is supposed to be fun so don't stay up too late or you'll wake up in a cranky mood."

"Noted. Text you later, babe."

"Don't call me babe."

"Suck on it. I'll call you whatever I want."

Derek snorts as Avery blows a kiss over shoulder, smiling wide as she saunters out the loft door and listens until he can't hear her heartbeat no more.

Avery Stilinski.. she really was something.

* * *

Convincing John to approve of the road trip was a bit harder than Avery anticipated. As Stiles had cooked dinner and stayed out of the conversation, Avery followed their Dad around the house moaning and groaning about how she was eighteen years old and considered an adult so she didn't really need his permission but she'd really like it.

John had huffed, told her no, ate dinner, and then listened about how Scott and Derek were going to be there as well as Kira- all of whom had excellent fighting abilities- and that he didn't need to worry. She had plans to call him every morning and night, and would be updating her social media profiles so that if he wanted to follow along with their stops and adventures, he could.

When John had brought up the excuse of  _what happened to a pack not abandoning their territory,_ Stiles finally stepped in and assured their Dad that everything would be okay and explained their backup witch coven. It took a couple of hours but the twins eventually wore their Dad down.

After John had test drove the SUV- the vehicle in which Avery picked up after she had left Derek's loft- and deemed it worthy to get the kids all the way to New Orleans, he helped with mapping the perfect route for them to take.

With all that out of the way, Avery was quick to pack two suitcases of clothing and two gym bags with makeup, hair products, and shoes. By one in the morning, Avery was showering and climbing into bed and fighting down the excited butterflies in her stomach.

..

..

Come morning, Avery is dressed comfortably in a striped off the shoulder cropped tee and a pair of red denim shorts. John had took the day off to see his child and her friends off, he and Stiles cooking up a morning feast for when the others had gotten there.

Avery's double checking to make sure her iPod, phone, laptop, and camera are all charged up for the beginning of their drive when the doorbell rings. Since her dad and brother are busy with making the farewell breakfast, she gets up to answer the door.

It's Kira standing sheepishly in front of her parents.

"Excellent timing, my friend," Avery grins as she opens the door wider and gestures for her to enter. "Mr. and Mrs. Yukimura, hello," she greets. "Will you be staying for breakfast as well?"

"No, sorry," Mrs. Yukimura smiles at her as she enters the threshold of the Stilinski home behind her daughter. "I just need to see your father about exchanging numbers with the other parents."

"Oh, yeah, sure." Turning, Avery gestures down the hall and to the right where the opening to the dining room is. "Just head on through the dining room. He and Stiles are in the kitchen."

Nodding her thanks, Mrs. Yukimura follows Kira to seek out the Sheriff. Facing back towards the door, Avery is left with Mr. Yukimura. "I just need to put Kira's bags in the car," he smiles politely at her.

"Sure thing," Avery grins. "Just let me get my shoes and keys. I'll help you out."

Avery quickly helps Mr. Yukimura out with Kira's several bags, and Mrs. Yukimura soon joins them outside with Kira at her heels. There's a bit of hesitance from the parents on letting go, more words of wisdom on behaving and being careful, and then Kira is hugging her parents goodbye.

As soon as their car disappears around the corner, Avery and Kira share one look before throwing their heads back and laughing at how tense and protective the Yukimura's were. Throwing her arm over Kira's shoulder, Avery redirects Kira towards her home. "Let's go, friend o'mine. We can wait for our arm candy inside." Kira snorts, walking side by side with Avery only to stop short when she hears a click of a camera.

Looking up, Stiles is holding up a camera and grinning down at what he's snapped a pic of. "You two are made for each other," Stiles tells them. "Did you really have to match shoes? By the way, Kira, four gold stars on the shirt. I knew you were a keeper."

Both girls glance down, laughing once more when they realize Avery has the original white high-top Converse whereas Kira as gray high-tops. "Totally unintentional," Avery chuckles before tugging on a hanging strap from Kira's shorts and snorting at the struggling t-rex on her shirt with the caption  _if ur happy & u know it, clap your.._ "And you totally weren't team Kira at first so stop kissing ass. If anything, you were more team Scott and him working on being happily single for a while."

"It's what bros do," Stiles hisses at his sister. "Had to make sure he was in a good place before moving on."

The two girls roll their eyes though they're laughing and just to annoy them, Stiles snaps pictures of them all the way until they make it through the front door- all without the flash because Kira still hadn't learned to control the aura of her kitsune.

Scott and Derek end up showing up together, Melissa driving the Camaro as Derek sat in the passenger seat and Scott in the back. When Avery raises a curious yet amused eyebrow at them, Derek was quick to quietly explain that Melissa's car kept stalling on her and he sure as hell wasn't leaving the Camaro all the way across town unattended. If Melissa needed a car that wouldn't break down on her while her son was away, well then the Camaro was perfect to get her to and from places until they returned home.

Avery's heart practically melted at hearing that, and she must have been giving off mushy vibes or something because as she watched them load up their bags into the SUV, Scott frowned at her and told her she better not be lusting the entire way to New Orleans.

Avery went beet red, Derek scowled, and Scott cackled before telling them he was only teasing.

Melissa ended up staying for breakfast, everyone getting a stomach full of goodness before they needed to depart. John had made sure Avery had everything charged and enough money- Melissa doing the same to Scott and Derek- as Kira watched on in amusement. Well, she was amused until Stiles decided to parent her since her parents hadn't stayed behind.

..

..

John, Stiles, and Melissa are standing by the sidewalk as Avery volunteers to drive first and immediately lets Kira take the front passenger seat while pushing the boys into the back. She's sitting behind the steering wheel, the SUV idling by the curb as she connects her iPod up to the car system. Within seconds, she's grinning madly as she finds the playlist she made specifically for the trip and can't help but cackle manically as she hits play and the banjos echo through the speakers.

"Goddammit, not this song again," Scott groans.

_"I had a dream so big and loud._   
_I jumped so high I touched the clouds._   
_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhhh._   
_I stretched my hands up to the sky,_   
_we dance with monsters through the night._   
_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhhh._   
_I'm never gonna look back._   
_Whoa-oh._   
_I'm never gonna give it up._   
_No-oh._   
_Please don't wake me now._   
_This is gonna be the best day of my life."_

The windows to the SUV are rolled down so Melissa, John, and Stiles are able to see Avery and Kira laughing as the song plays, and Scott and Derek who are groaning and glowering in the backseat.

..

..

As soon as Beacon Hills was in their rear view mirror, the windows got rolled up, the AC got turned on, and the volume of the road trip playlist got set to a level that Avery heard it perfectly fine without hurting anyone else's eardrums.

Since everyone had a full stomach and the SUV was all fueled up, Avery and Kira sang along the first couple of songs while Scott and Derek complained from the backseat. Scott soon calmed down when a Blink 182 song came on that Derek didn't deem too terrible, and then Derek calmed down when a few AC/DC and Bon Jovi songs came on. With Avery knowing exactly what Derek and Scott liked music-wise and adding some of their favorites to the playlist, they didn't complain too much when Avery and Kira's dance music or club remixes came on.

Five hours into their trip with the boys barely talking, Avery had finally made the first stop of the day. While Derek and Scott stretched their limbs, Avery and Kira took the time to use the store's facilities and purchase drinks for the road.

Scott and Derek wanted to switch out so they were in the front but Avery assured them that they'd get their chance later. With werewolves having better eye sight, she said it'd be better if they drove at night or if they ran into a storm since they'd have better reflexes on the road, and they agreed.

With drinks having been purchased, they made it another two hours before Scott needed to pee. Avery and Kira complained that he should have used the facilities back at the store but eventually pulled over since they were at the state line anyway. Scott hurried into the rest stop with Derek following without saying a word and Avery laughed, figuring out the reason why Derek didn't try and shush Scott was because he needed to pee also.

As the boys did their business, Avery and Kira walked around to stretch.

Since Avery had her camera with her, she let Kira walk a bit ahead of her. She looked around at their scenery to find the perfect picture and when she did, she called out to the kitsune- Kira turning around and pushing up her sunglasses. Finding the lighting quite perfect, Avery quickly snaps a pic and continued on with their walk.

..

..

By the time night rolled around, Derek was antsy to get into the driver's seat after he napped for a couple of hours.

Avery and Kira were quite sleepy so as she pulled into a gas station and Scott fueled them up, the two girls gathered their pajamas to go change in the restroom. Derek purchased himself and Scott some night snacks to get them through the night and after Avery got settled in the back seat, she finally decided to call her Dad.

The call lasted a few minutes, Avery telling him that they switched out drivers for the night and that she and Kira were going to get some sleep now. After yawning for the umpteenth time, John finally bid Avery and everyone goodnight before finally hanging up.

* * *

The next time Avery wakes up, it's to a bright flash. She jolts awake with a start only to get a face full of flash again and very manly snickers.

Blinking her vision clear and trying to get rid of her dry mouth, Avery finally realizes that it's Scott who's snickering and pointing her camera on her. "Hey there, Sleepy Beauty. Wakey, wakey."

Another flash blinds her and Scott's laugh wakes Kira. Kira slowly wakes up- and taking the flash off- Scott snaps a picture of her too. "What are you doing," Avery yawns.

"I'm cataloging wildebeests and their natural sleeping habits."

"Fuck you."

Derek actually barks out a laugh and Kira's awake enough to realize what Scott said and kick the back of his seat. "What's for breakfast," Kira then sweetly asks when Scott pouts at her for kicking him.

Avery hums at the mention of food and Derek catches her eye in the rear view mirror. "There's a McDonald's up ahead. Eat there or on the road?"

"I'm down to eat there," Avery mumbles.

Everyone agrees to eat there and after Derek has done pulled into the establishment's parking lot, Avery immediately goes to the back of the SUV and starts pulling together an outfit. When asked what she's doing, Avery tells them she's going to freshen up and change in the bathroom while they place the order for food. Kira thinks that Avery's idea is excellent so she too piles together and outfit and follows Avery after they tell the boys what they want to eat.

After changing into more shorts and graphic tees that has one another cracking grins- Avery's tee having a  _Grease_ reference saying  _Tell Me About It, Stud_ and Kira's tee of a poorly drawn monster in vibrant colors- the girls join the boys at the table and eat their fill of sausage biscuits, hash browns, and pancakes.

..

..

After breakfast, the boys retake the backseat while the girls take the front. Since Kira is uncomfortable driving such a big vehicle, Avery took it upon herself to drive once more. And with the boys taking a page out of the girl's book, they decided to gather comfortable clothes and changed in the restroom as Avery and Kira both placed calls back home so everyone knew they were okay.

Before they had gotten back on the road though, Scott gaped for more than a handful of minutes at the fact that Derek owned and wore basketball shorts. With a nudge from Avery, Kira was quick to snap a couple of pictures of Scott's expression as well as Derek's sourbrows after Avery pointed them out.

They really were going to have some great memories.

..

..

As the boys slept in the back, Avery and Kira set the music to play on low as they discussed what they were going to do for college. With Beacon Hills being their territory, no-one wanted to leave the state of California or be more than five hours from home.

Scott, Stiles, Allison, and Isaac were determined to stay in Beacon Hills and Lydia had gotten accepted at Stanford. Danny was headed to London, and Avery and Kira were the only two left undecided. On one hand, they wanted to stay near Beacon Hills because that's where their pack was as well as their boyfriends but on the other, they were young and wanted the college experience.

When Avery mentioned a great college program near her old home that they were going to visit in Louisiana, she couldn't help but notice that Kira started asking questions about it as well. If Kira wanted to tag along with her, she wouldn't complain and knew that Scott would prefer it if they stuck together.

The boys ended up waking up around lunch time but since everyone was still content from breakfast, they settled for junk food at the nearest gas station. Kira sends the boys inside to purchase their snacks as well as pay for the gas that Avery is going to pump.

Inside the store, Derek immediately gives the clerk money for the gas pump that the girls are standing by so they can fuel up the SUV as they browse the shelves. He and Scott then take their time gathering up drinks, chips, jerky strips, and candy, and as they take their arms full of purchases to the counter they notice a second later that the clerk isn't paying attention to them at all. Instead, his gaze is rather locked on something or  _someone_ outside.

" _Ay dios mio_ ," the rather young clerk breathes.

Scott and Derek's brows furrow in confusion, even more so when they can smell the want and lust wafting off the dude, and turn to look at what he's staring at. Confusion immediately drops from their features as they see what has the guy practically drooling from the mouth and the boys are not impressed.

Avery is twerking rather impressively out by the gas pumps and Kira is recording it all as she laughs. Even though they're very unimpressed with Avery's show, the wolves can't help but extend their hearing to outside the store to hear the song that has her in a dancing mood.

_"If the world starts freezing, I can make it hot and humid_ ****  
_If you get a bee-sting, I can suck out all the poison_ **  
**I can make you last like all the bitches can't **  
**Have I made it clear, boy? **  
**There's only one thing that I want from you, hey! **  
**C'mon, let me ride your bicycle **  
**It's so fantastical on your bicycle ****  
We can get a little more physical  
 _Baby, after all, it's only natural"_

Scott huffs a laugh and Derek snorts in amusement, but when the clerk turns to face them to probably make some crude comment, Derek and Scott quickly school their features so it looks as if they're unimpressed with his staring.

"I'd appreciate it if you'd stop ogling my sister," Scott deadpans.

The clerk's eyes widen before he quickly starts ringing up their purchases but he can't help it when his gaze darts to the window a couple more times. Once the smell of arousal gets a bit more heavier, Derek's had enough. He throws money down onto the counter with a bit of a growl, grabs a couple of bags with a glare, and stomps his way outside.

The clerk nervously takes the money as Scott picks up the last of their bags. "H-he always like that?"

Snorting a laugh, Scott shrugs. "Only when people are getting hot and bothered over his girlfriend." The clerk's eyes widen once more and he has the decency to gulp in fright. "Yeah," Scott laughs when the clerk's gaze travels outside one last time. "You're lucky he didn't rip your eyes out."

With a cheerful smile, Scott bids the clerk goodbye and walks outside at an easy pace. He had a feeling Derek and Avery were going to keep this trip interesting.

* * *

Avery's having a ridiculous dream of Derek getting possessive and wolfing out over some gas station clerk. Only, somewhere deep in her sleep addled mind, she knows that it's an exaggeration of a memory. Yesterday's memory to be exact when Derek stomped out of the gas station scowling and growling, and pulled Avery into the back seat of the SUV and scent-marked her for a few minutes.

Scott had taken one look at Derek sitting in the backseat with Avery practically in his lap and laughed before climbing into the driver's seat with Kira in the passenger seat.

Scott had driven for the remainder of the day and picked up some lunch for the road. They all stayed awake during the ride and when they stopped for dinner, the girls changed back into pajamas. The last thing Avery remembered was Derek climbing into the driver's seat and Kira moving to the back with her.

Now- now there's a phone ringing and someone calling out to her.

"Avery.. Avery! Answer your phone. It's sitting in your lap."

Avery startles awake, quickly grabbing the object in her lap and bringing it up to her ear. "Hello," she sleepily mumbles. There's a sudden flash and then hysterical laughter from Scott as well as a few deep rumbling chuckles from Derek. "What?"

"Look at your phone," Scott laughs. "It's not.. it's not-"

"You're an asshole," Avery glowers as she looks at her  _phone-_ said phone being a banana that someone snapped a picture of her holding up to her ear. "I hate you all."

"Go back to sleep," Derek tells her. "Your dad already called and Scott answered it. We told him you were sleeping and he said to give him a call later tonight."

Noticing that Kira is still dead to the world, Avery nods and readjusts herself in her seat before letting her head fall back and drifting off to sleep once more.

..

..

The boys are the only two who were in the mood for breakfast, the girls sleeping well past lunch until Derek and Scott wanted to sleep. After changing into normal clothing that didn't consist of sleepwear, and eating a big lunch, Avery took over driving as Kira manned the music.

Scott and Derek slept for hours, the only noise being that of the music and Kira placing a call to her Mom before Avery told her to check in with the rest of the Pack.

Everyone was fine- doing great- and Beacon Hills was perfectly safe.

By the time night rolled around, the boys are wide awake and ready for dinner. They find a Mexican restaurant and all agree to stop there.

Since Avery and Kira are wide awake for some reason- instead of changing into pajamas- they stay awake with the boys. Avery is quick to rummage through one of her bags in the back, producing some type of technology that no-one has any idea what it is. They watch as she hangs this tube-like lens from the rear view mirror and adjusts it so it's pointed at the driver's seat. A wire hangs down and gets plugged into somewhere below the stereo console and when Avery is being stared at, she finally tells them it's a night vision video camera.

Since Scott is getting back into the driver seat for the night, he's to be the first victim. Avery allows Kira to ride in the front with him and she sat comfortably in the back with Derek but behind Scott's seat.

The first hour or so was peaceful, Avery sitting in the middle of the seat so she could lean on Derek but afterward, it was hell. Well, at least for Scott.

Avery took the term  _back seat driver_  to a whole new level, telling Scott to take one route and then practically screeching when he missed a ramp they were "supposed to take" even though Scott knew where he was going. She kicked his seat, continuously asked how much longer, and then asked if they could stop at the next gas station after they'd left one only a couple minutes before.

By the time Scott nearly broke the steering wheel, Avery was a cackling mess and Kira was trying her hardest not to laugh at her boyfriend's misfortune. When he'd finally had enough, Scott yelled at Avery to call either her dad or brother to check in, and to leave him alone or he was turning the SUV around and taking them back to Beacon Hills.

The video of Scott's reaction to Avery's childish complaining was going to be great.

..

..

By the time 3A rolled around, everyone was still awake and craving a snack.

Scott made a quick pit stop and Avery volunteered herself and Derek to make the trip inside. She asked for any special requests and Kira was quick to hand over money for some animal crackers and a gatorade.

As Avery gets off the car, she hangs the strap of her camera around her neck and follows Derek into the little store.

There's no-one inside other than the woman standing behind the cash register and she doesn't pay them much mind as they shop. Avery follows in Derek's footsteps, and he can hear her camera clicking away but he has no idea what she's taking pictures of. When he suddenly turns around after the sixth or seventh click, he finds that her camera is angled downward towards where his ass was.

"Delete them," he immediately frowns.

"Only if you give me a smile." She readily angles the camera upward and Derek looks unimpressed.

"I'll break your camera before I give you a smile."

"You're cruel and unusual, and I don't know why I'm dating you."

"It's 'cause I'm adorable."

Derek's lips twitch into a grin at his own words, the both of them laughing before they continue to browse the aisle of candy. He finds a rather large lolly pop, picking it up and turning to Avery while also smiling a close-lipped smile _._ Avery snorts, snaps the pic, and then laughs as she sees the end result.

"You look like a serial killer trying to lure me in with candy."

Since the store is small and nearly silent, the clerk hears their conversation and laughs.

"Shutup and get Kira's crackers. I'm putting her in the backseat with you."

Derek stays true to his word and after purchasing their snack foods, he makes Kira sit in the back while he sat up front. Avery laughs the entire time, Scott wondering why Derek is disgruntled this time and Avery admits he was just pissy because she told him he looked like a serial killer.

That night, the girls end up falling asleep around 5A and weren't woken up until noon.

* * *

Day four of their road trip bring giddiness to Avery. They're only a few hours out of New Orleans and she can't wait to surprise a few people.

For lunch, Derek decided he wanted Subway so Scott stopped to load up on sandwiches, chips, and drinks. Once they have their lunch, Avery points them to a local park that was nearby. The four of them are content with the space and the shade from a few well placed trees, and eagerly dig into their food.

It's only when they're done and slowly gathering their trash does Avery finally tell them what to expect.

"First things first," she feebly grins. "No wolfing out and trying to play hero."

Derek, Scott, and Kira pause in their movements; the three of them staring confusedly at her. "Why would we play hero," Scott asks.

Avery bites her bottom lip nervously before shrugging. "Tourists are food for the local vampires," she admits with grimace. "At night, there's a very high chance of seeing a vampire feeding in an alley." Scott and Derek eyes widen in surprise and angered shock but Avery is quick to try and soothe them. "There's a strict  _no killing_ law in place," she blurts. "The tourists are compelled so they don't feel pain and they don't remember the encounter after the vampire sends them on their way."

"And the locals approve," Kira frowns.

Nodding, Avery explains it more. "The locals in the Quarter know all about the supernatural. For their silence, Nik and Elijah don't allow the locals to be fed on. It's a win-win for those who live there."

"But not the tourists," Scott frowns after he takes in Avery's panicked expression. He has no right to get angry over this since it isn't his territory and even if he were angry deep down, there isn't anything he can do about it. "What happens if the vampire gets carried away?"

"Then said vampire is sentenced to death, and Nik and Elijah anonymously take care of the expenses of the victim's funeral."

Scott and Kira slowly relax after letting that information sit for a bit but Derek still hasn't said anything. Turning to him, Avery practically pleads with her eyes to know what he's thinking. As if sensing her thoughts, Derek rolls his eyes with a huff.

"As long as no-one tries to eat me, we're good."

Snorting and relaxing in relief, Avery assures him they won't. "Vampires are not fans of wolf blood. I think you're safe."

Scott and Derek both relax at that but it's Kira who suddenly tenses. "What about foxes?!"

Derek, Scott, and Avery take one look at Kira and all burst out laughing.

"Don't worry, little fox." Avery slings her arm over Kira's shoulders. "Stick with me and they won't touch you." Kira doesn't relax at her words and Avery laughs some more. "Come on, we're almost there! I can't wait to see their expressions."

..

..

Upon arriving in the French Quarter, Avery doesn't give any of them a chance to look around as she hurries to the Reynolds' Mansion where she learned everything she knew now.

Passing up Chartres Street between St. Louis Cathedral and Jackson Square, Avery frowns at the lack of witches set up to provide readings to the tourists. The place is usually crawling with table setups and witches giving out readings for a few dollars but there's only two tables set up and hardly anyone walking about.

Given that the French Quarter is the oldest neighborhood in the city, there's hardly anyone walking the streets or coming in and out of the clubs, bars, and diners that she passes up.

As she parks their SUV in a parking garage a half a block from Reynolds Mansion and start on their short trip to said mansion, Derek and Scott immediately pick up on the hushed whispers from the few people that are walking on the streets.

When Derek, Kira, and Scott were told of a mansion; the plain looking concrete building with blacked out windows, a set of oak doors, and delicately carved 'R's on either side of said door was not what they were expecting.

Instead of knocking, the group is not so surprised that Avery lets herself right in. The pack exchanges wary glances with each other as they follow Avery into the dimly lit home, the inside being completely different than what they expected.

They enter a very spacious hall with an old circular wooden chandelier and candles hanging from above. Instead of entering an actual home, they enter what appears to be an enclosed courtyard. The entire flooring is tiled concrete and various circular wooden tables with people strewn about and talking among themselves. There are numerous glass double doors that are covered with curtains hanging to the ground floor and to the left of the room, there's a wooden staircase with a metal railing that goes up to the second floor. There are more doors upstairs, the doors being wooden and the railing being a dark metal.

Many brick pillars keep the second floor standing and this was not the type of mansion that the McCall pack expected.

Once the foursome are discovered, the laughter and conversations all around them cease. With the now silent room, Derek and Scott tense under everyone's gaze but Avery stands her ground.

Elijah soon appears at the top of the stairs to see what the problem is and when his gaze lands on Avery, his eyes widen in surprise. The kind of surprise that doesn't look happy but more along the lines of  _oh shit_ and Avery immediately knows something is wrong.

"What's going on," she finally voices.

As one, numerous heads turn to face Elijah to hear his answer and in the blink of an eye, he blurs until he's standing directly in front of her. "What are you doing here?"

Elijah- though decked out in his usual suit- seems unkempt and Avery is very suspicious. "Thought we'd surprise you and Nik before college took up most of our time," she says. "Now tell me what's going on?"

Elijah seems to be stuck between a rock and a hard place, the usual kept together man fidgeting under Avery's gaze and had not the situation seemed important, Derek, Scott, and Kira would have laughed at the man. "Avery?" Elijah seems to tense even further at the sound of the new voice, Nik swooping in with a rather devious smirk. "Thought I heard you, love. To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"Shove it, Nik," Avery practically growls now. "I'm sure you heard me, now tell me what I want to know."

Nik raises a rather amused eyebrow at her, his smirk widening and Elijah deeply sighs as he pinches the bridge of his nose. "Seraphine's dead," Elijah finally admits.

All the anger suddenly drains from Avery, the shock at hearing those two words making her sway and Derek reach forward to keep her steady. "What," her meek voice asks. "No," she shakes her head in denial, swallowing down the lump that suddenly formed in her throat.

"Yes," Nik replies with a careless shrug. "She used magic against a vampire unprovoked." Avery shakes her head some more, deeply in denial as tears start to form. Seraphine was one of her first friends here and she knew Seraphine wasn't that moronic. "The vampire was well within his rights to defend himself, Avery. Seraphine knew the laws."

"No," Avery then snaps. "Seraphine knew- she wouldn't," she sniffles, her anger coming back ten fold. "She wasn't stupid, Nik. She wouldn't use unprovoked."

"Apparently she would and did," Nik drawls. "Sorry, love, but the law-"

"Fuck the law," Avery snarls at him.

Derek, Scott, and Kira stiffen behind her but Nik merely grins at her. He knew Avery's temper so this was expected and he's not worried one bit. Avery has a few seconds stare down with Nik before turning her glare on Elijah who at least looks apologetic but Avery doesn't believe them. Huffing, she rips herself away from Derek and stomps back out the way they entered.

Derek moves to follow but Nik stops him. "Let her go, mate. She'll come back."

"Where's she going," Kira mutters softly.

Elijah and Nik realize that the newest member of Avery's pack is there and while Nik sizes her up, Elijah offers her a polite smile. "She's just gone to clarify what we just told her."

"Were they close," Scott asks.

"Very," Nik clarifies to which Scott, Derek, and Kira wince. "Exactly. Which means we need to be prepared," Nik then sighs. "When she gets back, she's going to be livid. Avery never dealt with loss well."

..

..

Running the one and half blocks to Rousseau's, Avery is in tears by the time she reaches the bar's closed doors.

Seraphine was Avery's first friend when Elijah and Nik brought her home. The mocha-skinned woman was eight years older than Avery but possibly one of the kindest people she'd ever met. Her hazel eyes were always sparkling whether it be in happiness, sadness, or anger, and her beautiful smile always brightened up whatever room she walked into.

Seraphine was also one of the few beings who was completely neutral. She believed that witches, vampires, and werewolves were all equal and always listened to the other's complaints with open ears. She never discriminated against a certain species which is why Avery is having a hard time believing that Sera used magic against a vampire.

It wasn't in Seraphine's nature to attack unless  _she was threatened first._

Hands reaching for the rustic handles of Rousseau's front doors, Avery sobs when she finds them locked.

Rousseau's was _never_  locked during the day.

Pushing herself away from the doors, Avery turns her back on the establishment. The street is completely bare of any living or undead soul and Avery's anger suddenly spikes. Turning back to the doors, Avery gathers up all her anger and strength, and uses that to kick open the locked wooden doors.

She's expecting to find an empty bar but instead, she finds candles that are nearly burnt out dimly lighting up the bar and tables pushed together where the New Orleans Coven is congregated. Some immediately stand and demand that she leave right away, others seem terrified of her sudden appearance, but only two recognize her and immediately shush everyone else.

Finding a familiar face of scruff and styled floppy hair, Avery seeks out Daniel- a fellow witch that Seraphine introduced her to long ago. "Dan," she breathes in shakily. "Is it true? Did she really use against a vampire?"

The coven is an an immediate uproar, the flickering of flames igniting brighter and higher at the sudden bought of uncontrolled magic. Eyes widening, Daniel rushes forward to put himself between the rest of the coven and Avery. "Yes." Avery's face immediately crumples and Daniel pulls her into a hug. "And no."

"No?"

"She did use against a vampire," Daniel clarifies. "But it was in self defense."

Avery tenses pulling out of the hug just as the Coven quiets down behind Daniel. "Self defense," she mumbles as she wipes her tears away. "Who would attack her?"

Daniel gulps but he doesn't look away from Avery's gaze as he answers, "Christoff." Avery's features immediately harden and the Coven break out into hushed whispers about Avery's reaction. "Christoff was last seen with Seraphine," he goes on to tell her. "Lately, she'd been complaining about his come-ons and that he didn't know how to take no for an answer. We're all pretty sure Christoff is lying to Nik and Elijah in fear of being sentenced to death himself. Everyone knows that the brothers don't approve of such behavior."

The Coven murmur in agreement with Daniel, each of them watching for Avery's reaction now. Hands clenching into fists, Avery grits her teeth in anger. "That scumbag is dead," she seethes, her frame shaking in her anger. "I've seen his flirtatious manner and know how hard-headed he can be. He hounded Seraphine before I left for Beacon Hills," she admits. "But I warned him that if he kept it up, I'd take the issue up with 'lijah."

"Looks like he figured you'd never come back," an unfamiliar witch speaks up.

Avery nods in agreement with the female, eyes darting back to Daniel before a frown mars her scowl and some of her anger bleeds into confusion. "So we both know that Sera's death isn't what it seems," she murmurs. "What are we going to do about it?"

"There's nothing we can do," another voice speaks up. "We can't go against the Originals."

There are mutters of agreement but Daniel's gaze immediately dart to Avery who's eyes light up. "What are you thinking," he shakes his head in amusement.

"I'm thinking," Avery sighs, letting some of her anger come back. "I'm thinking that if I defy Original orders, will you back me up? Create a barrier just long enough so I can get that asshole to confess?" Daniel looks back to the Coven where some look excited about avenging their sister's death while others look wary. "There are two wolves and a kitsune there with them," she then tells them. "I'm going to need you to block them too if they try to stop me but if they're with me, keep them within the barrier."

The coven is split down the middle, half of them complaining that it's a suicide mission that's going to get them all killed. Avery gestures for Daniel to talk to them and when they keep on arguing, Avery finally sighs and tells them that she'd take the fall should Christoff actually be innocent but she's over eighty percent sure that he's not.

With the weight of the Original's wrath possibly not bearing down on them any longer, the rest of the Coven agrees.

"Excellent, then," Avery deviously grins, wiping away all traces of tears. "Lets clear things up, shall we?"

Avery marches out the door first, Daniel right behind her followed by a very pissed off witch coven. The moment they're all out on the street, Avery goes to stand directly in the middle of said street with a wall of witches at her back. In their anger, the witches' combined magic summon dark clouds and rumbling thunder off in the distance. The wind picks up and there may have been a few lightning strikes that Avery would have found cliché had it been any other occasion but the theatrics fit her mood well.

Working herself up, Avery strides with purpose back towards Reynolds Mansion with the witches at her back and creating an intimidating scene. The air is thick with magic and the few bystanders that have wandered onto the street are quick to rush into the nearest shop at the sight of a force to be reckoned with.

As they near the mansion, Avery turns her head slightly so her voice carries to those behind her. "Blow the doors open."

There are mutterings of excitement and before Avery can open the doors, the combined magic actually splinters the door, blowing the damaged doors open with a gust of wind. Marching passed the splintered wood, Avery kneels down as fast as she can to pick up a piece of wood that could work as a stake.

As they march into the enclosed courtyard, many vampires are quick to stand to their feet. Derek, Scott, and Kira are shocked at Avery's bold entrance and wary of the chanting witches behind her.

The further they enter, the more the magic builds up and completely shatters any and all light fixtures in the vicinity. Elijah and Nik are quick to make their reappearance to see what the problem is.

A round of laughter catches Avery's attention, her dark gaze zeroing in on what appears to be Christoff playing cards off to the right side of the room with a couple of other vampires who don't deem their presence important or threatening. Elijah and Nik follow her gaze and both beings tense and sigh at Avery finding out what they had kept from her- Seraphine's killer.

Christoff wasn't the easiest to get along with and they knew that if she found out which vampire had killed Seraphine, well, it wasn't going to be pretty and they really didn't want to punish Avery for killing someone who was innocent. After all, the law was the law.

The witches start spreading out along the room, chanting below their breath with their hands held palm out at their sides. Avery's gaze hardens once more as she strides up to Christoff and his merry bunch of vampires. She's quick to kick out the wooden leg of his chair, gripping him by the nape of the neck and using the surprise of her sudden attack to drag him back into the middle of the room.

Throwing him on his back in the middle of the room, the witches are quick to form and close a protective barrier around the two of them, their combined magic keeping the barrier a couple of feet in front of them as well to keep the vampires from picking them off.

Green eyes stare up at Avery his shock, Christoff watching as Avery is quick to fall to her knees, straddling his stomach with one hand twisted in his shirt and the other holding a wooden stake over his heart. "What did you do," she growls, her lips twisted in a snarl.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Liar," Avery snaps. She pulls the stake back, using enough force to drive it back down and into Christoff's chest right up against his heart. "You were the last to be seen with Seraphine. You killed her!"

Lips twitching in anger and pain, Christoff allows himself to relax a little bit as he stares up angrily at the vampires who aren't helping him and the bitch sitting on him. "Your little pet gave me an aneurysm for no reason. She brought it upon herself."

"That's bullshit and you know it," Avery seethes right back, ignoring the pleas and shouts from Derek and Scott to stop what she's doing. "Seraphine isn't-  _wasn't_ a moron. She valued her life and wouldn't throw it away on the likes of you." Christoff briefly smirks a cruel smirk which throws Avery into a more heated rage.

Avery makes the mistake of pulling her hand free from the stake, forming a fist to throw a punch but Christoff easily bucks her off. Rolling into a crouch, Christoff vamps out and hisses at Avery with fangs on full display. Scott and Derek tense, letting their eyes glow as they growl threateningly at Christoff in return from the outside of the witches. The second Christoff lunges, Nik and Elijah shout in warning but Christoff meets an invisible wall and is back on his back in two seconds flat.

Peering over her shoulder with her heart thundering, Avery finds Daniel piercing Christoff with a heated gaze. Daniel turns his attention to Avery then, nodding at her before turning his attention to Scott and Derek, gesturing for them to get closer. Derek is quick to enter the circle, coming to lay a soothing hand on Avery's arm as Scott drags Kira in with him. The second the three of them are with Avery, Daniel closes the circle off again and the witches' chanting gets a bit louder. Flames flicker to life in their hands, Derek gulping at the closeness he is to the fire but remains calm. The flames lick up the witche's arms, not harming them but creating a threatening picture so the vampire's don't try to get closer.

Regaining her composure, Avery picks up the stake from where Christoff had dropped it. Derek lets her arm go and Avery kneels back down at Christoff's side. Sneering down at him, the vampire's eyes widen as Avery lifts the stake once more.

"Don't do it, Avery," Nik's voice is quick to halt the staking. Eyes darting to Nik from behind the wall of witches, she watches as various emotions flit across his face. "You know the consequences of killing someone without proper proof of their misdeed. You kill Christoff and even you won't be an exemption to the laws."

Nik's words bring two matching snarls from Derek and Scott even though it looked as if saying those words pained him. Hell, even Elijah looks uncomfortable with his brother's words but they have a Kingdom to keep balance in and are not in the position to play favorites.

"What," Nik frowns at the werewolves. "It's true and she knows it."

Scott and Derek wolf out, eyes glowing blue and red as fangs and claws extend in their anger. Even Kira- nice, quiet Kira- has glowing orange eyes as she stares at Nik. The shattered light fixtures from the witches' combined magic are raining sparks, said sparks now crawling along the floor in Kira's direction. Once at her feet, they fly up to the tips of her fingers as if magnetized to her and dance along her hands as she keeps herself between Avery and the Originals.

"Avery wouldn't kill unless she had good reason," Derek growls from around his pointed teeth, eyes glowing bright blue.

"So it makes it you wonder," Scott cuts in, his own eyes glowing red as he gestures toward Christoff's pinned form. "What did he do to warrant Avery's wrath?"

Finding a new bought of energy and rage, Avery focuses back on Christoff now that she knows the witches and her pack have her back. Eyes narrowing in anger, she leans closer to his face. "You took advantage of my time away, didn't you, Christoff," she purrs venomously. "You took advantage of Nik and Elijah's trust, too, didn't you," she accuses him. "You see, I remember you. I remember how sleazy you were and how Seraphine turned you down every single time you made a pass at her." Christoff tenses beneath Avery and she smirks cruelly in victory. Any second now and he's going to snap. "What happened, Chris? Did Sera turn you down one too many times and you decided to kill her in anger," she asks sweetly.

"You know nothing," Christoff finally snarls, losing his composure and vamping out beneath her. Elijah and Nik's eyes widen in surprise at the vampire's lack of control and listen as he signs his own death warrant. "That little bitch was a tease! She deserved what she got."

The entire room goes quiet, the witches turning and looking down at him in shock, their protective magic no longer in play. As soon as he realizes his mistake, his gaze darts to Elijah and Nik who are now glaring down at him. "Do with him as you see fit," Elijah deadpans. "We have no room in our home- in our city- for the likes of men like him."

Elijah turns on his heel and marches out of the room, signaling for the lingering vampires to disperse. Within the blink of an eye, the only room's occupants are Nik, Avery, Derek, Scott, Kira, Christoff, and the witches. Seeing that he's going to get no help from Nik, Christoff starts to struggle which ends in Avery falling back on her ass. Before he can get to his feet, though, the witches have him pinned once more with their magic.

Growling in annoyance, Avery pushes away the helping hands of her boyfriend as she picks up the wooden stake once more. Kneeling back over Christoff, she drives the stake into his chest an inch to the left of his heart. He howls in pain, arms twitching to pull it free but the magic is keeping him in place. "Seraphine was my friend," Avery seethes at him, her anger finally bleeding into sadness and hurt now that Christoff is going to get what he deserves. "As much as I want to avenge her, I see fit to let her sisters and brothers of the New Orleans Coven to do as they see fit with you. I hope they show you no mercy."

Avery stands to her feet, tears falling freely now as Derek moves to bring her into a hug. One hand rests at her back, holding her to him and the other holds the back of her head to his chest as her own hands come to twist in the back of Derek's shirt as she melts into his embrace. Scott and Kira finally relax, moving aside as Christoff starts shouting to be let go.

When Avery is stable enough to turn back around, she catches Daniel's gaze. "Thank you," he mouths to her.

She offers him a feeble grin, then catching Nik's gaze, he gestures to one set of doors towards the back. Avery nods, her hand moving to grip Derek's and pulls him along with her as Scott and Kira follow. The last thing they hear before they exit the room are the witches chanting, Christoff howling in agony, and the smell of burning flesh.

..

..

Later that night when Avery is nursing the only glass of alcohol Derek let her sneak a drink of, Elijah and Nik ask what she's going to do now that she's in New Orleans. Avery shrugs at them, taking another sip of drink before telling them they had planned to just hang around as she showed the pack the attractions of the French Quarter but now- now they have outfits to pick out and a funeral to prepare for.

* * *

**Check polyvore for a chapter set with outfits and faceclaims of Seraphine, Daniel, and Christoff.**

**The two songs used for the road trip are "Best Day of My Life" by American Authors and "C'mon Let Me Ride" by Skylar Grey feat. Eminem.**

**Hope you enjoyed this monster of a chapter. Sorry for the mistakes I missed when editing.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, this mentions a character's death. Also, check polyvore for outfits and what not ;)

**Keep It Together**  
In which unforeseen obstacles leave Avery asking for  _the_ bite.

_It's hard to see it from the bottom_  
 _when your light is still shining._  
 _It's time for you to hurry up now_  
 _'cause your time is rising._  
 _It's hard to see it from the bottom_  
 _when you wanna give up now._  
 _You gotta keep on goin'_  
 _'cause your time is rising._  
 _Oh, you feel it comin' down,_  
 _you feel it fallin' down,_  
 _you gotta keep yourself together._  
- **Tyler Ward and The Co.**

One of the few reasons Avery decided to go to college in New Orleans with Kira at her side was because she believed Scott was a capable alpha. And with a majority of his pack staying in Beacon Hills, his strength should have been up to par should a threat stray into their territory.

What Avery hadn't counted on- after a year of living in New Orleans with Kira in a house that Nik and Elijah procured for them just a few blocks away from campus- was a threat straying into Beacon Hills and nearly destroying the McCall pack.

When Avery had gotten the call from Scott, she and Kira were heading home from their last class of the day. The moment the words,  _"You need to come home. Stiles was bit and your Dad didn't make it,"_ crackled through the speakers, Avery's face drained of color and Kira had to keep her from collapsing. When Avery went mute at the news, Kira took her phone to find out what was going on. When Scott relayed the message and that the both of them needed to come home, Kira quickly took Avery to their home where she quickly packed them a bag and picked up the emergency credit card that Nik and Elijah had left for them.

Kira knew that Avery would want Elijah and Nik by her side but since they were in England on business, Kira worried more about booking two seats on the next flight back to California and closest to Beacon Hills before giving them a call.

At the airport, Kira had to explain Avery's near catatonic state to every security guard that found her suspicious. Given the tightness of security now-a-days, Kira didn't mind when they made her call back home to clarify things with them. As they waited for their flight, Kira tried dialing Elijah and Nik's numbers but both of their phones kept going to voicemail. Given the circumstances of the situation, she didn't think leaving that type of news in a voicemail was a good idea. She kept trying their cells up until their flight number was called to start boarding, and after that, the plane ride was filled with looks of pity and words of condolences from the stewardesses that knew about their situation.

The flight had been quiet and tense, Kira anxiously waiting for Avery to say or do something. Anything, really.

It wasn't until they landed and walked out of the terminal before the sun had risen the following morning, and they were met by Lydia and Isaac did Avery show any type of emotion. Her eyes watered, her knees buckled, and Isaac had to run forward to catch her. Sobs wracked her body as she clung to her ex-boyfriend, Kira and Lydia having to the steer the two to the side to let everyone pass.

"What happened," she cried. "What happened? What did- who-"

"Shh," Lydia murmurs as she rubs her friend's back, tears of her own filling her eyes. "Let's get to the car. We can't talk about this here."

As Isaac held her up and led her to Lydia's car outside, Lydia told her what she wanted to know once in the safety of the car.

John- her flesh and blood- was dead. His wounds were far too brutal and they couldn't get him to the hospital in time.

Stiles was bitten and so far, fever overtook him and there was no telling whether his body would accept or reject the bite.

Allison has a few broken bones while Chris has many bumps and bruises.

And Derek- Derek who had went into blind rage at seeing the jaws of an alpha sink into the flesh where neck met shoulder on Stiles- tore apart the enemy and rose to alpha status once more.

Isaac had helped Scott chase off the remaining betas, Derek joining them soon after he had stabilized from the rush of power.

As Isaac continued to hold onto Avery in the backseat, Kira joined Lydia in the front on the hour long ride back to Beacon Hills. Avery's sobs had subsided forty-five minutes into the ride only to come back full force once they entered Beacon Hills' territory. Lydia had driven them straight to the home that would now become Stiles and Avery's responsibility, all of them getting out and surrounding their grieving friend as Melissa McCall stepped out of the home.

"W-where's Stiles," Avery asks as her bottom lip trembles.

"Derek's loft," Melissa answers, taking cautious steps towards the distraught girl. "Derek and Scott are helping him since the bite is taking," she says and Avery relaxes with a stuttered sigh. "Since he's newly turned, they need to keep him away from everyone and stressful situations to keep him from wolfing out on unsuspecting civilians."

Avery gulps, processing Melissa's words before turning watery eyes on the adult. "A-and my Dad? Where is he-  _his_  body?"

"At the hospital," Melissa frowns. "With him being the Sheriff, we had to do things the normal way." Avery numbly nods, pressing her lips together to keep from sobbing again. "We can't have Stiles there so I have to take you in to sign papers and permission to prep him for a funeral."

Without warning, Avery crumbles and cries into the palms of her hands. Melissa is quick to rush to her side, Lydia kneeling down and trying to soothe her friend as best as she can. After having a good cry out on the lawn and Isaac and Kira glaring at any passing by neighbors, Melissa finally picks up Avery to drive her to the hospital.

Inside the hospital, a handful of deputies from the Sheriff's Department are lingering about. Once spotted, the deputies are hugging and passing Avery around from one deputy to the next. They're giving their condolences as well as asking if there's anything she needs but she gives them all trembling smiles with teary eyes and politely declines any help.

Melissa ends up gathering up the paperwork that needs to be signed, steering Avery to the waiting area and into a chair so she can sign her signature where it needs to be.

"I want to see him," Avery murmurs after she's signed the last sheet of paperwork.

Taking the clipboard back, Melissa shakes her head. "Please, don't. I don't want you to," Melissa tells her with a frown. "I don't want you to see him or remember him like that."

Avery wants to argue because this her Dad and if she wants to see him, she can, but she knows Melissa only means well. Letting more tears fall, Avery reluctantly agrees. "I take it that it's going to be a closed casket funeral then?"

"It'd be for the best," Melissa sniffles.

Melissa and Avery spend a couple more minutes at the hospital, Avery having to inform the lingering deputies that she will have everything taken care of. Some of them seem skeptical that it's Avery taking care of everything, some even asking about Stiles' whereabouts, when Melissa adds in that she'll be helping Avery with the arrangements and Stiles is grieving with a friend of his since it was too much to handle.

..

..

Back at the Stilinski home, Chris' black SUV is parked behind her Dad's patrol car and next to Lydia's. Inside, Avery is overwhelmed with gratitude from her pack mates who started to clean up the house and the neighbors and her Dad's coworkers who already started to drop off food.

Chris greet Avery in the kitchen, smiling kindly at her before giving her a comforting hug. "I'm sorry about your loss."

"Thank you, Chris," she smiles sadly. "How are you doing," she asks as she takes in the small cut on his right cheek and the few bruises she can see near his left temple and dotting along his neck.

"Better than expected," he mutters. "Allison's in the living room with Isaac."

"And how's she doing?"

Sighing, Chris leans against the counter as Lydia, Kira, and now Melissa start putting up food in the fridge. "She has some cuts and bruises," he admits. "But she also sustained a few fractured ribs, a broken arm, and a broken wrist."

Frowning, Avery attempts a smile but ends up sighing and hooking her thumb over her shoulder and in the direction of the living room asking silently if that's where she was. Chris nods, turns to start helping out the other ladies and Avery makes her way to the living room. On her way there, she ignores the pictures lining the halls because if she looks up at them now, she'll break down all over again.

In the living room, Allison and Isaac are seated side-by-side on the couch with Isaac siphoning some of Allison's pain. Upon seeing the cut near Allison's eyebrow, the blue cast on her left arm, and the way she's propped up with many pillows, a fresh wave of tears fill her eyes and fall.

As Avery nears her friend, Isaac moves out of the way and Avery takes his seat by Allison. She hugs her friend as gently as she can, Allison now sniffling along with her. "I'm so sorry," she cries. "We did everything we could but they-"

"Hey, no," Avery hiccups on a cry. "There's no need for an apology. No-one could have seen this outcome coming."

"But still," Allison tries. "We're the hunters. We're meant to protect and we couldn't even-"

"Don't," Avery pleads as she pulls away from her friend to stare her in the eyes. "Don't blame yourself for this. We're only human, Al, and we can't keep everyone safe."

Isaac mumbles his agreement with Avery and after a while, Allison nods. "Yeah. Okay," she gulps and wipes her tears away. "H-have you talked to your brother?"

"Not yet," Avery answers as she wipes her tears away. "I was going to do that but your dad told me you were in here."

Allison gives her a trembling smile and gestures to the stairs. "You should do that. Scott's been texting me and they're having a hard time controlling him."

Avery frowns, sniffles some more before gingerly hugging Allison once more, and seeks out Kira who still has her phone. After getting her cell back, she heads upstairs to her old room. When she steps inside, she's not all that surprised that her Dad had left everything the same in there.

Sinking down on to her bed, Avery allows herself a few minutes to cry. She falls back on her old pillows, letting the real life consequences crash down all around her once more before she picks up the courage to find Scott's number in her cell. Pressing on his name and holding the phone up to her ear, Avery holds her breath until she hears him pick up.

" _Avery?"_

"Hey, Scott."

Scott sighs out in relief, letting a few seconds of silence pass.  _"Avery, I'm so sorry about your dad,"_ he tells her.  _"I didn't-_ we _didn't-"_

"It's okay," Avery cuts him off, clearing her throat of the lump that's starting to form. "Like I told Alli downstairs, no-one could have seen this coming. You can't save everyone, Scott."

A couple minutes more of silence pass where Avery can hear Scott's breath hitch every few seconds. Allowing her friend his own time to cope, she waits for him to continue but a guttural cry from Scott's side of the line has her own breath hitching.

"Is that-"

" _Yeah,"_ Scott immediately replies.  _"He's not taking your dad's passing well and he just wolfed out for the first time a few minutes ago. Derek's trying to keep him calm but it's not working."_

Tears quickly gather some more as the guttural cries get louder and closer as if Scott was getting closer to him. "Can I- can I talk to him?"

A beat of silence passes before Scott answers.  _"Uh, yeah. I can put him on speaker. He should hear you just fine."_

"Okay." Avery waits and the screams get louder. She can hear her brother yelling for Derek to leave him and to get out of the room. Her heart aches for him and she knows it's useless to ask to see him since Scott won't let anyone near him while he's still uncontrollable. She finally hears Scott call out to him, his yells faltering when Scott tells him that she's on the phone. "Stiles," she calls out when the line goes silent. "You there?"

There's a choked off sob from Scott's end of the line, her brother's sudden sobbing making her hurt that much more.  _"Avery? You're home."_

"I'm home," she sniffles. "Flew in not that long ago and Melissa helped me through some legal paperwork at the hospital. Everyone's here and-"

" _What are we going to do? The responsibility of taking care of the house falls on us now. How are we supposed to do this without Dad?"_

"D-don't worry about it," Avery gulps. "Worry about reigning in your emotions right now. Pull it all in and find control," she tells him in a soothing voice. "I.. I can take care of the house and Dad's arrangements. I have some funds hidden away and you know Elijah and Nik will help when I get ahold of them."

The phone line goes quiet but she can still hear Stiles' hiccups in the background. With nothing else being said between the two siblings, Scott takes control of the phone call once more.

" _Keep us updated, will you?"_

"Of course," Avery answers. "Do you know when I'll be able to see my brother?"

" _I don't know, Avs,"_ he answers honestly.  _"With your Dad being- er, gone- it's going to be harder to have him control himself. Derek and I are trying our best to get him under control so he can attend the funeral."_

"Right. Of course," she mutters. "Just.. don't let him harm himself, Scott. With those claws and everything, don't let him turn his anger or hurt inward. Keep him safe for me, yeah?"

" _Always."_

"Okay," she tiredly mumbles. "I'll let you go then. I still have to get ahold of Nik and Elijah, and then your Mom is taking me later to start making arrangements. I'll text you later."

" _Sure, okay. Take care of yourself."_

"Mhm. I'll try my best."

Before Scott can reply, Avery ends the call and lets her phone drop onto her chest. She sighs a huge sigh, closing her eyes and completely blanking out her mind. Before she can fall asleep or join everyone downstairs, she picks her phone back up and dials Nik.

When Nik's call goes straight to voicemail, she huffs and tries Elijah. His, too, goes to voicemail.

Grumbling, Avery doesn't hang up and waits for the beep and the second she mumbles Elijah's name after the beep, she loses her composure. "I'm, uh, I'm back in Beacon Hills," she sniffles. "There was an attack on our territory and.. and he's dead. My dad's dead," she cries in her message. "Stiles was bitten and he's having a hard time controlling it. What am I going to do? I don't know what to do," she sobs. "Please call me back as soon as you get this."

* * *

Two days later and Avery has yet to hear from Elijah and Nik.

She knows they're busy and have their own lives but they very rarely turn their phones off and they couldn't have chosen a worse time to disconnect from the rest of the world.

Melissa ended up staying with Avery in the Stilinski home for those two days as Stiles stayed with Scott at Derek's loft since it was more secluded from the rest of the town. Kira stayed over with Avery as well to keep her mind off of things when Melissa wasn't helping Avery make final arrangements for the funeral, and Mrs. Yukimura stayed long hours to help Melissa send away family friends and concerned citizens of Beacon Hills. Of course, they were sent away with word that an Open House was to be held in two days time if they wanted to come back and give their condolences then.

The day of said open house found Avery surrounded by pack but no brother. Since Scott was Stiles' chosen alpha, he went ahead and sent Derek to the open house with everyone else.

She greeted her father's friends and coworkers with teary eyes and shaky smiles, and listened to a few stories from his deputies. More food was delivered and served out to lingering guests, Avery answering the one question that was brought up numerous of times of her brother's whereabouts. She kept her answer the same every time, Avery telling everyone that asked for him that the death took a great toll on him and he was with a friend for the time being.

When the strangers giving their condolences became too much, Avery stuck to Derek's side since his presence was enough to make people second guess approaching her.

The day of the funeral was the first time that Avery finally saw Stiles since coming back, the Stilinski twins clinging to one another sobbing and being grateful that they still had each other.

A small gathering of chairs were placed by John's flag covered casket, the chairs being for the immediate family and friends. In the front row sat Avery and Stiles in the middle, Scott and Melissa on Stiles' right and Derek on Avery's left. The rest of the McCall pack sat directly behind them, followed by their parent's in the third row. A few chairs were left open for whoever since they had no more family, and those were quickly filled in by guests.

Majority of the Sheriff's Department showed up in uniform, standing off the side as the town's local pastor gave a farewell to Sheriff John Stilinski.

A little halfway through, Stiles lost control and with his claws springing free, Scott had to usher Stiles aside. Pulling him behind the gathered town folk, Scott held onto Stiles and pulled him into a hug to help him control his breathing.

After a few songs were played and a few people shared their best memory of John, the flag laying upon John's casket was pulled off, folded, and handed to Avery since Stiles was still in the back. Avery led the pack and their parents into laying flowers on her dad's casket, a single deputy coming forward to lay John's badge atop the flowers before it was lowered.

She then received more hugs, handshakes, and mumblings of condolences before Stiles was fine to join her once more.

Once everything was done and John was lying six feet beneath the ground next to his wife, his absence felt like a punch in the gut all over again when they got home and his patrol car was missing from the driveway.

It was official. Their dad was gone.

* * *

Another two days and Avery has given up hope on reaching the Original brothers.

The full moon was less than a week away and she knew that Scott was going to have his hands full with Stiles. And speaking of Stiles, he was still not allowed back in his own home. They had tried it after John's funeral only to have Stiles lose control as he walked by their Dad's room. Avery and Scott tried soothing him but that only resulted in Stiles nearly attacking Avery. Then they came to the conclusion that it'd be best if Stiles stayed away until he found his anchor.

Avery then sent Melissa back to work and sent Lydia on her way and back to college. She made sure to tell Isaac that she was fine and that his girlfriend needed him more than she did at the moment. Since Kira was staying in Beacon Hills until Avery found it fit to return to New Orleans with her, Mrs. Yukimura called in to the college to request a leave a absence because of a death in the family for both girls.

On the third day after the funeral, Kira was making lunch as per Melissa's request to make sure Avery ate when the doorbell rang throughout the house. Since Avery still wasn't up to dealing with curious guests, Kira was the one who had been answering the door and phone calls for her friend. Though when she answered the door this time, she wasn't expecting the rather frazzled Original brothers.

"How is she," Elijah immediately asks as Nik tries to peer inside.

"She's quiet," Kira replies and opens the door wider. "She's in the living room."

Elijah and Nik take that as their cue to enter, their invitation never having been rescinded since their first visit long ago. Not that it'd matter anyway since the house owner was no longer among the living. Kira gives them their space, especially after hearing the shocked gasp from Avery and the sudden muffled crying from her friend as well as the apologies from the brothers about leaving their phones off. While they have their moment together, Kira heads back into the kitchen to finish making the sandwiches and heating up the homemade soup her Mom had sent over earlier that morning.

After the food is done and plated, Kira takes a plate of sandwiches and a bowl of soup out to her friend. Avery's eyes are red and slightly puffy, Elijah and Nik both sitting on either side of her, their eyes suspiciously glassy as well.

Setting down the food on the coffee table, Kira wipes her hands on her pant legs and offers a kind smile to the brothers. "Would the two of you like anything?"

"No, but thank you," Elijah nods politely before gesturing for Avery to start eating.

Nik declines as well but he can't help his curiosity. "You've been staying here?"

Eyes widening at being addressed by one of the most powerful beings, Kira is quick to gather herself and nods. "Yes, sir," she gulps and swears that his lips twitched in amusement. It wasn't like she talked to them much, the only time she actually talked to them being in past when they offered herself and Avery the home by their campus. "My mother called in to our Dean and explained the situation to him. She got the both of us a leave of absence from school so our grades aren't affected too bad."

"Good," Nik nods. "That's good.. and thank you. For doing that."

"It's what pack is for, right?" Elijah and Nik smile gratefully at her, Kira fidgeting in place before settling her gaze on Avery. "I'll just be upstairs checking up with our teachers. If you need anything, don't be afraid to call me back down."

"Thanks, Kira."

Kira soon disappears upstairs and the brothers encourage Avery to eat a bit more of her food. Once they think she's had enough, they get the rest of the story from her.

"Stiles still hasn't found his anchor," she informs them. "Allison's been forced to take time off of school so her ribs can heal and Scott's been taking time off from Deaton to school Stiles in all things werewolf with Derek as backup. But given that Scott is Stiles' alpha, Derek can't help too much with their inner alphas conflicting."

"Inner alphas," Nik's brows furrow in confusion. "I thought Derek was Scott's beta as well now?"

"He was," Avery shrugs tiredly. "At least until the moment he killed the alpha that bit my brother. Derek's an alpha again."

There's a moment of silence before Nik breaks it. "And how is that working out with two alphas now in Beacon Hills?"

"It's going well," she sighs. "But pretty soon, Derek's going to need his own pack unless he and Scott share custody of everyone now."

Another beat of silence passes before Nik tsks. "That will only work for a bit. They'll be a ticking time bomb and it'll only be a matter of time until one alpha makes a judgment call the other doesn't like. Then it's going to a be fight between the two alphas to see which one is a better fit for controlling the pack or they're going to make you choose."

"And that's what I'm afraid of," Avery sniffles. "Everyone's going to have to make a decision. Whether we stay with Scott or jump ship to Derek."

"Do you know what you want to do," Elijah queries.

Shrugging, Avery meets his eye. "I've been thinking about it since yesterday," she admits. "But I'm not sure it's the right decision. Whatever I choose- whatever I ask- not everyone is going to be happy about it."

Elijah and Nik take a moment to process her words, their minds piecing together what Avery isn't admitting out loud. The brother's share a wary look over Avery's head but knowing they won't be able to sway her decision, they sigh and let it go.

They spend a few more hours with Avery and Kira stayed upstairs the entire time. Nik and Elijah inform her that they'd be tightening up security around Beacon Hills while the pack is recuperating so no-one takes advantage of them. And that they'd be calling in a few witches to dig through the minds of the wolves who saw the enemy pack members so Nik can hunt them down and eliminate them. None of them were going to live a long life after what they did to John.

* * *

It's two days before the full moon when Avery calls Derek over.

She'd like to say she's stable enough to be having the upcoming conversation but her stomach is fluttering mess of butterflies. She doesn't know what Derek's reaction or answer will be but she can only hope for the best.

She really doesn't want to put Plan B into motion.

The moment Derek knocks on the front door and lets himself in, her heartbeat goes wild. Derek is quick to seek her out in the living room, his eyebrows pulling together in confusion as the corner of his lips pull down into a frown. "What's going on?" His eyes roam the rest of the room, his head turning to peer over his shoulder to search the kitchen. "I thought Kira was staying with you?"

"She was," Avery offers him a shaky smile and gestures for him to take a seat. "But her Mom picked her up because I needed to speak to you about something in private."

"What's on your mind," he then asks and takes a seat.

Taking a deep breath, Avery steels herself and looks him directly in the eye. "The bite."

Derek is quick to piece together the way Avery's heartbeat stutters over the word  _bite_  and the emotions she was projecting the second he walked through the door, and his facial expressions slowly close off and his answer is immediate. "No."

"You didn't even let me explain," she blurts, her heart speeding back up at the rejection. "At least hear me out!"

"I don't have to hear you out," Derek frowns. "You're in Scott's pack, not mine."

Avery slumps in defeat, a frown of her own forming. "So you are doing separate packs," she mumbles. "Everyone's going to have to choose."

"No. I'm not asking anyone to join me," Derek admits. "You were all Scott's first so I'll build my own pack here. We'll be sharing territory here in Beacon Hills."

"Then let me be first to jump ship," Avery pleads, fidgeting in her seat as it seems Derek isn't budging on his decision. "I can't do this anymore, Derek. I can't do this as a human. Stiles is a werewolf and I'm the only flesh and blood he has left. Either I die an early death as he ages gracefully or I become a werewolf and stick this out with him." Derek's expression cracks but he's quick to pull it together. "It's either I become a werewolf or I become a vampire."

"And what happens if the bite kills you," Derek glowers.

"It won't."

"It might," he snaps back. "And then what?"

"Then I become a vampire," she mumbles and avoids eye contact, slight fear projecting after he snapped at her. "You forget that I ingest vampire blood every few days. If the bite kills me, the blood will reanimate me. But right now, I'd rather be a werewolf than a vampire. Being a vampire is my plan B."

Derek sighs, sinking back into the sofa chair he's sitting and pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. "Why me," he finally mumbles after a few moments of silence. "Why not Scott?"

"Because as much as I love Scott, he'll either turn me down right away or let my brother's opinion influence him," Avery answers as honestly as she can. "And lets be honest for a second," she flashes him a shaky grin. "Yes, I take orders well as a human in his pack but do you really think I can follow orders as a werewolf with him? We'd butt heads and I'd end up challenging him without even knowing it."

Derek snorts, letting his head fall back and groans. "They're all going to kill me if I do this, you know."

"I'll have your back, dude. No worries."

"Don't call me dude," he deadpans and Avery's lips twitch. The moment he senses her fears dwindling and amusement taking it's place, he knows he's lost this debate. "If I do this," he finally sighs in defeat and Avery perks up a bit. "If you turn and become my beta, you'll be  _my_ pack."

"Exactly."

"Which means you won't be returning to New Orleans for college."

Avery's slight grin falls away and surprisingly, she nods in agreement. "I kind of figured that," she mumbles. "And I'll gladly go through with taking the bite and joining you if you let me take a year off from school to put me through Werewolf 101 but re-register in Community College in the next town over afterward."

Derek narrows his eyes at her as he thinks over the scenario before finally nodding. "That could work out."

"Of course it could. I came up with the idea," Avery finally gives him a genuine smile.

Derek rolls his eyes but the small grin lets Avery know that it's all good. "If that's all, I have to get back to Scott and Stiles. With the full moon approaching, he's getting antsy." Derek stands to show that he's getting ready to leave and Avery follows suit. "In two days, the full moon will pass. If you still want it after, I'll give you the bite."

Avery eagerly agrees and follows him to the door, being a polite host and showing him out. Before Derek gets too far down the side-walk, she calls out to him and he halts in his steps. "What if I know someone who's looking to join a pack? Are you willing to take him in?"

Taking a second to think about it, Derek shrugs and stuffs his hands deep in his pockets. "If he shows that he can be trustworthy  _and_ get along with everyone in Scott's pack, then sure. We'll give him a test run in the pack to see if it works."

Derek is expecting a relieved smile so he's a bit suspicious when Avery slightly cringes. "Uh, about that," she nervously chuckles. " _They_  have been trying to get back in everyone's good graces. If we tell them to play nice, they'll play nice. But that's only if they haven't found a pack to settle down in yet."

Derek, once again, pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs. "If they mess up, it's on you," he grumbles. "And I won't second guess ripping their throats out with my teeth if they defy me."

Mock saluting him, he finally gets the smile he was expecting. "Sir, yes, sir!"

After Derek has slid into his Camaro and drove out of sight, Avery rushed back inside and quickly picked up her phone to dial a number she hardly ever used. Not so surprisingly, the call gets forwarded to voicemail and she waits patiently for the automated voice to finally give her the beep.

"Hey," she says after the beep is heard. "Something's happened and I'm back in Beacon Hills. For good, it seems. Hale's an alpha again and he's building a pack. A pack that's going to stay in Beacon Hills to help Scott protect it. If you haven't settled down with a pack yet, I got you a spot with Derek. If you're serious about turning over a new leaf, you're more than welcomed back. The only downfall is that you have to play nice with  _everyone_ in Scott's pack which means no baiting Isaac into a fight. You mess up and my head's on the chopping block, too. But if you have settled with a new pack then I guess just ignore this message. Don't be a stranger, you dicks. Give me a call."

Tossing her phone aside after hanging up, Avery stands and takes a walk through every room in her house.

Things were about to change.

* * *

The day after the full moon, Derek reappears unexpectedly moments after Kira is picked up by her parents. Avery has no warning about the bite, her eyes widening the second she sees his eyes bleed red. She doesn't fight him when he snatches up her wrist but she does yelp in surprise at the amount of pain there is when his fangs sink into the delicate skin of said wrist.

She tries to pull her wrist free after Derek pulls his fangs free but instead, she blushes furiously when Derek starts to lick at the wound. For a moment, she's embarrassed at how intimate it feels with every swipe of Derek's tongue but then she realizes whatever wolfy mojo an alpha has and Derek is currently using, it's stopping her bite wound from bleeding.

Sighing in relief that she doesn't have to worry about the wound bleeding out and in relief that Derek isn't licking anymore, he lets her take her wrist back and cradle it to her chest. "Go shower, change, and get something to eat," he tells her. "I don't want you doing anything for the rest of the day and I'll be staying here to keep an eye on you and the bite's progression. Either get comfortable in a long sleeve or find an excuse to keep Kira away so she doesn't find out before you tell everyone."

Nodding in agreement, Avery heads upstairs to do as she was told. Sending Kira away would only make the kitsune suspicious so a long sleeve shirt would have to do.

..

..

After her shower, Avery settles in blue plaid pajama pants and a light blue cotton long sleeve. She wraps a thin bandage over the bite in case it were to bleed a little and it's just thin enough to not draw attention. Derek nods in approval and gets comfortable in her house as they wait to see her body's reaction.

Kira shows back up after they've done ate breakfast, Avery quickly falling back asleep an hour after they eat. She's not surprised to see Derek there but she is curious as to why he's not leaving after she's already back.

Derek easily picks up on her curiosity, he easily giving the excuse that Scott needs time alone with Stiles to teach him the way of the werewolf. When Kira doesn't seem sold on the excuse, he throws in that it's an  _alpha thing._ Kira buys it then and makes an excuse of going upstairs to check on her and Avery's status in school. They didn't have that much of an excused absence to begin with and she needed to see what their options were now- now that Avery hadn't mention about even going back.

Derek wants to throw out a hint or two about Avery mentioning transferring back to Beacon Hills but he ends up closing his mouth and letting Kira do what she's got to do. He'd let Avery tell her on her own time.

When Avery wakes up nearly two hours later, she almost forgets what happened that morning until she stretches and rotates both wrists, cringing at the sensation of pain from one of them. Her eyes widen, gaze quickly darting to Derek who almost looks amused.

"How does it feel," he murmurs.

"Hurts," she admits in a low voice. "Why are we whispering?"

Derek points upstairs and as Avery looks upward, she shrugs. "Kira," he then mouths at her.

She nods in understanding, stretching and yawning before excusing herself to the bathroom. In the safety of the bathroom, Avery does her business before washing her hands and pulling up the sleeve of her shirt to the wrist that is bandaged. Peeking under said bandage, Avery can see where every fang sunk in and the redness around each tiny wound. There's a bit of discoloration of the flesh which causes her heart to beat faster with a bit of fear but when there's a sudden sharp knock on the door, she puts it to the back of her mind.

"Yeah?"

"Hey," Kira calls out. "You up for going out?"

"Um, not really," she gulps and quickly recovers her wrist. "I was thinking maybe marathoning something on Netflix." Before Kira can respond, Avery is pulling open the door and grinning at her friend. "Derek's gonna spend some time here and I don't think he's sociable enough to take out."

From the other room, there's a warning growl which has Kira chuckling and Avery's spine oddly stiffening along with her bite wound throbbing. Plastering on a quick grin for Kira, she gestures towards the front room.

"Derek and I will figure out a movie," Kira tells her. "You get the snacks?"

"Yes, ma'am," Avery chuckles. "Don't kill each other over the remote."

Avery quickly pulls together some snacks, even heating up pizza rolls in the oven so their lunch isn't just chips, jerky, and soft drinks. She can hear Derek and Kira nixing each other's movie decisions, and it isn't until she makes a Game of Thrones reference that neither of them understand that spurs her into stealing the remote and having a marathon of it.

They're three episodes into the first season when Avery falls back asleep, Kira expressing her concern to Derek that Avery's asleep yet again after waking up that not long ago. Derek shrugs it off, tells her it's okay and that if anything were off, he'd be able to smell it. She eventually lets it go and settles back onto the couch because Avery does have good taste in shows and the Stark's were a quick favorite of hers.

..

..

By the time Avery wakes up yet again, the sun is setting and Derek is still watching Game of Thrones. Pots clinging together in the kitchen make her perk up a bit more and as she rubs the sleep out of her eyes, Derek tells her Kira is attempting supper.

She stretches with a drawn out yawn and joins Kira in the kitchen without a glance at Derek. Inside the kitchen, Kira is attempting two homemade pizzas. She's quick to start shredding cheese and after that, Derek joins them to add peppers to one pizza since the girls only like pepperoni.

When Derek leaves for the store to pick up drinks for their dinner that's not juice, gatorade, or water, and leaves the girls to make their salad, Kira becomes wary once more. Avery's been up for a while now yet she's still yawning and looks as if she could drop off for another nap. As Kira pulls everything together and starts tossing the salad, Avery hops up on the counter next to her.

Biting her bottom lip nervously, Kira avoids eye contact as she asks, "You okay, Avs?"

Yawning once more, Avery peers down at her friend in confusion before slowly nodding. "Uh, yeah, why?"

"You just- it's just," she stammers. "You rarely leave the house now," Kira admits. "And you've slept nearly all day. Signs like that point to depre-"

"I'm fine," Avery cuts her off, sitting up a little straighter. "Really, I am," she grins reassuringly. "I don't get out because if I get out, I'm going to want to visit Stiles. And as for today, I guess it's just an off day or something." Kira blinks up at Avery, studying her face for any signs of lying and Avery's grin widens into a smile. "I'm fine, Kira, really."

The front door opens and that ceases their conversation.

The trio eat in compatible silence, Derek surprisingly cleaning up since the girls did most of the cooking. As Derek cleans, Avery heads back into the living room and Kira goes upstairs to collect clothes from Stiles' room that she's been staying in before showering.

The second the shower upstairs turns on, Derek rushes into the living room where Avery is curled up on the couch and on the verge of falling asleep. "Let me see it," he demands. "Let me see your wrist," he clarifies when Avery just blinks up at him.

She slowly sits up as she watches him take a seat next to her, a flash of panic etched into his features. She lets him paw at her sleeve and bandage, and she panics a bit when she sees him relax. "Was something wrong? Did it smell weird?"

"No," he frowns as he studies the wound. "It's just- you're sleeping a lot. I've never seem someone sleep as much as you after the bite and I thought something was wrong. It's not oozing black so that's a good sign."

"Okay," she drawls and studies the wound for herself. "It still looks the same," she murmurs. "It looked like that earlier."

"Then that's a good sign."

Avery rolls her eyes, obviously coming to that conclusion on her own. "Great. Now go get back in that kitchen. It's not going to clean itself."

Derek playfully snarls and Avery fights the urge to flinch. She flashes him a smile instead and watches as he leaves before getting comfortable once more.

..

..

Derek and Kira don't know how she's managed it but Avery manages to fall asleep after her own shower once Kira is finished.

One moment she's sitting squashed between Derek and Kira as they watch Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure, and the next she's jerking awake and bolting upward in bed.

Chest heaving, Avery glances around her dark room and wonders briefly who carried her up there. The clock on her bedside table reads just after 5A and as she moves to settle back down, bright red eyes glow from the corner of her darkened room. For some unknown reason, the red eyes set her blood pumping furiously as she struggles to make out the alpha's features. One second her vision is hampered by the near pitch blackness of night and the next, it's like someone slid night vision goggles over her eyes.

She can now see Derek and her room as if someone flipped on an oddly colored light, and watches as Derek slowly smirks at her from his chair. "Welcome to the Pack."

Avery's eyes widen, her heart thumps furiously- which as she thinks about it it now sounds like bongo drums being played by her ear- and she quickly scrambles out of bed and towards her shut bedroom door where her mirror resides. Staring at her own reflection, she can see the odd golden glow of her eyes.

She had turned.

* * *

Finding out she was a werewolf and not rejecting the bite made Avery feel oddly giddy. Though a handful of minutes before the sun had risen on her first official day as a werewolf, Avery panicked at the sudden onslaught of noise.

She thought that there was a switch- much like Elijah spoke about vampires either choosing to feel or choosing not to feel- but it wasn't. Derek told her she was going to have to filter through it and focus on one thing that didn't hurt her ears while also learning to keep focus on her every day activities if she wanted to blend in.

Avery had pouted and Derek had smirked. She hadn't known that.

The birds chirping outside her window were annoying but the neighbor's dog barking was like nails on a chalkboard. "I wish you had told me this before," she grumbles as she pressed her hands to her ears.

Smirking, Derek chuckles. "I thought you knew everything?"

Avery had unintentionally growled, the feel of her vocal cords trembling in her throat shocking her humanity back to the forefront. Derek chuckled some more and Avery quickly got out of bed to gather up some clothes for a shower. But even the shower was a shock to her system.

It took her a whole lot longer to get the temperature just right- her usual lukewarm shower being either too cold or suddenly too hot when she tried to adjust it. She growled yet again, this time is frustration, and cursed beneath her breath when she heard Derek chuckling from within her room

Knowing that she was going to have to work hard to keep herself in check, Avery knew she was going to have to get Kira to go back home and not stay with her. She didn't know how to tell Kira to go home without being mean or coming off as suspicious so when Derek offered the excuse of her staying with Elijah and Nik for a few days before they left, Avery ran with it.

Kira immediately understood Avery wanting to spend some alone time with the Original brothers before they left, and when Derek was leaving under the pretense to go check on Scott and Stiles, Kira asked for a ride back home. He politely obliged and Avery was left to pace her home as she tried her damnedest control her breathing and reign in the trembling of her hands from her moment of talking to Kira and being afraid she was going to slip and show Kira what she'd become.

It wasn't that she didn't want Kira to know- she was going to find out soon anyway- but she'd rather not put Kira in the position of knowing something that her boyfriend/alpha didn't even know yet.

Derek came back fairly quickly only to find that Avery had locked herself in a steam-filled bathroom- she admitting to him that the steam felt soothing against her skin. He didn't argue with her because hey, to each their own, but he made her pack a bag so they could go visit Elijah and Nik. Avery panicked once more because she thought that they were just using that as excuse to get Kira out of the house for a few days but Derek said it was better to introduce herself to Elijah and Nik now because come full moon, they were going to need a place to stay for her transformation. Sure he had his loft but that was out of the question because even if Avery told Stiles and Scott about her turning, it wasn't a good idea to keep two newly turned betas in the same room who answered to two different alphas and hadn't found their anchor yet.

Avery grumbled the entire time she packed a small bag, shooting off a text to her brother about staying at Casa de Original for a few days and shooting off another text to Nik about her sudden stay with them and to prepare for a surprise.

On the ride to their home, Avery had her first incident with her claws. In her nervousness about how Nik and Elijah were going to take her new role as supernatural being, Derek slammed on the breaks suddenly to tell her she needed to calm her racing heart. The sudden jerk forward had her both scared and annoyed, her claws springing out but as she got ready to snap at him, she realized that she hadn't been hearing her own heart but rather the tires of the Camaro sailing smoothly over the asphalt of the road.

Derek rolled his eyes at her sudden giddiness for being able to pay attention to one sound and not be distracted by others, and continued back on their way. Biting Avery was possibly the best and worst decision he's ever made in his life.

Upon arriving at their destination, Nik and Elijah took Avery's new status surprisingly well. Elijah was a bit shocked that she turned so quickly but Nik was rather amused to see Avery cringe every time he made his hybrid visage bleed to the surface.

Avery had thought that Derek gave off a powerful aura when he flashed his alpha eyes but it was nothing compared to the aura Nik gave off. He was raw, pure strength and she tried to fight the urge to hide behind Derek every time Nik flashed his own golden eyes at her.

Over the next two days, Avery cried tears of aggravation. She growled, snarled, slashed the air in warning with claws when Derek or Nik got too close and she wasn't ready for them to be in her personal space, and snapped a mouth full of fang at them.

But trying to get her to shift at will wasn't going anywhere. Nik and Elijah had let Derek take the reigns since he was her alpha, and they watched on as Derek told her to visualize her teeth elongating. To visualize her nails lengthening into claws and then to find that part of inside her mind that wasn't human any longer and to push it to the surface.

Avery didn't know what the hell he was talking about- even going as far as to snapping at him that he was full of shit- and Nik was quick to put her in her place. He scolded her about showing respect to her superior- her alpha- and to suck it up and try harder since this was what she wanted. With her emotions now heightened and all over the place, Avery growled threateningly at Nik and wolfed out in rage, and having had enough of the disobedience- Derek finally played on his alpha status and roared.

The alpha's roar was such a shock to her system that Avery actually flinched back in fear and blinked back to normal.

* * *

On the fourth day, the brothers depart back for New Orleans, and Derek and Avery go back to her home. They were still nowhere near getting Avery to shift at will but since she was only days old, it was expected.

..

..

Avery is napping when Derek decides to make a quick run to the store, Avery jumping awake minutes later and nearly falling into a crouch when the sound of glass shattering pierces her ears. She knows her eyes are glowing from the way the edges of her vision changes color and everything else sharpens to clarity, and instead of finding an idiotic home invader, she finds her brother.

Her brother whose own eyes are glowing a golden yellow, his mouth agape in shock, and the remnants of a glass and a puddle of water at his feet. He looks the same as usual- if not a bit healthier. His hair lays flat against his head, gray sleeves are pushed up to his elbows, and electric blue jeans cling to his legs. He's the same but at the same time, he's not. He's more.

Heart pounding furiously in her ears, Avery gulps in fright at Stiles finding out like this. His emotions range from shock to confusion and finally settle on anger if the reddening of his face is anything to go by. She can hear the slam of a car door outside, footsteps jogging up the sidewalk, and the distinct sound of Scott calling out her brother's name.

"Stiles? What's going on? You're freaking out, dude," Scott says before coming a halt just inside the living room. His lips pull down into a frown as he stares between the siblings before it dawns on him that Avery's scent isn't exactly human anymore. "Avery?"

Avery's eyes widen as she slowly stands out of the crouch, shredded denim skinny jeans clinging to her own legs. A red crop tee hugs her chest as an over-sized mesh shirt covers the rest of her frame though you can still see through it. Tires screeching outside reach her ears, a door opening and slamming, and Avery knows who it is just by scent already. Expected footfalls rush up to the door and the scent of alpha- her alpha- wafts stronger into the room.

The moment Derek steps into the room with eyes flashing red because he felt his beta panicking blocks away, Scott groans and Stiles is suddenly livid. "You," he snarls. Eyes glowing brighter in anger, Stiles takes a step towards Derek. "You turned her! What the fuck were you thinking, Derek?!"

Lips twisted in a snarl, Stiles takes a few more steps toward Derek and Avery's eyes widen dramatically. Her new instincts are screaming,  _"Alpha! Alpha! Protect the alpha!",_ and she doesn't think twice about lunging in between the two and shoving her brother back with a growl.

Forgetting about her newly obtained strength, Avery watches as her brother flies across the room and into the wall. He crumples to the floor, fluidly rolling to his feet seconds later only for Derek and Scott to be shocked that Stiles wolfed out- claws, fangs, glowing eyes, pointed ears, furry sideburns, and bumpy ridge between his brows. As their gaze slides back to Avery, she too is wolfed out, and her shift is something that not even Derek has seen yet.

She's the spitting image of her brother wolfed out though her features are softer than that of Stiles' and she obviously has longer hair.

The twins growl at each other, Stiles wanting to rip Derek a new one and Avery wanting to protect Derek. They position themselves as if ready to lunge at each other, their growls sounding more threatening by the second but before they can inflict damage to each other, Scott is stepping in and roaring Stiles into submission.

Stiles flinches back at his alpha's warning, his features shifting back to human. Avery is left growling, her gaze now darting between Scott and Stiles. Her instincts are still screaming to protect her alpha, even more so now that there's another alpha in the room. When her growl is directed at Scott this time, Derek snaps a mouth full of fang in Avery's direction and she immediately calms at his reprimand.

The twins each guiltily stare at their alpha before turning back to face each other. Stiles has a twisted scowl on his face- he giving Derek a run for his money in the grumpy department- and Avery is still wolfed out feeling very agitated.

"Well, are you going to calm down," Stiles heaves an annoyed sigh. "I think we've established no-one is going to attack anyone else."

Avery's top lip twitches in annoyance, her hackles rising once more but Derek puts a hand on her shoulder to keep her place. "She doesn't know how to shift at will," he tells them. "This is her first time doing a full shift."

"Jesus," Scott sighs before falling onto the couch. "When did  _this,_ " he gestures up and down at Avery, "-even happen?"

Avery's features are slowly turning back to human, her shoulders slumping as she forces herself to calm down. "After the full moon," Avery mumbles around her fangs.

Scott shakes his head in disappointment, Stiles' eyes widening. "Are you crazy or just plain stupid," Stiles finally explodes and Scott immediately reaches up to tug on the back of Stiles' shirt. "We just lost Dad! All we have is each other now and you went out and risked your life by taking the bite?! And you," he suddenly focuses on Derek. "What the hell were you thinking giving my sister the bite?! You know better, Der-"

"It wasn't his fault!" Eyes swivel back to Avery and even though the fangs, the claws, and the bumpiness and furriness of her face are gone, her ears are still pointed and her eyes are glowing bright. "You're right, Stiles, when you said all we had was each other," she admits as she fights to focus on the beating of Derek's calmer heart than her brother's frantically beating one. "So what would you have done when I finally died? When you were the only one left from our family."

"You wouldn't die," Stiles grits out through clenched teeth. "Don't pretend like you don't drink vampire blood."

"I'm not pretending," she snaps back. "But being a vampire was my last option. I wanted to be by your side for as long as we're both still breathing. I didn't want to die before and leave you alone or be a night crawler and outlive not only you but your children and your children's children," she admits and Stiles backs up a step at his sister's reasoning. She had did this for him. "Becoming a werewolf was my only option if I wanted to age at the same pace as you."

"But the bite could have killed you. What would have you done if you turned into a vampire," Stiles asks with less venom in his voice.

"Then I'd deal," she admits and her eyes finally stop glowing. "I'd stay as long as I could by your side but the second I started drawing attention with my immortal beauty," that earns snorts around the room and Avery is glad to have killed the tension on her own. "-I'd pack up and leave but always keep tabs on you. But the second you no longer roamed God's green earth, I'd be right behind you so we could raise hell where ever it is us supernatural beings go after we die."

The change in Stiles is lightening fast, he lunging across the room in a panic to squeeze his sister in a hug. "Don't say that. You're not killing yourself," he mumbles into her shoulder. Avery goes tense in his grasp, eyes widening but Scott and Derek aren't lifting a single finger to help her out. "I need you here with me."

"O-of course," she stammers and slowly relaxes. "I'm not killing myself, though. The bite took, bro. The Stilinski twins get to age gracefully and give their alphas hell now. We're good."

Scott groans and Stiles huffs a laugh. His face suddenly moves towards her neck, Avery tensing once more since her new instincts are telling her there's a wolf at her throat now. Stiles takes in a deep breath which almost tickles her exposed skin, and he relaxes. Scott and Derek watch on curiously before Stiles suddenly pulls back, eyes going wide.

"Huh," Stiles huffs with a grin. "So that's what it feels like."

"What  _what_ feels like," Avery murmurs since he's so close.

Stiles smirks now, holding his sister at arms length before turning around to face Scott- his alpha- with the happiest expression that any of them have seen on his face as of late. "My anchor," he mumbles. "I know what it is now."

"Wha-", Scott's eyes widen, he jumping to his feet. "You found it?!"

"Yeah, I think so." Stiles grins and turns back to face his sister who's staring at him in shock. "Everything is a lot less..  _itchy,_ " he frowns since he can't come up with a better word. "Ever since I was bitten and turned, I felt on constant edge- like bugs were constantly moving around beneath my skin. I couldn't focus on anything and shifting at the wrong moment was a constant fear." Avery frowns and nods in understanding since it's exactly how she feels right now. "But when Avery was talking about what she would have done if she'd turn into a vampire and I hugged her, everything just fell into place when I thought about losing her. Even though I'm still pretty pissed because she took the bite without telling me, her scent and her own erratic heart beat was soothing. Avery's my sister.. but she's also home."

Avery gets a little teary-eyed at Stiles' explanation and Scott beams like the adorable puppy he is. "Dude, congratulations! You're catching on pretty quickly."

Scott leans in for a fist bump and after giving him one, Stiles turns back to his sister. "Do you think that maybe I could be your anchor, too?"

Avery frowns some more but before she can answer, Derek steps up. "It's different with every werewolf," he explains. "Just because she ended up being yours doesn't mean that you'll be hers. Don't be too let down if it isn't you."

"What? No," Stiles shakes his head. "I won't be mad. I'm just throwing it out there as an option. She hasn't found hers, right," he asks before addressing Avery herself. "You haven't found it already, have you?"

"Uh, no," Avery shakes her head. "I'm only a couple days old and all this is a lot harder to get used to than everyone makes it seem."

"Right?!"

Scott and Derek watch the twins talk back and forth, Stiles a bit more easy to be around now that he's not struggling with finding his anchor. Avery, on the other hand, looks a bit uncomfortable.

"Um, I actually have a question," Scott finally pipes up. When the Stilinski twins turn to face him, he focuses on Avery. "Why did you choose Derek as your alpha?"

Stiles suddenly loses his smile and Avery gulps. Derek is sitting as calm as can be in the living room with three other werewolves and Avery envies him for his aloofness. "Uh," she mumbles after she realizes she's been quiet a bit too long. "Would you have given me the bite if I came to you? As much as I love you, Scooby, I figured you'd tell Stiles right away and his opinion would sway your decision."

"Damn right it would have," Stiles grumbles. "I get it, I do," he caves when she narrows her eyes at him. "But it's still a bit upsetting. We were supposed to be the humans and after I got bit, I figured that at least one Stilinski would still remain human. I never entertained the idea that you would risk taking the bite. Especially taking the bite from Derek. I gotta admit I didn't see that coming."

Fangs surprisingly dropping on their own, Avery flashes her twin a wolfish grin. "What can I say," she shrugs. "We Stilinski's really know how to cause a scene."

* * *

In the following week, Stiles was finally able to sleep once again in his own bed. Since Scott was still wary of leaving Stiles on his own, he bunked with him at his home while Avery spent a few days with Derek at his loft. While she was glad to have her brother home, having an alpha that wasn't her own raises her hackles a bit even more so when Derek had tried leaving her alone with them.

And since Stiles was the more stable of the two now, he was tasked with boxing up their Dad's room with Scott at his side when Avery wasn't there to lose control of her emotions.

Avery also accepted many phone calls and an unexpected visit from Isaac and Kira when word finally got out about her new status as a creature. Kira was upset that she had missed the signs of Avery's turning and a bit upset that Avery hadn't confided in her but Avery was quick to soothe the kitsune. Avery told Kira that she didn't tell her because she didn't want her to keep that secret from Scott and Kira eventually understood.

When the topic of college came up, Avery admitted she was transferring back to Beacon Hills and taking a year off so she could train with Derek. Kira understood and told her that taking a year off wouldn't be necessary. When Avery had asked what she was talking about, Kira admitted to looking into online college for their school in New Orleans and was surprised to learn that they could take online courses instead. With a brilliant smile, Avery had hugged Kira, both girls deciding to switch to online classes and stay in Beacon Hills.

Isaac had been shocked at her decision and even reluctantly brought a warning from Chris about her staying on a tight leash until she found her anchor and didn't feel like murdering the town folk. Derek hadn't liked that remark and snarled until Isaac fled his loft.

Allison and Lydia called in right away, both females not quite believing what they had heard from Scott. But more importantly, they couldn't believe she was part of Hale Pack and not McCall. Avery explained her reasoning and told them that nothing was going to change. Derek planned on staying in Beacon Hills, and he and Scott were going to watch over the town together. They might have different alphas but that wasn't going to keep any of them from hanging out especially since she and Stiles were going to live together.

Every day was a struggle but Derek was by her side every second.

* * *

With another week gone by, Avery was able to relax with Stiles at their home without any chaperones. She still hadn't found her anchor and Stiles told both alphas that should he do something to piss her off, he'd walk away until she cooled down and call Derek over immediately.

Since Derek had to grocery shop, he agreed and left the twins to their own devices with Scott keeping watching from a length ways away that Avery couldn't sense him.

They were getting ready for a marathon of every werewolf movie they could find on netflix- Stiles making snacks while Avery queued up a list of the movies when the doorbell rang. Stiles mumbles from the kitchen about Avery grabbing the door but as she rolled her eyes at him, she still did as he asked.

Focusing her hearing on the visitor outside, Avery found not one but  _three_ beating hearts- the three hearts beating a rather steady beat. She focused on her sense of smell next before she opened the door, her nose tingling and hackles rising when under their individual scents she could smell the distinct smell of  _wolf._

Heart picking up speed and muscles tensing, Avery tried to calm herself. "Uh, just a moment," she calls out and turns on her heel before rushing into the kitchen. Stiles meets her scared gaze, mouth opening before she raises a finger to her mouth for him to be quiet. His brows furrow in confusion as he watches her start pulling open drawers until she finds a pen and pad of paper. After furiously scribbling, she picks up the paper and practically shoves it under his nose.

_Werewolves. Three. Outside door._

Eyes widening in understanding, Stiles takes a calming breath and takes out his phone. He brings up Scott and Derek's numbers, shooting off a quick text to them about the wolves and that they need to get their furry asses there asap.

Squaring his shoulders, he places two hands on Avery's shoulders and leans close so his lips brush her ear. "This is our home. Let's go show them that we're not easily intimidated."

As Stiles pulls back, Avery sees his eyes glowing golden. Her heart beat spikes but after taking a calming breath, she nods hurriedly and as her eyes flutter open, they're glowing the same color as her twin's. Smirking deviously, Stiles drapes an arm around Avery's shoulder and leads her to the front door. Without a moment's hesitation, he throws open the door just as the doorbell rings for the second time and are met with the three dumbfounded expressions of Cora, Aiden, and Ethan.

* * *

To say Cora, Aiden, and Ethan were shocked would have been understatement. After Stiles and Avery invited them in to sit down, Scott and Derek showed up minutes apart bearing fangs with claws extended. With her alpha and high alert, Avery panicked and wolfed out, her growls directed at the three new wolves in her home. Derek had to take her upstairs to her own room while Scott and Stiles explained everything that Cora, Aiden, and Ethan had missed.

Cora, Aiden, and Ethan were pretty livid to learn of John's death. They were upset about Avery and Stiles losing their father, and upset that Avery felt the need to take the bite only because Stiles had been turned. They eventually got over it, Scott finally asking what they were doing back in Beacon Hills, and Cora had scoffed about not staying away if her brother was an alpha once more.

Aiden and Ethan admitted that they were back because they needed a pack, and Avery had gotten Derek to give them a chance. Surprisingly, it was Stiles who threatened them that they better not mess up or else he'd rip them a new one and for once, he didn't have to bluff. He actually had the claws and fangs to go through with that promise.

Chris and Isaac had been wary of Aiden and Ethan's return so until they could be trusted, they were to stay with Derek and Cora at the loft. Derek moved his personal belongings upstairs, and Cora and the twins were left to fight over the space downstairs.

Trying to keep Avery in control was harder than expected. She was a Stilinski through and through, and was more stubborn than expected. Cora, Derek, and Ethan treated her as they normally did but Aiden tried to be funny and would purposely walk on egg shells around her. That pissed off Avery more than it should have and Derek was constantly flashing his eyes at her to put her back in her place.

On the day of the full moon, though, Avery showed up to the loft in a panic. Every one of her senses was amplified and it felt like she was about to crawl out of her skin. And then that was only made worse when Scott showed up to check on Stiles and her blood ran cold at the sight of an alpha that wasn't her own.

Scott tried to tell her it was fine but she couldn't be there in the house with him. So gathering up some shoes and her helmet, she quickly made her way to the loft and let herself inside. Derek had sensed her panic when she was halfway there but waited for her to seek him out, and he wasn't let down when she had finally showed up.

Cora had taken one look at the way Avery's eyes kept flashing, made the boys disappear, and took Avery to one of the back rooms. She sat the new beta down, made her concentrate on her breathing and the smell of Derek surrounding them. She spoke softly about Derek being their alpha, about pack being family, and about this being a safe haven for them.

After Avery surrounded herself with the smell of  _pack,_ Cora made Avery concentrate on her hearing next. Since Cora's heartbeat was the steadier of the two, she made Avery concentrate on that. With Avery's heart beat trying to match Cora's, Cora then moved on to breathing exercises. It was better to keep Avery as calm as they could during the day because as soon as the moon reached it's peak, she was going to freak out on them all until she found her anchor.

..

..

During the day, Avery got a text from Stiles that he was going to be out in the woods tonight. Since he had his anchor, Scott was taking him out to the Preserve to see how he handled the full moon. If the mission was a failure, well, Scott would have to deal. Stiles was his beta therefore his responsibility but it wouldn't be that much of a problem since Isaac was going to be there as well.

As the hours dragged on, Derek sent the twins to go pick up food. Since Cora was the only one besides him who took Avery's situation seriously, he didn't think it was wise to separate them. And with the full moon hours away, their emotions weren't the only things amplified. Their hunger was, too.

Their hunger had been satisfied not that long before the sun had set. With the sun now gone, Avery was as nervous as they had expected. Cora tried to get her to meditate with her once more and after briefly calming down, Derek brought out the chains. She frowned at them, told him she didn't know she was going to be tied up but the alpha only shrugged.

In another one of the back room, the lengthy chains were connected to loops that were cemented in the floor. The chains were long enough to give Avery room to walk around but only to a certain point until they pulled on her wrists. Cora had tossed in a mattress so Avery could rest comfortably until she felt the pull of the moon.

The moment the full moon was at it's peak, Cora, Aiden, and Ethan let themselves wolf out for a brief second- just long enough for Derek to pull rank with his alpha status and have  _his_ betas submit to their alpha. Snarling from the other room made them realize they had a new beta to take care of so after reigning in their werewolf features, they went to go check on their newest addition.

Avery was fully wolfed out, her pointed ears peeking out from her curtain of hair. Golden eyes followed each of their entrances, she having been pressed as far as she could into the corner of the room. Derek leaned against the back wall, letting the betas take the reigns in helping Avery find her anchor.

The second Aiden got too close, Avery stood and lunged at him. He made sure to stay out of reach and let Avery snarl and snap a mouth full of fangs at him when she reached the furthest she could. Aiden smirked at her as she pulled on her chains until Cora growled and yanked him back.

"You aren't helping," she snaps. "We're supposed to be helping her."

"Then help her," Aiden shrugs. "I don't see anyone trying to help."

Ethan shook his head in disapproval at his brother, not giving him a look of sympathy as Derek growls at him. Instead, he chooses to head towards the struggling she-wolf who most likely wants to bite their heads off.

"Avery? Come on, you need to fight it," Ethan tells her. "Don't fight the shift. Fight the urge to bite, claw, and kill. We're your friends- pack." When she visibly calms at his words, he gets a bit closer. Though as Ethan gets closer, Avery takes a few steps back. "Think about what makes you happy- what keeps you human. Think of something or someone who grounds you."

They all watch Avery with baited breath, her breathing coming out in harsh pants as she struggles with her warring emotions. The inhumane part of her brain is telling her to attack but the suppressed human part of her brain is pleading that this is pack-  _family._

Ethan makes the mistake of pressing Avery back into her corner, her werewolf finally having enough of being crowded. Growling in warning, her eyes flash dangerously before she lunges at Ethan. He sees her clawed hand go up but doesn't bother shielding himself as she swings it down across his chest.

Ethan hisses in pain, catching Avery's wrist as she swings at him yet again but he doesn't reprimand her. Derek is about to step in but one second Avery is struggling and the next, she's not. He blinks in shock at Cora- Cora who's holding onto Aiden's bicep since he's now snarling in warning at Avery since she wounded his brother.

Growling low in her throat, Avery blinks confusedly at Ethan who isn't fighting back. Ethan who has captured both her wrists to keep her from attacking him again. Ethan, who in this moment, oddly reminds her of Elijah.

Elijah.

Elijah who would have tutted disapprovingly at her but kept up with her so she'd succeed in what he wanted in the first place and in this case, it's finding her anchor. Her growling finally ceases as she wars with her brain, the human part of her sighing in relief and murmuring to her that it's okay. These people are okay.

Hearing a snarl, Avery blinks over Ethan's shoulder to find Aiden glaring at her. In her moment of clarity, she can't help but think how Aiden reminds her of Nik- Nik who's usually hot headed and ferocious when needed.

Derek and Cora watch on as Avery frowns before turning her attention back to Ethan, wondering why she all of sudden stopped her attack. Avery takes a step back, pulling her arms back towards her until Ethan releases her and watches him carefully. He's Elijah, through and through, and the more she thinks about Elijah, the more she calms.

Elijah was patient with her, the same as Ethan is with her right now. Though Elijah is strict, he wasn't too strict so that she was afraid to make a mistake. He and Nik were her family before she even found her true family but they'd always be her family no matter what.

Taking a deep breath, Avery focuses on the more level-headed brother and is amazed how everything immediately calms. She can breathe easier and the constant buzzing beneath her skin is nearly gone. "What is it," Derek calmly asks when he realizes that Avery isn't on edge.

Giving her alpha a shaky grin, she slowly settles back down atop the mattress. "It's Elijah. He," she gulps and presses her back against the wall as she gathers her thoughts. "He has always been a rock for me. Always been patient and understanding," she admits. "When Ethan didn't attack me back, my mind immediately jumped to how alike he and Elijah are."

Derek nods in understanding and flashes her a smirk.

His pack was coming together and this time, he wouldn't mess it up.

* * *

**Some will probably think that their anchors are not that believable but.. please don't judge! I'm also aware that Avery has killed before but Avery's only killed those who needed it so that's why her eyes remained yellow. I didn't give her blue eyes because to me, only killing an innocent will turn them blue. All those that Avery helped kill weren't innocent.**

**In a couple upcoming chapters, it'll be obvious that Avery drinks vampire blood on the regular though you won't actually see her drink it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**We Must Be Killers**  
In which the pack must deal with the 'death' of one of their own.

_I woke up, I was stuck in a dream._   
_You were there, you were tearing up everything._   
_And we all know how to fake it, baby,_   
_and we all know what we've done._   
_We must be killers._   
_Children of the wild ones._   
_Killers._   
_Where we got left to run?_   
_-_ **Mikky Ekko**

The battle was finally over.

With Beacon Hills a glowing beacon for all things supernatural once more, pack after pack after a variety of supernatural beings decided to stop by. Scott was surprised with how many friendlies stopped by just to see such a powerful nemeton and a True Alpha but were soon on their way after that. Though every now and then, they did get a pack of werewolves or a coven of witches or anything really that were on a quest for power that the nemeton promised.

Just like tonight when a pack of fifteen werewolves decided to attack.

Having been outnumbered, Scott asked Chris to join their ranks for the night. With Allison and Avery having taught Stiles and Lydia to use some weapons, it still wasn't enough for the McCall pack. Chris agreed to fight if only for the future of Beacon Hills- that and the glare his daughter had directed at him was pretty harsh. Still being outnumbered, John volunteered himself. He was a decent shot and after collecting wolfsbane ammunition from Chris, he was ready to fight.

It was the enemy of fifteen to their twelve.

Killing was always the last option for the McCall pack but when push came to shove, the order was given. The fight for territory had been brutal- not a single person walking away unscathed. Scott had ordered the humans to not separate because they were stronger together but by the end of the battle,  _everyone_ had been separated. And the deciding factor of the fight had been Lydia's banshee wail.

The enemy pack didn't know there was a banshee within their ranks so when the wail pierced the air, the McCall pack was quick to tune it out and finish off the last standing wolves while they were distracted. Though with their victory came panic within the McCall pack.

"Lydia!" Scott and Derek were closest to each other, both covered in healing scratches and bruises though Scott's were taking longer since he was fighting the enemy alpha. Sweat, blood, and dirt clung to their skin but they were more worried with  _why_ the banshee screamed. "Where is she," Scott panics as they came across Aiden and Ethan.

"I- I don't know," Aiden pants as he wipes blood from his jaw. "I lost sight of her early on."

" _SCOTT!_ " Scott, Derek, Aiden, and Ethan's attention all turn towards the direction they think Lydia's voice came from but they can't pinpoint the location. There's too many smells interfering with their senses and they don't know who is where or if they're badly injured. " _Scott! I- I can't find Avery."_ Lydia starts mumbling, the four wolves immediately running towards her voice.  _"Oh, god, there's so much blood. I can't- I can't stop it."_

The four wolves come to a stop, finally realizing why she was muttering about blood. She's kneeling by Stiles- Stiles who is struggling to breath with four very gnarly claw marks running from his right should to his left hip. Blood is everywhere and Lydia has nothing to stop the flow with.

Scott immediately falls to his knees, the twins stripping out of their tattered shirts and letting Scott and Lydia use them to press against Stiles' wounds. "We need to get him to the hospital," Lydia mumbles with trembling hands. "These can't be fixed up at home."

"Lydia," Derek peers down at her. "Who did you scream for? Who's death did you see?"

Lydia's gaze snaps up to him, eyes filled with tears. "I- I couldn't find her. I tried to but I stumbled across Stiles first."

"Avery," Derek gulps but manages to keep himself in check. "Was it Avery?" Rustling of leaves and the snapping of twigs to their left gain their attention- Cora, Chris, and John reappearing looking as worn as everyone else. "Dammit, Lydia," Derek finally snaps. "Was it Avery?!"

"Was what Avery," John sighs before catching sight of Stiles and rushing forward to help with whatever.

Without answering, Lydia looks up at Derek and numbly nods. "Find her," Derek growls. "Find her now," he snaps in a panic looking at Aiden and Ethan.

Cora, John, and Chris have no idea what's going but Derek, Aiden, and Ethan don't get far before there's a ferocious roar echoing through the woods. There's something heartbreaking about the roar, at least to the humans' ears, but it's like a punch to gut to the wolves.

Cora whimpers and Lydia starts sobbing.

Scott's eyes flash red though tears start immediately falling and roars back. "Cora," he hiccups. "Come down here and take my place." Cora does as she's told, not bothering to hide her tears. "Mr. Stilinski," Scott frowns as he looks at him. "Call 911. We need to get Stiles to the hospital and Avery," he cuts off with a sniffle. "Just get them here."

"Scott. Scott," John yells as Scott and Derek take off running through the tress. Since it seems that John isn't calling in 911, Chris decides to make the call. "What the hell is going on," he then demands of Lydia.

Lydia's mouth open and closes, Cora's gaze darting between the worried father and the banshee. Making sure that she's pressing the bloodied shirt to where it needs to be pressed, Cora tells him. "Avery's dead. That roar you heard moments ago was Isaac. He found her."

"No," John shakes his head in denial. "No, she can't be dead. My daughter isn't-"

"Help's on the way," Chris breaks off John's rambling denial. Casting the man a pitied glance, he lays a hand on the man's shoulder. "We need to get you home. If what Cora said is true, most of us are going to need an alibi."

"I'm not leaving my kids," John snarls pretty good for a human.

Cries can be heard from the trees now- the same section of the woods that Scott and Derek disappeared to- and Isaac and Allison appear. Allison is leaning on Isaac, sobbing as Isaac fights off sobs of his own. Behind them, Scott appears looking quite numb and behind him, Derek is cradling Avery.

Avery seems paler than normal is the moonlight that's managed to break through the trees, her hair blowing freely with the small breeze, and her jacket and jeans have a dark stain on them. Her limbs hang limply from Derek's hold, her eyes shut peacefully and mouth closed.

"They ripped her throat out," Isaac mumbles with a traumatized look in his eyes. "S-she wasn't breathing when we found her. There's no h-heartbeat," he chokes on a sob as he explains.

John immediately stands to his feet, rushing to his daughter's body as he tries to take her from Derek. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Chris takes charge. "We need to get most of you out of here," he explains. "With Stiles severely injured and Avery dead, this is going to gain a lot of attention."

"What do you need us to do," Scott murmurs. He cringes as John howls out in anguish, not wanting to look at what he's sure is a heartbreaking scene.

"First of all- you, Cora, Derek, Lydia, Isaac, Allison, Aiden, and Ethan need to get out of here. Since these are the Sheriff's children, it's going to look suspicious if people find out how many of us were here yet only them two were injured even though everyone looks like shit." Scott nods, eyes watering as he stares down at his unconscious friend. "Since there are claw marks, we can pass it off as a mountain lion attack. I was with John when we got the call from Stiles after the attack. The animal attacked him before Avery distracted it and made it chase her through the woods. She managed to fend it off long enough until we got here but when we got here, we heard her scream. A gunshot from our gun scared it off but it was too late."

"And what were they doing in the woods in the first place," Scott gulps as he tries to distract himself from what John's going through at this moment.

"Car trouble," Ethan deadpans. "Before we leave, we can puncture one of the tires on the Jeep."

Sirens blare in the distance and Chris tosses Isaac the keys to his SUV. "Get Allison and Lydia out of here. Now!"

Lydia scrambles to her feet, letting Isaac pull her and Allison along leaving behind their battle worn pack.

Aiden and Ethan need no telling what to do, both rushing towards their bikes they had left beside Stiles' Jeep and Derek's Camaro. Before they can leave, Aiden digs one claw into a tire on Stiles' jeep to let all the air out.

With taking one last look at Chris now applying pressure to Stiles' wounds and John cradling Avery's lifeless form, Derek gestures for Scott and Cora to follow him so they could all go change and clean up, and then meet up at the hospital.

..

..

When Derek, Scott, and Cora finally make it to the hospital- the entire pack is already there plus half of the Beacon Hills Police Force. There's not a dry eye in the waiting room and John is blubbering as Melissa lets him lean on her.

Derek and Cora move to sit next to Lydia and the twins, Scott heading for John and his mom. As he nears, he can clearly here what John is mumbling beneath his cries, he crying out for his baby girl. Scott blinks away some tears of his own and leans down to give his mom a side-hug.

"Stiles is going to be okay," Melissa sniffles. "He needed a blood transfusion and some stitches, though, and he actually woke up. When he asked about Avery, John told him what happened, and the doctor sedated him. They're keeping him for a few days."

Scott nods, sniffling some as he eyes his heartbroken pack. "Has anyone informed Nik and Elijah?"

"I'll do it," Derek immediately stands. "I'll just step outside."

After hearing Melissa tell Scott that everyone should head home now because there's nothing anyone can do, Derek heads outside to dial Nik. The phone rings for a while before going to voicemail, Derek hanging up and then trying again. On his second try, during the fourth ring, he answers.

" _Mr. Hale,"_ Nik drawls.  _"There better be a good reason as to why you're waking me up so bloody early."_

A lump suddenly forms in Derek's throat, he quickly clearing it away before delivering the bad news. "Avery's dead. There was a fight with an enemy pack and she didn't make it."

Silence falls over the line and just when Derek thinks they've been disconnected, Nik's voice crackles over the line.  _"What,"_ he asks calmly. Too calmly.

"She's dead, Nik," Derek repeats.

There's more silence before the tell-tale sign of ripping material sounds over the line and a few seconds later, a cringe worthy howl comes through. Derek sighs, figuring Nik transformed in his anger and then a few moments later, a new voice comes over the line.

" _Mr. Hale,"_ Elijah asks.  _"What's going on?"_

Derek cringes at the thought of telling the second Original before relaying the message he passed on to Nik, silence once again falling over the line at Derek's admission. But instead of going into a rage, Elijah speaks calmly.  _"We're nearby. We'll be there soon."_

..

..

It'd been an hour since Melissa finally made the pack leave, she being sure to tell her son to not leave John alone. Scott had assured her that he wouldn't- most of the pack agreeing as well. They all took Avery's death pretty hard, most of them still not quite believing how the night turned out.

She had a few more papers to sign off on down in the morgue- the morgue giving her a chill as the girl who she considered a daughter lay under a sheet a few metal tables down.

Putting the fact that Avery was no longer among the living, Melissa got to work.

She's only a handful of minutes in when a startled gasp sounds behind her. Freezing mid-loop of the first 'L' in her last name, she shakes her head in denial before finishing her signature. Fear of a body suddenly waking up in the morgue is a common fear for nearly everyone who works in a hospital.

It isn't until she hears the creaking of one of the metal tables that she slowly turns around, already cringing at what she's about to come face to face with. Lo and behold, it's every worker's fear come true with a body sitting upright and looking rather confused about their surroundings. But instead of screaming out in fear, Melissa's heart thunders inside her rib cage as lump forms in her throat and tears fill her eyes.

"A-avery?"

Avery's bewildered expression darts to Melissa, face pale and eyes wide. Her hair hangs in a mess of tangles around her face and she's clutching an itchy white sheet to her naked frame with no throat wound in sight. "Am I," she gulps before looking around the room once more. "Did I die?"

Forgetting all about her paperwork, Melissa pushes her stool back and rushes towards Avery. "Sweetie, what did you do?! How are you alive right now," she asks as she starts feeling Avery's cheeks and forehead like the concerned mother she is.

"What am I doing here? How did I-  _what_ happened?!"

Slowly removing her hands, Melissa takes a step back. "You don't remember?"

"No," Avery suddenly sniffles. "I- I remember the pack fighting and then.. nothing."

Melissa's nodding along, letting Avery try to piece it together on her own but when she doesn't, she tells her. "Scott told me it was one of the most brutal fights the pack has ever been in," she murmurs. "Stiles was injured but he's here at the hospital for a few days until he's stable enough to go home, and Isaac and Allison," she pauses a moment to clear her throat. "Isaac and Allison were the ones who found you. Your throat was ripped out, honey."

Avery blinks owlishly at the news, tears quickly falling now as she reaches up to run her fingertips along the smooth skin of her throat. "Can you get me my clothes? I want to see my brother."

"I- I can't," Melissa shakes her head. "They're locked up in another room since you've been marked down as deceased and you can't see Stiles because he's been sedated. He didn't take the news of your death very well." Avery frowns, hands shakily wiping away tears. "But I can get you some scrubs and then we can call your Dad," Melissa amends. "I'm sure he'll be more than happy to hear of this.. miracle."

Not knowing what else she can do, Avery nods and watches as Melissa scurries from the room. She's back in under a minute, a pair of light blue scrubs in hand. Before she offers Avery a bit of privacy to change, she slips off a hair-tie and offers it to Avery as well.

"I'll just- I'll just call John," Melissa mumbles as she gives Avery her back.

As Avery slowly dresses, Melissa digs out her phone from her pocket and dials John's home phone. The phone rings and rings and is eventually answered by Scott.

" _Mom? Why are you-"_

"Wake up, John," Melissa cuts him off. "Wake John up  _now!_ "

" _He's not- he didn't even go to sleep,"_ Scott blurts and Melissa sighs because it's just after six in the morning.  _"Hold on, he's right here."_

" _Melissa-"_

"Avery's alive," she blurts immediately. "You need to get to the hospital asap. No-one can see her."

" _Melissa, what-"_

"I don't know," she panics. "One second she's not alive and the next, she is! I don't know what's going on but we're both confused and she's asking for you."

John goes quiet on the other line and then there's a moment when it sounds as if the phone is being passed off.  _"Melissa,"_ and that's Derek speaking now.  _"I need you to listen very carefully. In some myths, legend has it that the claws of an alpha can turn if dug deep enough. Since we're not sure who clawed-"_

"I'm not a werewolf," Avery's voice startles both Melissa and Derek into silence for a moment.

" _Do you have us on speaker?"_

"N-no," she stutters. "I don't know how she-"

"I'm not a werewolf," Avery says again. "Just come pick me up. Please. Bring my Dad and no-one else."

" _I, uh, yeah. We'll be right there."_

The phone call ends and Melissa pockets her phone once more. As Avery is tying up her hair, she catches Melissa staring at her. "Spit it out," Avery finally mumbles. "It looks like you're biting your tongue pretty hard there."

Melissa smiles sheepishly and takes a step closer, reaching up to trace her fingers along the throat she saw ripped open earlier that night. "It's just.. if you're not a werewolf then  _what_ are you? People just don't come back to life especially without a wound to show for it."

"I- I'm just," Avery frowns before stepping away from her. "Can we not talk about it? I just want to go home."

"O-of course. I'm sorry."

Avery's on edge, her hearing amplified and trying her best not to cringe and make Melissa suspicious. She can hear the faint buzzing of electricity from the fluorescent lights up above but when she peers upward, her eyes are very sensitive to the light.

Choosing to sit in a darkened corner, Avery presses her back to the wall and slides down to sit on the floor. Hugging her knees to her chest, she rests her head down atop her knees and tries to labor her breathing. She didn't want to make Melissa any more suspicious than she already was but her sudden super hearing is making it very hard.

Avery can practically feel when her Dad is nearby, a frantic heartbeat beating faster than any other heart there suddenly hammering in her ears. Squeezing her eyes tight, she waits for him to appear.

Moments later, the door squeaks open but she doesn't pick her head up. Her new hearing is rather cringe-worthy. "Where is she," John's voice rasps. There is no answer so Avery expects that Melissa just pointed her out. "Avery?"

Her head finally snaps up, tears running silently down her cheeks. Both John and Derek are shell-shocked, Derek's eyes flashing blue very briefly as his head tilts in confusion. "Hi, daddy," she finally mumbles and pushes herself back up to her feet.

John doesn't waste anymore time, he lunging forward and wrapping Avery in a bone crushing hug. His hands twist into the back of her borrowed shirt, his face pressed into her shoulder as he sobs. "How is this even possible?! How are you- I don't understand."

"Just take me home, dad. I want to go home."

As John clutches his daughter to him, Melissa finally breaks the brief silence after Avery's admission. "John, if you're going to take her out of here then you need to hurry. It's bad enough I'm going to have to think up an excuse about the missing body of the Sheriff's daughter."

"Yeah.. yeah, you're right," John mumbles as he pulls out of the hug, staring at his daughter in awe before pulling her back into a hug. "I just can't believe it."

Derek is still staring oddly at Avery but doesn't voice his concern. It isn't until he hears muffled words directed at him that he snaps out of his thoughts. "What was that?"

"I asked if you've already contacted 'lijah or Nik," Avery repeats.

"Yeah," he answers. "They should be here soon."

"Can I see your phone then? I have an idea so that Melissa doesn't have to think up a believable excuse for me."

Derek nods, picking out his phone and handing it to Avery. John settles Avery into his side, keeping one arm draped across her shoulders as she dials a number on Derek's phone.

" _Hale,"_ Nik's voice immediately answers.

"Nik," Avery murmurs. "Nik, I need a favor."

" _Kitten_ _?!"_

"Yeah."

" _What did you do?!"_

Sighing, Avery clenches her jaw before responding. "Why does everyone assume I did something. Insurance policy, remember? Finally looks like I was able to cash in."

Nik sighs heavily over the line and as Avery meets Derek's gaze, she knowing that he knows something is up.  _"What do you need, love? We're less than thirty minutes away."_

"I need you to compel half the town." John, Derek, and Melissa all tense- mouths dropping open in shock. "Look, just hear me out," she pleads softly to the three in the room as Nik waits patiently on the line to hear what she's got to say though he doesn't need to know why. He'd do anything for her. "The entire Sheriff's department and the hospital know I died. My body's disappearance will raise a lot of questions as will my Dad's lack of interest in finding me. I just need you to compel them to forget- forget that I died tonight," she explains. "Let them think that only Stiles was hurt- that I fended off the mountain lion with fire or something just long enough to get my Dad out there before calling in 911. They just need to forget that I'm dead and everything will be fine."

John, Melissa, and Derek don't say anything but Avery didn't really care for their permission. She just needed Nik's approval of help.  _"Got it, darling. Have your father set up a meeting first thing in the morning for his deputies. Elijah and I will compel every doctor, nurse, and orderly who heard of your death. You have nothing to worry about."_

"Thank you, Nik."

" _You can thank me by completing-"_

"I will," she quickly cuts him off. "I'll see you soon."

After quickly hanging up, Derek shrugs out of his leather jacket and hands it to Avery. "Let's go. Everyone is at your house waiting for you."

..

..

It isn't until she's seated in the back of Derek's Camaro with her Dad seated in the front passenger seat and Derek driving that she finally snaps. The not-so-subtle glances that Derek keeps casting in the rear view mirror have finally grated on her last nerve.

"What? Why do you keep looking at me?!"

Instead of being flustered or showing an ounce of guilt at being caught, Derek looks even more suspicious. "Why don't you have a scent?"

John whirls in his seat, eyes wide as he stares at her and Derek keeps glancing at her in the mirror. Knowing that Derek and now her Dad won't drop it, Avery sighs and sits back, finally letting her emotions take over one more. Eyes filling with tears and bottom lip trembling, she tells them the truth. "I'm in transition. I only have twenty four hours to complete it."

Derek's grip on the steering wheel tightens, he having known what being in transition meant. John- though- John has no clue. "What does that mean?"

Avery opens her mouth to answer but all John gets is a choked off sob. Taking the reigns on the conversation, Derek tells him. "Vampire blood can heal a human. Avery's been drinking it for as long as she's known about the supernatural and if there's vampire blood in her system when she dies, she'll wake up in transition and turn into one of them if she completes it."

John gapes, his heart beat picking up speed. "And how do you complete it?"

"Just a drop of human blood would do," Avery murmurs. "But only a little drop will start a feeding frenzy."

"Which means we'll need more," Derek sighs. As the car's occupants fall silent, Derek curses and digs out his phone. They don't know who he's calling but it's obvious as soon as the other caller answers. "Melissa, we're going to need your help after all." Avery doesn't bother trying to listen in on what Melissa is saying and just waits for Derek to continue. "We've figured out what Avery is and we're going to need one or two blood bags from the blood bank. It doesn't matter what type but we need it and we need it now. We'll be at John's."

John seems a bit uncomfortable with the twist of events but manages to finally relax once more in his seat. Derek meets Avery's gaze in rear view once more and with a determined nod, Avery calmly breathes in relief.

It was going to be okay.

It had to be okay.

..

..

The moment they enter the Stilinski home, it's Allison and Scott who are first to get their arms around Avery. Having pushed John and Derek to the sides, the two men step away and take a stance near Chris who's watching Avery with a curious gaze. When Avery manages to get one arm free, she reaches for Lydia and tugs her forward into a group hug while gesturing for Isaac to join in on it as well.

They hug it out for a few moments, Allison and Lydia both crying which gives Avery the sniffles. Scott and Isaac are doing their best to scent mark their pack mate all over again since it seems any and all scent Avery once carried is now gone. It seems like forever that the pack holds on to her and by the time they relent, Avery has her minute to accept Ethan's hug and pull Aiden and Cora into a group hug when Melissa finally shows up.

Glancing warily at everyone in the home, Melissa adjusts her bag hanging from her shoulder and stands near Derek. "You got it," he asks.

Nodding, Melissa reaches into her bag and pulls out a blood bag. "Managed to sneak out two."

John grimaces, Chris' eyes widen, and the other four wolves in the room immediately stare at the bag in Melissa's hand. "What's going on," Scott mumbles, stepping forward towards Derek. "What's with the blood?"

"My coming back didn't come without consequence," Avery answers him. "If I don't complete the transition, I die again but this time I won't be coming back."

"Y-you're a vampire," Scott splutters.

"Not yet," she shrugs. "About to be though."

Chris swears and John nods along in agreement but ends up herding the pack towards the living room since they had all congregated in the little hallway by the front door. Once everyone is settled- either standing or sitting- and Avery is perched on her own single sofa chair, Derek steps forward with the blood bag in hand.

"How do you want to do this? From the bag or in a cup?"

"Bag's fine," Avery grimaces and reaches for it. "I'm not too picky." As she accepts the blood bag from Derek, she nearly cringes at the way the blood sloshes around in it's bag. There's a little tube at the top of the bag and after bending it a bit, she breaks the seal so the tube will act as a straw. "Bottom's up," she shrugs.

Everyone seems to hold their breath as she tentatively sips from it, her nose crinkling at the metallic taste. It isn't until she pulls the small tube from her mouth does the taste settle on her tongue and she practically salivates. Eyes widening at the fact that she likes it, she pulls the tube back to her mouth and hungrily sips it.

When her eyes catch that of her pack, everyone is either grimacing at her or avoiding the sudden feeding frenzy.

She slurps down nearly half the bag, a sudden sharp pain pulsing in her gums. Groaning and yelping in pain, the blood bag slips from her hands and fall on the floor at her feet. Doubling over, Avery clenches her eyes shut and clamps a hand over her mouth.

"What is it? What's going on," John demands as he rushes forward. In the midst of his sudden panic, he tramples on the fallen blood bag and pops it beneath his shoe. "Avery, tell us what's going on!"

John pulls Avery's hand away from her mouth while simultaneously lifting her face.

When she looks up, John gasps and stumbles away. Her mouth is parted slightly as she pants, newly formed fangs bare for everyone to see. Dark veins seemed to have slithered to the surface from the bottoms of her eyes and fanning out over the tops of her cheeks. And when she opens her eyes, her eyes are a shade darker and the whites of her eyes are now blood red.

She suddenly hisses, her eyes trained on John and everyone tenses.

Avery- their friend, their pack mate- is a vampire. A blood thirsty vampire.

John immediately holds his hands up in surrender, palms facing out and Avery hisses yet again. The werewolves all flash their eyes, claws extending herding the females behind them. Avery's nostrils flare and when her eyes glance down at the spilled blood beneath her feet, she frowns.

"If you're hungry, we still have another bag," John voices as calmly as he can.

Avery glances back up at him, her head tilting in confusion before her lips pull back in a sneer. Her gaze darts down to his neck where the now visible pulsing artery- at least to Avery's vision- is pulsing tauntingly at her. She glances back and forth at the blood beneath her feet and at John's neck.

In the blink of an eye, she hisses from her seat before she's up on her feet and blurring into John's personal space. She has one hand on his shoulder and the other pushing his head into a tilt before she's sinking fangs into his neck.

John yelps in pain, the women in the house scream, Avery hungrily feeds, and the werewolves all snarl in warning at her. The cock of a gun is loud to Avery's ears but she doesn't relent, and she only does so after a hand grips her tightly on the back of her neck. The grip is stronger as they squeeze, and as Avery opens her mouth in a warning growl, whoever is squeezing her sees their opportunity to rip her away from John without inflicting more damage to his neck.

She goes flying across the room, hitting the wall upside down with a sickening crunch while leaving an impression behind of cracked plaster, and falls to the floor head first.

In a blur of movement, Avery is in a defensive crouch and ready to attack once more, eyes darting all over everyone. As she bares her fang in a hiss, hungry eyes watch as Chris and Isaac position themselves in front of Allison and Lydia. Scott and Ethan are standing guard in front of Melissa, and Aiden and Cora are helping John keep pressure on his wound as Derek wolfs out and snarls at Avery.

This time when she lunges, it's to the incredible timing of the front door being kicked open and Avery being caught by the nape of her neck just inches in front of Derek.

Nik has a strong hold on Avery, an arrogant smirk in place while Elijah casually strolls in. Avery continues to hiss and bare fang at Derek, and growing tired of it, Nik elegantly snaps Avery's neck to the right without a second thought and catches her in the fireman carry before she crumples to the floor.

The sickening crunch of bone startles everyone, Scott, Derek, and Isaac now all growling at Nik for doing what he did. "Oh, relax," he drawls. "She's a vampire now so only a stake to the heart will kill her, not a snapped neck."

"Are you crazy," John yells at him. "That's my daughter!"

"Your daughter who's a blood thirsty vampire if that wound on your neck is anything to go by," Nik bit back. "We just did you a second favor so while we go compel the hospital staff for you, Avery will be resting peacefully until we get back. Hale," Nik barks out, gaze slowly meeting that of Derek's. "Take the baby vampire up to her room," he tells him. "Close her blinds or curtain on her window and shut her bedroom door halfway. As for the rest of the windows and doors upstairs, make sure their curtains are open as are the doors so the sunlight floods in. If she awakes before we return, the sun rays will keep her prisoner in her room."

Derek growls once more before cautiously taking Avery from his hold, gesturing for Lydia and Allison to follow so they could enter the other rooms and open up their windows.

Once the four of them disappear up the stairs, Scott turns to Elijah. "What's our plan now? How do we explain Avery's sudden liveliness?"

"We're compelling them to forget about it," Elijah steps in before Nik exaggerates their plans in front of the Hunter who's eyeing them warily. "It was Avery's idea and John's approved. He's scheduling a meeting for after when the sun has come up and everyone's attending. Nik and I are on our way to compel the hospital staff right now, and one of us will stay behind to compel the deputies later on."

"Why only one of you," Isaac suddenly asks. "Won't it go quicker if the both of you stay?"

"Well one of us needs to get Avery to New Orleans asap," Nik smirks. "There's no way she's staying here when she's such a liability at the moment."

"Now hang on one damn moment," John scoffs. "You are not making-"

"She needs to, Mr. Stilinski," Elijah quickly steps in to diffuse the tension. "Avery needs to learn control over her blood lust and since there are no vampires in Beacon Hills, her best bet is to go back home with us. After she's gained control, she's free to come back."

"Why can't you assign a vampire to Beacon Hills for her," John easily relents, the wound on his neck causing him a bit of pain and not in a very argumentative mood.

"This is Avery we're talking about," Nik huffs. "We don't trust anyone else other than ourselves to teach her control."

Even though Avery is an adult and Scott is her alpha, they leave the decision to John. He looks reluctant about sending his daughter away but he knows that Elijah speaks the truth. If his daughter attacked him without second guessing herself, she'd attack anybody. She needed to learn control and she needed to learn it fast.

"How long are we talking about Avery being gone?"

"The least amount of time is a year," Elijah admits. "Blood lust is a hunger unlike she's ever felt and it's going to be hard. We'll have her call every other day and I'm sure she'll want to video chat with you. We'll permit that but we can't have her coming home any sooner than that or her having any visitors. She needs to put her all into learning control."

John sighs, wincing as he holds onto his neck. Nik takes one look at him before disappearing into the kitchen and then showing up a moment later with a tumbler of what appears to be Scotch. "Here, mate, drink this."

"What's in it?"

As John eyes the alcohol suspiciously, Nik grins. "If I tell you, you won't drink it. Drink it and that nasty little wound will be gone within the hour."

John takes the tumbler with a scowl, quickly tossing back the drink in one single gulp. Nik smirks as he takes the tumbler back to the kitchen and everyone seems antsy as Elijah lingers around.

After approving with the compelling plan, Elijah and Nik excuse themselves. Before they leave, though, Melissa volunteers to go with them. When asked why, she reminds them that she works there and she can pull aside her coworkers that knew of Avery's death so Nik and Elijah can compel them. Agreeing to take her, Elijah hooks his arm around Melissa's waist and disappears with her within the blink of an eye- Nik hot on their trail.

John sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose before telling the Pack he has to go in to put together a mandatory meeting for 9AM that morning. Chris volunteers to stay but after Derek tells him he's got it under control with Scott, Allison tells her Dad to go home and get some sleep. He tries to tell her the same thing, that she needs sleep too but she tells him she'd rather stay to see Avery off when Nik and Elijah take her.

Chris sighs but knows that's a pack thing so he leaves her behind and follows John out the front door. As Scott, Derek, Cora, Allison, Lydia, Isaac, Ethan, and Aiden all share shocked stares- the girls are quick to start opening curtains and blinds so the now pink sky outside is visible.

Might as well flood the entire house with sunlight in case Avery makes it passed the upstairs floor.

..

..

When Avery finally comes to, every one of her senses are on overload. She has a splitting headache, a crick in her neck, and her throat is oddly dry and burning. She can hear multiple beating hearts not far from her location- the heart beats sounding as if they're clustered together. The room distinctly smells a bit musky, along with the smell of dog, which her mind immediately screams  _werewolf_.

There's a presence very nearby if the little hairs all over her body sticking up and her sudden alertness to danger is any indication. Eyes fluttering open though, she's met with the sight of Elijah.

"'lijah? What are you doing here," she rasps.

As she tries to sit up, she feels leather slide against her arms and realizes she's wearing a leather jacket that's many sizes too big. Elijah gently pushes her back down so she's leaning up on her elbows. "Tell me what you last remember, sweetheart."

Avery frowns in confusion, her brows pulling together as she tries to think. "I- I was in the forest," she gulps. "The pack- we had a fight with an enemy pack. After that, it goes black and I woke up in the," she trails off, eyes going wide and sitting up in a blur. Elijah immediately sets a hand on her shoulder to keep her in the bed. "Oh god, I died! I- I turned and then Derek and my dad- my  _dad_!" Her eyes widen in shock, tears quickly gathering, and the cluster of heartbeats start beating faster in sync. "Oh god, 'lijah, I attacked my dad!"

"It's okay," he speaks calmly while taking a seat next to her. Smoothing down one side of her head of hair, Elijah leans in to peck her left temple. "Your dad is fine, Avery. Derek pulled you off of him and Nik caught you just in the nick of time. That's why your head is pounding, love. He snapped your neck."

Annoyance hits Avery like an 18-wheeler, her lips pulling back into a snarl as her vocal cords rumble and she feels rather than hears the growl that escapes her throat. Eyes widening in surprise, Elijah chuckles. "It's not funny," she suddenly whines. "It feels like a constant bought of PMS. I'm a terrible vampire."

"You're only a baby," Elijah grins. "It'll get better." Avery scoffs and moves to let her legs dangle off the side of the bed. "And speaking of getting better, how's the throat? How thirsty are you?"

"Uh, pretty thirsty," she admits. "It burns. I didn't know it burned like this."

"Yes, well, being a vampire isn't as easy as it seems. Melissa left a blood bag here for you drink. Would you like it now?" At the mention of blood, Avery's gaze snaps up to Elijah, her eyes darkening and fangs slipping down. With a chuckle, Elijah nods. "I'll take that as a yes. Derek, if you will?"

Derek enters the room, blood bag in hand. His face is void of any emotion and Avery feels guilty for a split second. "Sorry for earlier," she frowns. "I wasn't in control."

"S'fine," he mumbles. "Sorry for tossing you into the wall. I'll pay for the damages."

Avery frowns in confusion just as she hears snickering outside the door. Just as she's about to ask who all is there, Derek snaps the tube and the faint scent of blood infiltrates her sense of smell. She immediately vamps out but before she can blur up to Derek, Elijah grips her shoulder once more and forces her to stay seated. The werewolf eyes her warily as he cautiously hands her the blood bag, his nose crinkling when Avery forgoes the tube and sinks her fangs into the bag instead.

When she's finished slurping down the blood, she smacks her lips together while licking up whatever coated her lips and gives Derek a fangy smirk. "Don't look at me like that. I'm pretty sure when you were younger that you ate Bambi and his mom."

"It's just weird, is all. Just last night you were human and now you're sucking down blood like your life depends on it."

"It does depend on it," she retorts. "At least for now until I learn to control it and then it won't be as bad."

Derek shoves his hands in his pockets, moving to stand back against the wall of what she realizes is her room. The bag is long empty but her vampire visage is still in place. "Still hungry?"

"A little."

"If you try to take a bite out of me, I'm snapping your neck."

Avery snorts and Elijah grins. "Trust me, Der, you don't smell appetizing to me at all." She takes a sniff for show and scowls. "You actually smell like a dog."

"Hey, I resent that," a new voice sounds. Peering to the side, Avery catches Aiden standing there and mock glaring at her.

"Aiden," Avery grins, her vampire features slowly fading away. "Is the whole pack here?"

Instead of answering, he steps further inside and Ethan follows in behind him. Behind Ethan is Scott, Lydia, Allison, Cora, and then Isaac. Allison and Lydia are pushed behind the wolves but Avery doesn't fault them for it. "Where's Dad? And Nik?"

"Out doing your bidding," Isaac supplies with a shaky grin. "Apparently you told them to compel half the town to forget your death. The hospital's been taken care of so now it's the deputies."

Avery nods, taking in a deep breath only to realize she doesn't need the air any longer. Though as she took in a deep breath, she also brought in the smell of blood rushing beneath flesh. There are two distinct smells of human and it makes her top gum ache to drop her fangs. Her throat suddenly burns in thirst and she can feel when her eyes change. All the wolves in the room tense but sag in relief as they watch Avery reach for Elijah's hand.

"Open a window, please. I- I need fresh air." Scott rushes to open the window, Avery holding her breath until said window is open. When it is, she rushes to the open window only to draw back with a hiss. "Motherfucker," she snarls. "I'm really starting to hate being a vampire."

They stare in shock at the sudden redness of Avery's face from where it was exposed to the sun, the burn healing right before their eyes. "The sooner we get back to New Orleans, love, the sooner you'll get your daylight ring."

"New Orleans?"

"Oh, yeah," Scott raises his hand as if he needs permission to speak. "Elijah and Nik thought it was best if you went back to New Orleans with them to learn control. The quicker you learn, the quicker you'll come back."

"And no-one thought to wait until I was conscious to ask me what I wanted?!"

In her anger, her vampire visage makes a debut once more. "Calm down before I compel you to calm down," Elijah threatens her. "You're not mad right now- you're annoyed. Everything's amplified so any little emotion gets blown out of proportion."

Avery growls at him, breathing deeply before turning her head towards the window and breathing in the fresh air rather than the air in her room tainted with the promise of blood. As she starts feeling a bit more like herself, her shoulders sag in relief. "You're right. This really blows," she mumbles. "Will I at least get to see Dad or Stiles before I leave?"

"Afraid not," Elijah stands up and smooths out his suit. "Your father's meeting is still not for a couple more hours and we can't risk taking you out just yet. You've also no daylight ring so it's better if we just get on the road."

Keeping to the shadows, Avery nods. "Very well then." She's walking around her room, making sure to stay out of the sun's rays. Stopping in front of Scott, she offers him a shaky grin. "Go to my brother, will you? Wait there with him so I can call and let him know I'm okay."

"Yeah. Anything." Scott can't help himself, he lunging forward and wrapping Avery in a hug. She tenses under his hold, slowly relaxing when she realizes his scent doesn't bother her. "Take care, okay? We'll be waiting for you."

After being released from Scott, Avery makes a move to slip out of the leather jacket that she assumes is Derek's and is proven correct when Derek stops her. "Keep it," he tells her. "You can give it back when you come back home."

Avery accepts a brief hug from Derek as well as Cora but the moment Lydia makes a move to hug her, Avery blurs to the opposite side of her room, fangs out. "I'm sorry.. I'm sorry," she pants. "No humans. Not yet."

Lydia frowns but understands and steps back with the pack. Calming down, Avery locks gazes with Elijah. "I guess all there's left to do is pack."

* * *

**Nearly two years later..**

Since Avery's departure from Beacon Hill's, the McCall pack became an even tighter knit group. As cliché as it might sound, losing their human friend for those couple of hours was as if something was missing from their soul. It was like a little piece of them was taken out and lost forever, and they each knew they'd never be complete again. But when Avery had returned to them in the form of a vampire, that little piece filled itself back in but it didn't quite feel right.

But since her departure, the Pack learned to make the needed adjustment towards their pack mate's new creature status. Even though they weren't able to see each other in person, there were many phone calls and Skype calls almost every day. Stiles had taken the news surprisingly well that his sister was a vampire and eventually told them he'd take having his sister no matter what species she was over being dead.

As the weeks turned into months, the Pack relied more and more on their Emissary in training- Stiles. And when Stiles became stumped, one call to Avery was all they needed to gain what information they were missing on the creature of the week in Beacon Hills.

New enemies were coming in slower than normal but they were enemies nonetheless. Smaller and inexperienced packs were easily taken care of whereas vampires, witches, wendigos, and  _fairies_ gave them a run for their money. In the end, though, the McCall pack came out victorious and the Beacon Hills residents lived another day in the dark about the supernatural.

Though, on this particular night, the McCall pack found themselves in serious trouble.

A witch coven blew into town undetected- these witches having been the most experienced they've ever came up against. They were smart enough to mask their scents unlike any other covens that came into town and the pack didn't know they were a threat until the very last second.

On one side of the clearing deep in the Preserve, the werewolves all stood herded together by a ring of mountain ash while the humans- Stiles, Lydia, and Allison- are tied up and knocked unconscious a few feet away from the wolves. Cora, Isaac, and Aiden were nursing a few broken yet healing bones, fangs on full display as they snarl at the witches smirking triumphantly at them from across the clearing.

Scott stands at the front of his pack, eyes glowing a menacing red at those who trapped them. Derek and Ethan are flanking him- their own eyes glowing a piercing blue.

"Ready to give us what we want," the leader of the witches asks. His own human blue eyes are easy to distinguish from across the clearing- his eyes gleaming arrogantly with their sure victory.

Instead of answering, Scott snarls and snaps his fangs in their direction. Ever since they'd been trapped, the leader of the Coven had been asking Scott to give up their territory. Since they were one and the same from the supernatural realm, the witches didn't want to kill them and uneven the balance. Killing a True Alpha was a major  _no-no_ and should Scott die at their hands, the Coven's magic would most likely be stripped by their ancestors.

Their words not the Pack's.

As they continue their stare off, a low- very low to the wolves' ears- little sweet four note whistle reach their ears. The wolves bristle at the noise, even more so when it comes again only a bit sharper.

"What is that," Derek snarls from Scott's left when it doesn't let up. Eyes casting everywhere in the clearing, the werewolves realize that either the witches are causing it or they just can't hear it.

The sweet four note whistle happens twice more until Cora shakily stands on a newly healed leg. "Is that from the Hunger Games," she scoffs lowly. Head tilting to the side and straining her hearing, she slowly nods. "That's the tune from the movie. The one Katniss uses to signal for her little friend."

Taking his eyes off the enemy for the first time, Scott peers over his shoulder. "Katniss?" His eyebrows pull together as he thinks about it, the tune being whistled another three times before Scott huffs a laugh. "I used to call Avery  _Katniss._ She had this thing about scaling trees when we had paintball tournaments."

Ethan helps his brother to his feet as Cora reaches down for Isaac. "Do you think it's her," Isaac asks. "Last we talked to her, she never said anything about coming-"

The tune gets sharper and closer before finally ceasing, and a low chuckle reaches their ears. " _Is it my time to show you what I've learned?"_

The werewolves all perk up, eyes scanning the woods around them but they don't see anything out of the ordinary. It also doesn't help that she has no scent.

Just as the witches grow frustrated, they start chanting. The leader, who's all scruff and smug smirks, loses his cool facade and starts chanting in Latin rather roughly. One of his members- a female with hair dark as night and eyes an ice blue that oddly glow in the dark steps forward. She reaches her hand out, palm up, and fingers forming mock claws. As she chants in sync with her coven, she flicks her wrist upward and the ring of mountain ash ignites in tall flames.

The wolves all flinch and just as the flames get hot enough to pull a whine from Cora, there's a horrendous female screaming from the witch's side before said scream turns into gurgling. The flames die but the mountain ash remains untouched.

As the wolves get their vision under control, they see the female who caused the flames dead on the floor with her leader hovering next to her side. A sardonic chuckle catches everyone's attention- the chuckle coming from beside the herded werewolves.

Laughing under the moonlight- stripping out of a black leather jacket- is Avery. A white cropped muscle-tee flaunts pale skin, dark skinny jeans cling to her legs, and knee high heeled boots complete the new and improved female. Turning her face to towards the wolves, dark loose curls hang freely framing her face, and the moonlight lights up her features so they're staring at a nearly normal Avery.

Her face is completely human except for the glimpse of fang they can see through her crooked grin and the blood covering the bottom half of her face.

Another female screams in outrage, eyes wild, and rushes forward from her coven. She's chanting again but this time, the wind picks up and thunder rolls in the distance. Glancing up at the sky, Avery laughs before giving her attention to the witch in question. Tutting and wagging her finger at her, Avery steps in front of Scott just on the outside of the mountain ash.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Avery lets the rest of her vampire visage bleed to the surface and darts her gaze to the man glaring at her. "Call her off or I'll rip her throat out as well. I'm still a bit famished. Don't think I won't do it."

" _Lamia,_ " the coven leader hisses. He takes a quick stand from beside his fallen witch, moving forward and placing a hand on the chanting witch's shoulder. Making her stop, he pulls her behind him and sets his glare on Avery. Narrowing his eyes on her, he says the one word that let's Avery know this coven isn't leaving Beacon Hills alive. " _Comburet._ "

The earth beneath Avery's feet ignite in flames- said flames licking up her legs.. but the flames aren't harming her. The werewolves all snarl in warning and Avery chuckles as she kicks at the dirt beneath her feet to put out the flames.

"Cute," she grins at him. "But you have no idea who you're messing with, do you?" Reaching into her shirt while keeping her gaze locked on the coven leader, she pulls on a silver chain to bring out a cut-out Tree of Life medallion. "Your powers are useless against me. I know stronger and older witches."

As if on cue, torches ignite to life all around the clearing- a hooded being holding each torch that have the witches, werewolves, and humans encircled. The leader of the enemy coven glares at having been approached undetected but says nothing and motions for his remaining witches to come closer.

Smirking tauntingly at the enemy, Avery paces back and forth in front of the growling werewolves. "You see,  _Jamie,_ you should do your homework before attacking a pack." Jamie's eyes widen ever so slightly, his heart picking up speed, and Avery practically purrs in excitement. "As you can see, I did. Which is how I knew that Anabelle- the woman lying dead at your feet- was your fiance. You attack what is mine," Avery gestures to the pack behind her. "And I'll attack what is yours. Anabelle was your first warning now  _leave,_ " she hisses.

Jamie scowls, peering over his shoulder and looking several members of his coven in the eye. They all nod, staring forward and as one, they all raise a hand with their palms out.

" _Comburet."_

This time, the ground beneath the werewolves' feet ignite in flames. They all snarl, kicking at the flames but before there can be any real damage, the hooded figures each raise a hand and the flames lower, burning out under their command.

Avery snarls at their audacity, "Wrong move! Here's your second warning." As the witches tense and prepare for an attack, Avery blurs in front of a random witch within the blink of an eye. She grips her by the back of her neck and tosses her into the center of the clearing, blurring up beside the shell-shocked witch and kicking her to her back. Pressing the heel of her boot to the witch's throat, Avery puts just enough pressure to cut off her breathing.

"Stop," Scott warns. "Not another life, Avery."

Avery's gaze meets Scott's just over her shoulder, red eyes gleaming at her in warning. She doesn't feel the need to submit to him but she knows that he's the alpha and she'll respect that. Giving up a little pressure, the allows the witch to breathe beneath her. "Fine. Can I make the call on their punishment?"

"Fuck that," Aiden suddenly snarls. "They were going to burn us alive! Kill them."

Scott growls at him warning, red eyes turning on Aiden, making the beta submit. "Make the call," Scott grits out.

Avery smirks in victory, leaning down and gripping the fallen witch by her bicep before tossing her forward. Making eye contact with the fuming coven leader, Avery gestures for the hooded witches to come closer. "Jaime, you and your followers are to be taken to New Orleans. There, you will answer to Nik and Elijah Reynolds of the French Quarter for attacking territory not only already taken but for attacking territory that's under their protection." At his wide eyes, Avery chuckles and shrugs. "Should've done your research, buddy. Now you pay the consequences. And trust me, they'll be far worse than what I had planned for you."

The hooded witches draw nearer, pressing in around Jaime and his coven. "My friends, the Reynolds' personal Coven, will escort you there. Have fun."

The enemy coven shriek and shout in outrage, the hooded witches starting their own chanting as they press in closer. The closer they get, the weaker the enemy coven gets until they all crumple unconscious to the ground.

Scott and his pack watch in amazement as the hooded witches straighten up, pulling off their hoods and relaxing for the first time night. Avery appears in front of Scott without warning, all the werewolves flinching back and growling.

"Dammit, Avery! Don't do that," Cora growls.

"Hello to you, too," she grins at the she-wolf. "Miss me?"

As Cora rolls her eyes, Avery kicks at the ring of mountain ash and breaks the circle. "Couldn't have done that sooner," Derek huffs as every wolf starts to walk out of the circle- Aiden, Isaac, and Cora making a beeline towards the unconscious Lydia, Allison, and Stiles.

"I was busy," she shrugs. "Scooby messed up my flow. I was going to have some fun," she pouts.

"Yes, well, sorry for not wanting this to turn into a blood bath," Scott frowns. "Which by the way, you have some," he points at his own chin, letting Avery know about the blood still covering her chin.

Avery laughs and pulls Scott into a hug, patting his back briefly before letting him go. "Sorry I forgot to call. Stopped by the Sheriff's station to see Dad when he told me about the coven giving you problems. Your lucky I brought friends," she winks. "We were going to let it slide but when Stiles or Lydia wouldn't pick up their phones, I knew something was wrong. I came prepared."

"Yeah, well, thanks for that."

"No problem," she punches Scott's shoulder playfully. "So, uh, do you mind giving me hand? We need to get the witches into the vans waiting a few hundred yards that way," she gestures off to the south. "While the witches might be powerful enough to put the other witches in a temporary coma, they don't have the muscle strength to move dead weight."

"Of course," Scott agrees. "But before we get started, I have one question. You here to stay?"

Grinning, Avery nods. "I'm back for good."

* * *

**I used Google translation for these Latin words. Sorry if they're wrong.**

_**Lamia-** _ **Vampire.** **_Comburet-_ Burn.**

**Check polyvore for stuff ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though I love Allison very much and refuse to have her dead in any of my fics, I've wondered what would have happened if Avery were a vampire during the time that Alli died. And then this popped into my head. Enjoy ;)
> 
> P.S- This is only one of the two one-shots that I will write that will have Allison's death mentioned in it.

 

**War pt. II**  
In which the war is over but there are some casualties and Avery loses her humanity.

_Nobody ever said that victory came without casualties._  
 _They say the good die young but they never really tell you that they never die alone._  
 _We all fall down- bury a bit of our soul six feet under ground._  
 _If you die then we die with you._  
 _Save me._  
 _I think we ran out of time._  
 _You said you'd come for me when the world swallowed me whole,_  
 _but the war is over._  
 _And there are fallen soldiers._  
- **Quinn Wentz**

Avery thought that life after the Nogitsune wreaking havoc upon her town would go back to normal. Well, as normal as can be in Beacon Hills. But with Allison's death weighing heavily on everyone's mind, Avery felt.. nothing.

Nothing at all.

She had heard tales of a vampire turning their emotions off- shutting everything and everyone out- and vowed to never do that. But with Allison's sudden death brought crumpling grief. She had been a sobbing mess at the sight of her friend's lifeless form being cradled by the ex-love of her life- Scott's sobbing mixing in with her own and it had only stopped the moment Chris gripped Avery's bicep and told her to shut it out.

" _It hurts, I know it hurts," Chris told her in a rush. "But I need you to get it under control. Shut it out. Shut it all out and get the ones who don't need to be here out of here. You hear me, Avery? Shut. It. Out."_

In Chris' rush to get Stiles, Kira, and Mrs. Yukimura out of there, he didn't think about the impact his words would have on such an emotional vampire and didn't realize the sudden change in Avery's demeanor as she stopped crying and blinked away tears.

She managed to keep herself in Beacon Hills and go undetected by her pack mates as the uncaring being she was now. She had boredly fought side-by-side with Derek, Aiden, and Ethan against the Oni, and dodged swinging and slashing katanas before Derek yelled for her to get the wooden cylinder box to Scott inside the school.

Picking up the box that they needed to trap the nogitsune once it took the form of a fly once more, Avery blurred inside the school just in time to see Scott bite the arm of void!Stiles. Lydia and Stiles stood in shock right before void!Stiles as he screamed, and before his human form cracked and turned to dust before their eyes, he locked gazes with Avery and laughed. He laughed at Scott for having a new monster to take care of- one that they'd have an even harder time killing- and then crumbled into nothing.

Clenching her jaw in anger, Avery happily caught the fly within the cylinder box she was holding and twisted the lid on securely. Locking gazes with her confused pack mates, she shrugged and said she had no idea what void!Stiles was talking about. And then moments later, they find out that not only had they lost Allison but they lost Aiden as well.

So now, here she sat two days later in her room, as she readied herself for Allison's funeral. Well, she was supposed to be readying herself for the funeral but she just.. didn't.. care.

Wanting to get out of Beacon Hills because it was seriously harshing her new found mellow, Avery lazes about her room as she listens to her father and brother rush to get ready. And moments later, she hears someone approach her door.

Knocking twice, the door creaks open and Stiles sticks his head in. "You're not even dressed," he frowns. "Avery-"

"I saw no point in trying to fight both you and dad for the bathroom," she boredly replies. "Now that the both of you seem finished, I'll meet the two of you at the cemetery."

"But Dad wanted to show up as a family."

"I said," Avery grits out as she sits up on her bed. "That I'll meet you out there."

Frown deepening, Stiles steps in his sister's room and it takes everything in Avery to not sigh aloud at her brother's lingering. "I know this is hard but don't shut us out, Avs."

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Avery wills herself to stay calm and not vamp out on him. Bringing forth the tears, Avery gets ready to fool him. "I-I'm sorry," her voice cracks. "I don't know how to deal with this and I- I," her bottom lip trembles and Stiles rushes forward to take a seat next to her.

"Hey, hey, shh," he murmurs and Avery rolls her eyes at his soothing. "It's fine. It's going to be okay."

John then takes the moment to walk into her room, the corner of his lips turning down into a frown. "You're not ready?"

"She, uh, she didn't want to fight us for the bathroom," Stiles comes to Avery's aide, quickly standing up. "She said she'd meet us out there. She won't take long."

John's frown deepens but as he sees more tears well up in his daughter's eyes, he sighs and nod. "Yeah, okay. Don't be too late, kiddo. We wanna show Chris that we're all here for him."

Avery mentally growls but nods nonetheless. "Yeah, Dad, I'll be there soon."

The second John and Stiles are out of the house, Avery wipes away her fake tears and gathers some clothes up for a quick shower. She needed to look her best as she rode her bike out of the suffocating town.

..

..

When Avery's done with her shower and done penning a quick note to her family, she's dressed in black skinny jeans with faded stars on stripes on them. A strapless bra sits beneath a crochet fringed crop tank top, wedge platform boots adorn her feet, and her hair is tied back sloppily at the nape of her neck so her helmet will fit atop her head.

The unforeseen obstacle comes in the form of one Derek Hale who rings the doorbell and lets himself in just as she's coming down the stairs and slipping on a leather jacket. She had been too focused on when her first meal of the day was going be that she hadn't heard the incoming werewolf.

"Avery," his deep voice sounds confused. "What are you- you're not going dressed like that, are you?"

Giving herself a chance to ogle Derek Hale in a suit, a smirk tugs at her lips. Being a werewolf and all, Derek is immediate to pick up on the range of emotions wafting off of Avery and one in particular has him wary. Lust. It's not like he's never smelt it on her before and directed at him that's catching him off guard. It's the fact that she's giving off this particular vibe minutes before she's to meet everyone at the cemetery for a funeral.

"Oohh, you clean up well, Hale," she practically purrs as she advances and Derek takes a step back on instinct. Something's wrong. "Tell me again why you and I never-"

Derek growls at her, eyes flashing blue in warning and his mind screams at him that something is definitely wrong. "Did you hit your head or something?! We're burying one of your best friend's in a few minutes and you're coming onto me?"

Avery's face immediately crumples at his words, her palms coming up to hide her face as she sobs. "You're right.. you're right! I don't know what's wrong with me, D." And just like that, her emotions completely change and Derek relaxes. He can sense some of her grief and sadness now but as he gets closer to comfort her, her head snaps up and her hands clasp behind his head lightning fast. With a cruel smirk, she leans forward and seductively licks the tip of his nose. "You're way too easy, babe."

He snarls at her, reaching behind his head to break her hold on him and shoves her backward but keeps his hands clasped around her wrists. Confused as to how her emotions seemed to be all over the place and never stopping on just one, he tries to feel her out but now- now there's nothing. He can't sense anything from her though she's still smirking cruelly at him. "What's wrong with you? What did you do?"

Avery laughs now, her smirk widening into a full blown smile. "I'm finally free."

Derek's brows pull together in confusion as he thinks over her words and before he can react, Avery blurs herself forward into his personal space and knees him where a man is most vulnerable. Groaning out in pain and leaning forward, Avery tuts at him before bringing her knee up rather harshly and connecting it with his face. Effectively knocking him out with how much strength she put into the hit, Avery lets him fall there in the hallway by the front door.

Shrugging nonchalantly, she picks up her motorcycle key from a bowl that was sitting on the hall table and retrieves her helmet from the front closet. Before she can jam her helmet down on her head though, she casts one last lingering glance at Derek's unconscious form. Grinning, she kneels down beside him and runs the tips of her fingers along the scruff of his cheek.

"Mmm," she sighs. "You really are a cute little puppy. Too bad we couldn't have fun before I left."

Digging into the pockets of his jeans, she pulls out his cellphone and looks up several of his contacts.

Composing a group text message to Scott and Stiles, she send them a quick text.  _"Avery had a breakdown. Don't think it's a good idea for her to see her friend being lowered into the ground. Will show up afterward."_

If her supposed Alpha or brother texted back, she didn't care and carelessly dropped Derek's phone by his side. With a uncharacteristic giggle, Avery steps over Derek's still form and saunters out the front door as she slides on her helmet.

She had a town to leave behind and a plan for her first stop to grab a bite to eat. Those blood bags in the fridge were just not going to cut it anymore.

..

..

When Derek finally comes to, he realizes two things at one. His face is throbbing but the pain is receding as the seconds tick by and he's on the floor of what appears to be the Stilinski's home. His encounter with Avery immediately flashes in his mind and he's quick to get to his feet and pat down his pockets for his phone. When his boot sends his phone sliding against the floor though, he curses and and picks it up before finding Avery's number in his contacts and dialing her phone.

With a scowl, he does a quick search of the first floor of the home but he knows that no-one is there. A ringing, though, sounds from upstairs and without a second thought, he's taking the stairs two at a time towards the source of noise.

Finding the ringing coming from Avery's room, he finds Avery's phone sitting in the middle of her made-up bed with a sticky note attached to it.

_Don't bother. -A_

Growling, Derek ends the call and grumpily takes a seat on the edge of the bed. When he checks his phone again for anything's he's missed, he finds the text that Avery sent to Scott and Stiles- both having replied that they'd see them later. Realizing that twenty minutes have passed since he showed up to the Stilinski home- he knows the funeral has started and rather wait 'til it's over to drop the bombshell of Avery's- well, he didn't know what was going on with her.

As he tries to think back over her reactions to him when he showed up, he can't quite figure out what's going on with her. At first, he thought that she was just confused- that she didn't know how to deal with her emotions after the loss of Allison and was acting on whatever instinct first intrigued her.

He knew that as a vampire, every one of her emotion's was amplified and for Avery who had been a vampire for only a few years, it could be confusing. He had sensed as her emotions ranged from amusement to arousal within a few seconds then to annoyance and arousal once more. Then- then there had been nothing.

He couldn't sense not one emotion from her even though she cruelly smirked and taunted him, and-

And fuck. He knew what was wrong.

Groaning, Derek picks up his phone once more and dials a number he's rarely ever used. Once the owner of the phone answers, Derek doesn't give him a chance to answer properly. "She's turned them off. Avery's turned her emotions off."

There's a brief silence, though there's steady breathing on the line before Elijah's crisp English accent comes through.  _"Tell me everything."_

* * *

Two days later, Elijah and Nik are blowing into Beacon Hills.

The brothers hadn't been too happy to hear about the Nogitsune wreaking havoc or that it possessed Stiles of all people, and were quite pissed that Scott hadn't called in for backup. Although, that little situation was resolved when Scott fired back that  _he_ was the alpha of Beacon Hills and needed to prove himself of being capable to handle problems on his own. After a few snide remarks from Nik, Scott let's it all go with promises to keep the brothers both in the loop with any future enemies and to not let his pride get in the way again.

The Pack, also, hadn't been too happy when they showed up to the Stilinski home to find Avery's bike gone and a rather pissed off Derek sitting in the living room. After explaining what had happened and Avery's new emotional state, John was furious that he'd let her get away. Instead of replying angrily, Derek took a breather to explain that it couldn't be helped and he didn't want to pull any of the pack members away from mourning their friend.

Given the head start that Avery had on all of them, there was nothing for them to do but wait until the brothers came up with a plan.

..

..

"What's the plan of action," Scott asks.

When Elijah and Nik finally showed up, Chris had been called over and filled in on what was going on. His face remained stoic during the entire explanation and he remained stoic when the Original brothers showed up and asked for his help.

"First of all," Elijah speaks up. "We're going to need the Hunters to back off." Looking Chris dead in the eye, his gives his reasoning. "Every vampire is different but when our switches are flipped- for some reason- the default clean slate is to be cruel. She'll constantly be hungry and will have no second thought about ripping into veins when she sees fit. If approached, she's be on her toes and if attacked, she'll have no qualms about killing. So if you want your Hunter friends to live, you need to warn them."

"And tell them what, exactly? They just won't want a vampire roaming free. Especially a homicidal one."

"Tell them what's going on," Nik drawls. "Email or text Avery's picture to your contacts and let them forward it to their Hunter friends. Tell them to be on the lookout but not to approach. We have the witches back home working on a tracking spell but knowing Avery, she'll be on the move. Since she won't be in one town for long, we'll only get a trail. I'll be going after her while Elijah stays put."

"What makes you so sure you can bring her back," Stiles asks as he wrings his hands together nervously. "If she doesn't care about anything, what's going to make her want to come home?"

"I'll do what needs to be done," Nik assures him. "Hence the reasoning for me going and not my brother," he grins. "Elijah will hesitate whereas I- I will do what needs to be done to bring her back."

With the determined yet devious gleam in Nik's eye, the pack doesn't argue against his judgment.

* * *

Two weeks.

For two long weeks, Avery is free.

Being a vampire has it perks, compulsion being Avery's favorite. She doesn't remember why she ever denied herself this particular perk but all she knows now is that she's never going back to her old self again. She can compel herself free gas, snacks, and new outfits, and then be on her way to explore.

She remembers when she used to feed from humans, compelling and then freeing her victims but now- now she doesn't mind the trail of bodies she's leaving behind. She loves the thrill of having her victims panic and beg to be set free but no- none of them go free. Not anymore.

For being a murderous vampire, she's very picky about her options unless they're somehow annoying her. Most of her victims tended to be the creeps she found in alley's so she didn't raise too much suspicion but sometimes, it just couldn't be helped.

Four days later- and luckily for some random screaming and blubbering brunette- the perpetrator that Avery set her eyes on strikes a cord within her and it's feeding time.

Stealthily scaling the rusted fire escape of an abandoned building, Avery comically leaps from roof to roof with as much grace as possible until she's above the alley in which the vile man dragged his victim in. She watches as he fumbles with a blade in one hand, stripping off the woman's purse and tossing it aside to pick up after he's done with what he has in mind.

Pressing the blade harshly to the blubbering woman's throat, Avery listens as her cries quiet down as to not attract unwanted attention. But luckily for the woman and unluckily for the man, Avery had already heard.

Watching as the average-height, lightly muscled creep manhandles the woman out of her jean jacket and slaps her around a bit, Avery finally has enough after the buttons on the woman's button up blouse fly in every direction. As the woman whimpers and pleads for him to stop and take whatever he wants from her purse, Avery drops from the roof to land in elegant crouch and hisses just as the man's hand reaches for the woman's buttoned jeans.

"What the fuck," he curses in surprise at hearing the thud of Avery's landing.

The woman screams for help when she notices another being but when Avery blurs from their vision one second and the reappears less than a foot away from them in her fanged out glory, the woman's screams turn frightful at Avery's morphed features.

"Please, shut up," Avery scowls at the frightened woman, making direct eye contact with her. The man's eyes widen as the woman does as she's told, her own eyes wide at her sudden muteness. Turing the weapon towards Avery to defend himself, she easily catches his wrist and snaps it, making him drop the blade in the process.

The man hollers and Avery steps in between the two, one hand holding the man by his throat and the other coming up to cradle the woman's bruised cheek. "Listen to me and listen to me carefully," Avery croons as she makes eye contact with the terrified woman, using her other hand to squeeze the man's throat so he can't holler. "You have nothing to fear from me," and instantly, the woman's fear drains. "You're going to pull your shirt together and run to the police department that's two blocks away. You're going to tell them that this man," she gestures to the man who's slowly turning purple. "Mugged you and tried to have his way with you when you found a broken glass bottle and shoved it in his neck. And as soon as you exit this alley, you're going to forget all about me but remember the story I fed you as your own."

Pupils dilating, the woman nods. Avery suddenly lets her go, the woman running from the alley and turning right in the direction of the police department. With the man still struggling, Avery tosses him to the side.

Coughing, the man scrambles backward. "What- what the fuck are you?!"

"Oh honey, I'm simply your end."

In a move faster than the man's eyes could track, Avery is pinning the man to the ground and compelling him to be quiet. As the man's throat closes up, his struggles continue and Avery takes glee in his panic and fear. Hissing and baring fangs inches away from the man's terrified gaze, Avery tilts her head back before snapping forward and sinking her fangs into the side of his neck.

She relishes the taste of warm and rustic on her tongue, the blood coating the entirety of the inside of her mouth and sliding down her throat. With the struggles becoming less and less, Avery practically purrs in satisfaction as she listens to the once wildly beating heart slow to a sluggish beat.

As the heart skips a beat.. then two.. and three, Avery slips her fangs out with a satisfactory grin. Standing from her crouch, she lets the man's lifeless body fall with a faint thud. Licking her lips and wiping her chin, Avery scans the dirty and wet alley for a glass bottle. Finding one laying next to a dumpster, Avery picks it up and cracks it against the wall, leaving her with a deadly weapon. And then walking back up to the lifeless form, Avery crouches once more and slams the pointed glass into the wound on the man's neck.

Hearing a slow clap of applause, Avery blurs to her feet and snarls at the intruder. It's Nik.

"Gotta say, love, brilliant plan. What with the compelling helpless victims into thinking they're the ones who killed their attacker."

"Yes, well, they're scum," she drawls as her eyes dart for a possible exit that won't be obvious one behind her. Nik's too smart for that. "Care to join, old one? We can raise hell together."

Nik's smirk broadens, Avery's faltering. This won't be a peaceful kidnapping. "Sorry, love, but I'm here to take you home."

"I have no home," she snarls, fangs elongating. "The road is my home."

"Your father.. your  _twin_ say otherwise." Nik allows himself a smug grin as he watches Avery fidget while trying to remain her anger. "Now behave, turn your emotions back on, and go home with me."

Avery's gaze continues to wander, her eyes landing on a half broken fire escape above a large trash dumpster a yard or two to Nik's left. If she times her jumps right, she can latch on to the fire escape and pull herself up to finish climbing in a blur to the roof and then try and lose Nik that way. Unbeknownst to her, though, Nik is following her gaze and piecing together her plan.

Deciding to give her plan a go, Avery meets Nik's gaze dead on. Crinkling her nose in distaste, she shakes her head. "Nah. I think I'll continue on with being on my own."

Without warning, she blurs to the top of the dumpster but that's as far as she gets. Nik meets her there, hand gripped tight around her throat. "I really wish you'd have gone quietly, love," he drawls. "I really didn't want to do this but you leave me no choice."

Before Avery can retort or hiss in rage at him, Nik's hands move so they grip her jaw and he jerks her head sharply to the left. With a quick snap, her neck breaks and Avery crumples. Sighing and lips tilted down into a frown, Nik climbs down from the dumpster and drags Avery closer to the ledge. Just as he has her body slumped over his shoulder, sirens blare in the distance and he's quick to blur the both of them to his vehicle blocks away.

After buckling in Avery's slumped form in the front seat of his SUV, Nik pulls free his phone and dials his brother. With Elijah picking up after the second ring, Nik tells him the news. "I've got her. I'm bringing her back."

* * *

Days later, Nik has arrived back in Beacon Hills.

The sun has long set and Elijah plus the McCall pack and Chris are already at the location Nik told them to be at. Beacon Hills Cemetery.

Taking Avery's  _dead_ form from the front seat of his vehicle, Nik easily locates where the pack and his brother are at. They're standing in front of a grave, everyone standing guard as Nik drops her unceremoniously atop said grave. Scott, Derek, and Isaac all growl at Avery's state of unconsciousness- Elijah being the only one to sigh in annoyance and John looks livid.

"What did you do," he asks in outrage.

Nik ignores John's rage and grins up at his brother, shrugging at Elijah and nodding at Stiles to form the circle around his sister. "She kept waking up. I had to incapacitate her somehow."

"So what'd you do, snap her neck?!" Lydia and John are not the only angry ones, Stiles looking put out himself as he forms a circle around his sister plus Nik with a new type of ash that works specifically for vampires.

At Nik's amused expression, Lydia makes a move to cause him some sort of harm but Kira pulls her back with a frown. "Don't worry, love," Nik winks at her. "She'll wake soon. I last snapped her neck an hour or so ago."

The werewolves all growl again, Nik chuckling at their reactions but not really caring. They wanted Avery back home so he did what had to be done.

A few minutes later, Avery finally comes to.

"Heya, Sleeping Beauty. Welcome back to the realm of the living."

Stiles' smugness is enough to tip Avery over the edge, she blurring to her feet and lunging fanged out. Hissing, she slams into an invisible wall right in front of Stiles. Blood red eyes dart down the line of ash in front of her feet and she snarls, "What the fuck is this?!"

"Courtesy of Deaton," Stiles smirks. "New type of mountain ash plus crushed up vervain leaves. You're not going anywhere until you turn your emotions back on."

Avery sneers at him, eyes darting around to her  _pack._ There's pity in each their gaze, fear oozing out of not only her father but Kira and Lydia as well. As she turns around to stare at everyone, her gaze finally lands on the headstone that was to her back.

_Allison Argent_   
_1997-2014_   
_"Rest easy fearless warrior. You can sleep now, you can finally calm your bones."_

Seeing Allison's name there with her date of birth and death makes her chest ache. Feeling a lump form in her throat, Avery tears her eyes away from it and glares at the only person who she can get her hands on.

"Get me out of here," she growls at Nik.

"Not until you flip the switch."

"I said get me out!" Avery lunges, fangs glinting in the moonlight but again, Nik catches her easily.

With his hand wrapped around the front of her throat, Nik smirks as she starts struggling and clawing at his hand while everyone else around him starts protesting that he's being rough. The werewolves and kitsune can't enter, and the humans aren't dumb enough to get in the middle of things. Well, all except for John who tries to lunge forward but Chris is quick to catch his shoulder and hold him back.

"Turn them on or I'll compel them on," Nik tells her.

"Go to hell."

Done being nice, Nik's hand blurs so he's now gripping the back of her neck and shoving her down to her knees. Forced to face the headstone once more, Avery averts her gaze only to meet that of Elijah who's crouching next to the headstone and staring sadly at her.

"It's okay to feel, Avery. It's okay to hurt. To be ang-"

"Fuck off," she snarls. In retaliation for being cursed at, Elijah lets his own fangs and eyes transform for the first time that the McCall pack has seen and hisses in warning at her.

"Avery," John admonishes from her side.

Her hands are back to clawing at Nik's at the back of her neck, her eyes darting anywhere and everywhere beside the gravestone in front of her.

Everything suddenly feels like it's too much- too raw- and she doesn't know how to deal. Eyes welling with tears, she blinks rapidly to make them go away and continues to struggle against Nik. Feeling the lump in her throat grow again- she tries her best to swallow it down but it doesn't move.

Her stomach plummets, her chest aches, and the memory of her best friend has her choking back a sob. Feeling the pressure on her neck let up some, Avery chances a glance one more time at Elijah who's looking at her knowingly and letting his vampire features bleed away.

"Let it all out," he tells her. "Like I said, it's okay to be angry."

Finally having enough, the pack is relieved to see her eyes light up with emotion. There's a moment when everyone falls silent- the only noise being Avery's harsh breathing. "I am not angry," she suddenly punctuates each word separately, each word dripping with venom. "I am pissed off." Tears blurring her vision, Nik lets go completely and takes a step back. Turning her attention to the headstone, Avery speaks to her. "Why didn't you just listen? You should have listened to your Dad and waited for us. We were the Hunters of the group- the Guardians- and you've left us alone. You left  _me_  all alone."

Voice cracking, the werewolves all relax and watch their pack mate crumble before their eyes. "We made a promise. A promise that we'd make it passed our college years and you've went back on it. I don't know- I can't," she shakes her head in denial, tears falling rapidly now as she leans forward and hides her face in her hands. "I'm sorry," she cries. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you. Just- just come back. Please, come back."

As her cries echo around the silent cemetery, Stiles is quick to break the circle of ash and lets Nik out. As soon as Nik is out, Stiles and John are quick to kneel by her, bringing her into a family hug. Head resting on her father's shoulder, Avery is muttering apologizes left and right for her behavior and disappearance.

John is the only one to tell her that it's fine- that it's over now- and then all three are on their feet. Refusing to meet anyone's gaze because she's so ashamed, Avery is forced to look up when a figure moves to stand directly in front of her.

Peering up, Avery is met with the watery gaze of Chris Argent. To everyone's surprise- including Avery- Chris pulls her into a hug. With his chin sitting atop Avery's head, he allows his eyes to close as a tear slips down. "She thought of you as a sister, you know? You and Lydia both."

Avery starts crying a bit harder now. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for her burial."

"You're here now," Chris squeezes her a bit tighter. "And that's what matters. You have every right to be angry at her- hell, even I was angry," he admits. "But Allison is-  _was_  stubborn. Just like every one of you in the McCall pack." Avery chuckles then, vision blurring with tears as she hears the pack chuckle all around her. "But she would have been pissed at you, too, Avery. You can't just  _turn it off_ when times get tough. But it's also come to my understanding that I had a part to play in your emotions being turned off and for that, I apologize. I wasn't thinking and-"

"It's okay," she croaks. "It was a hard time for us all."

Chris falls silent, as does everyone else before he nods. "Don't do it again. You being unpredictable is very unsettling."

Avery finally pulls out of the hug, giving him a feeble grin and nod of assurance. Turning to her pack, Lydia is the first to envelop Avery in a hug followed by Isaac, Kira, and then Scott. Derek stares at her warily, giving her a nod of welcoming before John declares that all of them get out of the cemetery and back home where Avery can shower and change into her usual clothing.

He really didn't like the leather look on his daughter.

* * *

Two days later, after moping around the house and making excuses to not hang out with the Pack, Avery decides to visit Derek. Out of all the people she needs to apologize to, Derek is her main one.

And when Avery takes the elevator to the top floor, Derek is just exiting his loft.

Catching sight of Avery, he frowns. "I really don't like vampires- what with no heartbeat and smell."

"Get over it, Cujo. You don't hear me complaining about the canine smell."

Derek's lips twitch in amusement but he's quick to mask it. "What do you want, Avery?"

"To apologize," she replies without missing a beat.

Derek pauses but shakes it off. "Can it wait? I have to get some groceries for the week."

"Yeah, it can but no. I want to say this now."

Sighing, Derek gestures for her to follow. "Then you better make it quick. You have about as much time it takes for the elevator to get us to ground level."

As they step into the elevator, she growls at him. "Dammit, D! Just take the damn apology," she snaps. "I'm sorry, okay?!" Derek's eyebrows raise at Avery's demeanor, Avery immediately settling after realizing what she'd done. "I really am sorry. I didn't mean for what happened to happen," she mutters. "I was vile and cruel, and you've been nothing but nice to me since I've blown into Beacon Hills, and you deserved none of that. So please, please tell me I'm forgiven or something. I can't-"

"It's okay," he quickly mumbles back, cheeks heating up in slight embarrassment at having Avery practically grovelling. "You can stop apologizing now. We're good."

Relief pours out through every pore on Avery's body, Derek sensing it right away and can't help but compare to how he senses Avery now to when she had her emotions turned off. When they were off, her emotions were on a constant swirl or just not there whereas now, one or two emotions are a constant stream and slowly change when she feels something else.

When the elevator stops at ground level, Avery flashes him a brief grin. "You wouldn't, by any chance, need help grocery shopping, would you?"

Derek takes one look at her sheepish expression, he shaking his head in slight amusement. "Still avoiding them?"

"It's just weird, okay? I mean, it's weird with you but you're not looking or talking to me as if I'm going to switch my emotions off if you say or do something wrong. You treat me sort-of the same. They're not."

Derek lets her words sink in before finally chuckling. "If you say so.. but you're pushing the cart."

Getting into Derek's car, Avery laughs.

* * *

A month later and after giving it much thought, Avery convinces Derek to take her to San Francisco where there's a tattoo parlour that tends to the supernatural creatures with healing abilities so their tattoo will stick.

After making Derek turn away, Avery gives a rough sketch of what she wants to her artist. She tells him to clean it up a bit- make the lines a lot cleaner than what's she's given him and he's allowed free reign on the lettering. And when asked for the placement of the tattoo, Derek is pleasantly surprised to see Avery gesture to the right expanse area of her ribs.

The tattoo takes less than an hour and after it's wiped down, Avery walks out of the small private room with her plaid shirt wide open and her sports bra on display. She doesn't care for the other clients leering at her but she does take great pleasure in Derek glaring at everyone staring at her.

Standing in front of Derek, she pulls back the side of her shirt and turns so he can see what she got.

Two minimally detailed arrows form an 'X' on her ribs, the words  _Nous_ _protégeons ceux qui ne peuvent_ curve over the tip of the arrows and  _pas se_ _protéger eux-mêmes_ curve below in fancy script. On either side of where the arrows intersect, two A's are inked in.

"Allison Argent," Derek mutters.

"Allison Argent," she nods with a small smile. "Now, I'll never forget her and always have a reminder that she'd want my emotions on."

* * *

**I apologize for the abrupt ending. For those who don't know, "Nous protégeons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protéger eux-mêmes" translates to "We protect those who cannot protect themselves." It's the code that Allison came up with for them to live by.**

**Also, the next update will be Monday =/ Tomorrow, it's going to be a hectic day for the family as we decorate for my brother's wedding on Saturday. And then Sunday, everyone's going to have to cure their hangover mighty fast because we have a birthday party for one of my nieces that afternoon XD Busy, busy weekend ahead.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is friendly with each other for this chapter. There are couples in this chapter but since they're not the focus of the chapter, I won't elaborate on them being together. But if you want to know who is with who- it's Scott/Kira, Allison/Isaac, and Derek/Avery will have something between them.

**Radioactive**  
In which Avery's bite doesn't take.. but she still awakes as something more.

_I raise my flags, don my clothes_  
 _It's a revolution, I suppose_  
 _We're painted red to fit right in_  
 _Whoa_  
 _I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus_  
 _This is it, the apocalypse_  
 _Whoa_  
 _I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_  
 _Enough to make my system blow_  
 _Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
- **Imagine Dragons**

The last thing Avery expected to find in Beacon Hills were werewolves of a different breed.

After having been introduced to the supernatural realm, Avery was immediately enthralled with the vampires. While she adored the werewolves and envied their abilities, she didn't envy them on the night of the full moon when they howled in pain from their transformation.

She had been caught one night by Elijah and Nik sharing her thoughts about wanting to be part of the supernatural realm but when the brothers told her they could grant her her wish, she declined. When asked why, she told them that while she liked the idea of immortality, she didn't want to grow attached to people and then watch them age and die as she stays frozen in time. She had toyed with the idea of being a werewolf but the only wolves around were those that had to be born with the gene.

And then Beacon Hills happened. She met her biological father and twin brother, and met werewolves of a different breed that could turn a human with one bite.

Of course, though, as soon as she had set foot in Beacon Hills there was the problem with the Alpha pack and the Darach. As she fought, she kept thinking about how it would have been easier if she were a wolf like her new friends. When she had gotten to know everyone, she figured she'd talk to Derek about the bite if they lived through everything.

Then, Derek lost his alpha status to save his sister and Scott rose to alpha status because of the decisions he made. Scott was then her only choice for the bite but soon after the issue with the Darach and Alpha pack- Scott, Allison, and Stiles were affected by the nemeton.

Avery never got a chance to ask Scott about his thoughts about biting and accepting a new beta but she figured he wouldn't want to give out the bite seeing as how he was still new to everything. Then they learned about Kitsune's, Oni, and a Nogitsune possessed her twin. It was just one problem after the other and Avery just wanted to take a breather.

The last straw for Avery was when they nearly lost Allison because the Oni stabbed her with it's katana. Had it not been for Avery who carried vials of vampire blood on her for occasions such as that, Allison would have died in her ex-love's arms.

And then when Avery finally did have the chance to talk to Scott about the bite, she had been right to think that he'd be very hesitant to bite her. After sitting through Scott's fears of giving the bite and the chances of her survival, she still wanted it. Of course though, Scott being Scott, made Avery sit down with her dad and brother to tell them that it was what she'd wanted.

John and Stiles weren't too happy with her decision- John only relenting after he told Avery she had to complete at least two years of college before taking the bite. Avery had huffed, tried explaining that the younger her body the better chance of survival she had.

John made that his only condition and after a stare down, Avery caved.

* * *

Three years later and a week before Avery and Stiles' twenty-first birthday, Avery and Stiles fly in from New Orleans for Scott to fulfill his promise to Avery.

It had actually taken Stiles a little over a year to get comfortable with his sister's decision to take the bite and when he finally gave her his blessing, the two of them celebrated with their dorm for some sort of festival that was going on. And come morning, the both of them had the worst hangover of their life.

Derek is the one to pick them up from the airport- the twins collecting their luggage before spotting Derek waiting outside for them.

Avery is immediately smiling widely when she spots him- Derek catching her gaze and giving her an actual smile as she sprints towards him and throws her arms around him.

"D! I've missed you. How've you been?"

Derek huffs with a chuckle, returning the embrace before Avery pulls back. "You act like you don't text me every day or skype every week."

"You get video chats," Stiles gasps in mock outrage. "I can barely get him to answer my calls! How do you get video chats?!"

Avery faces her twin with the smuggest expression ever and winks. Stiles makes a show of gagging, Avery cackles, and Derek- dare Avery ever remind them of this- affectionately swipes at the back of Stiles' head as he attempts to open the passenger side door of the Camaro.

..

..

A twenty minute ride later and Derek's dropping them off at their home just as the Sheriff is getting out of work. John is smiling widely- if not tiredly- at his grown kids and instead of heading for their Dad, Stiles is making a beeline for his jeep.

Rolling her eyes while laughing, Avery is the first to greet their father. "Hey, Dad, miss us?"

"You, yes. Stiles, not so much."

Avery and John both chuckle, the two Stilinski's wrapping one another in a familiar embrace. Derek is behind them with Avery's luggage, Avery politely asking if he can set it down inside. And after finding out the house is unlocked, Derek does as he's asked.

"So I see you still have Derek wrapped around your finger," John says as he moves to stand side-by-side with his daughter.

Avery grins, elbowing her Dad before laughing. "Can you blame me? The Stilinski charm is strong within this one," she gestures to herself.

John laughs out loud, Derek rolling his eyes as he exits the house- his hearing having picked up their conversation. Fighting off a grin, he looks to Avery. "I'll stop by tomorrow with Scott to make sure everything goes fine."

Almost immediately, John's amusement fades and Derek quickly takes his leave. "So I take it this visit just isn't because you're about to officially be legal at the end of the week?"

"Sorry, Pops," she sighs. "But just look at this way. Come our birthday, it'll be impossible for me to get drunk."

John actually takes a moment to think about it, smiling briefly before shaking his head clear. "We still got Thing One to worry about," he nods in Stiles' direction.

Avery laughs, finally catching her twin's attention, and he finally heads over to them. "Dad," he greets, embracing his father in one very heart-warming Stilinski hug. "How goes the non-diet life?"

"Surprisingly well," John admits with a chuckle. "Melissa makes me eat healthy with her at least three times a week."

Almost instantaneously, Stiles and Avery sport matching smirks.

"Melissa, huh?"

"Eating together three times a week?"

"Something you want to tell us, Sheriff?"

John glares at the both of them, rolling his eyes before throwing each of his arms around his children's neck. "Let's get inside and plan ourselves a family night," he sighs. "Gotta spend one last night together before my daughter turns into puppy."

"HEY!"

* * *

The following day, Avery is slow to wake up especially after all the food she and Stiles consumed the previous night. All she wants to do is sleep the day away.

But apparently, Stiles and Scott didn't get that memo.

Just before 9A, her bedroom door is thrown open and Stiles and Scott are not using their inside voices. Two grown bodies are suddenly being plopped down on either side of her and she's instantly trying to pull her blanket up and over her head.

"Up and at 'em," Stiles singsongs. "Today's the day, Sister 'O Mine. Get up, shower, and we shall partake in the festivities of gaming before Scotty sinks his fangs into your flesh."

Scott frowns at his friend's words, his frown twitching into a grin as Avery's arm appears from under her blanket and blindly swats at Stiles. "Come on," Scott grins as he pokes at her. "Let's spend your last few hours doing what we used to do before we were forced to grow up. You'll get the bite tonight so you can sleep it off and wake up with your own furry little problem every full moon."

Huffing, Avery flips the top of her blanket off her face and scowls at Scott. "I hate you."

"You love me," he shoots back. "Now get your perky ass up." Stiles snorts at the comment, bouncing a little on his sister's bed to annoy her. "Derek will be here soon, too. He wants to be there for the bite so I don't bite you anywhere he doesn't approve of."

Avery finally grins, her grin going a bit goofy at the thought of Derek not wanting Scott to bite her in certain places, and Stiles groans before pushing both his sister and Scott off the bed. "Get in the shower! We'll go set up downstairs."

..

..

After the shower, Avery finds herself dressing in a faded Mickey Mouse tee and blue plaid pajama pants. If all they were going to do was lounge until Scott saw fit to give her the bite- well then dammit, she was going to lounge comfortably.

Downstairs already, Scott and Stiles are sitting on the edge of their seat as they get the gaming underway- John being out for the day, he having taken the morning shift so he could be there for his daughter at night. As soon as Avery jumps over the back of the couch, positioning herself between Scott and Stiles, the doorbell rings. Groaning, Avery calls out to see who it is but since she doesn't have super hearing yet, Scott tells her that it's Isaac.

Yelling for him to come on in, Isaac enters the Stilinski home and makes a beeline for the living room. Pushing Avery forward in her seat, Isaac slides down behind her on the couch and lets her lean against him.

"Alli," Avery questions without taking her gaze off the TV.

"She'll be here soon," he answers. "She and Lydia are picking up Kira."

"Cool," she yawns. "So is this the plan for today? Play games and eat junk food?"

"Mhm," Scott hums. "Enjoy it while you can because after tonight, it's Werewolf Training 101 for you."

"Speaking of training," Isaac pipes up. "How are you going to do that if you're still going to school in New Orleans?"

"I'm not," Avery shrugs. "After the bite takes, I'm transferring back to Beacon Hills and taking a year off. Stiles will be staying with some friends up in Nola so it's all good."

Stiles blindly reaches back to high-five his sister for the both of them having planned this all out beforehand while Scott and Isaac just chuckle at them.

When Allison, Lydia, and Kira show up- the four girls enter the kitchen and refuse to talk about anything supernatural. The four of them catch up- Allison admitting that she and Isaac are still going strong as are Kira and Scott. Lydia is the only one who scoffs at them- she talking about her education rather than boys because she has no time for them. And when the topic of boys gets thrust at Avery- she turns beet-red when they immediately ask how she and Derek are doing.

Avery tries to tell them that there's nothing going on between her and Derek- that they're just really good friends- but hearing Scott and Isaac's  _yeah right_  remark from the living room has her cracking up. She finally admits aloud to her friends what she rarely admits to herself and tells them that there may be something between them but they're rather comfortable without labeling anything.

And when Derek shows up around two in the afternoon with boxes upon boxes of pizza and only greets Avery with a hug- the other three girls can't help but grin knowingly at her.

The gaming session is paused just long enough for everyone to fill up on pizza and Dr. Pepper, everyone then settling back in the living room. Lydia and Kira are lounging on beanbags; Allison is seated on the floor in between Isaac's parted knees- Isaac sitting in the middle of the couch with Stiles and Scott on either side of him; and Avery is seated on the floor as well- she leaning against Derek's legs who's seated on the single sofa chair.

The game is Mario Kart and the four players are Avery, Scott, Allison, and Stiles.

After a couple of rounds, the guys settled for the four girls playing against each other because their competitiveness was at it's high when it was them four. It was that night that the McCall pack realized just how vicious their girls were.

When John finally gets home, the girls make no fuss about gathering in the kitchen and starting dinner. Avery and Allison got started on two large pans of lasagna while Lydia and Kira get started on the salad and cleaning up dirtied dishes as they go along.

And it isn't until all the food has been consumed, pans washed and put away does Scott give Avery  _the_  look. Derek, Isaac, and Kira are the first three to pick up on the sudden change in atmosphere- John, Stiles, Avery, Allison, and Lydia finally realizing what's going on after Avery gestures upstairs.

Scott had been self conscious about people watching him give her the bite so they're the only two in her room as Avery picks up the hem of her shirt and tucks it into the bottom of her bra, her pajama pants riding low on her hips. After much discussion, the two of them came to the conclusion that biting the hip area was their best bet.

Dragging a pillow to the end of her bed where she's sitting, Avery leans back and clutches the pillow to her chest, leaving her exposed torso for Scott's gaze.

"Nervous?"

"A bit," Avery admits, watching as Scott gets closer to lean down over her. "Not about what's going to happen. Just nervous about the pain."

"It'll be over before you know it."

Avery shakily nods, her gaze catching onto Scott's and watching as his eyes suddenly blaze red. She gulps, averts her gaze, and brings the pillow up to her mouth to clamp down on when she feels Scott shift above her to hover. She can feel Scott's breath ghosting around her stomach and without warning, sharp fangs sink into her right hip.

She expected the pain but what she didn't expect was the sudden too warm sensation that spread out from the bite area and slowly worked it's way through her veins. As she screams into her pillow, Scott holds his jaw clamped around her flesh for a couple more seconds before loosening his jaw and pulling his fangs free.

Her eyes are clamped shut, tears of pain leaking out from the corner of her eyes but when she hears her bedroom door open, her eyes open as well.

Derek is frowning at the both of them, hands full of gauze and medical tape. As he nears her bed, Scott scoots back with a sheepish expression. "Sorry we didn't tell you exactly how much it was going to hurt."

"I-It's fine," she rasps. "If I had known, I'd have been a lot more nervous."

Scott nods and before he exits her room, he looks back over at her. "Take a shower to get rid of the blood. Derek will patch you up afterward."

Nodding, Avery glances at Derek who makes himself at home on her desk chair. "Will do, Scooby."

The second Scott is out of the room and Avery starts collecting clothes, Derek smirks when she winces. "Hurting?"

"Fuck off," she grunts which only results in a bigger smirk from Derek. "I'll be back in a bit."

..

..

After the shower, Avery emerges from the bathroom in a black tank top with thick straps and a pair of really small shorts that has Derek- who's waiting in the hall- raising an eyebrow at her.

"Is there any reason you're waiting for me in the hall?"

"The girls took over your room," he shrugs. "I really don't feel like hearing in great detail how great Isaac is with his tongue again."

Downstairs, what sounds like someone choking violently has Derek shaking with silent laughter. Avery scrunches her nose at Derek, laughing as well before gesturing to her brother's room so he can bandage her up.

Once situated on her brother's bed, Avery lifts up her shirt so the wound is visible to Derek's gaze. He immediately gets to work and Avery works on not flinching whenever he puts a bit of pressure on it.

"So, uh, why is everyone still here," she asks quietly. "I kind of figured everyone would have left by now."

After a moment of silence, Derek answers. "Your Dad is letting everyone stay since he has tomorrow off. Bringing in a new beta is kind of a big deal. Especially since it's you."

"Well color me flattered," Avery drawls with a sweet southern accent.

Derek snorts, finishing up with patching up her bite and nodding. "Go have fun with the girls," he grins. "Your dad magically produced a mattress from the attic so the girls are sleeping with you."

Avery laughs, standing and giving her thanks to Derek before leaving to enter her room.

* * *

Come morning- it's not the girls or an alarm or the sunlight streaming in through her window that wakes Avery. It's murmuring voices inside her room.

"Well, she's not coughing up black goo." That's Scott's voice. "So she's in the clear, right?"

"I'm not sure." And that's Derek's gruff voice. "So far, so good. We'll just have to keep an eye on her."

"Oh man," and that's definitely Stiles. "If I wasn't terrified that the four of them could rip me to shreds, I'd have documented this day by now."

There's a murmur of agreement which sounds oddly like Isaac and Avery doesn't open her eyes until she hears Lydia's threat.

"Take a picture and I'll make your death look like an accident."

Avery giggles, squinting at the boys crowded by her now open door and waves them away. "Go make something to eat. I'm hungry." Scott and Isaac snicker as they head out, Derek and Scott both lingering and watching her warily. "I'm fine, guys. Really."

Taking her word for it, Derek and Scott make their way downstairs and Avery sits up to peer around her room. After she had entered and shut the door behind her last night, Allison and Lydia made themselves comfortable on Avery's bed while she and Kira took up the mattress on the floor.

The night was filled with snacks that Avery ended up going downstairs to retrieve and the girl talk that Derek, Scott, and Isaac had probably listened in to. Looking around her room now, Lydia is sitting up while running her fingers through her hair and looking on in amusement down at Allison who was curled into the fetal position. Looking down to her right, Avery spots Kira with her hair fanned out around her head and a bit of drool spilling over.

"Do you feel any different," Lydia murmurs softly.

Avery takes a moment to answer, trying to hear anything that's outside of her room. Hearing nothing, she frowns. "I still feel the same."

"Check your wounds," and now Lydia is frowning as well. "Did they at least heal?"

Avery makes quick work of lifting her tank top and gently removing the bandage, her frown getting bigger as she takes in the faint scars of a healed werewolf bite. "So I healed but I get no super hearing?"

"I-It'll probably take a bit longer," Lydia assures her. "They've healed so that's a good thing. If you were rejecting it, the wound would still look raw."

"Yeah.. yeah, you're right."

Avery is too busy poking at her scar that she didn't see the brief flash of worry pass over Lydia's features.

* * *

For the next two days, it's Werewolf Training 101 just like Scott promised.

She had a moment to call Nik and Elijah to tell them that the bite took- the two promising they had some last minute business to take care of before they were on their way there, and then call in to her college to pull herself out. She'd transfer another time.

After that, it was training twenty-four-seven.

Since Avery was a Guardian- or Hunter, she wasn't picky about how you described her- she was already in great shape. The runs and fighting techniques didn't bother her so much but everyone was realizing that she was  _exactly_ the same as before. Her reflexes didn't improve nor did her speed or hearing.

If it weren't for the scar on her hip, you'd have thought Avery never took the bite.

But all of that changed on the third day.

..

..

Derek had taken Avery through a routine run through the Preserve- Avery tiring fairly quickly. She tried to play off as coming down with something but Derek knew that even she wasn't fooling herself. Something was wrong.

Since everyone had decided to get back into their usual routine, the only one home is Stiles when Derek takes her back. Since Avery is no longer enrolled in school, Stiles was only staying until after their birthday and then he'd continue on with his own education.

Avery had tiredly walked into her home with Derek trailing her- she taking her sweet time to climb the stairs and gather some clothes for a much needed shower. Even though she hadn't been outside long, she managed to work up a sweat and she wanted to be as comfortable as she could especially since her bones were starting to ache.

Her shower took longer than normal, the ache in her body getting worse and Avery knew this wasn't normal. She tried to shake off the bad vibes she was getting but by the time she did, the water had turned cold.

Stepping out of the shower and hugging the towel tightly around her body, Avery pats herself dry before moving to wrap her towel around her hair. She works as quick as she can, pulling on her undergarments before pulling on a pair of cut-off jean shorts and a knitted wide-neck maroon and gray long-sleeve shirt.

Walking to her room, she pulls on a pair of socks and brushes out her damp hair until all the tangles are out and she can pull it up into a loose ponytail.

Once she's downstairs, Stiles and Derek are seated on opposite sides of the couch and not wanting to be in the middle, Avery makes herself comfortable in the sofa chair. She sits sideways in it, her back against one armrest while her legs dangle over the other.

And then the coughing starts.

The coughing comes every other minute, Avery sinking lower into her chair as the time passes. Her body feels sore, her bones ache, and she can practically hear her heartbeat pounding in her ears.

It's when the coughing fits become more frequent that Avery pushes herself out of her chair- asking the boys if they want anything to drink on her way back. Both Derek and Stiles decline, the both of them sharing a wary look as she disappears into the kitchen.

One moment, the only sound in the house is the TV volume and Avery clinking glasses together as she reaches for one before filling it up with tap water, and then the next there's a rather violent coughing fit before the sound of glass shattering pierces the air.

Derek and Stiles are on their feet within the blink of an eye, both men rushing to the kitchen where they find Avery standing shakily and staring in disbelief at her trembling hand.

"Avery," Stiles cautiously calls out. "Avery, what's wrong?"

Frightened eyes meet that of her twin, Derek frowning deeply at the erratically beating of her heart. "What ha-" he trails off, eyes widening as Avery turns her hand out so Stiles and Derek can see her palm speckled with black blood.

"No," both men immediately deny.

Tears flood Avery's eyes, her mind running a mile a minute, and it's only when she takes a step forward and glass cracks beneath her foot does she remember that glass is shattered at her feet. As she stumbles, Derek is quick to leap forward and catch her, Avery immediately slumping into him.

Derek wastes no time as he moves to cradle Avery in his arms, Stiles staring numbly at the two of him. It takes Derek growling and snapping at Stiles to get the boy in motion, his hand immediately diving into his pocket for his phone.

They need the Pack.

..

..

The first one to the house is John- he running up the stairs when he finds no-one downstairs. Bursting in Avery's room, he finds her shivering and whimpering under a blanket as Derek and Stiles stare in shock. Tissue paper litter her bed- black blood smeared on every piece.

This couldn't be happening.

"H-hey, Dad."

John blinks once. Twice. And then he's pushing aside his son to take his place by his daughter. "Shh.. shh. It's gonna be alright, Sweetie."

The door downstairs bangs open and Avery offers him a shaky grin. "C-calling bullshit o-on that."

Scott barges into the room next, followed by Isaac and Kira. Taking in Avery's appearance, Scott immediately shakes his head in denial. "No. No," he mumbles. "You were fine! The bite healed. Why- how-"

"S'kay, Scooby. S'fine."

"It's not fine," Scott harshly mutters. "I did this to you, dammit. I never should ha-"

"Stop," Avery immediately cuts him off. Attempting to sit up only causes another coughing fit, Avery covering her mouth just in time. As she pulls her hand away, no-one misses the way she frowns at her palm before tucking it beneath the blanket so no-one else can see. "I knew the consequences when I asked for the bite. S'not your fault."

"But it is."

If Scott had anything more to say, the door banging open downstairs again cuts him off.

"Stiles?!" Lydia's panicked voice calls out.

Wiping at his cheeks, Stiles turns towards the door. "Up," his voice cracks which causes to him to quickly clear his throat. "Up here!"

Footsteps pound on the steps and Lydia and Allison appear in the room.

One look at Avery and both girls immediately shut down. "S'fine," Avery tries to assure them.

When Avery speaks, no-one misses the way the inside of her mouth is colored black- the girls plus Stiles and John immediately wiping away tears.

"How did this happen," Allison murmurs softly.

Shrugging, Avery tries to get comfortable. "Dunno. Guess it just wasn't meant to be."

..

..

The pack spend the next couple of hours sitting in Avery's room- not one of them knowing what to do as she grew worse. Not only was she coughing up blood but now said blood had replaced her tears.

The second Derek had noticed the black blood leaking from her eyes, he demanded that everyone leave except for Stiles, John, and Scott if Avery wanted him in there. Since she didn't mind Scott being in there, he stayed while everyone else disappeared downstairs and Derek got started to gently clean the black tears from Avery's face as he held back his own emotions.

"S-stop blaming yourself," Avery stammers as she stares at Scott.

Scott sighs, wiping a hand down over his face. "I can't help it."

"Yes, y-you can."

"Dammit, Avery," he finally snaps, deflating a second later when he sees that she cringes. "You're like my sister and I just signed your death warrant. How can I not blame myself?"

Avery frowns at him, reaching out a hand to grip his fingers that are resting by her blanket covered thigh. "Look at it this way," she offers him a shaky grin. "I can finally meet my Ma."

There's a choked off sob from the corner of the room before John flees the room, Scott following after him after giving Avery a shaky grin of his own.

Just as Scott and John exit the room, a particular harsh pain flares in abdomen. At her cry of pain, Derek is by her side in a flash and leeching the pain as he grips her hand in his own. Avery breathes through it, her tears falling faster.

"Hang on, okay, Avs. Just, please, hang on," Stiles pleads.

Avery chuckles but her laugh quickly turns into an anguished sob. "It hurts."

"I know.. I know. I'm so-"

"Not you, too," she sobs. "S'not your fault."

With Derek still leeching the pain away, he doesn't stop until he grunts in pain and Avery tugs her hand from his. "S-stop."

"Avery," Derek murmurs. "Let me help you."

She shakes her head, tears falling faster as Derek tries his best to wipe them away. His expression is clearly etched into one of that of grief and Avery finds it hard to stare at him and at her brother who's constantly wiping at his eyes.

..

..

A few more hours and Derek and Stiles are both pacing. The pain tripled and Avery hasn't stopped screaming and crying out in pain. One by one, each of the pack members had tried to enter the room to sit with her so she wouldn't be alone but none of them were able to hold it together after a minute or two.

"Make it stop. Please, just make it stop," she sobs.

Derek and Stiles both grimace- the two of them settling on either side of her bed. Since any little pressure on the bed beside her caused her even more pain, Derek scooted the bed into the middle of the room so two people could sit on either side of her.

Avery's cries are too loud that Derek nor Stiles hear the door downstairs open or the sudden raised voices before Avery's door is slamming open. Elijah and Nik both stand there, eyes wide as Avery starts to thrash in her bed.

"Gods," Elijah murmurs in shock as he takes in the scene.

Avery has a thin sheen of sweat covering the entirety of her body- her bed damp from not only sweat but black blood as well. Her head of hair stick to her face whenever her thrashing gets out of control and Stiles is there every time to smooth it out of the way. And the color from her face seems to have just gone.

"How long does she have," Nik gulps as he moves closer. The second he lays a hand on her ankle, her screams get louder and Derek growls at him in warning.

"No touching," Stiles blurts out quickly. "Any little bit of weight hurts her." Nik snatches his hand back, frowning down at the girl he helped saved years ago. "And as for how long, we don't exactly know."

"What happened," Elijah finally asks. "The bite took. She told it us took."

"It did," Stiles tells him, flinching as Avery muffles her own scream by biting her pillow. "It took. She was feeling fine and then all of a sudden, it seemed like she was coming down with the flu or something."

"We've seen this before, though," Derek admits. "A few years back, a kid wanted the bite when I started building my own pack. I bit him, the bite took, but then he started hacking up black blood."

"Yeah but Jackson wasn't in this much pain," Stiles sighs. "He hacked up the blood and then turned into a Kanima."

"A Kanima," Nik scoffs. "So Avery's turning into-"

"No," Derek shakes his head. "Like Stiles said, Jackson wasn't in pain like Avery is in now. Avery- Avery is dying. This is how it looks when a body is rejecting the bite."

"But you said the bite to-"

Just then, Avery's cries suddenly quiet. The four in the room cease all talking- the four of them scared to even breathe- and then footsteps are rushing up the stairs.

The door opens- the pack trickling in- and Avery hiccups and sniffles as her breathing stutters.

"What's happening," John's voice cracks, Allison and Lydia moving to comfort the man.

As Avery's heartbeat skips a beat then two, she takes one last gulp of air before releasing it slowly and her entire body stills.

Stiles is the first to crack, he kneeling by his sister's bedside as he lays his head next to her hand and sobs into the bed. John nearly crumbles to the floor as his own sobs wrack his body, Allison and Lydia trying their best to keep the older man standing.

Watching Avery die and then her entire body fade to gray as black veins present themselves remind Elijah and Nik of how a vampire dies- the brothers both choking back cries and fighting back tears as they lower their heads in unison.

Scott leans on Kira for support as the kitsune cries for their pack member, and Isaac whimpers in the background before moving to stand by Allison.

Derek is still staring in shock before he sits on the edge of the bed, grabbing Avery's hand in his own before his emotions takes over. Allowing his eyes to glow blue and fangs to elongate, Derek throws his head back and roars his grief into the night.

* * *

Come morning, both Melissa and Chris have been alerted to what happened in the wee hours of the morning.

By the time the two parents get there, everyone is sitting downstairs staring off into nothing as silence reigns over the Stilinski household.

Melissa makes a beeline for her son who looks most guilty and Chris makes a beeline for his daughter. With no-one speaking, Chris decides to take the reigns on the situation.

"So what do we do now," he asks quietly yet gruffly. "If Avery looks the way you say she looks, the grayness of her skin and veins will make everyone suspicious."

"We give her a private burial," Elijah answers after a beat. "Everyone in this town knows she left for college so they can continue to think that. Her disappearance will raise no suspicion."

"What about school," Stiles murmurs. "She had already called and pulled herself out. Won't the school be suspicious when she doesn't call back for her transcripts and what not to transfer?"

"Leave that to us," Nik supplies. "We can compel those who become a nuisance."

"And where do you plan on burying her," John finally speaks up since his daughter's passing. "I won't just bury her anywhere."

"Of course not, Mr. Stilinski," Elijah tries to soothe him. "You choose the spot and we'll get everything prepared. We can't risk letting the other officials finding out about Avery's passing so we'll have to work quick."

Melissa then chooses that time to take a seat between John and Stiles, offering what little comfort she can to the two of them. As John solemnly nods at Elijah words, Allison takes a stand.

"I-I'll start cleaning her up," she mumbles quietly, her voice void of any emotion. "There's t-this top t-that she really liked. I'll dress her, too."

Chris squeezes his daughter hand, as does Isaac who gives her a shaky smile. Lydia is quick to follow her friend as is Kira as the three quietly make their way upstairs.

..

..

When the three girls enter Avery's room with large bowls of warm water and wash cloths- the three of them stand in shocked awe as they stare down at their friend. They still couldn't believe this was happening.

Quietly, the three of them get to work as they set down their bowls of water and Lydia makes quick- yet gentle work- of stripping Avery's body of it's shirt and shorts. The three are hesitant to start wiping clean Avery's body but eventually soak their wash cloths and clean their friend for her burial.

It's after they've cleaned Avery's top half and Kira's brushed Avery's hair out that Allison decides to put together Avery's favorite outfit. Lydia moves on to wipe down Avery's thighs and it's when she's moved to the second leg that what she sees causes her to pause.

The black veins are receding.

Blinking furiously to make sure her eyes aren't playing tricks on her, Lydia takes a closer look and sure enough, the black veins are disappearing not only from her legs but from her entire body as well.

"Guys," she mumbles in awe. "Guys, come look at this."

Kira and Allison stumble back over to the bed, brows furrowed in confusion as they take in Lydia's gaping mouth and wide eyes. Following Lydia's pointed index finger, Allison and Kira follow their friend's gaze to Avery's thigh.

Avery's thigh which in starting to get it's usual skin color back.

"What the-" Allison frowns before Lydia starts yelling.

"SCOTT! STILES! GET IN HERE NOW!"

Hearing the panic in her own voice, Lydia isn't surprised when Nik and Elijah are standing in the room a second later before the pounding footsteps on the stairs sound in the house.

"What? What is it," Elijah asks calmly.

Again, Lydia points out Avery's sudden coloring form and Nik and Elijah stare in amazement. The rest of the pack plus John, Chris, and Melissa rush into the room- the lot of them gaping at the color seeping back into Avery.

"How is this possible," Stiles stumbles forward, sitting at the edge of the bed and picking up his sister's wrist to feel for a pulse.

Realizing that everyone's in the room with Avery only in bra and panties, Allison quickly pulls a sheet over her friend's body. "Did you find anything," she quietly asks but Stiles shakes his head.

"No. There's no pulse."

Avery's color is coming back quicker and it's Melissa who rushes forward while taking a penlight out from her scrub pants. Clicking on the light, Melissa steps closer until she can reach down and force open one of Avery's eyes. When she does, Melissa doesn't even need the light to see that something's changed.

Jumping back with a gasp, the pack all tense. "What? What is it," Scott rushes to his mom's side.

"Her e-eyes," she stammers. "They've changed."

"Changed how?" Elijah and Nik both take a step forward.

"Her pupils are a little large and the irises are two colors."

"Two different colors?"

"Mhm," she nods her head. "There's a bit of red spreading out from her pupil and then rest of the iris plus a fair bit of the whites of her eye is yellow."

"Well, that sounds like the eyes of a hy-"

With a startled gasp, Avery jolts awake.

The pack all freeze, watching as she sucks in lungfuls of air- her chest heaving drastically as she greedily pulls in oxygen.

Eyes darting around to everyone standing about, Avery finally speaks. "What's going on?! Why- why are you all standing around," she rasps.

It takes a couple of seconds before any of them snap out of it- John, Stiles, and Scott immediately crowding the bed and trying to hug Avery all at the same time. Avery looks confused and rather uncomfortable but she lets them do what they got to do.

After a couple of minutes of awkward hugging and muffled sobbing, Avery decides to speak up. "Anyone wanna tell me why I'm in my knickers?"

Even though they're wiping away tears, Allison and Lydia manage to crack similar grins.

"Sure, we'll tell you, love," Nik smirks. "Just as soon as you tell us why you just woke up from the dead?"

Avery blinks owlishly, blowing out a deep breath. "I drank vampire blood almost a week ago," she shrugs. "I had a little knife accident when cooking."

..

..

After allowing Avery to dress, everyone meets downstairs to talk about what's going to happen now.

Avery is sandwiched between Stiles and John- Derek, Scott, and Lydia standing behind the couch so they're as close to Avery as possible. Allison and Kira share the sofa chair with Isaac standing back with Chris and Melissa as Nik and Elijah are seated on kitchen chairs in front of Avery.

"So I rejected the werewolf bite but the vampire blood brought me back," Avery questions after the pack explained to her how she died hours ago.

"It appears so," Nik drawls.

"Great," she mumbles. "So I'm a vampire now. I'm frozen in time."

Elijah clears his throat now, every pair of eyes swiveling over to him. "Not necessarily."

"What?"

Sitting just a little bit straight, he explains. "When Ms. McCall looked at your eyes before you awoke, you had hybrid eyes."

There are various sudden sharp intakes of air but Avery is just plain confused. "How is that even possible?! I showed no signs of being a wolf."

"But you healed."

"That could have easily been the vampire blood lingering in my system."

"Maybe," Nik shrugs. "But you apparently died a wolf's death. There's a possibility that your body accepted the bite but your new state as a werewolf warred the the vampire blood in your system and it shocked your body so much that you died."

"Hence coming back as a hybrid."

"Exactly," Nik smirks.

"But still," Avery shakes her head in denial. "Only you were capable of making hybrids. How is it that-"

"Your guess is as good as ours," Nik is quick to cut her off. "But just look on the bright side, love. You're alive."

Avery frowns at him and it's John who asks the next question. "So you're saying my baby is a hybrid? Half werewolf and half vampire?"

"That's what we're thinking," Elijah answers him with a nod. "But we won't be sure until she completes the transition. Right now, she should be able to hear things she wouldn't have been able to hear before. She should also see sharper and her sense of smell be stronger."

All eyes swivel to Avery as she perks up, head tilting to the side with a look of pure concentration on her face. Grimacing, she nods once and shrinks back in her seat. "I'll never be able to look at our neighbors in the face again. It's too early for sex."

For once in the last day and a half- the room relaxes and a few of the pack members chuckle.

John's one of the few chuckling before he remembers how completing the vampire transition works and then he's grimacing. "She'll have to drink human blood, won't she?"

"Just a bit," Nik chuckles. "Any volunteers?"

The only humans in the room are John, Stiles, Allison, Chris, and Melissa. Everyone is a bit hesitant to volunteer themselves but in the end, it's Stiles who volunteers.

"So how do we do this then? Are one of you gonna bite me or-"

Nik's smirk widens into a rather wolfish smile, his features shifting so his fangs are visible before Elijah sees him and rolls his eyes. With a quick jab to the ribs to his brother, Elijah grins. "Not at all, Mr. Stilinski. We can slice your palm open and let the blood pool there. Avery can drink like that without any biting."

Stiles sighs out, giving Avery a feeble grin before standing and disappearing into the kitchen. A few seconds pass then a few more and all the werewolves plus Elijah, Nik, and Avery can hear Stiles freaking out in the kitchen. Avery cracks a grin as does Scott and Isaac is the first to crack up laughing.

Derek huffs, rolling his eyes before excusing himself from the room. And now, Stiles isn't muttering any longer. "Hey, D-man, what- no. Wait! What are you- don't do tha- OW! Fuck, man, that really stings!"

"Suck it up and go feed your sister."

Derek strolls back into the living room and everyone is trying their best to hide their amusement as Stiles strolls in behind him clutching his hand to his chest and scowling at Derek's back.

Standing unsure in front of his sister, Stiles fidgets from foot to foot. "Well, drink up."

Lowering his cupped hand that's pooled with blood, Avery grimaces at the smell. "Isn't this supposed to smell appetizing?"

"Only after you've turned," comes Nik's response.

Very hesitantly, Avery closes the distance between her mouth and her brother's hand but not before suddenly leaning back. "We are to never speak of this again! If I hear you talking about, I will personally start ripping out hearts."

And the only one who finds that statement even remotely funny is Nik.

Smiling sheepishly to the rest of the room's occupants, Avery focuses on the blood that's about to start dripping from Stiles' hand. With a sigh of defeat, she leans forward and presses parted lips to the side of Stiles' palm before tilting his hand upward so the blood flows into her mouth.

Tentatively taking a gulp, Avery is surprised at how when the blood touches the back of her throat, she feels livelier than she did seconds ago. Eyes darting to Nik and Elijah, she wonders what they see that has them sinking back in their chairs- relieved- and smiling at her. She's not aware that her lips have now latched onto her brother's hand, and she barely registers that she's now drinking greedily.

"Uh, Avs, you think that's enough blood?" Stiles' words jar Avery from her small feeding frenzy, her eyes widening before she finds herself wanting to run away and hide in shame at how she's practically molesting her brother's hand with her tongue.

Quickly standing to her feet, Avery feels a rush of air before she finds herself suddenly in the upstairs bathroom. She can hear everyone's shocked shouts downstairs before she can hear them rushing up the stairs to find her. Before she can lock the door to keep them out, she catches her reflection in the mirror and freezes.

Her eyes are a mix of black, red, and yellow with black veins slithering to the surface below each eye like a vampire. Reaching up between her eyebrows, she's shocked to see and feel the bumpiness her forehead had shifted to, and even more shocked to pull back her hair and find pointed ears.

There are knocks and various voices outside the door but Avery ignores them in favor of studying her fangs. She has two pairs of fangs up top and two below, the inside set of fangs being smaller than the outer ones.

Growing impatient with the knocks, Avery finally pulls herself together and opens the door only to have everyone outside the door freeze and stare in shock.

"So, uh, I'm guessing that Nik's hybrid theory was correct."

* * *

**Please don't question about how it's possible for Avery to be a hybrid. She just is. Just roll with it.**

**And please remember that Nik and Elijah are _Reynolds_ in this universe. They are not Mikaelson's so don't bring up how the hybrid theory isn't possible because in this universe, it is!**

**I don't mean to sound rude but I can already see some people writing in and saying that this doesn't make sense because of something they've seen in TVD or TO. I don't like having to explain over and over again the difference between the Reynolds' and the Mikaelson's. Sorry if that's rude.**


	12. Chapter 12

**If I Die Young**  
In which Jackson comes home for a funeral.

_Lord, make me a rainbow- I'll shine down on my father._   
_He'll know I'm safe with you when he stands under my colors._   
_Oh and life ain't always what you think it outta be._   
_No, ain't even gray but he buries his baby._   
_The sharp knife of a short life._   
_Well, I've had just enough time._   
_If I die young, bury me in satin._   
_Lay me down on a bed of roses, sink me in the river at dawn._   
_Send me away with the words of a love song._   
_-_ **The Band Perry**

Jackson was annoyed when his parents decided to ship him off to London in hopes of settling down and  _finding himself._ But lo and behold, only a couple months of being away from Beacon Hills had him calming down and figuring out how to control his inner werewolf on his own.

Half a year in and after secluding himself until he found his anchor, Jackson met Anna- a petite looking girl with green eyes and the biggest blonde curls tumbling down passed her shoulders- who also happened to be a werewolf. He had been wary of her, of course, but after she assured him she was just meeting up with him on behalf of her alpha who had been keeping tabs on him, he relaxed a bit. And then he relaxed even more when said alpha happened to be female and covered a lot of territory in which he resided in, and was only extending the olive branch for him to join her pack since she knew he was an Omega.

Given Jackson's new personality, he asked for a couple of days to think about it before giving his answer and when Anna programmed her number into his phone, she left him to it. A few days later and Jackson had texted Anna to see if he could meet with the alpha and see how her pack was run before he made his final decision. Excited at the prospect of a new pack mate, Anna met up with Jackson and took him to meet her alpha.

The alpha in question appeared to be in her early forties, brunette waves tumbling down her back and face void of any wrinkles. Chestnut colored eyes sparkled happily when Jackson appeared before her, pale pink lips stretching into a wide welcoming smile.

After being shown around the alpha's home, Jackson learned that her pack was nearing fifty members- being the largest pack around that he knew of. Instead of the alpha being everywhere at once, she let her most trusted and loyal pack members handle small packs of their own and sent them off miles away from one another so she knew what was happening in her territory at all times.

And when Jackson learned that he could one day raise in ranking to possibly handle a small pack of his own while still answering to the alpha miles away- well, he couldn't exactly turn that down.

He was quick to officially be a part of the Bradley Pack.

* * *

Jackson had been quick to become a favorite of his alpha- his new mellowed out attitude yet strict when he needed to be making him the perfect recruitment. He had been surprised to learn that his alpha cared for the younger member's education- she reminding him a bit of Derek Hale but that's as far as the similarities went. While Derek had wanted his pack members to fight some of his fights for him before he stepped in, the Bradley alpha was adamant about the young ones not fighting until they absolutely had their skills down to a T.

So when Jackson's phone beeps one morning and a name flashes across his screen that he hasn't seen in a little over a year, he's hesitant to open it. But after school and lounging around his alpha's home has her being drawn to him when she can sense his unease. So when he explains that an old acquaintance has texted him but he's unsure about opening the text, she assures him to do so and his stomach plummets when he reads what it says.

_.:You need to come home. Allison's dead:._

With his phone trembling in hand, his alpha takes the phone and reads what has her beta internally freaking out. And after reading it and sensing his mood, Alpha Bradley has a plane ticket ordered for him and has Anna drive him to the airport.

* * *

By the time Jackson is dressed and driving up to Beacon Hills Cemetery in a blacked out BMW, cars are littering either side of the road and numerous people are already making their way back to their vehicles.

He had caught the end of the funeral.

Waiting for a good handful of them to disappear, he parks a few yards behind the closest vehicle and prepares himself for the people he's bound to come face to face with.

After a good bunch of the town's folk clears out, Jackson exits his vehicle and makes his way towards where a small group of familiar faces stand around a fresh grave. With his enhanced vision, he can easily read the name on the headstone and stops dead in his tracks. Reading about a friend passing is one thing but seeing it etched in stone makes it that much more real.

Giving himself a few minutes to swallow down the sudden lump in his throat, Jackson isn't paying much attention until a hand gently lays on his shoulder. Whirling around and mouth already set in a sneer, Jackson is faced with Stiles.

"Whoa there, lizard boy," Stiles shakily grins as he takes a step back and holds his hands up in surrender. When Jackson calms down, he rolls his eyes and flicks imaginary lint off the shoulder of his suit jacket. "Didn't think you'd get my text."

"Yeah, well, I almost didn't read it," Jackson replies before giving Stiles a look over. "I see Lydia finally took you shopping."

Stiles looks down at his own black blazer opened atop a white undershirt, dark washed fitted men's jeans clinging to his hips. "Lydia and Avery are a force to be reckoned with. It's hard to say no to those two."

Jackson wants to ask who Avery is and make a remark about Stiles and Lydia being friends now but there are other important matters to be discussed. "How'd all this happen," he nods to his old friends- if he can even call them that- standing around the grave. "Last I saw, Derek had three betas plus McCall on his side."

Stiles freezes- honest to God freezes- and gapes. "You don't know?"

"Know what," Jackson frowns.

"Two of Derek's betas- Erica and Boyd- were killed by an Alpha Pack that rolled into town not that long ago." Jackson's eyes widen in shock, Stiles nodding frantically. "And then Derek sacrificed his alpha powers to save his little sister, and Scott rose to alpha status because he was a True Alpha in the making."

"What the," Jackson mumbles, shaking his head clear before staring off at Scott and Derek in the distance. "Wow. Leave Beacon Hills and you miss a lot."

"No kidding," Stiles chuckles before pointing towards the group. "See the two girls standing on either side of Lydia?" At Jackson's nod, Stiles explains who they are. "The Korean looking one is Kira- Scott's girlfriend."

"Girlfriend," Jackson cuts him off with a scoff. "What happened between him and Allison?"

"They grew apart," Stiles shrugs before moving on. "And anyway, Allison was last dating Isaac." Jackson sighs with yet another shake of his head before letting Stilinski continue. "So yeah, Kira's a Kitsune- a Japanese trickster fox- and the girl on Lydia's other side is Cora. Derek's little sister."

"How is that possible," he finally asks since hearing about Derek's little sister moments ago. "I thought all his family died in that fire?"

"Yeah, well, Cora somehow escaped and was hiding out in South America."

Since she's being talked about, Cora snaps her head in their direction and glares at the two of them. "She a werewolf, too? I don't think she likes you talking about her."

"Please," Stiles grins. "She loves me. She just doesn't know you."

"Keep dreaming, Stilinski."

Laughing, Stiles nudges his shoulder. "I'm being serious! She does love me. I am dating her, after all."

"You. You're dating Hale's little sister?"

"Well, it's only fair since he's dating my twin." Jackson splutters and Stiles smirks. "Avery," he points her out to Jackson- the girl holding hands with Derek Hale. "Long lost twin who came to Beacon Hills not long after you left. Surprised the hell out of me, too, but she's a Stilinski through and through."

After letting Stiles words sink in, Jackson takes a moment to actually look at the girl. She's as pale as Stiles from what he can see, nose upturned just like her brothers and eyes the same color and shape. Even the eyebrows almost look alike. "For being a Stilinski, she's kind of hot."

Stiles scowls and sharply elbows Jackson just as Derek looks in their direction and glares. When Stiles starts to snicker at Jackson now avoiding his sister and Derek's gaze, Jackson spots Lydia marching towards them with a frown.

"Jackson," she greets him rather tensely. "I didn't know you were coming."

"Stiles texted me. My alpha booked the flight and had me driven to the airport. She knew what everyone here meant to me."

At his words, Lydia relaxes and offers him a smile before closing the distance between them and clutching him in a hug. "It's good to see you."

Wrapping his arms around his ex-love, Jackson relaxes in her embrace. "You, too."

After the couple remove themselves from the embrace, Jackson stays with his arm draped over Lydia's shoulder and nods towards the group again. "Who's the baby-face clutching Danny's hand?"

Stiles snorts as said  _baby-face_ immediately turns in their direction, though he looks rather suspicious than annoyed with the nickname. "That's Ethan. He was part of that alpha pack that swept through here but he and his twin switched allegiances when Kali started to target Danny and Lydia. But now Ethan's a beta."

Brow raised, Jackson peers down at Lydia. "Why were you targeted?"

"Because I was dating Aiden- Ethan's twin," she admits to him with a sad sigh.

"Was?"

Lydia nods but doesn't meet his gaze. "The Oni that killed Allison killed Aiden as well. Since Aiden and Ethan have no family or friends and too many enemies, Derek let Ethan bury his twin on Hale property the day before yesterday."

"I'm sorry," Jackson mumbles and Stiles and Lydia are shocked to see that he means it. "For your loss, I mean." Lydia flashes him a shaky smile, nodding her thanks before wrapping an arm around his waist. "So, uh, does Danny know he's dating a werewolf?"

"They're not dating anymore," Stiles shrugs. "Danny told him he didn't think he could date a werewolf." Jackson gapes before laughing, Lydia elbowing him to shut him up. "Which brings up the question," Stiles then narrows his eyes at Jackson. "How does Danny know about things that go bump in the night?"

Jackson's smile widens. "I got claws and fangs. Did you really think I wouldn't have told my best friend before leaving?"

"Such a showoff," Stiles scoffs. "Not even Lydia was quick to tell everyone what she was when we finally figured it out."

Jackson, once again, peers down at Lydia but she waves him off with a shrug. "I'm a banshee. The voices from the  _other side_ warn me when death's coming."

"It's a bit creepy," Stiles nods along with her. "But at least we figured it out and know for sure that she wasn't crazy."

Jackson shakes his head as if he can't believe what he's hearing while Stiles and Lydia crack up. After a few moments, Scott and everyone else starts looking in their direction.

Catching their gazes, Stiles nods towards them. "Time to buck up, Jackie. Let's go meet and greet everyone now."

Jackson sees everyone staring, removing his arm from Lydia's shoulder and once again smoothing out his own suit jacket. Lydia does the same, smoothing out her dress while Stiles just shrugs and starts making his way towards his pack.

Stiles makes a beeline to Cora- she smiling as Stiles drapes an arm over her shoulder and nudging Kira with the other. When Jackson and Lydia make their way to the group, Chris is the first one to receive a hug from Jackson.

Chris looks surprised but he eventually returns the embrace, patting Jackson on his back before stepping back. With a shaky grin, Jackson moves on to Melissa McCall, hugging her as well before stopping in front of John.

John stares at him warily, eyes narrowing but all Jackson does is nod his head. "Sir."

"Whittemore," John greets. Taking in the changes that are plain to anyone's sight, John slowly grins. "Seems like London did you some good."

"Yes, sir."

The two of them shake hands, Jackson turning around to greet old friends and new faces. Danny is the first one to greet him, stepping towards him with a wide smile and hugging the life out of him.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"I'm not sure. I was a bit shell shocked with I got Stilinski's text about Allison."

"Avery," Danny's brows pull together in confusion.

"Stiles," Jackson corrects him. "Which, by the way, thanks for keeping me updated about stuff going down."

With a sheepish expression, Danny steps back and makes quick work of introducing Ethan to Jackson before quickly pulling him back and out of the way.

Scott greets him next, dragging Kira along with him and introducing her after he and Jackson get the one armed bro-hug out of the way. Meeting Kira, Jackson immediately takes a liking to her when she greets him politely and gives his hand a firm handshake.

Both Isaac and Derek take one look at Jackson, nodding in greeting and it's Stiles who introduces him to Avery and Cora. Cora stares at him unimpressed and Jackson actually feels uncomfortable- if not a little scared of her- and then she's smirking at him and yeah, she definitely smelled the slight fear coming off of him.

Avery's eyes dart between the two, she being quick to figure out what was going on and slapping Cora's shoulder. "Rude," she huffs before turning her attention to him. "So. You're the lizard boy." Cora chuckles, shaking her head in amusement and stepping back as Stiles just grins at his sister having a go at Jackson. "I've heard a lot about you."

"All bad, I'm sure," he scowls as his gaze darts to Stiles.

"Not necessarily." At this, Jackson raises an eyebrow at Avery in hopes of her explaining and he isn't let down. "Well, Scott and Stiles did say loads of bad things," she grins. "But Lydia said a few good things and Allison defended you quite a lot. Whether you knew it or not, you have some good friends here."

Jackson grins, moving to stand with the rest of what he assumes is the McCall pack since no-one else was mentioned as being an alpha. As they all stand around Allison's grave, Jackson lowers his head to speak privately with whoever is listening. The pack all give Jackson his moment and when he looks up after several minutes, the one sniffle plus the not-so-discreet wipe at his eyes lets them know he had his  _talk_ with Allison.

Everyone stands around with either their hands tucked in pockets, arms slung around their significant others, or hands holding one another for support as they say their final goodbyes- the group all lapsing into a silence.

Though given the members of the group, the silence doesn't last long and is broken by a sudden giggling Avery. Seeing that everyone's now looking at her like she's crazy, Avery cracks up even harder.

"I'm sorry.. I'm sorry," she pants. "It's just- I just thought about the first time I officially met Allison."

As her words sink in, Scott and Lydia are the only two to crack matching grins. "Heather's party," they say in unison.

Everyone looks on curiously in hopes of Avery explaining the meeting though Stiles gets a faraway look in his eyes and his smile falters.

Grinning mischievously, Avery looks to John. "Sorry, Dad, but I was a bit drunk when I first met Allison."

"A little," Lydia scoffs which earns a glare from John directed towards Avery.

"More than a little," Avery amends. "Which you can thank Scooby for because he was supposed to be watching my intake." Scott grumbles as Melissa then glares at her own son, Kira laughing and rubbing Scott's back soothingly. "Anyway, I left for a bathroom break and when I came out, Scott was missing. I ended up finding him outside talking to Allison and Lydia, and Allison thought I was Scott's date."

"And after some drunken ramblings, we were able to assure Allison that Avery was only a friend," Lydia grins at the memory.

Scott, Lydia, Stiles, Avery, Danny, Ethan, and Isaac are the only ones laughing- Cora and Derek rolling their eyes, and the parents looking as if they're torn between finding amusement in the memory or scolding Avery for underage drinking. In the end, Avery sharing that one memory opens up the floor for everyone to share theirs.

Kira takes the floor with her memory of the first time she officially met Allison- the day being when they planned a heist- and then Isaac piping up about the time he knocked Allison unconscious and then she stabbed him at least twenty times with chinese dagger rings.

Lydia tells them that they had become best friends all because of Allison's fashion sense which in turn is how Jackson met her as well.

Stiles admits that the only reason he met Allison was because Scott swore it was love at first sight and by some miracle, Allison was attracted to his best friend and voila. The rest was history.

Everyone's smiling and chuckling, laughing even harder when John admits the first time he met Allison was when he stopped her for speeding but her crying ended up making him feel bad so he let her off the hook.

More memories are shared- memories of Allison being the best friend anyone could ask for, a great girlfriend, the best daughter, and an amazing Huntress.

There's laughter and there's tears, and after a while Chris just can't take it anymore.

John and Melissa end up calling it a day- the group starting to disperse with the only ones staying back being Jackson, Avery, Stiles, Lydia, Derek, and Cora.

After shuffling a bit from the tense silence, Jackson walks around until he picks up a white flower from the many bouquets surrounding Allison's grave and lays it atop the fresh mound of dirt.

Bowing his head one last time, Jackson stands and makes to start heading back for his car when the others walk with him. Halfway towards his vehicle, he feels a nudge to his right shoulder and finds Stiles' sister grinning up at him.

"What," he sighs though Avery detects a twitch of amusement at the corner of his lips.

"Nothing," she feigns innocence. "But I am wondering, as I'm sure some others are as well, if you're sticking around for a bit?" Avery catches Lydia's eye and Jackson doesn't miss the heated glare his ex-girlfriend shoots at Avery.

Smirking, he nods. "I've got a few days before I'm expected back." Avery smirks triumphantly and Jackson continues before she says something idiotic. "But if I'm going to be forced to put up with two Stilinski's during my stay, I'm expecting to hear how a girl like you thawed the cold exterior of Hale's heart."

There are two simultaneous growls directed at him before Stiles practically cackles and throws his arms around both Derek and Cora. "Hey, Reptilian, there will be absolutely no hating on our sourwolves." And Jackson can't deny that Cora is a Hale if her scowl is anything to go by because it's the same scowl Derek is now directing at Stiles before shrugging off the kid's arm. Laughing, Stiles sidles up next to Avery before throwing his arm around her shoulder and looking Jackson in the eye. "Besides, we're Stilinski's. You can't deny our charm."

Simultaneously, both Stilinski's crack matching grins and Jackson can't help but shudder.

How in the world did Beacon Hills put up with the Stilinski twins?

* * *

**So this didn't come out as I had planned =/ This was meant to be Jackson mourning Allison but then it turned into he just showing up at the last minute and catching up with everyone for a bit. Sorry about this.**

**Don't forget to check polyvore for chapter sets. Every chapter has one :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Goodbye To You**  
In which Avery and Isaac mutually break up with one another, and respectively move on.

_Of all the things I believed in-_   
_I just want to get it over with._   
_Tears form behind my eyes but I do not cry._   
_Counting the days that pass me by._   
_I've been searching deep down in my soul._   
_Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old._   
_It feels like I'm starting all over again._   
_The last three years were just pretend and I said_   
_Goodbye to you- goodbye to everything that I knew._   
_You were the one I loved- the one thing that I tried to hold on to._   
_**-** _ **Michelle Branch**

If you had asked any citizen of Beacon Hills, they'd tell you that Avery Stilinski and Isaac Lahey were the perfect couple.

They watched as the long lost Stilinski twin swept into town to meet her family for the first time, and watched as Isaac Lahey immediately got tangled up in her. They witnessed as the two became fast friends, watched as the two slowly became attached to the hip, and watched as they finally started dating.

The two were always spotted out together holding hands, laughing, and getting into some sort of mischief.

And if the couple weren't spotted out with each other, they were spotted with their misfit group of friends- which just so happened to be the couple's downfall even if they didn't notice it right away. Of course, the nosier residents of the town saw just how the Lahey boy started spending more and more time with the Argent girl, and the Stilinski girl started spending more and more time with the Hale siblings.

Avery and Isaac then went from spending all their free time with one another willingly to having to schedule a day to spend together, and that wasn't what couples did. At least not those who were supposedly in love. So with the end of the Senior year now days behind them and the day everyone was to leave for college coming up, Avery decided it was time to cut some ties.

* * *

Sighing, Avery stumbles around her room before finding her phone hiding beneath her blankets. She lazily scrolls through her contacts before finding Isaac's and bringing up a blank text.

_.:You free today? We need to talk.:._

As she gathers some clothes for a quick shower, her phone beeps alerting her to a text of her own.

_.:Yeah. Wanna talk over ice cream?:._

_.:Sure. I'll meet you there in thirty.:._

And if that wasn't a sign, Avery didn't know what was. Of course they would be having  _this_ talk at the place they first ran into each other.

..

..

After a surprising quick shower- Avery skipping washing her hair because she had just straightened it the night before and piled it atop her head before stepping under the shower's spray- she dresses in a loose scoop neck charcoal gray tank top and a pair of boyfriend plaid jean shorts.

Finding her pair of blue plaid tenis converse, she slips those on while quickly yanking out her motorcycle helmet from within her closet. Pocketing her phone, some money, and sliding her key off her dresser- Avery tells her brother she has something to do in town and tells him she'd be back later.

Once she's shoved her helmet down over her head and slid the key into the ignition- bringing her bike to life with a roar- Avery sets off towards her destination.

And less than seven minutes later, Avery's parking her bike in front of the town's local ice cream shop and climbing off after cutting the engine. She pulls her helmet off, letting her hair fall down her back before finger combing it into a low ponytail, and strides into the establishment only to find she's there first.

The owner of the shop practically knows the entire town- the elderly man taking Avery's helmet from her to slide beneath the counter because Avery has a feeling she and Isaac will be taking a walk for this talk.

She waits for Isaac to show up before ordering anything and isn't let down when a few minutes later, he's parking his own bike behind hers. He enters the establishment with a small smile, walking up to give her a kiss in greeting. A kiss on the  _cheek._

If that doesn't tell either of them how far they've grown apart, she's in serious trouble for when they start their talk.

He's quick to take his own helmet to the owner- the owner taking it with a smile while shoving Isaac and Avery's usual orders of ice cream in cups with spoons towards him. Instead of sitting down, Isaac nods outside and Avery grins up at him. Apparently he has the same idea about taking a walk.

After asking the owner if they can leave their helmets with him for a bit, the couple take their leave from the ice cream shop and set out at a slow pace.

They end up at the local park a block away, Isaac taking a seat on the closest available bench and Avery sitting next to him leaving a bit of space between the two them. They eat their ice cream in silence, the both of them avoiding eye contact and watching as other town folk are out and about enjoying the cool day.

It isn't until Avery spots yet another couple walking about hand in hand, the two of them laughing and smiling wide as they joke with each other, that has the weight of what she's about to do really settle down on her chest. She suddenly aches for the love she and Isaac once had and the memories of them happy together once upon a time makes her eyes sting with un-shed tears.

Hands trembling, she sets down her nearly empty cup of strawberry cheesecake ice cream and before she can clasp her hands together, she sees one of Isaac's hands move towards her and clasp her hand within his.

Glancing up, she sees him smiling sadly at her. "So this is the end of the line, huh?" Tears fall faster and as Avery lets her head hang, Isaac is quick to move her ice cream out of the way and close the gap between them. Hearing her starting to sniffle, Isaac wraps his arm around her shoulders and tucks her into his side. "Hey.. hey, shh. It's okay," he murmurs as to not attract any attention.

"I'm sorry," Avery mumbles. "I- I didn't think it'd hurt this much."

Isaac chuckles, laying his cheek atop Avery's head. "Things like this never are," he assures her. "But look at it this way- at least we stayed friends. Most broken up couples can't say the same."

Avery sniffles some more, wiping away her tears before picking up her head to peer up at Isaac. "How did we get here, Lahey? We used to be so good together."

"We grew up," he shrugs with a small smile. Avery sighs, closing her eyes and feeling Isaac as he wipes away a stray tear. They sit in silence, listening to the sounds around them before Isaac presses a kiss to Avery's forehead. "Come on. Let's get out of here."

"No," she meekly mutters and Isaac frowns. "You go ahead," she tells him and offers him a reassuring grin. "I just- I just need a moment."

Isaac stares at her, letting her emotions waft through him and when he realizes that she's not angry or as hurt as he'd thought she'd be, he nods. Standing up, he sheepishly tucks his hands in the front pockets of his jeans. "So, I guess I'll see you around?"

Chuckling, Avery rolls her eyes. "Yes, Isaac, you'll see me around. Possibly at the next pack meeting before some of us leave for college."

Giving a relieved sigh and chuckle, Isaac leans back down to press one last kiss to her forehead. "Goodbye, Avery."

"Bye, Isaac."

As she watches her now ex walk away, Avery can't help but sigh in relief to herself. Doing the actual breaking up hurt like hell but now- now it feels like the weight of the world has been lifted off her shoulders and she can finally breathe again.

Rubbing at her eyes, Avery allows herself a bit of peace and quiet before standing up and making her way back to the ice cream shop to pick up her helmet and her bike.

..

..

A half hour later, Avery finds herself outside Derek's loft building. His Camaro isn't parked there but she knows that Cora likes to stick around her home and not wander off with her brother unless it's a life or death situation.

And so far, Beacon Hills had been quiet.

So gripping her helmet in hand and sliding her motorcycle key into her short's pocket, Avery makes her way into the building's elevator and rides up to the top floor. On the short ride up, Avery remakes her hair though this time, she ties it up in a sloppy knot at the back of her head while leave a few tendrils at her temples hanging free to frame her face.

Once at her stop, Avery steps off onto the floor and immediately spots Cora leaning against the opened door to her and Derek's shared loft. "Heard your bike come up," she says as way of greeting. "Picked up your scent halfway up. Why didn't you call?"

"Had a lot on my mind," Avery shrugs. Making her way inside the loft, she spots Peter sitting on the far end of the loft, one leg crossed over the other as he skims through a book. Nodding in greeting, Avery makes her way towards the back table where another book is spotted open and she guesses that Cora sat before she arrived. "I, uh, I have something to tell you."

Cora hops atop the table, raising an expectant eyebrow at Avery but it's the snapping shut of a book that draws Avery's attention. When she turns toward the direction it came from, she finds Peter smirking at her. "Do tell."

Avery chuckles and Cora rolls her eyes. Turning back to Cora, Avery grins a bit. "We broke up. Done and over."

Cora blinks owlishly at her for a moment before throwing her hands up in victory. "Finally!"

Avery laughs some more before she hears Peter huff, turning her head to the side to see the man making his way towards them. "Single and ready to mingle, are we?" The leer he directs at her has Cora growling in warning in Avery crinkling her nose in distaste.

"Your creepiness factor just went up from about a twenty to a seventy."

"Seventy," Cora scoffs. "He's my Uncle and he's well over a hundred in my book."

Peter pouts and Avery punches his shoulder when he gets a little too close for comfort. "Eh, it's hilarious when it's not directed at me."

As he makes his way around to find a seat at the table the girls are at, Peter winks at Avery before settling down. "My dearest nephew went to pick up pizza. You're welcomed to join us in your time of need."

Avery's lips twitch in amusement but nods nonetheless before peering up at Cora. "So," the she-wolf grins rather wolfishly. "How'd you do it?"

"Really," Avery shakes her head at her friend. "Most girls ask their other girl friends about their sex lives and you want to know how our breakup went?"

"Do you want to tell us about your sex life," Peter leans forward with a waggle of his eyebrows.

"You're now at seventy-five, Peter. Knock it off." Cora chuckles at her friend's unimpressed expression, closing shut her book and tossing it at Peter's head to shut him up but with his reflexes, he easily catches it. "As for the breakup," Avery gives Cora back her attention. "It was a mutual thing. I'm leaving soon for college and plan on having as much fun as I can. I didn't want to be tied down, especially to a boyfriend who I rarely kissed nowadays, so I told him we had to talk. Isaac pretty much knew already what I wanted to say," she shrugs. "We're friends now. It'll be easier this way."

Cora frowns in sympathy even though seconds ago she was excited about the breakup. Though they're all pack, she knew how much Avery and Isaac had loved each other but witnessed as said love dwindled. She had been pestering the couple whenever she could get them each on their own about why they were still together if the love wasn't there but they could never give her a straight answer. So to hear that they were finally distancing themselves- well, it was a relief.

The two Hales were so caught up in Avery's romance tale that they didn't hear Derek coming up the elevator.

When Derek enters his own loft, he comes to a stop at the three incredulous stares being shot his way. After a beat of silence, his uncle, sister, and Avery all relax and grin over at him.

Not being able to stew in silence, Cora claps excitedly when her brother gets over his wariness of them. "Guess who's single and definitely ready to mingle?"

Avery's grin twitches, Peter leers some more and when Avery sees, she glowers at him. "You're now at eighty, you creeper."

Peter's smirk widens and Derek sighs. "Should I head back out and pick up chocolate ice cream?"

"No," Avery slowly drags out. "But you can bring those pizzas over here and let me stuff my face!"

Derek rolls his eyes though he does grin a bit before heading for the table they're all seated at. Once there, he's quick to set down the pizzas and strip out of his leather jacket which only leaves him in a snug gray muscle t-shirt.

As Cora starts to pick through the boxes, Avery practically skips to the loft kitchen for plates and whatever drinks she can carry. She's all smiles when she comes back out, Derek eyeing her warily as she retakes her seat and starts piling slices of pizza on her plate.

"You know, for having just broken off a relationship, you're pretty happy about it."

Avery's happily chewing on her food, staring at Derek with a smile before she can finally speak. "S'all good, D. We were both holding each other back so it was a mutual thing. We're still friends." Derek nods at her, glad to see that there are some mature people in the pack and continues on with his food.

It isn't until the food has all been eaten and Avery decides to help clean up that a sharp slap echoes throughout the loft, Derek and Cora immediately whirling around to face the direction the commotion came from.

"I will stab you. In the face. With a fork," Avery glares at Peter who's looking all too innocent. "Never touch my ass again."

Derek and Cora sigh, Peter smirking all the while even more so when he catches his family's stare. "A man can try," he shrugs rather nonchalantly. "She's a fiery little thing."

"Fuck you, Peter!"

"All in due time, my pet. All in due time."

Avery glares at Peter while Derek and Cora watch on, the Hale siblings groaning and walking into the other room. Peter was harmless- well, somewhat harmless- but a single Avery seemed to have brought out their Uncle's creepiness like they've never seen it before.

And since Avery was practically like their sister, they hoped Peter knocked it off soon.

* * *

Much to everyone's relief, Peter finally calmed down with the innuendos. All it took was John firing his gun at Peter- wolfsbane bullet lodging into the wall beside Peter's head- for the older werewolf to finally knock it off.

Allison and Avery ended up going to the same college though they didn't stray far and settled in at San Francisco- Lydia being the only one to travel out of state to study at Yale in Connecticut. The three girls settled in well while being away from home while the others got used to not having said three girls running amok in Beacon Hills.

The first holiday they had- Thanksgiving- brought the girls all coming home. With them, they had an assortment of shirts, hoodies, sleep pants, and coffee mugs with their college's logo emblazoned on them, and passed them out to the entire pack and parents.

There had been a bit of a tense moment when Allison and Isaac seemed to be rather comfortable with each other but Avery merely laughed at her pack and told them it was fine. When Allison and Isaac started speaking more and more over long distance, Allison felt as if she were betraying her friend but Avery assured her that it was fine. As long as they made each other happy, she was happy. They both were her friends and she didn't mind her friend and her ex being together if that's what they wanted.

Going back to school, it was easy to get back into the swing of things.

Classes resumed and both Avery and Allison threw themselves into their education. In one particular class that the girls didn't share, Avery had a partnered project in which she found herself partnering with a guy named Brandon.

Brandon was two years older than Avery and a few inches taller than her. If you had asked anyone that knew of him, they'd describe him as handsome and athletic. While most viewed him as broody, mysterious, and intense- Brandon was actually quite the nice guy. Once on his good side, light green eyes sparkled with life and a playful yet polite smile hardly ever left his lips. He was easily every female's crush in class what with his healthy tan and short length of hair that held a wild yet tame look to it, and a strong facial bone structure.

Brandon and Avery immediately hit it off- the two of them easily getting along and working well with one another. The project lasted two weeks and in those two weeks, they learned about each other as they worked. Avery learned that Brandon was trying out for the basketball team again and Brandon learned that Avery liked to run and was really amazing with a bow and arrow.

In the times that Brandon was sexiled from his room, he found a floor to sleep on in Avery and Allison's room- Allison being easily accepting of Brandon. Not long into their friendship, Brandon met Isaac via web chat when he was studying with Avery in their room- the two boys doing their nod of greeting. Only once did they speak- the time being when Allison was telling Isaac that she and Avery made the archery team, and Brandon was quick to gush about how kickass the girls were.

With Christmas vacation right around the corner, there was a flurry of Christmas shopping and packing being done. And the day that Avery and Allison were to be picked up and driven back to Beacon Hills, and Brandon was to fly back to New York, the three of them exchanged gifts.

He laughs as Avery and Allison try to balance boxes atop each other, the two girls trying to remember if they got a gift for each member of their rather large family. As they check each name tag and fluff up the tissue paper protruding from each gift bag, Brandon digs into his bag and produces two identical black rectangular boxes with blue ribbon bows.

"Before we part ways," he grins. "I want to see you open these." Both girls pause in what they're doing, eagerly taking the offered gifts and giving him their thanks. "Don't get too excited though. I was going to get you different things but when I saw this particular object, I knew it was perfect for the both of you."

Avery and Allison smile at him nonetheless, untying the ribbon around their gifts and opening the lid. Immediately, both girls smile widely.

"Brandon," Avery sighs in awe. "This is- this is-"

"Perfect," Allison smiles widely. "Thank you."

"Yes. Yes! Thank you," Avery blurts.

"It's no problem. I knew you'd like it."

He watches as both Allison and Avery pick up their necklaces from within their box, a sterling silver bow and arrow hanging from a silver chain. Allison is quick to put on her new piece of jewelry, Avery taking a moment to admire hers before Brandon reaches for it and clips it on for her.

As the girls take one last moment to admire their necklaces, Avery snaps out it and quickly kneels down to drag something out from her underneath her bed. Raising an eyebrow at her antics, Brandon looks to Allison for an answer.

"We didn't know what to get you," Allison grins. "All the ideas the boys back home were throwing out didn't seem great so Avs and I went half and half on your gift."

"Yeah, so sorry about not getting two gifts."

"It's fine," Brandon assures her. Taking a seat on the edge of Avery's bed, he allows her to drop a rather large white box on lap. He takes a moment to admire the comic wrapping paper before shredding it off, pulling off the lid and gaping at what he sees. "How much did you spend on me," he mumbles. "I don't know if I can't accept this."

"You can and you will," both Allison and Avery are quick to tell him.

"Yeah, you needed something to add to that bad boy persona," Avery waggles her eyebrows at him. "And a leather jacket is exactly what you needed."

"The girls will be soon falling over their own two feet when they see you wearing this bad boy," Allison laughs.

Avery is busy pulling out the black leather jacket and pulling Brandon to his feet while Allison laughs at her that neither girls see the fond look Brandon shoots Avery. It isn't until Avery's managed to wrangle him into the jacket and is smoothing it down that Allison really takes a look at the two of them.

They're mighty comfortable with one another and it seems that Brandon has been spending more and more time with them. If they weren't watching him play basketball or he watching them shoot their bows then they were relaxing and studying in the girl's room since Brandon's roommate seemed to have sexual encounters frequently.

After thanking the girls for his gift, he helps them with their bags and gifts when Allison gets a call from her Dad that he's waiting downstairs for them.

* * *

Christmas Eve had everyone spending time with their individual families and since Derek's loft was bigger than everyone else's home, they all gathered together on Christmas Day to exchange gifts and have dinner there. Lydia had been the only one to recognize the identical necklaces that Avery and Allison continued to wear, the banshee wanting the story behind the bow and arrow jewelry.

Allison had smiled, Avery blushed, and Lydia demanded answers right away. With Lydia's sudden interest brought Cora's and the two girls were quickly told about Brandon. A picture of him was passed around- Cora and Lydia approving straight away while Allison cackled as Avery explained they were just friends.

It was later that night on Christmas Day that Avery had texted Brandon a  _Merry Christmas_ , a text conversation immediately sparking between the two. She was quick to tell him that two more of her friends found out who he was as well as the many words Lydia had used to describe his attractiveness.

When the conversation started to dwindle, Avery asked about his plans for New Year's only to find out that Brandon planned on sitting in front of his television with pizza and beer. Since his parents were divorced, they were traveling in separate directions and he didn't want to choose which parent to spend the holiday with so he was going to brave it alone.

Avery immediately denied him that, telling him to pack his bags and fly back to California. But instead of going back to school, he was flying to Beacon Hills to bring in the New Year with friends and then they could all drive back to school together.

She had thought that he'd fight her on it but surprisingly, he was quick to accept the invite and would be there in a couple of days.

* * *

With the McCall Pack's New Year party underway, Avery couldn't help but anticipate Brandon's arrival. She hadn't told anyone else of his invite and was actually looking forward to see how they all got along.

Since it was Lydia's idea for a party, she made everyone dress up and Avery had just enough time to text Brandon that he was expected to dress up as well as the directions to their location which happened to be Derek's loft. Since majority of them had very keen hearing, the party was to be far enough away from town that the explosions of the fireworks wouldn't hurt the wolves' ears but close enough that if they stood out on the balcony they could still enjoy the multicolored explosions.

Melissa, Lydia, Allison, Kira, Avery, and Stiles made a bunch of home-made food for the night with Derek, Chris, John, and Cora spending money to have even more food delivered to the loft.

Boys were dressed to the nines in either suits, blazers, fitted tees, and fitted jeans and the girls were all in sparkly dresses- some short while others were well passed the knee- high heels that the men had no clue how they walked in them, and party hats and glasses with the new year on them.

Party horns had been banned because Stiles didn't know how to behave with one and kept hurting the wolves' ears, and alcohol was only permitted to the underage ones  _if_ they promised not to get sloppy with it and stay at Derek's for the night so they didn't get into any car accidents.

With only an hour 'til the New Year, everyone was pretty shocked when a knock sounded on the loft door. The talking and laughter ceased, the only sound being that of the low music playing throughout the loft and Avery grinned cheekily as she stumbled over to the door.

"Uh, who's that," Stiles asks after counting everyone already there and realizing no-one else should be showing up.

"A friend," Avery says. "Everyone, act human." Sliding open the door, her grin widens into a full blown smile at Brandon is pressed jeans, boots, a black button down shirt, and a black blazer hanging off his frame. Brandon's eyes sparkle with amusement and Avery lunges forward to hug him. "You made it!"

"Of course, I did," he laughs. "You did invite me, after all."

Before Brandon can comment on Avery's own outfit for the night- a black and gold strapless tulle dress with a fitted bodice and a bell-shaped tea-length skirt- a shout of his name has him looking into the room.

"Brandon! Brandon, you're here!" Allison stumbles up to them, eyes glassy and dimples on full display.

"Yeah, she's a bit tipsy," Avery chuckles. "We're allowed to drink as long as we don't get sloppy."

Allison finally reaches them, hugging Brandon with a silly grin. "I can't believe you're here! Now you can meet Isaac. Isaac, come here! Come meet Brandon," she calls out over her shoulder.

Brandon and Avery continue to stare at Allison, the both of them amused at Allison's cheeriness. Isaac greets him a welcoming smile, shaking his hand before Allison pulls him back to the rest of the group. Taking in his surroundings, Brandon sees everyone staring at him.

"You didn't tell them you invited me, did you?"

"What," Avery feigns innocence. "What makes you say that?"

"'Cause of all the curious stares and some glares I'm getting," he mumbles. "All except Mr. Argent. Hey, Mr. Argent," he then calls out as Chris nods in acknowledgment.

Avery laughs at him before facing the rest of the pack and sure enough, they're still staring. "Oi," she snaps at them. "Everyone, this is Brandon. He's practically our third roommate with how frequently he gets sexiled from his own room. Brandon, this is everyone."

"Hello," he nervously waves at them.

Melissa, Lydia, Cora, and Kira are the first four to break out of the quiet- all four ladies smiling and making a move to greet Brandon. He immediately charms the four of them, Lydia and Cora sharing knowing looks as Avery watches Melissa coo over her friend.

Once the girls have deemed him worthy, everyone else finally introduces themselves. Stiles drags Scott and his Dad to meet Avery halfway across the room after she's dragged Brandon further inside- Stiles and Scott both sizing up the newbie while simultaneously puffing up their chests.

"Brandon," Avery sighs, rolling her eyes. "This is my dad John or Sheriff Stilinski. Dad, this is my friend Brandon."

"Sir," Brandon greets him with a smile.

John grins at him, shaking hands with his daughter's friend and welcomes him before going back to Melissa and Chris. Stiles and Scott are next, Avery grinning at the two of them trying to be intimidating.

"Brandon, this is my twin Stiles and his best friend Scott."

"Oh, right, yeah," Brandon smiles at them. "I've heard a lot about you two. Actually, I've heard a lot about all of you."

And just like that, Stiles and Scott deflate and smile goofily. "You talk about us?"

"I don't know why," Avery pouts. "The two of you are idiots."

"Yeah, well, takes one to know one," Stiles immediately replies.

Brandon chuckles, throwing an arm around Avery's shoulders and smirks. "I think I'm going to like this party."

"Yeah, well, it's not a party if you don't have a hat," Scott supplies. Turning around, there's a table where the leftover party favors sit and Scott picks out a black and silver cardboard top hat, plopping it on Brandon's head. "There, welcome to the loft," he grins crookedly.

"Uh, thanks," Brandon replies. "Sorry for crashing, though. I figured Avery would have told someone else she was inviting me."

"Nah, it's fine," Stiles waves him off. "We're just usually wary of new people. It's no offense to you," he assures him.

After those introductions are out of the way, Avery points out Derek and Peter to Brandon because a) Derek couldn't care less about meeting new people unless they were being integrated into the pack and b) there was no way in hell she was introducing him to Peter and all that creepiness.

After finding out the plan of staying at Derek's loft for the night, Brandon is handed his first drink from Lydia and the music is turned back up just a little bit louder. Laughs are shared, Brandon worms his way easily onto their good side, and more drinks are passed around.

In between drinking, Avery passes Brandon food to keep himself from really getting drunk. The two of them watch out for one another- Brandon and Avery watching the drinks they're drinking so neither of them over do it.

Twenty minutes until they ring in the new year, and Avery is getting herself a bottle of water when John sidles up to her. They grin easily at one another, John tweaking the springy headband atop his daughter's head as Avery twists open her water and takes a gulp.

"So your boyfriend seems like a really great guy."

Avery immediately chokes on her water, spluttering in denial about Brandon not being her boyfriend as Derek, Peter, Scott, and Isaac listen on in amusement. "He's not- we're not," Avery rasps. "He's just my friend!"

"Really," John smirks. "You and Brandon seem to be heading down the same road you and Isaac first went down long ago."

Avery blushes, glaring at her dad before looking across the room to where Isaac and Allison are both grinning at her. "I hate werewolves and their damn hearing," she mumbles which earns a wider grin from Isaac followed by Allison seconds later.

"Well, if something does happen between you two, I approve."

"Dad," Avery groans which cuts off rather quickly when John enthusiastically calls out, "Brandon!"

She straightens up instantaneously, glowering at Isaac and Allison one last time before facing her dad and now a sheepishly smiling Brandon who's also reaching for a bottle of water. "Mr. Stilinski," Brandon greets as he twists off the lid to his bottle. "Preparing for your midnight kiss," he asks as his gaze darts to Melissa.

At the playful waggle of Brandon's eyebrows, John chuckles. "I could say the same about you," John retorts as his eyes briefly dart to Avery.

Avery groans yet again in embarrassment and Brandon chuckles. "One could only wish, sir."

Smiling proudly, John claps Brandon on the shoulders. "Wise choice of words, son. Now watch her. She gets a bit crazy when drinking."

Avery gasps in mock outrage, both Brandon and John chuckling as John makes his way back towards the people his own age.

Once John's out of ear shot, Avery turns her pout on Brandon. "You're giving my dad false hope. He likes you, 'ya know?"

"Yeah, your brother and Scott filled me in," he fights off a grin. "And they also told me that if I break your heart, they'd crush my windpipe."

Avery snorts, shaking her head in amusement. "Sorry about them. Everyone seems to think we're more than what we say we are."

"Yeah? And what exactly are we?"

Brandon raises a challenging eyebrow at Avery, Avery's grin faltering when she sees how serious he's being. Before she can question him just what exactly he's talking about, Lydia's calling out for them to gather out on the balcony.

Brandon immediately offers Avery his arm, she hesitantly taking it and letting him lead her outside. Couples seemed to have paired off already- Allison and Isaac, Kira and Scott, Melissa and John, Avery standing with Brandon, and Brandon gesturing with a raised eyebrow towards Cora, Lydia, and Stiles. Everyone else- well they're all standing back with enough space between them as not be mistaken as a couple.

Fireworks start going off, though not all at the same time and the countdown begins.

_10, 9, 8, 7_

"What did you mean about  _what exactly are we?_ "

_6, 5, 4_

"Do you really have to ask," Brandon grins down at Avery as he angles himself towards her.

Avery gapes, mouth instantly shutting and forming a small pout.

_3, 2, 1_

And before she can say anything, Brandon's lips crash down on hers. Fireworks explode in the distance, Brandon's hands coming up to cup Avery's jaw as he feels her melt against him.

The whooping and cheering break them out of their trance, Avery and Brandon pulling away and staring at those staring and smiling widely at them.

Turning back and looking up at Brandon, Avery's eyes widen. "Oh."

"Yeah. Oh," Brandon chuckles. "Happy New Year, Avery."

"Happy New Year, Brandon."

* * *

**In case you didn't see the chapter set on polyvore, Brandon is portrayed by Paul Wesley ;) I was just really having some Wesley feels, okay? Lol.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you remember from the "Let's Cheers to This" chapter, the parents planned a BBQ. Just thought I'd throw this in here ;) It's going to be cheesy as f*ck so don't expect anything serious to go down. This is just for fun.

 

**Good Life**  
In which the pack has a going away BBQ and Avery gets a surprise visit.

_Woke up in London yesterday_  
 _Found myself in the city near Piccadilly_  
 _Don't really know how I got here_  
 _I got some pictures on my phone_  
 _New names and numbers that I don't know_  
 _Address to places like Abbey Road_  
 _Day turns to night, night turns to whatever we want_  
 _We're young enough to say_  
 _Oh this has gotta be the good life_  
 _This has gotta be the good life_  
 _This could really be a good life, good life_  
- **One Republic**

"Jesus Christ on a cracker, Dad," Avery groans. "It's a pool party! You're not going to lounge around in your jeans while everyone else enjoys the cool water."

"Well, it wasn't a pool party when we first planned it," he pouts.

"Yes, and thank goodness for that," his daughter grins. "It's blistering hot outside and we're lucky Lydia's mom said we could hold the BBQ at their house."

"Still don't see why I have to strip down to trunks. The party is for you kids not us old folk."

"Please," Avery laughs. "Ms. Martin, Ms. McCall, and even Mrs. Yukimura are planning to enjoy the water. Hell, even Chris is going in. Allison went out and purchased his trunks because he put up the same fight you're doing right now." Huffing, John crosses his arms over his chest. "Look, the women will most likely wear sundresses over their bathing suits. If you're uncomfortable with showing skin, wear a shirt with your trunks. Mr. Yukimura is!"

After a few moments of hesitations, John slumps in defeat. "Who's all going to be there?"

"Everyone except for Danny's parents and Derek. He's away visiting Cora."

"Fine," he grumbles. "I'll walk around in the trunks and a shirt but I'm not getting in the water unless the other parents do."

"That's all I ask," Avery smiles. "The parents deserve to have fun, too."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," John tries his best to now show amusement but Avery sees it anyway. "You need to go shopping. We're buying a portion of the food for tomorrow so you need to get on that."

"Aye, aye, Captain," Avery mock salutes him before turning around and jogging up the stairs.

She now had a twin to coerce into helping her purchase the food for the BBQ.

* * *

The day of the BBQ brought the pack all coming together and showing up at Lydia's rather early to have everything set up for the day. While the boys worked on cleaning the pool and readying it for use, the girls stayed inside to help Ms. Martin prep food and store it in the refrigerator for the men to have easy access to later on that evening.

Ms. Martin had been the last of the parents to know about the supernatural, Lydia finally coming clean to her mother when she wanted to know which parent carried the banshee gene. She had taken the news surprisingly well, her new view on her daughter and daughter's friends being easier to accept with the other parents to help her along. But sadly, Ms. Martin had no knowledge of a supernatural background in her family which could mean it came from Lydia's father but Lydia absolutely refused to talk to him. She'd just learn what she could from Deaton and Avery when she eventually asked for help from the Original brothers.

As the drinks were iced in multiple ice chests- the girls watched as Danny, Stiles, Isaac, and Scott strung up multi-colored Chinese paper lanterns above the pool. And boys being boys, they couldn't manage to keep the ladders steady and they sent Stiles crashing into the pool's cool water.

After everything had been set up- the pack went their separate ways to shower and change into their swim wear for the upcoming party.

..

..

Several hours later, the Stilinski family are loading up in Stiles' jeep.

Instead of wearing their usual every day clothing, both John and Stiles are in plain tees, swim trunks, and man sandals- John's trunks being plain black and Stiles' trunks having one black leg and the other leg being green and blue diagonal stripes. Avery has flip flops of her own, a black over-sized crescent moon shirt hanging mid-thigh with her deep purple plaid two-piece bikini underneath.

By the time the Stilinski's pull up to the Martin's home, Stiles is relieved to see the McCall's car parked out front. Eagerly parking, the twins hurriedly pile out of the jeep while leaving their Dad slowly making his way behind them.

And after repeatedly ringing the doorbell, Lydia answers barefoot and a very familiar over-sized mesh t-shirt with stripes over her own chocolate brown two piece bikini. The one strap top is easily viewable through the shirt as are the bottoms with a gold circle design on her left hip.

"It's about time someone else got here," Lydia complains though she's relieved about it. "Scott's puppy eyes on saving him from his Mom and my Mom was getting old."

Stiles greets his pack mate, laughing and stepping inside the home to go save his best friend. John enters next, hugging the banshee. "Am I the only Dad here?"

"Seems that way," Lydia grins. "Don't worry though, Sheriff. The Argents and Isaac are on their way. They just need to pick up Danny first."

"Good. If you don't mind, though, I'll go get the fire started in the pit for when Chris arrives."

Lydia watches as John navigates his way through her home, her grin then turning back to land on Avery. "When did you steal my shirt?"

"Borrowed," Lydia corrects with a chuckle as she pulls her friend inside. "And I borrowed it like a month ago. I'm surprised you're only noticing now."

"You're a horrible friend."

"Only sometimes," she chirps. "Now come on. My mom set up the karaoke machine and I don't know whether to leave it or hide it."

..

..

Chris, Allison, Isaac, and Danny show up just moments before the Yukimura's. Chris and Mr. Yukimura make a beeline for John at the bbq pit while Mrs. Yukimura joins Ms. Martin and Ms. McCall- all three ladies sporting a sundress over what everyone guesses is their own swim suits.

It seemed that all the girls had the same idea of wearing overly large shirts atop their bikinis, Allison's gray shirt sporting the words  _LaLa Land_. Kira's shirt is a long tank top- the front sporting roses and a delicate decorated skull. Allison's two piece bikini is black- it's top being a halter self tie at the back of the neck and the bottoms having a bit of a ruffled skirt.

Kira is the only one of the younger females to wear a one-piece, Lydia actually shocked at how cute the suit is. It's a knitted one piece, Kira's abdomen being on display through the little designs.

The girls are barely stripping out of their shirts and sandals when a scream pierces the air, the parents all whirling around in the direction of the scream just in time to see Avery flail and hit the water. Allison, Lydia, and Kira are spotted trying to fight off smiles- Stiles looking a bit too innocent before he too is sent sprawling into the pool. There's a second of choked off laughter before Scott, Isaac, and Danny are all stripping off their shirts and jumping into the pool- Allison following their lead as she jumps in after them to roughhouse with them and Avery.

Lydia and Kira take their time stripping off their shirts, heading to the shallow end of the pool and slipping in rather than making a splash. They're all laughing and screaming, Allison now on Isaac's shoulders as Avery climbs atop Danny's and they continue to play fight.

The mother's finally make their way to the pool side chairs, the overhead sun bearing down on them but not bothering them since pool side umbrellas offer up some shade. With the men all congregating around the pit- Chris steps aside to pull out a few beers and take them back to John and Mr. Yukimura. If they were going to BBQ, they were going to have fun with it and have a bit to drink.

..

..

With various meats sizzling on the grill and drinks being passed around the parents, the pack start to finally calm from their high of being children in the pool.

They take a moment to sit alongside the pool's edge, drying off some when Lydia spots the karaoke machine sitting all on it's lonesome. Getting a mischievous glint in her eye, Lydia stands and makes her way towards it.

"I thought that you thought singing karaoke was a stupid idea," Avery calls out.

"Yeah, well, we need some form of music," Lydia calls over her shoulder. "And I have just the song in mind to get the party really started."

Lydia makes her way to the small stage where the machine, TV screen, and microphones are- going through a small book and looking through the songs for a specific one. Allison and Avery are quick to follow, pulling along chairs with them to group them together so everyone can sit and enjoy their possible embarrassment because there was no way in hell Lydia was letting them get away without singing.

The parents watch on curiously to see which song it is that Lydia's going to sing, the banshee quickly finding it and messing with the various buttons on the machine before music- very familiar music that has Avery and Stiles suddenly cackling- fills the air.

Picking up one of the microphones, Lydia beams at the gathered pack in the chairs and starts strutting in front of them as she sings.  _"It feels like a perfect night to dress up like hipsters and make fun of our exes.."_

" _Uh huh, uh huh,"_  Stiles and Avery sing out together before leaning on each other laughing again.

" _It feels like a perfect night for breakfast at midnight- to fall in love with strangers.."_

" _Uh huh, uh huh."_

" _Yeah, we're happy, free, confused, and lonely at the same time. It's miserable and magical, oh yeah,"_  Lydia continues to sing as the pack whoops and cheers, the mothers all starting to drag their chairs to sit behind the pack.  _"Tonight's the night when we forget about the deadlines. It's time."_

" _Uh oh,"_ Stiles and Avery sing out as they jump to their feet and strut their own way to stand behind Lydia as they all sing together.  _"I don't know about you but I'm feeling twenty-two! Everything will be alright if you keep me next to you. You don't know about me but I'll bet you want to. Everything will be alright if we just keep dancing like we're twenty-two, oohh-oh."_

"My god," John groans as Chris and Mr. Yukimura watch on in amusement. "What did I do to deserve these chaotic children?"

Stiles is doing some spastic sprinkler move and Avery's doing some type of dramatic hair flip and strut that Lydia is also doing while singing into her mic but Lydia looks rather flawless whereas Avery is doing it to get laughs.

They continue to dance, the rest of the pack and parents laughing and clapping as the song comes to an end. Lydia, Stiles, and Avery all take their bows- the girls accepting their over-sized shirts from Allison and Kira so they're not dancing around in bikinis.

The three men continue cooking, taking their own seats by the grill but making sure to watch the show going on. The playback of the performance that just happened echoes in the silence, Avery whirling around to find that Danny had recorded it on a camera.

As Avery finishes adjusting her shirt, her eyes land on Kira who looks like she's trying to stay under the radar by tucking herself into Scott's side. "Oh, no, you don't!" Everyone perks up at Avery's shout, their gaze following Avery's line of sight to Kira who looks like a deer caught in headlights. "You, my friend, are going to get your foxy tail up here by my side and sing a song."

"What? No- no, I don't- I can't," Kira flounders as the pack snicker at the suddenly shy kitsune.

"You can and you will," Avery smiles as she beckons her towards the karaoke machine. "Don't pretend that I haven't heard you singing in the girl's locker room."

Kira blushes up to the tips of her ears as she chuckles nervously- Scott, Isaac, and Stiles now chanting Kira's name to give her the push that she needs. Avery can see her friend's resolve quickly dwindling and rushes to the book of songs. After scanning a few pages, she finds the song that she had always caught Kira singing and quickly has the beginning music playing through the speakers as the title and artist flash across the screen before the lyrics come up.

Grabbing two microphones, Avery holds one up for her to start singing and saunters towards Kira with the spare and a smirk.  _"You can be amazing. You can turn a phrase into a weapon or a drug. You can be the outcast or the backlash of somebody's lack of love."_ Twirling the spare mic in front of Kira, her smirk widens as Kira accepts it.  _"Or you can start speaking up."_

" _Nothing's gonna hurt you the way that words do when they settle 'neath your skin,"_ Kira sings, shocking not only the pack but her parents as well if their gaping is anything to go by. Avery backs off, letting Kira take the spotlight as she stands, and beckons Allison and Lydia toward her.  _"Kept on the inside and no sunlight- sometimes a shadow wins. But I wonder what would happen if you say what you wanna say and let the words fall out. Honestly, I wanna see you be brave with what you wanna say and let the words fall out. Honestly, I wanna see you be brave."_

" _I just wanna see you. I just wanna see you. I just wanna see you. I wanna see you be brave,"_ Avery, Allison, and Lydia sing backup.

Kira continues to sing with a smile, Danny being quick to record their friend sing flawlessly. Kira's parents are still staring in awe, Mr. Yukimura excitedly snapping pictures that has Kira laughing her way through a bit of the song.

All the while Kira sang- Allison, Lydia, and Avery sang back-up.

And when they were done with their song and everyone cheered and applauded, John called out for everyone to settle down because the food was done so they could now serve themselves.

The werewolves are quick to push three picnic tables together so the pack and their parents can all eat together while Ms. Martin, Melissa, Lydia, and Avery head inside to bring out the side dishes. Ribs, chicken breasts and thighs, burger patties, weenies, sausage links, and roasted corn are all on the menu for the night- the side dishes being potato salad, pasta salad, rice, and beans.

Since the sun is finally starting to disappear, Lydia takes a moment to turn on the Chinese paper lanterns and pool lights to offer them some light when the sun does disappear for the night.

Once everyone has their chosen spot at the table, they're quick to retrieve a drink from the nearby ice chests before finally taking their seat and digging in.

Much praise goes to the three men for such delicious food, the werewolves showing up everyone and eating far too much than a normal boy should be able to stomach.

After they've eaten all they could, the trash is quick to be thrown away and the three mothers shoo everyone back towards the karaoke stage to rest as they put up all the leftovers inside. Since they have a wait limit before they can enjoy the cool water once more, they all sit in the chairs they had gathered by the mini stage area and try to breathe through their food comas.

Surprisingly, it's Danny who comes out of it first, jumping up and walking towards the song book. "I'm singing," he calls out. "Something slow," he then amends as he starts flipping through the pages. "I have a feeling I'll be the only one man enough to sing and embarrass myself."

Stiles and John both squawk out in protest but Scott, Isaac, Chris, and Mr. Yukimura look at one another and shrug. They wouldn't be singing and making asses of themselves.

Once finding his song, Danny looks out at his friends. "I'm going to need some help on this duet. I know at least one of you knows this song so feel free to come up here when you hear what song it is."

Allison, Lydia, Kira, and Avery all nod- the four of them watching as Danny picks up a mic after programming his song. The title and artist flash across the TV monitor, Allison squealing and volunteering to be his partner.

As the piano music wafts through the air, Danny clears his throat just before he starts singing.  _"Say something, I'm giving up on you,"_ he sings directly to the crowd though his voice is a bit husky, and Allison is quick to take her spot next to him. _"I'll be the one if you want me to."_ With those two lines, the pack is impressed with the emotion Danny is displaying as he gets into it. _"Anywhere I would've followed you. Say something, I'm giving up on you."_

Allison holds her mic higher, closing her eyes as she sings together with Danny now.  _"And I- I'm feeling so small. It was over my head, I know nothing at all."_ She opens her eyes, turning sideways to face Danny as they stare into each other's eyes.  _"And I will stumble and fall. I'm still learning to love. Just starting to crawl._

_Say something, I'm giving up on you. I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you. Anywhere I would've followed you. Say something, I'm giving up on you!"_

As the mother's all come back out, they're immediately entranced by Danny and Allison as they sing- the two of them never dropping eye contact. They circle one another, giving their all for this specific song, and once it's all over, neither of them are surprised by the immediate cheering and cat-calling.

The pack then take some time to talk and laugh among each other as Ms. Martin declares it's time for the parents to have their time in the pool. They all seem hesitant but the second Ms. Martin strips out of her sundress to showcase a modest one piece bathing suit, Melissa is quick to follow. Mrs. Yukimura decides to throw caution to the wind and join them- all three mothers in modest one pieces and as the fathers appear wary, Lydia tells them that there's a few inflatable pool beds on the side of the house if they want to lounge on those in the pool with their beers.

Mr. Yukimura is quick to ask for an inflatable as well as John, Chris shrugging and taking one for himself as he opens up another beer.

All too soon, the parents are enjoying the cool water as the kids continue to joke around.

As the time passed on, Lydia took to mixing up a pitcher of margaritas for the mothers and discreetly got her mom and Melissa buzzed. Since Mrs. Yukimura was a supernatural creature, she couldn't get drunk off of regular alcohol but she did enjoy the flavors of whatever Lydia mixed up.

As Lydia continued to feed them drinks, Avery continued to give the men beers and all too soon they had the parents feeling a good buzz.

The kids let their elders have the pool to themselves for a bit longer, enjoying the laughter coming from the parents before turning on each other to see who was going to start the karaoke singing back up.

In the midst of the playful arguing, the karaoke machine  _magically_ chooses a song of it's own, an all too familiar Disney tune filling the air. The pack immediately cease all chatter as do the parents when they realize the kids have gone deathly silent, and as the Disney tune continues to play, the small metal gate to the back yard creaks open.

Stiles, Isaac, Allison, and Lydia all tense but Scott, Avery, and Kira chuckle at the guy crashing their party. Familiar blue eyes sparkle in amusement as he steps further into the backyard with his hands behind his back, Scott muttering to his friends that all was okay before nodding to the parents that everything was fine.

A decent amount of scruff covers his very defined jaw line and wild yet tame locks sit messily atop his head, and Lydia can't help audibly swoon. Chuckling, Avery elbows her friend's side. "Don't even think about. Daniel doesn't do long distance relationships."

Walking straight up to Avery, Daniel smiles down at her as he tries not to laugh.  _"I can show you the world. Shining, shimmering, splendid."_ His left hand comes forward, a dead rose coming to life right before the pack's eyes.  _"Tell me, Princess, now when did you last let your heart decide?"_ Taking the rose, Avery giggles before taking Daniel's offered hand and letting him pull her to her feet.  _"I can open your eyes. Take you wonder by wonder. Over, sideways, and under on a magic carpet ride. A whole new world!"_

As Daniel continues to sing- Lydia, Allison, and Kira can't help but coo. Even more so when Avery plays along with this new guy and sings with him.

" _A whole new world. A dazzling place I never knew but when I'm way up here it's crystal clear that now I'm in a whole new world with you."_

Daniel and Avery continue to sing the cute Disney song, Avery laughing her way through most of it before it finally comes to an end.

Once it's over, she's quick to hug her friend tightly before Scott and Kira join her to greet the guy they met in New Orleans a few weeks back.

When the parents find out that Daniel is an old friend of Avery's from New Orleans and get introduced to him, they go back to their drinks and laugh, and leave the kids on their own with the newcomer.

"What are you doing here," Avery asks as they all take seats. "How's the Coven?"

Allison, Isaac, Stiles, and Lydia's eyes slightly widen- Daniel smirking at them. "Yes, I'm a witch," he tells them before giving his attention back to Avery. "And they're fine. There was a bit of a power struggle going on but it's all been resolved now."

"That's good," Avery admits. "But it still doesn't tell me what you're doing here in Beacon Hills. And how'd you even know where to look for me?"

Shrugging, Daniel chuckles. "I just wanted to see my friend. I didn't know that was a crime."

"It's not but with you, there's no telling what drama you brought with you."

"Drama-free, sweetheart. I promise. And I found you here because when you weren't home, I cast a small tracking spell."

"You and your magic mojo," she laughs. "You know there's such a thing nowadays called a cellphone, right? No magic needed."

Daniel smirks once more and shrugs nonchalantly before turning his attention to those gathered around. "So. Who's down for a good 'ole karaoke showdown?"

"Me! Me. I'm down," Danny breathes dreamily.

The whole pack is far too amused by the appreciative look Danny is casting Daniel that they don't bother hiding their knowing grins. And, well, Daniel? Daniel doesn't care who's looking at him as long as someone is appreciating the view.

"Shall we," he winks as he gestures to the karaoke machine.

"We shall. We  _totally_ shall."

* * *

**Sorry for the craptastic ending.**

**The songs used in this ficlet are "22" by Taylor Swift, "Brave" by Sara Bareilles, "Say Something" by A Great Big World, and "A Whole New World" from the Disney film Aladdin. I had no intention of using the Disney song but I got some Aladdin feels, okay?!**

**Don't forget to check polyvore for the girl's bathing suits :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Wake Me Up**  
Ficlet requested by  _S.J._

_They tell me I'm too young to understand_   
_They say I'm caught up in a dream_   
_Well life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes_   
_Well that's fine by me_   
_So wake me up when it's all over_   
_When I'm wiser and I'm older_   
_All this time I was finding myself_   
_And I didn't know I was lost_   
**-Avicii**

With all the drama surrounding Avery, Isaac, and Allison- Scott deemed it time that they all got over it. Sure what Isaac did was wrong but the silent treatments and glares were starting to get old, and Scott just wanted his pack a solid force once more.

So with that in mind, he teamed up with Derek to hold a pack sleepover at the loft since Derek was the only one who had room for them all.

With expectations of everyone getting alone, none of them were expecting it when it all blew up in their faces.

* * *

When Avery had got the text message for  _Pack Bonding Night/Sleepover at the Loft,_ she immediately tried to get out of it. Stiles and Lydia both pestered her that she had better show up, and even Scott demanded that her presence was required.

She groaned, she moaned, and she pouted but Scott never relented. There was a moment when John was going to step in and tell them to knock if off- that Avery didn't have to go if she didn't want to- but Stiles assured their Dad that Avery needed this. She needed her friends and she needed to forgive and forget.

So after getting John to reluctantly agree, Avery took her time in the shower and getting dressed. If she was going to be forced to attend, she was going to take her damn time doing it.

With her hair waved to perfection down passed the middle of her back and a subtle amount of makeup, Avery dons a paisley spaghetti strap blouse and a pair of khaki shorts with bronze sandals that held leaf embellishments. She grabs her olive green owl messenger bag and throws in her  _Team Sam_ Supernatural tank top and pants, her phone, and some money because everyone should carry at least twenty bucks on them at all times.

Slinging the strap of her bag over her shoulder, Avery finally exits her room and runs right into her twin.

"About damn time," Stiles huffs. "Scott just texted me that everyone's at the loft already."

"Well good for them," she rolls her eyes. "If you just would have let me stay home, you would have been the first one there."

Following his sister down the stairs, Stiles groans aloud. "Would you knock if off already. Tonight's supposed to fun for everyone so can you dial the hostility back a notch or I don't know.. ten!"

"I am not hostile," Avery whirls on her brother, pointer finger poking him in the chest. "And I have every right to be pissed off if I want to."

"But it's been weeks!"

"And I'm a female with fragile goddamn feelings." Stiles gulps at the sudden fire in her eyes and backs off, sighing and nodding. "Now let's go. We have some pointless bond night to get over with," she grumbles.

..

..

The ride to Derek's loft is silent, Stiles driving with one hand and biting the thumb nail on his other one while watching his sister through his peripheral vision. He just hopes that she calms down enough so that when they are surrounded by wolves and a certain perceptive redhead, no-one realizes how agitated she is.

When they finally do get to Derek's, Avery is all loose-limb and grinning. Stiles nudges her playfully on the trip up in the elevator- Avery returning the nudge causing her brother to grin. Though when they enter the loft and he chances a look in her direction, her muscles are tense and her grin is now forced.

So much for an easy going night.

"Ease up, will you?"

"Easier said than done," she mumbles.

Scott makes his way towards them, his adorable puppy grin in place as he greets Avery first. "Hey, you came!"

"Of course, I came. You left me no choice," she smiles sweetly.

Scott's smile falters and Stiles sharply elbows his sister. "You promised you'd play nice."

"I said no such no thing," she scowls at Stiles before staring back at Scott. "But I can promise to be decent if you feed me."

"Good," someone grunts from behind Scott, Avery peering over the alpha's shoulder to see Derek walking towards them. "The pizza got here minutes before you did. "Now go eat and shutup."

"Aw, Sourwolf," Avery pouts at him. "I thought you'd be happy to have someone else join your grumpy cat party?"

Derek does his best to glare but his lips twitching into something that resembles a smirk shows that he's not mad. So instead, he rolls his eyes and gestures towards the back room. "Hurry and eat before it gets cold."

Laughing, Avery skips after Derek, the older werewolf instantly putting her in a better mood since he was the main person who never bothered to tell her  _to get over it._ He told her that every person has their own time limit to get over things and it wasn't right the others were trying to rush her. And for that, Avery adored him for it.

In the kitchen, Avery clenches her jaw shut in anger at seeing Allison perched atop the counter top with Isaac standing between her knees as they eat pizza. Lydia is sitting at the metal table across the kitchen and laughing at something that must have been said right before Avery had entered, and Peter is serving himself a few slices of pizza on a plate- pizza that just so happens to be sitting near the new happy couple.

Avery's gut clenches, her heart picking up speed in her annoyance, and she stumbles to a stop with a forced grin. Lydia looks happy to see Avery, waving at her since she has a mouth full of pizza and Avery waves back. When she meets Allison and Isaac's gaze, all three smiles are forced but Avery reluctantly nods in greeting.

Feeling a tug on her hand, Avery looks down and follows the hand holding hers up to the arm and then the face of Derek who's staring at her with one eyebrow raised. "You gonna get food?"

Avery gulps and shrugs but before Derek can drag her towards the food, Peter brushes passed him- and without looking at her- shoves a plate with two meat lovers slices of pizza and a ham with pineapple into her hands. Pizza slices that just happen to be her favorite.

Before Avery can thank him for his kind gesture- because she's pretty sure all the werewolves knew she was not taking one step closer to the happy couple- he has his back turned on her and is serving up his own food now. He makes a hasty retreat from the kitchen and when Avery meets Derek curious gaze, Avery beams and shrugs before making a beeline for Lydia at the table.

Derek joins them at the table after he's served himself- glowering at Avery and Lydia who team up on him for being the only grumpy one in the loft now. Stiles and Scott are quick to serve themselves food as well- both boys standing along the counter and trying to keep conversation rolling between the entire pack.

Everyone ends up scrambling to get something to drink when one of them realize none of them are drinking a refreshment- the mad dash to the refrigerator setting off a round of laughter when Stiles and Scott end up in a mock brawl.

They spend a decent amount of time in peace- Allison, Isaac, and Avery deciding to not directly acknowledge each other but laughing with the pack nonetheless.

It isn't until they've managed to make it to the back room where the only sofa chair available is immediately occupied by Derek, and the rest of the pack are left to fend for themselves on the various mattresses and mounds of pillows scattered about, that Avery starts to feel agitated again. She waits until Isaac and Allison are all cozy on one mattress together before she chooses the one mattress furthest away from them and plops down on it with a sigh.

Scott plops down next to Avery, pressing up against her side as Stiles plops down on her other side. Both sandwich her, poking her in the ribs until they get her smiling and laughing. And since there is no TV in Derek's loft as of yet, Lydia pulls free her laptop from her own bag and sets it up on the coffee table. She's clicking for a few seconds before finally bringing up a music playlist that has songs everyone has previously approved of, letting the music play just loud enough so it doesn't hurt the sensitive ears in the room.

Stiles eventually moves onto his own mattress, Scott choosing to lay side-by-side with Avery as they start talking once more. They talk about anything and everything, Avery choosing to remain quiet but laughing at all the appropriate times so no-one thinks she's being purposely in a sour mood.

She really couldn't help being hurt and angry. It was just who she was.

..

..

Hours pass and the pack becomes restless.

Talking and music could only satisfy them for so long, and so it doesn't come as a surprise to Avery when Lydia starts suggesting games. Games that teenagers usually partake in and that has Derek rolling his eyes and declaring himself not participating.

Since Derek is older than all those gathered in the room, no-one protests his refusal to play. But when Avery tries to back out- Lydia, Scott, and Stiles all scream at her that she is participating.

The first game Lydia has them play is  _Suck 'n Pass_ \- the game only needing a single card from a deck. When a card is mysteriously produced from Lydia's bag, Avery groans and the pack all gather 'round for Lydia to explain in case someone doesn't know what the game is.

It's pretty much obvious what the game is- one person starting the game off by sucking the card against their lips and holding it in place. Without using hands, the person must pass the card to the next person in line- the next person having to suck it against their own lips. If they didn't have a good sucking technique, well then they'd better be prepared to be kissing someone.

Lydia starts it off, the card being suctioned to her mouth while she passes it to Avery. Avery easily gets the card suctioned to her own mouth, she passing to Scott and Scott passing to Stiles. It isn't until then that Avery and Lydia cackle about the pack being able to suck well when Stiles passes to Allison, and Allison passes to Isaac.

Only when Isaac's trying to suck the card off of Allison's lips, the game comes to a stand still- Isaac not being able to get ahold of the card with his own lips in time causing Allison's sucking technique to give out on her. The card falls and Allison and Isaac's lips meet- the two chuckling with the innocent kiss.

Surprisingly, even Avery is laughing that the couple failed but when the innocent peck turns into something more, her amusement falls.

Scott and Derek are the first to notice the shift in Avery's emotions- both werewolves sighing at the step back Avery seemed to take and at the fact that Allison and Isaac are now making out. Clearing his throat, Derek manages to break up the couple's snog fest but not before Avery stands and walks out of the room into the kitchen. Stiles calls out after her but she tells him through clenched teeth that she's getting something to drink and he lets her go.

Inside the kitchen, however, Avery is seething and pacing. The music gets turned up a little bit louder and for that, she's grateful. It wouldn't do well for the werewolves to all pick up on her angry mutterings about two certain people.

"You look like you could use a strong drink."

Avery whirls around, eyes narrowing on Peter who's leaning up against the refrigerator with his arms crossed over his chest. "Where have you been all night," she asks instead of rising to his bait of needed a drink. "Keeping to the shadows again, Uncle Creepy?"

Smirking, Peter stands up straight and moves over to the other side of the refrigerator. From the cabinet, he pulls out a bottle of liquor- the name in which Avery doesn't see- and pours a drink into a small glass.

By the time he passes it over to Avery who accepts it with a shrug, Derek is walking into the kitchen and frowning at his Uncle. "If she gets busted for drinking, you're explaining to the Sheriff why his underage daughter is drunk."

"Aw, come on, D," Avery feebly grins as she eyes the glass' contents. "Lighten up."

"Yeah, D. Lighten up," Peter drawls.

"Could've said the same thing to you in the other room," Derek says as he ignores his Uncle, gaze settled on Avery.

Avery's grin drops, her eyes narrowing on Derek. "Fuck you," she hisses lowly and Derek's eyes widen in shock. Not once has Avery ever been seriously angry with him. "This night was all about everyone getting along and then there they are shoving their tongues down each other's throat right in front of my face. Some pack night this turned out to be."

She gulps down her drink with a wince, still glaring at Derek until he sighs and nods. "I'll admit that what they did was wrong but you could have handled that better."

"No, I really couldn't," Avery huffs. "You're lucky I didn't kick them in their faces."

Peter snorts and pours himself a drink. "I propose a change of the game."

"You didn't even play the first one," Derek deadpans and Peter is quick to retort with a smirk.

"And you should be glad because I'd have purposely failed to keep the card suctioned to my lips against whichever lovely lady I had sat next to."

"Gross," Avery mock gags but then grins when Peter glares at her for it.

Derek rolls his eyes at the two, sighing and muttering about  _what the hell did I ever do to deserve these people in my life_  or something along those lines. Peter and Avery try their best to hide their sudden amusement, and Derek glowers at them. "Just get back inside the room. Change the game if you must but Scott wants you back in there."

Avery laughs and shrugs, shooing Derek out of the kitchen before turning her attention to Peter. "So what game did you have in mind?"

Peter's smirk widens and he starts pulling out more liquor.

..

..

"I am not playing  _Never Have I Ever_ with Uncle Creeptastic," Stiles scowls.

"Oh, come on, Stiles," Peter leers as he passes out beer bottles to Lydia, Stiles, and Allison- the werewolves plus Avery getting the stronger stuff. "It was your sister's idea."

Derek snorts and Avery giggles which only makes Stiles turn his scowl on her. "Yeah, come on, Stiles. Please," she bats her eyelashes rather ridiculously before giggling like mad.

"Look at her," Stiles shakes his head at his sister. "She's already buzzed! How much has she had to drink?!"

"A shot.. or four," Peter shrugs. "She just needed a little motivation."

Avery winks at her brother before giggling again- Scott, Lydia, Isaac, and Allison all finding this rather amusing. When she goes to take a drink from her tumbler, Lydia slaps her hand away. "No! You're only sipping from here on out once the game has started and you've done the thing someone hasn't."

Avery pouts and Peter decides to go first. Clearing his throat rather dramatically, Peter raises his own glass tumbler in the air as if making a toast. "Never have I ever staked a vampire."

Derek and Stiles both glare at Peter because they all know only one of them has had the opportunity to stake a vampire. And with a giggle catching their attention, everyone turns to Avery and watch as she sips her drink.

"My turn," Avery grins. "Never have I ever ripped someone's throat out with my nails-slash-claws."

"Touche," Peter laughs before drinking again. "Never have I-"

"Enough," Scott cuts him off. "Someone else go or this game is just going to be Peter and Avery trying to get each other drunk which won't be fair because alcohol has no effect on the werewolves."

Peter and Avery practically cackle, eyes sparkling in amusement before Lydia clears her throat to gain their attention. "Alright. Never have I ever sent nudes to someone."

"I call bullshit," Avery blurts, her gaze focused on Lydia that she doesn't see Allison or Isaac blush as they look at each other before sipping their drinks. And boy is the whole pack grateful for that.

"It's true," Lydia smiles, relieved that her friend didn't just see who drank. "I'm too classy for that."

Everyone snorts and Allison's voice rings out. "Okay, my turn." And this his how everyone knows just how inebriated Avery is when all she does is turn her dopey grin on Allison and wait for her to continue. "Never have I ever dabbled in any type of magic."

Lydia frowns and takes a drink- Peter, Stiles, and Avery following her lead though the last three drink with a grin.

The game continues, the pack taking low blows at each other and making sure everyone's taken a drink. Laughs are shared, the werewolves are given more beer because they've drunk at least two already and the game is still going strong.

Well, at least it  _was_ going strong.

"Never have I ever had my heart broken," Isaac chuckles without thinking.

The pack stops laughing, smiles slipping from their faces, and gazes dart to Avery who's sitting there dumbfounded that he just said that. Derek quickly clears his throat rather loudly, downing his beer as does Scott but Avery downs the rest of her liquor in one go while keeping eye contact with Isaac.

The golden-eyed beta shifts uncomfortably in his seat, Allison reaching out to comfort him when Avery narrows his gaze at them. "Never have I ever cheated on a significant other." Isaac hangs his head in shame, Peter looks at least ten times more amused, and Scott, Derek, Stiles, and Lydia all sigh in aggravation. "Go on, Isaac. Drink," Avery tells him.

"That's enough," Allison shakes her head.

"S'not nearly enough," Avery practically snarls at Allison causing the Huntress to blink in surprise. "Would you have rather I said  _never have I ever kissed my best friend's boyfriend?_  Huh?!"

"Avery," Stiles sighs as he puts a hand on his sister's bicep. "Stop."

"No, Stiles. I will not stop," she glares at him after ripping her arm free from him and clumsily climbing to her feet. "We're all pack here. We're in private. Might as well get it all out in the open now."

"Calm down, Avs. You're humiliating yourself," Lydia murmurs as she tries to pull Avery back down.

Eyes watering, Avery gulps and shakes her head sadly. "There's nothing left to humiliate. They've already humiliated me enough," she shakily points at Allison and Isaac. Lydia frowns sadly with her friend but Avery just continues on. "You all tell me to suck it up and get over it but I can't. Don't you see," her voice cracks as she stares everyone in the eye. "I was  _in love_ with him and he cheated on me with my own best friend. My pack mate."

The McCall pack- all except for Peter- look ashamed though Allison's slowly getting angry at being put on the spot. "I thought pack meant family. Loyalty. Where was their loyalty when they tried going behind my back? Hell, where was all your loyalty when I was angry, hurt, and confused-"

"Shut up," Allison finally snaps. "Just shut up. It's done and over. Drop it already."

"No, Allison, I won't drop it. I want answers as to why this pack is so goddamn loyal to some members but not others."

"Come on, Avery. That's uncalled for," Stiles frowns when he sees the hurt expression on Scott's face.

"Uncalled for," she scoffs hysterically. "I can think of so many things that have been uncalled for yet not one of you sans Peter," she points to the clearly amused werewolf. "Said anything about it. This pack," Avery huffs sadly as she wipes away a few stray tears. "This pack-"

"Is Scott's pack," Allison cuts her off. "And if you don't like it then there's the door," she points to said door.

"Allison," Scott, Derek, and Stiles all snap at her in anger but she doesn't regret the words that just left her lips.

The loft is left in silence, Avery and Allison staring each other down before Avery shakes her head sadly at what she thought was her pack. "Wow," she draws out and no-one meets her gaze. "Maybe you're right." And that- that gains everyone's shocked gaze. "No-one's clearly defending me here so maybe I should leave the pack."

"Avery," Scott immediately jumps to his feet as Avery walks away towards where she last left her bag. "She didn't mean it. You don't have to leave."

"Clearly, I do," she shrugs. "I mean who wants to be a part of a pack where they back stab each other? I sure as hell don't."

Stiles joins Scott, Stiles trying to calm his sister down. "Don't be like this," he sighs. "It's all that liquor talking. You're angry and you'll be over this come morning. Just go upstairs and sleep it off," he says he he tries to get Avery's bag in his own hand but she slaps his hand away. "We'll have a serious discussion in the morning about being a better pack."

"No," Avery denies him. "This is it. I'm done." Both boys open their mouths to refuse her leaving but she cuts them off. "Now, am I walking home or is someone going to drive me?"

Scott and Stiles gape at Avery's sudden decision and whirlwind of an exit, both frowning when Peter follows Avery out the door jiggling car keys.

..

..

The car ride back home is silent- well as silent as one can get with a constantly vibrating phone going off on the floorboard by Avery's feet in her bag. Peter doesn't tell her anything, letting her stew in her anger right up to the moment when he puts his vehicle in park right out front the Stilinski household.

"You were right back there, you know?" Avery sighs, rubbing at her temples and remaining quiet in hopes of Peter explaining. "Scott will always be most loyal to Allison and Stiles because they were the first members of his pack. Everyone else, well.." he trails off with a shrug.

"But it's not fair," she whines. "An alpha should treat his members all equally and punish those who treat other members like shit."

"If it makes you feel any better, I agree with you."

"If it were anyone else, I would feel better," Avery mumbles. "But it's you and you always have an agenda. What do you want, Peter?"

"Nothing," he tells her honestly which makes Avery sit up just a little bit straighter. "It's just I've noticed what you've seen about the McCall pack and was waiting for someone else to see it as well. My nephew's noticed it but he's too worried about not having a pack any longer if he were to say something."

"And why haven't you've spoken up before now?"

Shrugging, Peter looks forward out the windshield. "For the same reason as Derek, I guess. If I get kicked out of the pack, people are going to find me an easy target. I've pissed off a lot of people and they won't hesitate to kill me even if I tell them that I'm not that same person anymore." At Avery's scoff, Peter grins. "Well, not as evil as before."

The duo fall into a silence, Avery looking up at her still and eerie home with only it's porch light on. Her sudden throbbing headache reminds her that she's had quite a lot to drink and she groans aloud which earns a chuckle from Peter. Reaching over, he opens up the glove compartment and pulls out a bottle of pills, and tosses them in her lap.

"Take two of those and drink lots of water," he tells her. "You're going to have a massive hangover in the morning."

She takes the pills with a small grin, leaning down to pick up her bag and shoves the pills inside. "Thanks, Peter."

Watching as Avery exits his vehicle, he waits until she's safely inside her home before finally driving away.

Inside, Avery makes a quick stop in the kitchen to pile bottle after of bottle of water in her arms and trudges upstairs to her room. Before she can enter though, her anger spikes once more when her gaze lands on the cork board of pictures of the McCall pack- pictures of Allison and Isaac included even though she strongly disliked them at the time being- hanging on her bedroom door. She knocks it off the door, kicking it inside her room before slamming her door shut and dropping her waters and messenger bag off on her bed.

Making her way inside her closet, Avery reaches up on her tiptoes to reach a box on the top shelf near the back wall. Once pulled down, she sets the small chest-like box on her bed and opens it up. Inside- inside sits a chest full of mountain ash.

She's pretty sure the alcohol is clouding her judgment but she doesn't care. All she knows is that she doesn't want any of the wolves entering her room. So with that in mind, she lines her door and window with mountain ash so no supernatural being can enter.

Leaving the chest of ash on her desk, Avery's headache makes itself known once more so she's quick to pull out the pills Peter had given her and pops a few in her mouth. Twisting off the cap from one of the water bottles, she gulps half a bottle down in one go and changes into pajamas before climbing in bed.

When she finally pulls her phone out from her bag, she dismisses the missed calls from Scott, Stiles, and Lydia, and deletes all the texts from Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Derek, and Allison.

Suddenly needing someone to talk to, Avery scrolls down her contacts until she reaches the  _D's_. Picking out Daniel's name, she calls her friend without a care for the time difference and it rings several times before he answers.

" _What do you want?"_

"Nothing," Avery weakly chuckles as she slides down in bed under her blanket. "Just wanted to see how my favorite witch was doing?"

" _What's wrong,"_ Daniel immediately asks, he having heard something in her voice.

Avery quickly tries to deny that anything is wrong but a few seconds in and she breaks down. Daniel tries to comfort her over the line but after Avery explains everything that she's kept to herself and what had happened tonight, the witch is pissed.

It isn't until Daniel is hanging up with Avery that his parting words bring her some relief.  _"I'll be there in a few days."_

* * *

The next couple of days seem to drag on especially since Avery wants nothing to do with the pack anymore. Stiles had come home the following morning in hopes that his sister had calmed down and saw reason but when he saw the barriers of mountain ash, he knew that wasn't going to be the case.

Stiles broke the barriers, shoved his sister out of bed, told her to shower and be downstairs for breakfast. And after much groaning and moaning, Avery does as she's told.

It's when she's done with her shower that she sees her barriers broken, she stomping angrily back to her chest of ash and reconnecting the ash to keep her room a  _no werewolf_ zone. Eating with her brother had been tense and silent, at least up until Stiles couldn't take it anymore and told her to stop being childish.

Letting her fork clatter to the table, Avery stomped back up to her room and locked herself inside. She didn't want to argue with him- she was so over arguing by now- and plugged in her headphones to her laptop so she didn't have to hear Stiles yelling at her from the other side of the door. And before she got too invested in whichever netflix movie she invested herself in, she texted their Dad about what was going on so Stiles didn't exaggerate anything.

John had texted back right away, letting her know that he'd be staying out of it, and left Avery to her movie marathon.

So for that first day, Avery shut herself in her room only leaving for bathroom and food breaks. The locked door and window kept Stiles from entering the room because he wasn't stupid enough to break anything and risk their Dad's wrath, and the mountain barriers kept Scott or Derek from making an appearance.

The second day is pretty much the same as the first- though Scott finally got through to Avery.

But the only reason Avery let him in was to tell him that she was stepping down and away from pack duty. She wanted nothing to do with them anymore.

Scott had tried to fight her on it, Stiles as well when he barged into her room, but Avery held her ground. And when Scott made the mistake of telling Avery to woman up and apologize, Avery went off on him.

She yelled at him that she was a woman and for him to never question her maturity ever again. She yelled that there was nothing to apologize for since she didn't see anything wrong with what said last night, and that if anyone needed to apologize it was Allison for opening her mouth and telling her to leave the pack, and for hooking up with her boyfriend behind her back.

Scott had sighed when he realized that Avery was back on the cheating situation and when Avery realized that Scott wasn't going to choose her side, she told him to leave and to shove his pack up his ass. Stiles had looked crestfallen but she pushed him out of her room as well.

And before Scott could say anything to anyone else, Avery quickly picked up phone and texted both Derek and Lydia to tell them what just went down. She ended the text message with that she was no longer part of the pack but she'd still be there for the two of them individually if they needed her. And with that out of the way- texting her only two friends within the McCall pack- Avery shuts her phone off and rebuilds the mountain ash barriers before locking herself back in the room.

On the third day- which happened to be a Monday- Avery came down with a bit of a fever and John let her stay home from school. Since it was his day off, he made Avery finally come out of her room and settle on the living room sofa while he took care of her.

It was just after twelve noon when Avery was nestled deep in blankets- stomach warm with chicken noodle soup and crackers- that the doorbell rang. John had jumped up to go answer it, low muttering meeting Avery's ears before John cleared his throat behind the sofa.

"Uh, Avery, you have a guest."

Weakly turning around, Avery beamed as brightly as she could at Daniel standing there next to her wary father. "S'kay, Dad. Daniel's a friend from New Orleans."

Daniel looked as she last remembered him- the bottom half of his face having a hint of a shadow where his scruff was coming in. Blue eyes sparkled at the sight of her, and short yet tame locks sat messily atop his head. Jeans hung low and clung to his legs, and a black graphic tee clung to slightly chiseled muscles that Avery had never seen before. All in all, he was the picture of a bad boy and Avery realized why her Dad was now scowling at him.

"Come on, Dan, take a seat," Avery gestures to the sofa chair beside her since her Dad had been relaxing on the sofa with her.

Daniel comes around to face Avery, reaching down and hugging her before taking his seat. "Sick day?"

"Sick day," she agrees with a shrug.

"Uh, do you kids want anything to drink."

"Juice, please," Avery smiles just as Daniel says, "No, thank you, sir."

John heads to the kitchen and Avery quickly tries to tame her tangled mess of hair as Daniel chuckles at her. "What are you doing here," she asks and gives up on her hair just as quickly as she had gotten started. "I mean, I knew you were coming but why?"

"Because you need a break from this town," Daniel grins. "But since your Dad's here, my plan just became a bit complicated."

"What plan became complicated," John asks as he hands Avery her juice.

"Oh, um," Daniel suddenly clears his throat and sits up a little straighter and John narrows his eyes on him. "Well, sir, I'm aware that you know about everything supernatural related but how well aware are you about your daughter and the McCall pack?"

John sighs and frowns. "Everything. I know she's no longer part of it."

"Yeah, well, when Avery called me up in tears after the huge fight with them, I figured enough was enough." Daniel meets John's gaze head on and plows on with his plan. If Avery didn't like it, well then she didn't have to go through with it. "I think Avery needs to leave Beacon Hills." At John's sudden wide eyes and gaping mouth, Daniel quickly explains it better. "N-not for good," he amends. "But just long enough to put all this behind her and focus on herself for a while without any drama."

John shuts his mouth, glares at Daniel, and sits back in his seat as he  _actually thinks about it._ Avery mulls over the idea herself- not liking the fact that it feels like she's running away- but a break from Beacon Hills and Scott and Stiles' constant surveillance would do her some good.

John deflates, slumps in his seat before his gaze slides to his daughter, and then he's sitting up like the authority figure he is. "You're not done with school."

"School which can be completed in New Orleans," Avery mumbles as if she just came to a sudden realization. "It's just one year, Dad. A year in which I can get away from all this drama for a while and away from watching eyes," she smiles sadly. "I'm done with them and I'm just- I'm tired of it all. I just want an out."

John's expression falters as he now watches his daughter sadly, Daniel jumping at the chance to convince him further. "If you're worried about school, I'll make sure that your daughter gets her butt up out bed on time to be there and drive her if I must. Hell, I'm sure Nik and Elijah wouldn't let her just stop going to school either."

Avery weakly laughs because she knows that Daniel speaks the truth. If he couldn't get her to school on time then Nik or Elijah would.

There's a tense moment of silence where Avery and Daniel watch John for his answer- the both of them internally rejoicing when they see John visibly cave in to their plan. "When will you be leaving?"

Avery beams, throwing off her covers and scooting over to hug her Dad. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," she mutters. John's only response is to hug her tighter to him, eyes meeting Daniel who nods reassuringly at him. "I won't be gone for forever, Dad. Just until after graduation, I guess, and then I'll be back. I just- I just need time and space, and none of them are giving that to me here."

"It's okay," he assures her. "This town is toxic. I've seen how it's brought the lot of you down," he then admits. "Hell, if I could convince your brother to leave, we'd all be moving but I know he won't leave Scott or Lydia behind."

"It's 'cause they're pack," Avery's voice crack as she admits that aloud and John's eyes get suspiciously glossy. "Sometimes being blood just isn't enough."

John choked sob turns into a weak laugh, he pulling free from the hug just long enough to look his daughter in the eye. "I'm sorry. I just want you to be happy, Avery. I wish things had turned out differently."

"Me, too, Dad. Me, too."

The two Stilinski's are hugging once more, Daniel reluctantly clearing his throat to gain their attention. "I'd like to leave today," he tells them. "You know, before school lets out and we create more drama with Avery's departure."

Avery sighs and John reluctantly nods. "I see."

"Do you think you can pull me out of the school's system today," she asks her dad. "I'm sure Elijah can have me enrolled in high school by the time I get up there."

"If I must," he mumbles. Avery gives him a watery grin and tells him it's for the best, and John sighs some more before standing. "If you want to be on the road before your brother gets home, I suggest you get in the shower. You look like shit, kid." Avery gasps in mock outrage and Daniel laughs. "And you," John points at Daniel, instantly shutting him up. "You're packing up what she wants to take since this is your brilliant idea. She's too sick to do any heavy lifting."

..

..

When Avery finally emerges from her shower, it's to realize that Daniel didn't get much done because they didn't want to touch any of her unmentionables. The only thing he had done was assemble some boxes that John had found in their attic and taped the bottom closed for her.

Avery had him pack up her books, weapons, and technological gadgets- she freezing as she was shoving clothes into a duffel a bag when she came across a few pictures she had stuffed away in her drawer a few days ago. She didn't care for who the picture had been focused on but rather the person passing by in the background.

Peter.

His words had come back to her then- he talking about wanting a fresh start but actually being afraid because he needed a pack. As she mulled over his words, she couldn't help but think that out of all the people who deserved a do-over, Peter was one of them.

Sure he was creepy and did many horrible things in his past but the fact was was that he was trying.

So with that in mind, Avery went back to her desk and picked up her phone. She quickly found Peter's number- a number in which she rarely used- and shot him a quick text.

_.:No-one's to read this so if you're with your nephew, don't let him see. I'm leaving for New Orleans in under an hour. If you were serious about finding a new pack, come with me. The French Quarter has a lot to offer and I'm sure you can find your fresh start there. But be warned, things will be strict and you will not act shady over there. You'll probably clash with more than a few people but it'll be something new- something better. This is your chance, Peter. Take it or leave it. If you're not at my house within the hour, I'll take that as your answer to remain with the McCall pack.:._

After proof reading her text, Avery sends it and pockets her phone. Daniel is looking expectantly at her so she quickly explains the situation- Daniel shrugging at her decision and continuing to pack the little knick-knacks that Avery wants to take.

With everything now packed and loaded into Daniel's SUV, it's nearly been an hour that Avery had told Peter to be there by. She drags the hour limit out a little bit more, her goodbye to her father leaving her in tears. She promises to call and text at least twice a week, and that she'd email Stiles from the road because she didn't want him yelling at her.

The time limit has come and gone, and Daniel tells her to just get in so they can leave.

It isn't until they're at the last red light before leaving Beacon Hills that a silver and black Hummer pulls up beside the SUV, the Hummer's driver side window sliding down and revealing a grinning Peter.

Avery is quick to roll down her own window, laughing and smiling as much as she can with her pounding headache. "You coming with us?"

"Of course," he shrugs. "How could I have said no to New Orleans?" Avery rolls her eyes before quickly introducing him to Daniel and Daniel to Peter- both men nodding at each other in acknowledgment. "Sorry I was late, doll," he then focuses his attention back on Avery. "Took a bit for Derek to leave his loft so I could make a clean escape."

"S'fine," she mumbles. The light turns green but both cars remain stopped at the intersection since no other cars are around. "Last chance to back out," she grins. "It's going to be different in Nola, Peter. I'm not joking around. No more of your sketchy plots are to go down. They won't hesitate to kill you."

"I'm aware," he smirks. "I've met Nik and Elijah. I'm not that much of an idiot to try something on their turf."

"Good," Avery smiles. "Now follow us."

Daniel heads out first, Peter following behind them in his own vehicle. Turning up the radio just a little louder in the SUV- because he doesn't know how strong Peter's hearing is- Daniel chances a glance at Avery. "You think he'll change?"

"I hope he does," she grins slowly. "If not for his own sake then for Derek and Cora's. He's the only family they have left and it'd be a damn shame for him to go back to his old ways only to die a horrible death by Nik's hand."

Daniel snorts before reaching for Avery's hand over the center console and squeezing it reassuringly. "If it makes you feel any better, I hope the both of you find what you're looking for at the Quarter."

Avery smiles, squeezing his hand back before letting go and fishing out her phone. She had an email to compose to Derek, Stiles, and Lydia, and she was already fearing the backlash of her sudden departure from Beacon Hills. Especially when they realize Peter's gone missing as well.

* * *

**One Year Later**

If Avery had said she wasn't nervous about returning to Beacon Hills, she'd have been lying.

She had kept her word to her Dad, finishing her high school career in New Orleans while also getting up to some other shenanigans. She had also been correct in thinking that her twin, Scott, and Lydia would be pissed about her sudden departure but what was done had been done and there was no turning back.

From her old pack, she kept in touch with Stiles, Lydia, and Derek only- her Dad getting a call every three days to know that she was fine. When Stiles had threatened her weeks later that he and Scott would drag her back to Beacon Hills if she didn't return soon, it only set off another argument which resulted in Avery losing contact with her own twin. It hurt her to do so but she was tired of people telling her what to do.

Derek had been the first to find out that Peter was with Avery- he calling her out of the blue a month into her leaving Beacon Hills and asking if she'd heard from his Uncle. She had reluctantly told him that Peter was with her and that he was behaving so there was nothing for him to worry about. But when Stiles and Scott found out that Peter had skipped town with Avery, she was treated to another phone call of Stiles yelling about how stupid she was.

Settling into a routine in New Orleans wasn't all that hard since she practically knew everyone already, and Avery had been correct when thinking that Peter was going to step on some toes. He had behaved decently when in the Quarter but he either forgot or didn't care all that much about Pack politics when he decided to roam around and ended up in the Bayou where the werewolves there held no love for the Original brothers and their laws.

A fight had broken out in the Bayou- the werwolves wanting to know why an Omega was roaming their territory as if he owned the place. One werewolf in particular had broken away from the drama when Peter mentioned he was staying in the Quarter and just wanted to take in the scenery- running to the French Quarter to warn them about an impending fight with one of their own.

Avery had been working on her homework when she heard, following after Nik who decided to go see what was going on. Peter had taken a few good hits by the time they arrived, Nik snarling and growling at everyone to stand back. He had declared Peter a very good friend and that violence against anyone else would not be tolerated. Avery had rushed to Peter's aide, checking over his wounds and from that day forward, Avery and Peter had formed their own little pack unit without even knowing.

As Nik, Peter, and Avery were leaving- the werewolf who had warned them about the fight followed at a distance. When she found Peter and Avery alone, Peter was immediately taken with the redhead. She had introduced herself as  _Lyla,_ red curls framing a round pale face. Green eyes pleaded for understanding- that her pack was only looking out for it's own- and Peter was quick to forgive. She was tall, clearly older than Avery herself, and had soft yet very feminine curves that Peter couldn't help but appreciate.

From that day forward, Peter had made it his mission to woo Lyla and Avery watched as the older werewolf transformed into a better man right before her eyes.

Avery had kept up with her classes as well as keeping in touch with her Dad- Lydia and Derek just stopping with the calls and texts one day out of the blue- and managed to graduate in the top thirty of her class months later. Elijah, Nik, Daniel, Peter, and Lyla had all been present- Daniel recording the entire thing and emailing it to the Sheriff of Beacon Hills later that night.

After graduation, Avery had thrown herself back into the supernatural realm. With Peter and Daniel by her side- Daniel who soon declared that if Avery was starting her own pack, he wanted in- the three of them had soon adopted Lyla into their little pack of misfits. Her pack from the Bayou had been outraged about Lyla leaving them- Nik and Elijah making sure that they understood Lyla was her own being and she could decide what pack she wanted to be a part of.

There had been a small fight after that but nothing life-threatening and Avery wasn't surprised when Peter and Lyla started dating.

She was surprised, however, when Lyla came out pregnant.

So when the misfit pack decided to settle down in back in California, Nik and Elijah had them wait until a house was built for them that would be big enough for their entire pack and then some in case it kept expanding.

John was the only one Avery told she was coming home but not exactly as John had expected. He was happy to finally have his daughter back but also a bit let down when she explained that she was moving into a house of her own.

"It's going to be fine," Daniel assures Avery as they pull up to their new home. The two-story brick house is enormous, rooftops here and there pointed and giving off the vibe of a mini castle. "We have our own pack, our own territory, and if anyone gives you grief they'll have to face the wrath of a very hormonal pregnant wolf."

Avery snorts a laugh, exiting the vehicle as Daniel parks and watches as Peter drives up behind them- he parking fairly quickly and helping Lyla out of the vehicle. With her red curls pinned up in a ponytail, they're free to see her sparkling green eyes as she takes in their new home. "Wow. Those brothers really went all out, didn't they?"

"They tend to do that," Avery grins. "What do you say to taking a tour and letting the boys start unpacking the boxes we've brought with us?"

Peter and Daniel start protesting but the second Lyla beams, Peter is putty in her hands and Daniel groans because he knows that he's just got saddled with unpacking duty.

..

..

A few hours later just as the sun is disappearing for the night and after the personal items are put away in their chosen room- Avery and Daniel taking upstairs rooms while Peter and Lyla remained downstairs because she was not waddling up and down those steps- Avery and Daniel prepare to go visit John.

With a flowy crochet-knit linen-blend tank top over a black tube top and denim jeans that clung so tightly to her legs they appeared to look like leather, Avery slips her feet back into black stiletto platform boots that had buckles on them.

It isn't until she's searching for the keys that Daniel's hand wraps around her wrist, Daniel staring at her but not really seeing as his eyes narrow and his head tilts to the side. "Uh, Dan," she mumbles as she tries to take her wrist back. "What's going on?"

"Someone's here," he mumbles distractedly. "They've breached our property wards."

Avery rips herself away from Daniel, rushing to the front door and opening it. Sure enough, there's a set of headlights turning down their driveway before cutting off all together. Avery clenches her jaw at the sight, leaving the door wide open and heading for the closet nearest the door for a weapon. Her bow and quiver of arrows sit against the back wall- Avery being quick to strap the quiver to her back.

As soon as Avery's notches one arrow, Peter's at her side with eyes glowing blue at the possible incoming threat and claws extended.

"Stay with Lyla," Avery tells Daniel. "Peter and I will go assess the situation."

Daniel nods, shutting the door behind Avery and Peter as they step outside. Standing side-by-side, Avery and Peter painted the perfect picture of a force to be reckoned with.

Behind the first vehicle comes a familiar powder blue jeep but Avery's form doesn't waver. She has her own pack now to look out for- a pack that Peter has just as much say so as she does but in the end, he lets her make the final decision- and she'd be damned if she'd let the McCall pack bully her or Peter, Daniel, and Lyla into anything.

From the first vehicle exits Allison, Isaac, and Derek- Allison prepping her own bow and arrow to which Avery smirks at and tuts disapprovingly before moving her aim on Allison. "Better put that away, Alli. You're not on your territory anymore."

All three stumble to a stop with Derek frowning, Isaac's eyes glowing golden in dim light from the sky, and Allison's features hardening before notching her arrow and aiming it at Avery who they had barely recognized. Peter growls in retaliation, his own eyes burning a brighter blue.

"Beacon Hills is our territory," Allison deadpans. "You're in the wrong here. And trespassing."

"For fuck's sake," Stiles hastily exits his jeep with Scott and Lydia rushing up to the front of the pack. "You two are still at it?!" He looks back and forth between Allison and his sister before his gaze settles on his sister. "And thanks for letting me know you were coming home, by the way."

Shrugging, Avery finally meets his gaze. "Figured you would've known something was up when Dad started cooking."

"Haven't been home since this morning."

Avery nods in understanding before her eyes slide back to the threat. The huntress. "And to answer you earlier question, no, we're still not  _at it,_ " she smiles sweetly. "Allison's pointing a bow at my myself and at my beta on our territory, and we don't appreciate it. Not to mention it's you lot who are trespassing."

"Like I said," Allison deadpans again. "Beacon Hills-"

"We're not in Beacon Hills, though," Peter finally speaks. "Just on the outskirts of it, actually. So yes, little Argent, this isn't your land."

Allison's expression falters, her gaze sliding to Lydia who's standing behind Scott's left shoulder. "He's right. We're not on Beacon Hills land anymore."

The huntress frowns, her aim wavers, but she shakes it off. "I'll lower if you lower," she tries to make a truce.

Avery chuckles, shrugs, and looks to the side at Peter. "What do you think? Should I?"

Peter smirks and Scott growls, his eyes glowing red. "Peter-"

"No, no, no," Avery tuts and turns her grin on Scott. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Scott doesn't like the way Avery and Peter seem to be tag teaming, his red gaze settling on her when a low growl echoes from behind Avery and Peter. The McCall pack watch as a set of golden eyes glow from the front door, a man chuckling at the second beta's back as she strides forward.

"You try to pull rank on my soon to be husband again, little wolf, and you and I will have a problem."

The McCall pack all gape at her words, even more so when Lyla pushes herself in front of Peter and Avery, and they all see her hands wrapped protectively around her protruding belly. If Avery had to pick, she'd say the most shocked was Derek as he stared between Lyla's belly and his Uncle.

"Now you see why Peter and I are so protective of our land," Avery breaks the silence and lowers her bow. "A pack is most on guard when one of their own is expecting."

Allison blinks back into reality, frowning as she now lowers her own weapon to keep the peace. The rest of the pack slowly come to, Avery and Peter pushing Lyla back behind them to stand with Daniel.

"What's going on," Derek asks still in awe.

Peter and Avery share a look before Peter gestures for her to take the lead. As Avery takes a step forward, Lyla steps up to Peter so he can wrap an arm around her waist.

"During the big blowout that led to my departure, Peter and I had a bit of a talk," she informs her former pack. "Some things were said and when Daniel showed up to whisk me away from all the drama, I remembered said things that Peter and I had shared. You lot might not have seen it or wanted to see it but Peter was trying to change. So when I got the opportunity for my fresh start, I offered Peter the same."

"So you took him with you and he bought a complete new personality," Isaac questions, his glare darting between everyone in Avery's new pack.

"Not necessarily," she laughs. "Peter was Peter until he got his ass handed to him by Bayou pack that Lyla was a part of. Things were said, stuff happened, and in the end- it was meeting Lyla that finally put Peter on the right path." Derek, Stiles, and Lydia are the only ones who find any type of amusement in what's being said right in front of them.

After a short while with Scott, Isaac, and Allison still staring warily at them, Avery sighs. "People change, guys. Either accept it and move on or don't bother trying to get in contact with any of us. If any of you step onto our land again without my say so- especially before and during the first few months of baby Hale's life- we won't hesitate to attack." Lyla and Peter both murmur in agreement, Daniel chuckling behind them.

"You're really going to keep me away from my family," Derek grunts, his facial expressions closing off.

Avery's eyes widen, she quickly shaking her head in refusal. "God, no," she's quick to assure him. "You and Stiles- since you're family by blood- are more than welcome here whenever you please." Derek seems to relax at that but Avery's next words has him thinking about how much Avery's truly changed. "But make no mistake about it," her gaze quickly darts between himself and Stiles. "If we so much as get a feeling that either of you are only visiting to keep tabs on my pack, you won't like the consequences."

Derek nods and Stiles gulps.

Pack battle lines have been drawn and it was only a matter of time before someone made the fatal mistake of crossing them.

* * *

**Like I've said before, feel free to send in requests if I haven't already written it. This particular ficlet was sent in by a guest and well, here it is ;)**

**Don't leave requests in a review if you're a _guest._ If you can't message me on here then try my tumblr- whose link is on my profile- so we can message back and forth and I can get a feel of what you want in your requested ficlet.**

**As in the other ficlets that Daniel's made an appearance in, you'll remember that the faceclaim for his is Sebastian Stan. And Lyla, her faceclaim is Alaina Huffman :) Don't forget to check polyvore for chapter banner and set ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this fic, everything in 3B happened the way it did ONLY THE NOGITSUNE NEVER TRICKED STILES INTO BELIEVING HE HAD WHAT HIS MOM HAD.
> 
> Trigger warning for 'attempted rape'. Well, it's a hallucination but still.. be warned. And a quick shoutout to S.J- I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter! Sorry it took so long to get up :)
> 
> Disclaimer: There's a section of this ficlet that I obviously don't own- it belonging to 'Teen Wolf' and it's brilliant writers.

**Cry**  
Ficlet requested by  _JAK1498._

_Oh no, where did all the years go-_   
_was it really worth all this?_   
_Heart ache that was handed to me-_   
_holding on just don't make sense._   
_But the hardest part of letting go_   
_is trying to find a way to let you know._   
_So we'll just cry- cry on each other's shoulders._   
_Cry until it's over._   
_Can't it just be over?_   
**-Jason Walker**

Growing up, Avery never had the most easiest of childhoods.

Even though she was too young to remember, she knew she had been in the system and put up for adoption twice. The first time was because her biological parents couldn't afford two babies and the second time was because her adoptive family had died in car crash.

The second family she had been placed with weren't the nicest or caring of people, and that was what led her to live every woman's nightmare at the tender age of thirteen.

Then Elijah and Nik had been thrust into her life- the two men taking her under her wing and introducing her to the supernatural realm. Instead of having the time to grow up, go to public school, play with barbies, and go boy crazy- she was home schooled, taught self defense along with various fighting styles, and given books to read about every creature that went bump in the day  _and_ night.

When she found out where her biological father and twin resided, she thought- as did Elijah and Nik- that she'd finally have the normal life she had always wanted. But instead, Beacon Hills was just as bad if not worse than New Orleans.

She fought side-by-side with the Beacon Hills packs to eliminate an Alpha Pack and a Darach. She witnessed her father be kidnapped, and watched as her twin and best friends ritually sacrificed themselves. She was there for the defeat of said alpha pack and darach, and just when everyone thought they had a break- the aftereffects started.

Stiles, Allison, and Scott suffered from being ritually sacrificed and then the Nogitsune and Oni made themselves known.

She couldn't seem to catch a break and when Stiles was possessed, she threw her all into saving him. She ignored her health, became wary of everyone and everything, and didn't know who to trust anymore.

When it all finally came to an end- things wouldn't be the same seeing as they lost both Allison and Aiden.

With their deaths, Ethan left town in hopes of surviving on his own, and Chris took Isaac under his wing since the both of them had no family left there, and left for Paris where Chris had some distant cousins who wouldn't mind Isaac was a werewolf.

Just as Avery and the McCall pack were finally allowed to breath and relax, and go to school like normal teenagers with very little to no supernatural drama occurring, Avery's symptoms started to show.

* * *

The start of Senior year was bittersweet- the Pack knowing that Allison would never walk the halls with them ever again or the stage at the end of the year when they graduated.

Isaac leaving Beacon Hills hit them a bit hard as well but seeing as they could still keep in contact with him, it wasn't as bad as the gaping hole Allison had left behind.

And it seemed that as soon as the nightmares stopped for Stiles, they started up for Avery.

Getting back into the swing of things seemed easy for Stiles but now Avery had to deal with nightmares and hallucinations. Some nights, she'd awaken from a dream where she either helped the Darach kill her family and friends, or Kali was ripping her throat out, or even never having been saved in that alley from so long ago by Elijah and Nik only to find a shadow pacing at the foot of her bed until she turned on her bedside lamp.

She had thought they were just normal nightmares- anyone would have them after the shit they had been through but they never relented. They escalated from being silent dreams where bad things happened to each bad guy or woman talking to her in said dreams.

They spoke to her of being dark- that she wasn't as good as she thought she was, and Avery started having a hard time believing whether they telling the truth or not.

She quickly got tired of having Ms. Blake and Kali taunting her via dreams so she didn't sleep anymore.

She stayed up well passed her normal bed time and if she did fall asleep, it was only to be awoken by a nightmare so she busied herself by browsing the internet. When browsing didn't keep her attention for longer than an hour, she started getting future assignments from her teachers or asking for any type of extra credit that would keep her busy for hours upon hours.

The pack started to notice Avery's energy dwindling as well as her lack of effort to get dressed and made up for school. The dark circles beneath her eyes stood out and when asked about it, she merely waved them off and told them she was having trouble sleeping. And given the monsters they've seen, they all understood where she was coming from.

Sleepless nights turned into sleepless weeks and Avery was lucky if she got even an hour in of sleep on some days. There were days when she looked like death and days that she was oddly chipper and pumped up on adrenaline as she pushed her motorcycle to it's limit when cruising around town.

And with very little to no sleep, Avery was easily agitated and starting arguments and fights at school that Scott and Stiles had to break up. When the fights persisted, they asked what was going on but she brushed them off and would skip school where she went on outrageous shopping trips.

Scott, Stiles, and Lydia tried to reach through to her after that which quickly led to Avery breaking down. She told them she didn't know herself- that she felt like she was going crazy and explained her sleepless nights and the shadows she saw in her room. She didn't know when she was awake or sleeping and it was so terrifying that she just chose to not sleep anymore.

Scott, Stiles, and Lydia then found themselves keeping an eye on Avery even closer- Scott going to Deaton to make sure it was nothing supernatural but Deaton had nothing for him. There was no new threat- nothing or no-one having stepped foot in Beacon Hills as of late that would be targeting Avery. He had suggested that Avery was probably having a mental breakdown- something he wasn't surprised none of the others had seeing as what they'd been through not that long ago.

The McCall pack managed to make it through halfway of their Senior year before it all came crashing down around them.

* * *

"See you tomorrow," Kira waves at Avery from the front passenger seat of Lydia's car.

The girls had decided to have girl's night out, going out to a dinner and movie, and just cherishing the moment without Scott, Stiles, and Derek breathing down their necks.

With Avery's nightmares and hallucinations never wavering, the pack had been walking on eggshells around her without giving anything away to John or Melissa because Avery didn't want to worry them. Hence the reason for Lydia finally cracking and taking Avery out with herself and Kira for a night.

"Yeah," she yawns. "I'll have Stiles drive me to school so don't bother dropping by."

Kira and Lydia both smile and nod, Lydia honking her horn once and waving out her window as she drives away. Avery watches them go, yawning once more before turning around and making her way up the sidewalk to her front door. She hesitates outside the door, yawning once last time as she slaps her cheeks to wake her up some.

The last thing she wanted was Stiles watching her like a hawk tonight.

Entering her home, Avery toes off her black Lita's boots and kicks them off into the hall closet. Most of the lights downstairs are turned off- all except for the living room where she can hear the TV playing. So instead of wasting time to actually try and find her brother in the house, she heads for the most obvious place where he could be and finds him already in his pajama pants and graphic tee with half a slice of pizza hanging from his mouth.

Snorting in amusement at him, Avery ruffles Stiles' hair before coming around the sofa and plopping down on the other side.

"What movie did you three end up seeing," he asks as his eyes remain glued to the TV.

"Captain America: The Winter Soldier," Avery grins. From the corner of her eye, she sees Stiles practically give himself whiplash from how fast and hard he turns his head to stare at her. "Lydia secretly has a thing for Chris Evans in the Captain America suit and if you tell anyone I said that, I will deny it 'til my dying breath and haunt you for the rest of your life."

Stiles chuckles and gestures to the other slice of pizza on the plate that's sitting between them, but Avery declines. "Was it as good as you expected?"

"Mhm," she answers. "I'll definitely pay over and over to see it again."

Stiles chuckles some more before going back to watching his show, stuffing the pizza in his mouth before rubbing his stomach and stretching. After having let his food go down and stomach settle, he stands up and takes his plate to the kitchen.

"You gonna sleep tonight," he asks, stepping back into the dimly lit living room to find Avery curled up against the arm rest closest to her.

"Yeah," she mumbles. "I'm just going to stay up for a bit to watch some TV. I'm not sleepy yet," she easily lies.

Stiles frowns at her back, hesitating a moment before sighing. "Alright, well, there's a storm coming in so make sure to charge your phone now in case power goes out. I've already checked all the batteries in all the flashlights so there's no need to do that."

"Will do. Can you toss me my charger down here?" Stiles huffs and Avery is quick to turn around and pull out the wide eyes and pout. "Come on, brother-oh-mine, please?"

It's very rare to see Avery even remotely playful now-a-days so Stiles can't help but feel relieved at her immature pout and wide eyes that he laughs and caves in easily. She claps happily and follows him to the stairs but stops at the foot of them, and watches as her twin disappears upstairs and into her room.

A few minutes later, her charger is flying towards her and she catches it with ease. "Thanks, punk."

"Welcome, jerk. You better get some sleep tonight."

"I will," she grumbles.

Stiles disappears into his room and Avery makes herself comfortable in the living room.

She plugs in her phone and lets it charge on the bookshelf, she then pulling down the dark gray afghan from the back of the sofa and curling up with it on said sofa. She flicks through the channels- skipping over all the horror films playing because watching them makes her even more paranoid.

After a few minutes, she ends up settling on a late-night talk show and listens in without really paying attention. During a commercial break, she grabs a pillow and shoves it under her head, and continues to watch the interview on screen without being even remotely interested.

One minute she's listening to some unknown band play live and the next, within the blink of an eye, she's no longer in her home.

_Her socked feet are wet._

_That's the first thing she realizes before she realizes she's not laying on the sofa in her living room but instead is standing in a dark and dank alley._

_She blinks rapidly in hopes of ridding herself of whatever is happening to her, rubbing at her eyes to make it go away but when her vision clears, she's still in the alley. She stares ahead of her, seeing cars speed by the end of the alley, and peers over her shoulder only to see the same. The ends of the alley seem far away- way farther than what an alley should be and she can't help but panic._

_Goosebumps break out along her skin- her bird printed cropped tee not allowing her to be warm. She dares herself to walk forward, sidestepping debris littering the ground but she soon realizes that the end of the alley isn't getting any closer._

" _No, no, no," she mutters. "Stiles! Scott," she calls out even though she knows no help is coming._

_She can hear the noise of a city as if someone lowered the volume on them and hugs herself as she aimlessly walks. She knows that if she stays in one place, she'll only give herself a panic attack and that's the last thing she wants at this moment._

_Glass shattering from somewhere behind her has her instantly whirling around, mind racing and heart pounding in fear. There's no-one there which she somewhat expected but she can't help the feeling as if she's not alone._

_Walking backwards and eyes scanning the alley, Avery gulps and starts pinching her forearms in order to wake up. She needs to wake up and she needs to wake up now!_

_Seeing as there's nothing there at what would have been her back, Avery turns to finally watch where she's walking. Though when she does turn around, she shocked as hell to run into something warm and solid._

_She allows herself to fearfully glance up- the only thing she seeing is a hooded male figure if the chest she ran into is anything to go by. The stranger's face is hidden in the shadows but Avery's gut is telling her that this won't be a peaceful encounter._

_Hands grip her biceps roughly, pushing her back up against the wall to her left so roughly that her head snaps back and meets the brick wall. Pain immediately blossoms, and panic seizes her._

" _Stiles! Stiles, please," she hollers and fights back against her attacker. She tries kicking her opponent but he presses his hip up against hers rather roughly and pins her in place. "No! Don't!" she grunts._

_Rough calloused hands grip her wrists in one hand, pinning them above her head and the man's free hand trails down from her collarbone to the sides of her breast and down to her waist. "Please, stop," she cries, still trying in vain to free her hands. "You don't want to do this."_

"Avery?"

" _Just leave me alone. I won't tell anyone."_

" _There's a lot of things I want to do," a husky voice purrs into her ear._

_Avery sobs, bucking her hips violently when she feels a hand fumble with the button to her jeans and tries to throw her attacker off._

"Avery, wake up."

_The stranger chuckles which only causes Avery to cry some more and when the button to her jeans finally gives, she struggles even harder. She manages to free one hand from the man's grasp, eyes clamped shut and forms a wrist to throw a punch._

_A hand falls to her shoulder and shakes her, and she puts as much power into the punch that she can._

"Whoa, Avs," Stiles yelps and ducks out of the way just in time. "It's me. It's Stiles. You need to wake up."

Avery's eyes snap open and Stiles doesn't need bright lighting to realize that his sister's not fully awake. Her eyes scan the room wildly before she scrambles to her feet, tears streaming down her face as she pants harshly.

He knows that she can't focus properly seeing as the only light is coming from that of the flashlight he's holding and the occasional flash of lightning that streams in through the windows. "Avery.. Avery, look at me," he says steadily as he holds his free hand out in front of him to show her he means no harm.

Avery's eyes catch his gaze but she's seeing without really seeing. He doesn't know where she's at in her mind right now but he knows it's nothing good if her screaming for him and for someone to  _please don't do this_ is anything to go by.

He takes one cautious step towards her and without expecting it, she bolts. "No, Avery, don't!"

He hears the front door being thrown open and when he makes it to the doorway, he watches as his sister runs through the rain with no real destination in mind. Cursing beneath his breath, Stiles tosses the flashlight down and chases after her.

Stiles' feet slap against the cold, wet pavement of the street- Avery already a few yards in front of him. Thunder rumbles overhead and lightning lights up the sky, and he's very grateful that the lightning isn't as close to them anymore than it had been minutes before Avery started screaming in her sleep.

"Avery, come back!"

She continues to run, occasionally peering over her shoulder and Stiles wishes she'd just stop. He isn't in as good of shape as her and the back of his right leg is starting to cramp.

Wheezing, Stiles pushes forward while wiping the rain from his eyes. Another block and a half, and he finds two figures struggling in the middle of the street.

From a distance, he knows that it's Avery struggling with someone but he doesn't know who until he's even closer, and he finds Scott looking rather baffled as he tries to calm her down.

"Stop," she grunts and balls up her fists while punching wildly at Scott. "Don't touch me. Leave me alone. Please, just leave me alone."

"What are you doing here," Stiles pants, dodging a wild fist and helping his best friend contain his sister's arms.

"I- I don't know," Scott stammers. "I was sleeping and then something just woke me up. I felt distressed though I knew it wasn't coming from me," he rambles. "The more I concentrated on the feeling, the more I felt a pull towards her." Avery starts whimpering now, kicking wildly while the boys try to dodge every hit and kick. "What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know," Stiles answers. "She was sleeping and then she was screaming. I thought I'd woken her up but she just bolted from the house."

"What are we supposed to do," Scott asks as his gaze darts up and down the street. "If someone wakes up and looks outside-"

"Growl at her," Stiles blurts and Scott looks at his friend as if he's lost his mind. "Put some of your alpha power into it," he continues on. "She's obviously not awake right now," he gestures to Avery. "So growl or howl or do something! We need her in her right mind or else she will attract attention if we try dragging her back to the house."

Scott frowns, glancing between his two friends. Taking in a deep breath, Scott lets his eyes glow red and teeth elongate into fangs. A low rumbling growl starts deep from within his chest, trembling his vocal cords before spilling out into the noisy night.

Avery doesn't hear it at first, she continuing to struggle in both the boys' grasp. The alpha within Scott obviously doesn't like being ignored so he growls over the thunder and bares fang.  _"Averryyy!"_

She flinches back from the roar, back colliding with Stiles' chest and freezing there. She blinks rapidly, her body slowly relaxing as she focuses her gaze on the person in front of her. "Scott?"

"Yeah. Yeah, it's me."

Peering over her shoulder, Avery's bottom lip trembles. "Stiles?"

"Avery," he manages a feeble grin. "Welcome back."

Thunder claps overhead and Avery flinches again. "What are we doing outside?"

"You don't remember," Scott asks.

Shaking her head, the both of them turn to Stiles. "You bolted from the house," he tells her. "You were screaming and when I tried waking you up, you woke up but you really weren't awake."

As he's telling her this, her eyes are busy darting from side to side as she recalls what she was dreaming. Her body shudders and her eyes meet Scott's gaze before stumbling to the side and meeting her brother's. "H-he was touching me," she whimpers. "I called for the b-both of you but you weren't there. I didn't want  _it_ to happen again and he- he-"

Avery breaks down right there in the middle of the street, Stiles lunging forward and hugging her. "No-one is going to touch you," her murmurs into her ear while catching Scott's determined one. "It was only a dream, Avs. Only a dream."

"But it felt so real," she cries into his shoulder. "He hit my head against the wall and I felt it. I felt the pain, Stiles."

"Shh.. shh. It's going to be okay."

A moment passes where Stiles just holds on tight to Avery, Scott keeping watch and listening in in case someone where to step outside. After a while though, he catches Stiles' attention.

"We need to get back to your house. The two of you aren't immune to sickness and the last thing we need is someone peering out a window and spotting us three just standing here."

Stiles nods and tries to step away from Avery but she only clings tighter to his shirt. He frowns, Scott nodding in understanding and boxing in Avery in hopes of her feeling safer with the two of them there. He talks her out of clinging to Stiles and assures her that nothing is going to happen on the walk, and that he'd keep her safe on the way home. It takes yet another moment to get her to realize he's telling her the truth and as she shakily lets go of Stiles, Scott presses in on her other side so she feels secure.

By the time they make it back to the house, all three of them are soaking wet and Scott makes a beeline for the upstairs bathroom. Stiles picks up the flashlight that's still by the front door and guides his sister upstairs to where he hears water running from the bathroom.

Scott appears and gestures for them to enter, he shoving the both of them into the tub of warm water while still clothed.

Teeth chattering, Avery hugs her knees to her chest. "It's getting worse, isn't it," Stiles murmurs.

Scott is sitting on the the closed toilet lid, flashlight pointed towards the ceiling so he doesn't shine it in anyone's eyes. Avery avoids their gaze and Scott sighs. "Dammit, Avery. You were supposed to keep us in the loop. We understand, remember? We went through the nightmares and hallucinations only ours were caused by supernatural means. Yours.. yours we can't explain."

"And I think it's time we get an explanation," Stiles mutters. "I think it's time we go see Melissa at the hospital."

"No!" Avery blurts. "No. No parents. Please, no parents," she pleads.

"Avery, this is serious," Scott tries to make her understand. "You need to see a professional to see what's causing all this."

"They're just dreams."

"Dreams that don't allow you to sleep," Stiles says. "Dreams that have you screaming for help. Dreams that have you sleep-running out the front door and into a thunderstorm."

"Okay, I get it," she grumbles.

The bathroom falls into a moment of silence and Scott fidgets in his seat. "Look, if you want my Mom to keep quiet about it, just tell her. If it turns out it's just dreams well then fine but if it's something serious, you need to tell your Dad."

Avery glowers, splashing some water at Stiles before finger-combing her hair. "Fine. We'll go see Melissa but not until tomorrow and Dad's back at work. I don't want him asking questions."

"Deal," Stiles jumps at the chance to seal it before Avery could back down.

* * *

The next day, Avery is a nervous mess.

She has to help make breakfast and lunch, and act as if nothing's bothering her which would be easy but the hospital trip in her near future has her feeling off. On one hand, she wants nothing to be wrong so she can still keep her Dad in the dark but on the other, she wants something to be wrong so she can have an explanation as to what's wrong with her.

The hours had dragged on, Avery giving the house a good scrub down with her iPod blasting in her ears to keep her mind off the imminent trip to Beacon Hills Hospital. Though she was slightly dreading the trip, luck seemed to be on her side when her Dad got called in to work early.

As soon as John was out of the house, Stiles had urged Avery to hurry but she merely shut him up by locking herself in the bathroom and taking a warm shower. And when she had finally emerged, she was dressed in black yoga pants and a long red plaid shirt that fell passed her butt, and the sleeves rolled up to her forearm.

When she emerged from the bathroom though, it was to find Scott there as well. As she pulled on some black VANS, he explained he was there for moral support.

Avery had tiredly smiled at him as she piled her hair atop her head and thanked him for being there.

..

..

Walking through the halls in search of Melissa just made Avery that much more anxious.

She felt like she was being stared at and that everyone knew something was wrong with her so she pulled her hair down, and finger-combed it until it was presentable and framing her face. Her sleeves were both pushed down, fingers hidden within the fabric just as her arms were crossed over her chest.

And when they do find Melissa, she's eating a snack and staring suspiciously at the boys in front. "What did you do now? Did you break Stiles?"

"Mom," Scott mumbles, stepping aside and putting Avery in Melissa's line of sight. "We need to talk to you. Alone."

Melissa takes in the paleness of Avery, the dark circles beneath her eyes, the too comfortable clothing, and messy hair. "Sweetie? What's going on?" she asks as she straightens up and climbs to her feet.

Avery looks like a scared, trembling kitten and Stiles is quick to wrap an arm around her shoulders. "We could really use your expertise and keep this quiet until we know what's wrong."

"Keep this quiet," Melissa scoffs with a shake of her head. "Do you mean to tell me that John doesn't know that Avery's sick."

Both Stiles and Scott look guilty, Melissa sighing but it's Avery meek plead that has the mother caving. "Please don't say anything."

Melissa looks at Avery as if she's lost her mind for asking her to keep quiet about whatever is going on, but as she watches the girl's eyes fill with tears and slump into her brother's side, she groans and caves but only promises to keep quiet if it's something not life-threatening.

All three teenagers agree and Melissa reluctantly leads them to a back room.

..

..

In the room, Avery is sitting on the edge of the bed with one leg tucked beneath her and her other foot tapping anxiously against the floor.

"There have- there have been some blackouts," Avery admits as she picks at the frayed hem of her sleeves. "But not for long. And sleepwalking, I guess, though that's new." Melissa hums, sitting opposite of Avery and jotting down things on a small notepad as Stiles and Scott stand off to the side against the wall. "I'm, uh, also having some really bad anxiety almost every day."

"Panic attacks," Melissa asks.

"One or two."

"And how many hours of sleep are you getting?"

Avery glances at Stiles and he nods at her. "Five."

"A night?"

Avery shakes her head but seeing as Melissa is staring down at her notepad, she doesn't see. "In the last three days." Melissa's head snaps up but Avery's now busy staring at her trembling hands. "Yeah, definitely five."

As Avery works on getting the shakes under control, Melissa looks at Stiles in disbelief. When he nods that she's telling the truth, Melissa looks worried and jots that down as well. "Have you been feeling irritable?"

Stiles scoffs and Avery weakly glares at him. "Yeah. Possibly to the point of homicide."

Melissa's lips twitch in amusement. "Inability to focus?"

"Only as of lately."

"Impulsive behavior?"

"More than her usual," Stiles teases, trying to lighten the mood. "Hard to tell."

"Vivid dreams during the day," Melissa goes on.

Avery pauses and frowns, her silence enough to draw everyone's attention, and bites her bottom lip nervously. Melissa waits patiently for her to answer, heart thundering in her chest as she watches Avery's gaze slide from her brother and friend to the opened door where her eyes glaze over.

The teenage girl gasps, tears filling her eyes and everyone peers to the location that has won over Avery's attention.  _"Alli?"_

Melissa's head snaps around, her own eyes wide as she takes in the once more trembling girl. "So basically all of the above," Melissa clears her throat, snapping Avery out of whatever it was that just happened to her.

Stiles steps forward, laying a hand on his sister's shoulder. "Do you know what this is?"

"I think so."

Stiles, Scott, and Avery all perk up at hearing that. "And, uh, what's that," Avery mutters.

Melissa doesn't answer, she choosing to walk to a medical cart that's in the room. She pulls open a drawer, producing a syringe and a vial of liquid that she quickly readies a shot for. "Do you trust me," she asks as she steps towards Avery.

Eyes darting between Melissa's kind face and the loaded syringe, Avery gulps. "When you're not holding a needle."

Melissa and Stiles chuckle feebly, Melissa quickly producing an alcohol swab and gesturing for Avery to roll up her sleeve. Avery frowns as she does so, flinching as Melissa injects her. "It's Midazolam," Melissa explains. "A sedative."

Avery's eyes widen, her breathing coming a bit faster now. "Avery," Scott steps forward. "Calm down. It's going to be fine."

"W-why'd you give me a sedative?"

"Because you," Melissa caps the needle and drops the syringe in her pocket before leaning forward and cupping Avery's cheeks. "You are one profoundly sleep-deprived young lady. You need rest and you need it now. Lie down."

Stiles gently pulls his sister up to drag down the bed's blanket, pushing her back down until she's lying down. "Okay, well, how long is it going to take.. oh," she mumbles as her eyes go out of focus for a second. "Not long at all."

Melissa smiles and chuckles. "Get some rest."

Avery shakily nods as she gets comfortable- dragging the blanket up to her chin before closing her eyes. "Thanks, Mel."

Melissa smiles fondly down at the girl who she once heard her son mention was like a sister to him, and gestures for Scott and Stiles to follow her. Standing just on the outside of Avery's room, Melissa frowns at the boys. "How long has she been like this," she murmurs.

Stiles and Scott stare at one another- both shrugging before they actually take a moment to think about it.

"Uh," Stiles finally mumbles. "She didn't start showing symptoms until after Allison passed away. They kind of came on really fast."

Scott frowns but Stiles is quick to give him a one-armed bro-hug and Melissa smiles kindly at him for doing so. "If this is what I think it is, it shouldn't have came on that fast," she tells them. "This would have slowly developed over the years."

"And what is it that you think it is," Stiles asks.

Melissa avoids the question again for the second time and looks to her son. "You said Avery drinks vampire blood to heal small cuts and bruises, correct? Has she stopped recently?"

Scott shrugs and Stiles answers. "Yeah. She stopped after-"

"After Allison," Melissa frowns. "If she only ever drank a little blood here and there, she was healing herself but not ever completely," she mumbles to herself as if the boys weren't hanging onto her every word. "And now that she's stopped drinking it, the illness took hold."

"Illness," Stiles perks up. "What illness?!"

Melissa's gaze meets his in an instant, a frown tugging down the corner of her lips. "Not yet," she tells him. "I need to double check first to see if I'm correct." Stiles groans in aggravation but Melissa doesn't budge. "Go sit with your sister," she nudges him back into the room. "The both of you," she then nudges in Scott. "I'll be back to tell you what I find."

..

..

Melissa wastes no time getting to the room where they hold the records of every patient- living and dead.

After making sure Scott hadn't followed her, she enters the room and heads for the far back where the records are for the deceased. Since everything's in alphabetical order, she finds the 'S' section fairly quickly and pulls forward a box that holds a lone bulky manila folder.

Clutching the folder to her chest, she walks over to the steel table and lays it down gently. Opening it up to the page she needs, she's faced with a form of the patient's details. Her eyes water as her finger traces the name of her friend- Claudia Stilinski- and moves downward towards a short list of symptoms.

Pulling out the pad of paper from her pocket where she listed Avery's own symptoms, her heart sinks as she matches symptoms with that of the girl's deceased mother.

_Hallucinations._

_Impulsivity._

_Irritable._

_Acute onset insomnia._

A lump of emotion forms in her throat and she quickly fights off a wave of tears. She quickly fans herself as to not breakdown in the room of records and digs her phone out from her pocket. Selecting one of the numbers on her speed dial, she calls it and holds the phone up to her ear- the line answering right away.

" _Melissa?"_

"John," her voice wavers. "You need to get to the hospital. It's about Avery."

..

..

"Your Mom's been gone for half an hour," Stiles paces at the foot of his sister's bed while Scott sits in the chair. "What do you think is keeping her?"

"I don't know," Scott mumbles. "Do you think she found what she was looking for?"

"You're the werewolf," Stiles retorts. "Shouldn't you have been keeping tabs on your Mom for any signs of distress should she have found something?"

Scott turns sheepish and shrugs. "I didn't think of that."

Stiles groans at his best friend, Scott grinning feebly before his gaze lands on the slumbering form of Avery. So far, she'd been sleeping peacefully and he hopes their good luck continues on.

Another minute of silence passes before there's a knock at the door and it opens revealing a very distressed John.

Stiles' eyes widen in shock and fear- those two emotions quickly turning into confusion as John fights off tears and lunges to pull him into a hug. "Uh, dad?"

"Mom," Scott groans. "What happen to keeping this quiet?"

"I only said I would if it wasn't life threatening, Scott."

Scott rolls his eyes at her before her words truly sink in, his own heart sinking as he catches the gaze of his now terrified best friend. "L-life threatening?"

"Her symptoms match that of her mother."

It's Stiles' turn to fight off tears- he shaking his head in denial as John finally gives in and cries as he continues to clutch his son.

..

..

When Avery awakens hours later- it's to the sight of her Dad and twin both red-eyed and puffy-eyed, Scott avoiding her gaze with a saddened frown marring his features, and Melissa waiting with a wheel chair.

She doesn't have a chance to ask them what's going on and quickly finds herself being handed a hospital gown and a bracelet being taped around her wrist so others would know she was an official patient.

After changing without question, Melissa is making her sit down in the wheel chair before she's being wheeled further into the hospital with only the details of that she needs an MRI. She stares incredulously up at her dad and brother, both not giving her anything more to go on. And when Melissa wheels her into the room where the MRI is going to take place, Scott and Stiles are at her side to help her up on the bed that's connected to a rather large tunnel machine.

Once sitting with her legs dangling over the side of her bed, Avery pushes her hair behind her ears with a frown as a short middle-aged male doctor makes his way towards her.

"Now, just to warn you, you're going to hear a lot of noise during the MRI. It's due to pulses of electricity going through metal coils inside the machine." Avery gulps but nods nonetheless to let the Doctor know she understands. "Uh, if you want we can get you earplugs or headphones."

"No.. no," she shakily grins. "I don't need anything."

The doctor smiles at her before stepping back with Melissa, John taking his place with a forced smile of his own. "We're just going to be on the other side of that window. Okay?"

"Okay."

John stares at his daughter, his eyes tearing up before he rushes in for a quick hug. Avery clutches at him, her own eyes tearing up as she stares at her twin and Scott over her dad's shoulder. The second John releases her, he steps back to answer last minute questions for the doctor before they get started.

Avery sighs, wiping at her eyes before staring at Stiles. "So is no-one going to tell me what's going on? Dad's here for a reason- I know that much," she mumbles.

Both Stiles and Scott fidget under Avery's stare- Stiles pinching the bridge of his nose before sighing and telling her. "They're looking for something very.. specific," he answers. "It's called Frontotemporal Dementia- where areas of your brain start to shrink." Avery stares blankly at him, blinking away the sudden tears. "It's what our Mom had," he murmurs sadly. "It's the only form of dementia that can hit teenagers."

"And let me guess," she murmurs sadly. "There's no cure."

Stiles' hesitation is answer enough and her bottom lip wobbles as she holds back her cries. "Avery," Stiles grabs hold of her arms and squeezes them reassuringly. "If you have it, we'll do something."

" _I'll_ do something," Scott then jumps in, letting her know that he was going to help in any way he could.

Avery nods, chest shuddering with repressed sobs and she soon finds her brother hugging her as if he'd never get the chance again. She clutches to him just as tightly, letting silent tears fall as Scott asks if she wants him to notify the rest of the pack. She shakily nods and when Stiles is done with hugging her, Scott quickly moves in and hugs her as if his life depended on it.

"We'll get through this," he mutters near her ear. "You'll make it through."

Melissa quickly escorts the boys from the room- she then telling Avery to lay down and get comfortable.

Once settled on the bed, the bed electronically moves so that half her body is inside the large tube. As she stares up, she stares up at a dark screen that's situated right above her head and surrounded by dim lights.

"Okay, Avery," the doctors voice comes through a speaker somewhere in the tunnel. "This will take about forty-five minutes to an hour. Remember, try not to move. Even just a little bit." Her hands tremble as her nerves finally get the best of her but she manages to give a thumb's up towards the window where the doctor, Melissa, John, and Stiles are watching. "Good. You're going to hear that noise now. It's going to be a loud clanging noise- kind of like a hammer hitting an anvil."

The machine around her whirls to life, the dim lights get a bit brighter, and the clanging immediately starts. Her eyes clamp shut at the sudden noise level and her hands slowly ball into fists as she lays through the torturous scan of her head.

..

..

John, Melissa, and Stiles watch as Avery tries not to flinch, curling her toes and balling her hands into fists. She's trying her hardest not to move like she's been asked but they can tell that she's having a hard time doing so.

"You see this here," the doctor breaks the three out of their staring, pointing to the screen in front of him at the image of Avery's brain. "The tissue here and here- both these spots are showing signs of atrophy."

Melissa gasps as her hand flies to her mouth, Stiles biting hard on his bottom lip as his eyes well up with tears once more. "A-atrophy," John asks.

"It's, uh, it means withering away," Stiles mutters. "The cells are degenerating."

John immediately seeks out the Doctor's gaze- said Doctor frowning sadly at the Sheriff. "I'm sorry."

..

..

"So what you're saying is that she's dying," Derek blurts in disbelief. He had picked up Lydia and Kira in his Camaro when he got the call- heart hammering when Scott said it was urgent and the pack needed to be at the hospital as soon as possible. "Is there anything that  _we_ can do that the Doctors can't?"

"There has to be," Scott speaks low enough as to not attract the attention of strangers in the waiting room. "I- I can give her the bite," he gulps. "But that's only fifty-fifty."

"What about the vampire blood," Derek sighs. "You said so yourself that Melissa figured out that that was what was keeping her illness at bay. What if she gorged herself on blood to fully heal."

"It won't work," Lydia throws in sadly. When Scott, Derek, and Kira all look to her, she explains. "Avery answered every question I ever asked," she shrugs. "And when I found out vampire blood could heal, I asked whether or not the blood could heal pre-existing wounds."

"And she told you word for word that it wouldn't?"

"Pretty much," she nods at Scott. "Vampire blood will only work on wounds that are gained then and there or days before but still leave a scar. It won't heal something that has existed for years and this is dementia we're talking about- something she was born with. The blood won't heal it."

"But it will keep it at bay, right," Scott perks up. "All she'll have to do is keep drinking it."

Lydia tries to smile reassuringly but it only comes off as an grimace. "Only if the dementia isn't too far gone."

* * *

The next day and Avery is still in the hospital. With the doctor finding what he did, he thought it was best to keep Avery there for a couple of days to keep an eye on her.

Avery had been afraid to sleep so Melissa was forced to sedate her yet again. Oddly enough, the dreams weren't as bad as before so she got some rest while under the watchful eye of Derek and Scott who kept sneaking in to make sure she was fine.

When Lydia and Kira showed up- they showed up with flowers to brighten up the room. Danny had showed up during lunch with an overly large  _Get Well Soon_ card signed not only by their teachers but by numerous students as well. She had laughed when Danny explained that Coach Finstock basically bullied the entire Lacrosse and Track team into signing the card- half the students not even knowing who she was but signing anyways.

Derek had showed up by his lonesome- bringing with him greasy burgers and fries that Avery was thankful for. Though it seemed the moment she started to eat- her Dad, Stiles, and Scott stumbled through the door with food of their own. And seeing as she was the one stuck in the hospital, John took great pleasure in swapping out his healthy salad for his daughter's greasy meal with the excuse that she needed to watch her intake now.

The father and daughter bickering match that started next lightened the mood greatly- everyone sobering up quickly when they had to go back to work and school.

Avery had quickly grew bored sitting in the hospital bed and was only relieved of said boredom when Derek left to pick up books and her laptop.

After school when the pack showed back up- John had taken the rest of the day off so he could be there with everyone when they had a very serious discussion about Avery's choices.

"No," she immediately refuses. "I will not drink blood for the rest of my life because should there be a tragic accident, I do not want to become a vampire and watch all those I've come to love age and die right before my eyes." The entire room's occupants gape, Avery cutting off Stiles who looks as if he's about to interrupt. "No. We're Stilinski's," she gives a watery chuckle. "We were born clumsy. If I drink the blood for the rest of my life, I will end up dying sooner or later and be stuck in transition."

"Avery," John sighs sadly. "W-what about your other options?"

"What options, Dad," she shrugs. "Taking the bite from Scott? That's still fifty-fifty and I'm not about to possibly die in the next couple of days if the bite doesn't take."

"W-what about Elijah and Nik," Stiles blurts, grasping at straws. "Surely there's something-"

"No," Avery cuts him off with wide eyes. "You're not calling them," she frowns. "While Elijah is a gentleman, Nik is such a selfish bastard that he would force me into turning. And if I'm forced into such a predicament, I will make every town I come across rain blood until someone puts me out of my misery."

The room's occupants are shocked her Avery's admission that they all fall silent- said silence breaking when John forcibly pushes his chair back to stand and pace angrily.

"Dammit, Avery," he grumbles. "There has to be something. We're not letting you die!"

"You're going to have to, Dad. I'm sorry."

* * *

The next couple of days keep Avery in the hospital- the pack somewhat reluctant to visit after Avery had made up her mind.

With her decision came the consequence of John suddenly drinking heavily and Stiles constantly angry whenever he showed up to visit.

Other than John and Stiles, it was Scott who took Avery's decision the hardest. He moped around his house and tried to put on a brave face for everyone else but Melissa saw right through it.

When she had stumbled into their kitchen the morning Avery was set to come home, Melissa finds Scott sitting at the island kitchen counter staring blankly into a glass of water. He was still in his pajamas- staring into nothing and Melissa knew that something was wrong.

"Honey," she calls out softly.

Scott slowly turns, peering over his shoulder and Melissa sees her son on the verge of tears. Heart aching for him, she stumbles forward and takes the stool next to him while pulling him into a hug.

"She won't take my help," he mumbles, tears leaking out and falling onto his arm as well as his Mom's arm that's wrapped around him. "She's going to let herself wither away."

"I know, sweetie, and I'm so sorry."

"It's like Allison all over again," he cries. "Only Avery has a choice and she's choosing to make all of us hurt. She's choosing to make us mourn her inevitable death."

Melissa doesn't say anything and instead chooses to just hug her son even tighter. She lays her head atop his head and the both of them cry for their friend- his non-biological sister and her non-biological daughter.

..

..

When Avery gets home- Stiles drops her off and leaves right away.

The house doesn't look as clean as it usually does, dishes linger in the sink, and her Dad's study is a mess. Glass tumblers with the lingering scent of alcohol are scattered across his desk and numerous police files seemed to have been looked through over and over, but then left alone.

Her Dad has started drink, her brother can barely tolerate her presence, Derek has practically gone mute around her, and Scott, Lydia, and Kira can't even meet her gaze anymore.

Her decision making was hard enough but the fact her pack- her family- can't even pretend to think otherwise has her doubting her decision. Being a vampire is an immediate  _no_ for her but would risking the bite really be that horrible?

If the bite takes- it takes and she can live out the rest of her years, albeit slowly, but live nonetheless. And if it doesn't take- it's hours of imaginable pain compared to years of pain, torture, and hospitals.

As Avery showers and changes into cleaner clothing, she starts picking up around the house since her Dad and brother aren't doing a very good job of it. And she's only halfway through the dishes when the doorbell rings.

Wiping her hands dry on a dish towel, Avery walks up to the door and opens it up only to find a very agitated Lydia. "Uh, come in," she opens the door wider and gestures weakly inside.

Lydia purses her lips and crosses her arms over her chest, sauntering inside and heading directly for the living room. "You're an idiot, you know that?!"

"Er, hello to you, too," Avery mumbles as she follows her friend, stopping on the other side of the living room. "What are you talking about?"

"You," Lydia practically yells. "You and your stupid decision to let this illness completely take over you without putting up a fight."

Avery frowns, her shoulders falling just a bit. "Lydia-"

"No," she cuts her off. "Don't  _Lydia_ me," she grits out through clenched teeth, eyes shining as she stares off with Avery. "You're young, Avery. We haven't even graduated High School for Christ's sake and you're just going to-"

"I'm going to take the bite," she blurts before Lydia completely breaks down and starts bawling up a storm. Lydia is shocked speechless, eyes filled with tears and Avery offers her a feeble grin. "W-when I got home today," her voice wobbles and she has to quickly clear her throat before going on. "I noticed my Dad started drinking more than normal. Stiles and the rest of the pack won't talk to me a-and I'm tearing this family apart. I can't- I can't," she shakes her head, tears falling and Lydia lunges for her.

The two girls hold each other, Avery sniffling as Lydia rubs her hands along her friend's back. "Are you telling me the truth? You're not just saying this to get me to shut up?"

"Mhm. I haven't been able to work up the nerve to call Scott yet," she sheepishly admits.

"Then let me," Lydia murmurs. "You're not in this alone, Avs. Yeah we've been a bit distant lately but we're pack. We're family. In the end, there's nothing we wouldn't do for each other."

Avery shakily nods and Lydia wastes no time in phoning the pack.

..

..

Everyone's gathered at the Stilinski home within twenty minutes- Avery feeling grateful for how everyone seems relieved now. There's still a bit of tension because even though she's getting the bite- the bite still has to take hold and none of them are sure it will.

By the time Avery's ready- Scott follows her into the room while leaving everyone downstairs for a bit of privacy. They both agree on her getting the bite above her right hip- the flesh there being softer than anywhere else the bite could have possibly been placed.

There's a serious bought of burning pain for a few moments during and after the bite is given- Avery having screamed out and then bit a pillow as to not worry those downstairs. Tears are shed but as soon as it's started, it stops.

Scott's eyes bleed back to their normal brown and he smiles reassuringly at her. "You going to be okay," he asks as he watches her cringe as she moves to stand.

"Yeah." She starts moving around her room, grabbing a clean set of clothes. "I'm just- I'm just going to shower again. The last hour has been a bit exhausting."

Scott shuffles nervously. "Understandable. Do you want anyone upstairs with you?"

"I'm fine. I'll probably fall asleep soon, anyway. I didn't sleep much last night at the hospital and with everyone downstairs, I feel a bit more secure."

Scott's lips turn downward and he shoves his hands into his pockets. "I'm sorry about that," he tells her. "We should have been there for you but we were all stuck in our own anger and selfishness that we couldn't support your-"

"It's fine," she assures him with a shaky grin. "Coming home today, it uh, it opened up my eyes. If I had gone through with my original decision," she shakes her head sadly. "I just- I'm sorry. I should have just accepted the bite from the very beginning instead of putting you all through this."

"What matters is that you've changed your mind and decided to live," he shrugs with a small smile. "Now go take your shower and get some rest. We'll be here when you wake up new and improved."

"That's only if the bite takes."

"It will," Scott's smile slowly widens. "I've got a good feeling about this."

..

..

"Can we wake her yet," Stiles groans and John slaps him upside the head. Pouting, Stiles rubs the sore spot while Scott and Kira laugh at him. "How long does the bite need to actually take?"

Since the only born werewolf in the room is Derek- Derek who would have been raised to know everything like this- they turn to him. "Hours," he shrugs. "Sometimes days."

By 2A, the entire pack is still at the Stilinski home sans Melissa who worked the night shift at the hospital.

"That's it," Stiles finally snaps. "I'm waking her up."

John tiredly tries to stop his son but the rest of the Pack seem to be on Stiles' side since they all follow him up the stairs and into Avery's room. Once situated around her bed, Stiles looks up at Scott.

"So how are we doing this? You going to flash the alpha eyes at her and see if she responds?"

"No," Derek mumbles. "It's better if I do it," he says as he situates himself closer to her. "You want to wake her and her inner wolf up- you don't want to terrify them by pulling rank the moment she wakes."

Scott agrees and the pack step aside to let Derek take the lead. He hesitantly reaches down and shakes her shoulder- the entire McCall pack holding their breath as Avery slowly wakes.

She blinks once then twice and when she frowns in confusion at seeing Derek so close to her- Derek flashes his blue beta eyes at her.

Avery startles but the pack blow out a collective breath of relief as they watch golden eyes flash back.

* * *

**Alright, so, I'm not sure this is the type of ending you- JAK1498- wanted but I did message you for any key details and I never got a reply back =/**

**So sorry if you wanted her to remain strong in her first decision but I liked this way better.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two important notes at the bottom so be sure to check that out after you finish reading!

**Don't You Worry Child**  
Ficlet requested by  _Macrieve Girl._

_There was a time I used to look into my father's eyes._   
_In a happy home- I was a king, I had a gold throne._   
_Those days are gone, now the memory's on the wall._   
_I hear the songs from the places where I was born._   
_Upon a hill across a blue lake that's where I had my first heartbreak._   
_I still remember how it all changed._   
_My father said, "Don't you worry, don't you worry, child._   
_See heaven's got a plan for you._   
_Don't you worry, don't you worry now."_   
**\- Swedish House Mafia**

Though everyone in Beacon Hills referred to Derek Hale as the bad boy- the criminal- deep down he was secretly a family man.

He grew up with a alpha mother and a human father who doted on him since the day of his birth. He had an older brother and sister who loved picking on him, a little sister who he loved picking on, and numerous nieces and nephews who worshiped the ground he and his older brother walked on.

His aunts and uncles treated him as if he were their own son, and the pack dynamic that the Hale's had was something that every other Pack in the California state envied.

Popularity in school came easy for the Hale siblings- Conrad, the eldest, gaining his popularity by being the President of several clubs and managing to keep his grades up. Laura earned hers with her Queen Bee bitch persona, and Derek had gained his through basketball.

With Conrad and Laura both graduated by the time Derek was a sophomore, he was on top of the world and living the life every teenager had hoped to achieve while in high school.

But the cruelties of life were quick to make it that all go down the drain.

The girl who he had given his heart to had practically been hunted down and bitten by a visiting alpha- her body rejecting the bite which resulted in him killing her when she pleaded for the pain to stop. His innocent golden eyes had then turned into an icy, unforgiving blue.

It took a while for him to cope- Laura and Conrad both visiting from college to tell him that it'd all be okay. They had stayed for a week to comfort their little brother- giving him wise words of advice that he was still young and that there were plenty of other chances to fall in love. He didn't believe them and only said he did to make them go back to school.

Junior year brought Kate Argent into his life though he kept her a secret from his family. She wasn't a girl he met at school but rather a  _woman_ who was the new lifeguard down at the town public pool.

She was tall, lean, and blonde- all seductive smiles and relentless flirting even though she knew he was underage. She had seduced her way under his skin and into his heart, and the most heartbreaking thing about it was that he let her. It was secret hookup after secret hookup and things quickly escalated when she wanted the thrill of hooking up in his childhood home right under his family's nose after learning the Hale family secret.

They had kept it up for months- Kate getting an even bigger thrill of sleeping with Derek when his entire family was in town for a get-together. He never paid much attention to the words being traded during their  _activities-_ his obliviousness then costing him a week later when a fire nearly decimated his entire family.

The only survivors were himself and Laura who had been picking up groceries for the family, and Peter who the fire fighters had barely pulled to safety in time.

After the fire, Kate was never heard from again and Derek knew deep down that she had something to do with his family dying.

Laura had pulled herself out of college- collecting insurance money and put Peter in a Nursing Home since he was catatonic. She dragged Derek all the way to New York to rebuild their lives and for a few years, it worked.

But then Laura got dragged back to Beacon Hills with leads about her family's killer only to be cut in half and drained of her alpha powers. And when she hadn't checked in with Derek for a week, he was quick to go back to Beacon Hills as well and look for her.

Only when he got there, he found his sister dead and a rogue alpha on the loose which ultimately led him to meeting with Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski.

Since Derek had nothing left going for him, he decided to stay in Beacon Hills and try to teach the young beta the ways of a werewolf. Though it was a bit hard with the kids pinning his sister's murder on him and what not.

Things had quickly escalated- from finding out the rogue alpha was in fact his supposed catatonic Uncle who had killed his sister, Peter's own niece, to finally facing off with Kate Argent and getting the confession he always secretly knew about her having a hand in the Hale home fire.

Kate was killed on the kid's Homecoming night- Peter dying as well and Derek inheriting the alpha status.

From there, his life was on a roller coaster as he decided to make four betas of his own. Hunters were thrown into the mix- Kate's father wanting to avenge her death, and one of the betas he had bitten had turned into a Kanima.

Derek just couldn't catch a break.

All the issues were eventually resolved- Derek gaining an ally in Chris Argent, Kate's own brother. And just when the Beacon Hills gang thought they'd finally gotten a breather- Avery Stilinski blew into town.

The girl was the long lost twin of Stiles- she being a less annoying version of her brother but annoying nonetheless.

The second school started up for the teenagers again- so did their problems.

An alpha pack had rolled into town- kidnapping two of Derek's betas along the way. Though Derek was the alpha of Beacon Hills, Scott had refused to join his pack but did help when Derek asked for it. Avery Stilinski was thrown into the mix then, she knowing more about the supernatural realm than Scott and Stiles combined. He had been wary of her but when he asked that she explain herself, she did as was told and he was surprised just how much information the girl knew and was willing to share if that meant she gained his trust.

They had soon found Boyd- one of his betas- in a bank vault that the alphas kept him in along with another wolf. It wasn't Derek's second beta- Erica- but rather his little sister- Cora- who had surprisingly survived the family fire and hid in South America. And since both Boyd and Cora were feral when they had found them- being locked in a vault without the moonlight to shift would do that to a werewolf- they both attacked Derek and Scott when they were trying to rescue the two locked up betas.

That same night ended up having Derek find Erica dead as well as finding yet another ally in the new Stilinski, and surprisingly finding love with Jennifer Blake- the new high school English teacher who Boyd and Cora nearly attacked when herded into the school basement.

Derek had been closed off after the Kate trauma but something about Jennifer just pulled him in. He hadn't known what it was about her but he found himself opening up to her and becoming attached fairly quickly. Had he known that she was the Darach- the other town villain that was sacrificing innocent town folk- he'd have steered clear.

With everything in town going a bit crazy- Derek found himself oddly comforted by the thought of Avery Stilinski having his back. Though she was dating Isaac for a brief amount of time, he couldn't help but feel something foreign towards her when she supported his decisions- not arguing with him about them- and tried to be comforting and understanding when the alphas made him kill his own beta, Boyd.

Cora soon got sick with a spell Jennifer had put on her, Isaac left his pack when Derek didn't know what do about it, and then Derek sacrificed his alpha powers to save his little sister when she was on the verge of dying. Though no-one else really knew what he was doing, Avery was there every step of the way.

Derek had been a beta who helped defeat not only the Darach but the alpha pack as well, and Scott rose from a beta to a True Alpha. He hadn't known what to do with his life after that- he and Cora skipping town though they kept in contact with only Avery for the first few weeks.

During the summer, he found out that Avery and Isaac had separated, and that Isaac was now with Allison. So with Cora staying in South America, Derek decided to head back to Beacon Hills for a visit. Though the visit ended up with him settling down there what with more problems arising- a Nogitsune possessing Avery's twin, Kitsune's moving to town, and Oni being summoned to find said Nogitsune to kill it. But with the Nogitsune possessing Stiles- the newly built McCall pack wasn't going to let that happen.

The Nogitsune proved to push everyone to their breaking point- the fight finally ending only after the Oni were under the Nogitsune's control and they took the life of Allison Argent.

The pack mourned, Peter left town for good, friendships were mended, and new relationships were formed.

* * *

John stared at Derek from across his kitchen table, arms crossed and eyes slightly narrowed as he curiously stared down the werewolf. In all his years that he'd known Derek, he'd never seen the younger man this awkwardly quiet or fidgety. Well, at least when his daughter wasn't involved.

"You going to talk anytime soon," John grunts. "You're being awfully quiet there."

Derek startles at John's voice, guiltily glancing over at him and opens his mouth to speak only to snap it shut with an audible click when nothing comes out. He frowns at his own muteness, John chuckling since the last time he saw Derek like this was when Avery sat him down to tell him she and Derek were dating. And that was nearly five years ago.

Being the patient man John is, and since his baseball game doesn't start for another two hours, John lets Derek stew until he's ready to talk. That is until ten minutes later when John gets bored of watching Derek gape like a fish and go back to wiping his hands on his jeans as he tried to pump himself up for whatever it was he wanted to discuss.

"Does Avery know you're here," John asks, breaking the silence.

Derek sighs and slumps in his seat, shaking his head. "No," he admits. "She thinks I'm out getting groceries."

"And won't she be suspicious when you show up empty handed?"

Shrugging, Derek meets his gaze. "She's too busy studying for her final exam to finally get her teaching license," he smiles fondly. "Nik and Elijah have been taking turns schooling her in everything History related. She won't realize I didn't get the groceries if I bring home take-out."

"Look at you being all sneaky," John chuckles. "Only took you about four years to do so."

"Yeah, well, your daughter's a real spitfire when she wants to be. I really don't want to risk her wrath."

"And you're risking it now by sneaking around behind her back?"

"It's all for a good reason," he mumbles though even to his own ears it sounds like a question.

John chuckles some more, picking up the beer in front of him and taking a swig. "Spit it out, son."

Derek takes a deep breath though he won't meet John's gaze. "I-I'd like to think I'm doing good for myself now- given everything that's happened since I came back from New York." And since he's not looking at John, he doesn't see the older man nod. "To be honest with you, sir, I didn't plan on falling in love with Avery let alone letting her move in with me."

Here, Derek pauses, and John sits up just a little straighter. This talk is much more serious than he thought that would take place. "Given my track record with all my past relationships, I didn't think I was destined for happiness but by some miracle, life threw Avery at me. So instead of getting all mushy on you and making the both of us uncomfortable, I'll just get straight to the point." Finally glancing up, Derek meets John's gaze head on. "I'd like to ask for your permission to marry your daughter."

John blinks owlishly, beer halfway to his mouth. The kitchen falls into a tense silence, Derek nervously bouncing his right knee as he waits for John's answer. Though he'd still ask Avery to marry him no matter what, he'd really like to have the Sheriff's permission in doing so.

During the brief silence, the front door opens and closes, and Derek tenses as he peers towards the hall where whoever entered should be passing by in a few seconds. Stiles glides passed moments later, nodding at both his dad and Derek in greeting only to backtrack at the scene both men created.

"Uh, what's going on here?" he asks, his gaze darting between his dad and Derek.

Derek shakes his head as if denying anything is wrong and John abruptly stands up from his seat- Derek standing a split second later. Without warning, John is pulling Derek into a hug, the brightest of smiles marring his features as Stiles stares incredulously at them.

"Did I miss something?"

John roughly claps Derek on the back, laughing into the werewolf's shoulder. "Of course. I'd be glad to officially have you as part of the family."

Derek relaxes in the man's hold, finally allowing himself to smile. "Whoa, wait, what?!" Stiles fully enters the kitchen, wide eyes begging for answers. "Officially part of the family? Are you going to ask my sister what I think you're going to ask my sister?"

Derek tenses and glowers at Stiles but before he can answer, John's answering for him with a glower of his own. "If you ruin this surprise for your sister, I will let Derek physically harm you."

Stiles squawks and Derek slowly smirks. "I have a feeling I'm going to be John's new favorite."

Stiles squawks even louder and John outright scoffs. "Please. No-one's taking my little girl's spot." Stiles huffs and Derek nods in defeat seeing as Avery is the most favorite person in his life as well.

John soon herds Stiles into the living room to watch the upcoming game, and Derek takes his leave with promises to tell John what Avery's answer is when he finally works up the nerve to ask. As he's climbing into his Camaro, he can hear Stiles laughing in disbelief that Derek Hale is going to be his brother-in-law.

..

..

Derek isn't all that surprised when he starts getting secret smiles from both Scott and Lydia- or a phone call from his sister a week later demanding why he didn't tell her he was planning to propose.

He had told her he was going to call her but only if Avery had said  _yes_ and then invited her to the wedding. She had grumbled at him, booked a plane ticket home, and told him he better not propose until she got there.

Soon, Isaac and Kira were in on the big secret- Derek glowering every time the topic of taking the next step in his relationship with Avery came up. As much as he wanted to ignore the questions and thoughts their questions raised about if they were going to remain living in the intimidating building their loft resided in, Derek knew deep down he didn't want to live there anymore.

If he and Avery were to marry- he wanted to give her as perfect a life as he could and that didn't involve them living in the loft. When he thought about it- he thought about a home in the woods with spare rooms for those who stayed over or spare rooms in case their family were to expand.

He thought about the Hale home before the fire claimed it and longed to see it rebuilt with it's rightful owner residing in it once more.

When the topic was brought up with John- John had offered Derek a beer and expressed how proud he was of the man Derek was becoming.

The day Avery got her test results back claiming she passed- she immediately went straight to Beacon Hills High and left her resume with the secretary since she knew they were looking for new teachers. And since she didn't see any one member of the pack ever leaving Beacon Hills- why not?

The pack celebrated that night- Derek, Avery, Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Kira, Cora, Isaac, John, Melissa, and even Chris. They dressed to the nines in sparkly dresses, blazers, pressed jeans, boots, and heels that could double as a deadly weapon, and headed for the city for an expensive dinner.

They talked and laughed over their meal only calming down some when dessert was passed around. And before they called it a night at the restaurant, champagne was passed around and the pack toasted Avery with good luck and a successful carrer.

Before they officially called it a night though, Derek nervously suggested a walk up and down the main Ave since it was a lit up and the night life seemed to have come  _alive._ Avery hadn't thought anything about it, agreeing so she could show off her sparkly dress but Lydia and Cora knew something was up if their suspicious stares were anything to go by. Though they're immensely let down when Derek doesn't propose in public.

It isn't until everyone is at their own home- Derek and Avery laying in bed after an exhausting night with his arm wrapped around her and her head pillowed on his chest- watching the moon through the wall of windows that Derek murmurs  _marry me_  into the silence of the room.

Avery's fingers freeze where they were tracing circles on his abdomen and she slowly tilts her head upward. "What?"

"Marry me."

Avery blinks owlishly and when he doesn't tell her he's joking, she scoffs right in his face and sits up before turning serious. "You're not joking, are you?"

"No, I'm not joking," his lips twitch before he too sits up. "I.. love you," he murmurs and brushes his fingertips along her jawline, his eyes staring deep into hers. "I've always claimed Beacon Hills to be my home but after you meeting you and dating you, I've come to realize that home is wherever  _you_ are."

Avery suddenly barks out a laugh- a watery laugh that has her biting her bottom lip to keep from smiling too widely as tears fill her eyes. Derek scoots a little closer, brushing her hair away from her face and behind her ears. "You know how people always say  _I see us sitting on rocking chairs on our front porch old and gray_?"

"Yeah," she squeaks.

"Well, I don't." Avery pouts and Derek chuckles. "I see us fighting side-by-side against every bad guy that comes to town. I see myself repeating frequently to Stiles that even though we're related now, he's still not allowed to drive the Camaro, and I see us pestering your Dad into sticking to his diet even though I'll be the best son-in-law and sneak him some greasy food anyway.

I wanna age gracefully with you, Avery Stilinski, and even though we're not the most perfect couple, I want to give you the life that you deserve. So will you do me the honor and say yes to marrying me so I can stop talking about my feelings?"

Avery outright laughs at him, letting him wipe away her tears from his little speech before she closes the gap between them and presses a kiss to his lips. "Yes."

..

..

When the rest of the Pack found out about the engagement, there was much celebration and ridiculing.

Derek was wished luck by the all the men- Lydia having taken charge with Avery and couldn't wait to start planning for the wedding. So when Lydia asked them separately about when they were thinking was the best time for their wedding, Derek had to come clean and let the banshee know about the renovations being done to the old Hale home and asked her to convince Avery about having it any time after the home was done so he could surprise her with it as a present.

Lydia fully supported his decision and the wedding planning was on.

The construction workers estimated a little over a year for them to finish since they had to flesh it out from the basement on up and then completely rebuild everything to Derek's expectations while also rewiring and fixing the plumbing. With that timeline, Lydia figured a summer wedding would be best since it wouldn't interfere with Avery's teaching job. And since Derek worked with online web design, he was ready for whenever since his job consisted of him staying at home as long as he had an internet connection.

Avery didn't mind being engaged for a little over a year before tying the knot and didn't mind when Lydia had presented the idea to her. Derek didn't think he'd actually be included with the small details of his wedding but Avery had made sure it was what he wanted as well. He hadn't minded what Avery had already chosen so long as he didn't have to wear any bright colors that would clash with his personality.

He had been surprised when Avery went the route of a darker theme color- Lydia pouting all the while even as Derek laughed and agreed to silver and black being two of their colors. He also couldn't believe when Avery couldn't settle on what type of flowers she wanted- she explaining that she couldn't choose what she wanted as decorations until she found a venue. And the venue- the venue had been the hardest of all.

Money had quickly became a bit of a problem- a problem which was then squashed when Elijah and Nik got wind of their engagement from Stiles. When they found out Avery's main problem was her venue because either everything was too expensive or they just couldn't find the perfect place- Elijah and Nik suggested having the wedding in the French Quarter.

Derek had been wary because the French Quarter was crawling with supernatural beings he didn't know but after the Originals had assured him his wedding would be as personal as they wanted- Derek couldn't say no when Avery's eyes lit up with the possibilities.

So after getting pictures of where Avery could have the wedding- she actually choosing Reynolds' Manor with the enclosed courtyard- picking other colors, flowers, and decorations came fairly easy.

With Lydia being the Maid of Honor and Scott being Derek's Best Man- Kira and Cora were named bridemaids and Stiles and Isaac were groomsmen. No-one really minded at all except for Cora who made a bit of a fuss because she didn't wear dresses and if she were part of the wedding party, she'd have to be in Beacon Hills for months for the fitting and everything.

Derek had resolved to groveling to his baby sister when Avery was going to her go and Cora agreed if only to make her brother happy. But with her return to Beacon Hills- Cora stumbled across her family home being rebuilt. And when Derek was confronted, he told her what he was doing. She had been happy to see her childhood home being rebuilt and even had tears in her eyes when Derek told her the basement was being remade into a mini apartment for her in case she ever wanted to come home.

With the date quickly approaching, everyone had made sure to take days off so they could all be in New Orleans for the big day.

The boys were soon sent out to be fitted for their tuxes- Derek going with the traditional black though he chose silver for an undercoat and tie- and the girls were soon shopping for dresses. Though Derek couldn't see the wedding dress until the day of said wedding, he did get to see his little sister in her black a-line chiffon bridesmaid dress with a flat knee skirt and a white sash tied around her waist. The girls were all wearing clear heeled sandals with black ribbon ankle straps, and he couldn't have been more proud of his sister for doing this for Avery- his soon to be wife.

A week before the wedding, and Nik and Elijah surprised everyone by flying them out on their own private plane. Deaton was the only one who stayed back to keep an eye on Beacon Hills but everyone else flew down to New Orleans for the Hale Wedding.

Once Avery handed over her vision of how she wanted the courtyard to look- Elijah set up Avery and Derek in the most expensive suite at the nearest Hotel and wouldn't let them near Reynolds Manor until the day they were to be married.

The girls went out bar hopping for the bachelorette party and Nik had a close friend of his cast a spell over Derek, Scott, and Isaac so they could drink and feel the effects as if they were human. Needless to say, the next morning had everyone nursing hangovers and then rushing against the clock to sober up and get dressed for the wedding that was taking place just as the sun was to set.

When Derek had finally entered the courtyard, he couldn't help but mentally praise Lydia for all the work she put in. The once dimly lit and earth-tone courtyard was now brightly lit with various arrangements of white lilies scattered all around him.

He didn't get to take in everything at that moment because the moment he was standing under arch of entwined branches and sparkly lights, the wedding march started and Kira and Isaac were beaming at him as he nervously and discreetly wiped his hands along his pants.

The two parted ways at the end of the aisle, Stiles and Cora coming next followed by Scott and Lydia. Once everyone was situated at their respective sides, the music changed and Derek lowered his eyes.

His heart hammered within his chest though out of excitement and not nerves. Family and friend's murmured about the bride and when he finally allowed himself to look up, his breath was completely knocked out of him.

Avery was beaming at him- her elbow hooked on with John's as he led her forward. She had worn no veil- her short hair straightened and then pulled back into a sloppy yet sophisticated knot with a few straight tendrils framing her faces. Her eyes popped with the smokey eye shadow and her glossed lips glittered in the light .

She wore a strapless Sunvary mermaid tulle lace dress with blue-gray detailing and it was like the dress had been made specifically for her.

Every man- when asked- always said that their favorite moment of the wedding was seeing the bride walking towards him and Derek couldn't agree more. The fact that Avery seemed to be walking faster than John and tugging him to walk faster truly warmed his heart and eased his fears about whether she truly wanted this or not. If she was willing to practically run down the aisle just to marry him then he must have been worth something.

The ceremony was private and quick- it going by in blur. They had chosen to stick with the original vows every Minister gives couples, and laughed through them when they realized Stiles was sniffling behind Scott.

The  _I do's_ had been blurted, the kiss lingered until John cleared his throat, and they were officially Mr. and Mrs. Derek Hale.

Though the ceremony was small, the reception was anything but. The party was to be held in the courtyard as well though this time, the doors would be open for any and all to enter and give their well wishes. Nik and Elijah had escorted them to the doors, telling them to enjoy the carriage ride and by the time they were to come back, they would be ready to party.

And the moment the doors had opened, it seemed like the entire French Quarter was out and lining the street to cheer for the newly married couple.

* * *

Though many people complained about marriage ruining a relationship- Derek had no idea what those people were talking about.

After New Orleans when everyone had went back home to Beacon Hills- Derek and Avery immediately left for their honeymoon to backpack across Europe. And it seemed that as they traveled from one major city to the next- the more he fell in love in with her.

She was his and he was hers, and if he ever needed any type of confirmation because sometimes waking up next her just didn't seem real, all he had to do was reach for her hand and see the wedding band that he had slipped on her finger.

Of course, being on their honeymoon brought the wedded bliss and that was something Derek hadn't expected he be effected by. Sure their sex life was a healthy sex life but now that they were married- everything just seemed that much more intimate and intense.

And when they had both finally come home to Beacon Hills- Derek watched from the corner of his eye as Avery seemed confused as to why he wasn't heading towards the loft but towards the woods instead.

"Uh, Der," she mumbles as she eyes the wooded area around them.

"Yeah?"

"Did you- where are we going?"

"Home," he shrugs.

"But home is the other way," she points over her shoulder.

Derek holds in a grin, eyes crinkling as he fails miserably and smiles wide. "You sure about that," he asks just as the newly rebuilt home comes into view.

Avery gently gasps, her right hand flying up to her mouth as she takes in the rebuilt home in all it's light beige color and dark blue shutters glory- their family and friends standing on the wrap around porch. Derek reaches for her left hand with his one free hand, and presses a kiss to her knuckles.

"Surprise! Welcome home, wife."

"Derek," she breathes in awe. "When did you-  _how?!_ "

He merely smirks at her, parking the car and climbing out after he's gestured for her to do so. Coming around to stand against the hood of the car, Derek wraps an arm around her shoulders and peers up. "I figured that we'd need an actual home that was ours if you had decided to marry me," he grins. "I started the reconstruction before we were engaged and only a few people knew about it- Lydia included which is why she kept vetoing your dates for the wedding."

Avery huffs a laugh but when she looks up at Derek, she has tears in her eyes. "It's perfect."

Derek presses a lingering kiss to her forehead- he still being a bit uncomfortable with public displays of affection especially with the pack standing a few yards away.

He ends up carrying Avery over the threshold of the front door after much pestering from Scott, Stiles, and Cora- all of whom wanted to make Derek feel as uncomfortable as they could. And since the pack had all already had a tour of the home since they furnished it while the newly married couple were away- they let Derek lead Avery around the place so she could get a feel for everything.

He had been nervous to tell her about Cora's mini apartment being the basement- he not knowing how she was going to take his little sister possibly living with them- but when he confessed to her what it was for, he was shocked and secretly pleased that she encouraged Cora to live with them.

The first floor housed the large living room since Derek knew the Pack would congregate there now, a study room and mini library for their researching days, a laundry room, the kitchen, and a dining room. Upstairs housed the master bedroom with it's private bathroom plus two decently sized spare rooms and a full bathroom.

After the tour, everyone decided to have a pack night to welcome both Derek and Avery home.

As they talked and laughed at Derek and Avery's edited tales of adventures across Europe over a home cooked meal, Avery had decided to ask Cora what she was going to do- whether she was going back to South America or coming home to Beacon Hills.

The she-wolf hadn't known what she was going to do but none were surprised when a month later Cora came back to Beacon Hills for good- joining Scott's pack, and moving in with Derek and Avery.

Married life seemed pretty simple given that his not-so-little little sister was living with them- Derek having worried since he's seen and read numerous times that having a family member move in with you and your wife would only result in problems especially so early in a marriage. But Cora had kept to herself- keeping herself busy unless she was helping cook for family dinners that Avery started having every Sunday night.

Bills weren't a problem since both he and Avery had jobs but he was surprised when Cora started dropping money in a jar that she had labeled  _groceries or whatever._ When he had asked where she was getting the money, she confessed that she got a job as a Barista down at the strip mall so she could pull some of her own weight around the house.

Derek, being the proud older brother, hugged his little sister only for her to laugh but the longer he held on, she finally had enough of their moment and pushed him off before disappearing downstairs.

Of course, every marriage had it's problems, but instead of having the normal problems every couple had, Derek and Avery's problems were situated around the supernatural.

He had respected her decision to remain human and not take the bite because she wasn't willing to take a 50/50 chance of either accepting or rejecting the bite, but he wasn't okay with her continuing to fight side-by-side himself, Scott, Cora, and Isaac when things got tough around town.

Sure the vampire blood helped her heal for when she had to teach the next day but when the supernatural creatures started coming out of the woodwork again and she was constantly guzzling the blood to heal, he was scared that one of her injuries wouldn't heal properly or an enemy would get in a devastating blow. The last thing Avery had wanted was to transition into a vampire but when she was fighting, that thought was the last thing on her mind though it was always the first on Derek's.

While the first few months of marriage were wedded bliss, the next handful of months were of constant bickering about whether or not Avery should stick to researching and forming plans of attack instead of being at the forefront of the fights. And when it seemed like Avery was finally going to cave, she told him that she would stop fighting..  _if_ he pulled back a little as well and let Scott and Isaac handle most of everything.

Derek didn't like that ultimatum and it was Stiles and Scott who made him realize that no matter if he and Avery were now married, he couldn't tell her what and what not do because that was what would ruin them in the long run. If Avery ended up resenting him, it'd be his own fault because he made her stop doing what she had been doing years longer than Scott himself.

So after giving it much thought and a year of marriage, Derek stopped pestering Avery about fighting creatures that could rip her to shreds. But only because Scott made sure to let him linger closer to Avery in the fights so he could have her back if she needed it.

..

..

About a month about before school was over, Derek started to notice a change in Avery.

She went from her usual energetic and laid-back self to exhausted and anxiety ridden. He let her stew in it for a couple of days in hopes that she would talk to him if something was bothering her but when Cora came up to him and asked if everything was okay, he knew he was the one that was going to have to start this conversation.

Instead though, during family dinner that week, John and Stiles picked up on her new nervous quirks and asked for him. Avery had balked, her heart picked up speed, and she lied through her teeth about being overwhelmed with numerous test papers she had to grade since the end of the school year was right around the corner. Both the wolves had frowned at her, Avery's heart skipping several more beats before they noticed that she started breathing deep and calming herself. With the issue having been addressed and then they being lied to, Derek figured he'd let it go. At least for now.

He let her get away with the lies for a couple more days- he having figured out what could have been causing her anxiety and nerves almost an entire week later.

It was one of the most easiest of tasks to complete in a household- taking out the trash- so while Avery was at work and he had some free time to kill, he decided to take it out for her as to ease her mind when she got home.

He had just gathered up the sides of the the plastic bag from the small waste bin in the bathroom- he easily tying it in a knot and pulled it out of the bin when he saw it. Well,  _them,_ actually. Them being two opened pregnancy test boxes.

The bag of trash slips from his hand, falling atop the closed toilet lid and he's quick to reach in the bin and pull out the boxes. As he jiggles them, he hears the tell-tale sound of the hard plastic tests moving around inside. His gut clenches, his heart hammers against his rib cage, and he's finding it a bit difficult to breath.

Gulping and granting himself a moment to calm himself before he wolfs out over something so innocent, he gently opens each box and pulls out each test to read the results.

Both are positive.

Breathing completely fails Derek, he slamming the tests back in their boxes and closes- practically crushing- the boxes in hand before he drops them back in the bin. Shoving the bag of trash on top of them once more, he hides them from view, and takes a quick seat on the closed-lid toilet. Elbows rest on his knees and his head falls in the palm of his hands as he tries to get his breathing under control once again.

His chest aches, his head hurts, and his wolf is pacing just below the surface of his skin sensing that he wants to howl his worry to the sky.

Are they ready for a baby?

Is  _he_ ready for a baby?

Are they fit to even raise another human or werewolf being?

Oh god, a werewolf baby. What if he or she is a werewolf?

Claws take the place of Derek's fingernails and he growls through his confusion and worry.

When his breathing is still uneven and worry clutches to him, he stands and quickly fills up the sink with cool water. The moment it's nearly filled to the brim, he dunks his face in and holds himself under for a few seconds before standing tall and taking a few deep breaths. Again, he dunks his face and holds it under the water until he's had enough and continues holding himself under water until it actually helps him get ahold of himself.

Pregnancy tests weren't always so reliable, right? Many woman usually had to go in to a clinic to get blood work done before they got the most accurate answer. And just as he's gotten himself under control, he's back to worrying. He needs to talk to someone and he needs to talk to someone fast.

Several minutes later, Derek finds himself knocking down the door of a modest two bedroom, one car garage home three blocks away from Sheriff Stilinski's home.

The garage is opened with it's black SUV sitting there parked so Derek knows the man is home. And sure enough- in the middle of his second round of rapid knocking- Chris Argent opens the door.

"Derek," he eyes the werewolf rather suspiciously. "What brings you here?"

Derek opens his mouth but nothing comes out so he snaps it shut with an audible click and stuffs his hands in jean pockets. He's trying to not outwardly show that he's internally freaking out but something must show because Chris tenses and his free hand that's not holding open the door moves discreetly towards his back.

Taking a small step forward just so he can subtly see from left to right outside, Chris' Hunter mask slips into place. "Did someone follow you here," he mutters as his eyes continue to scan the surrounding neighborhood.

"No," Derek frowns, fighting the urge to scruff his boot like a scolded teenager. "I'm fine. At least I think I'm fine," he shrugs.

Chris does a double take at the wolf in front of him, easing up and steps backward into his home. "You think?"

"Yeah," he mumbles and clears his throat. "Are we alone? I have something I need to discuss with you but it's private."

"Uh, yeah," Chris gestures him inside. "Isaac's not home so you're free to talk."

He brushes passed Chris into the house, letting Chris shut the door and then lead the way to whatever room Chris deems appropriate. His hands remain in his pockets, shoulders tense and gaze avoiding Chris' as much as possible until he absolutely needs to make eye contact.

They end up in the living room, Chris turning on lights to brighten up the room since the curtains over the windows had been closed. After both men take their seats, Derek's hands finally come out of his pockets but then his fingers nervously tap out a rhythm on his knees.

He knows Chris is dissecting everything about him right now but he doesn't care. Clearing his throat, Derek finally makes eye contact. "This might seem inappropriate considering our history but you're honestly the only man I can ask for advice about this particular subject."

The tips of his ears are burning red and he can sense the confusion and amusement wafting off the hunter. "You're asking  _me_ for ad-"

"Avery's pregnant," he blurts. And damn, where the hell did his filter go?

Chris freezes and his face immediately closes off. A beat of silence passes and Derek fights the urge to squirm. "Isn't this something you should be talking to Avery's father about? Or hell, even Melissa McCall?"

"They wouldn't understand," he shakes his head. "They weren't raised like us knowing about the things that go bump in the night. They didn't have to raise children from birth knowing that there are bigger and scarier things that could snap your neck or do worse all in the blink of an eye," he rambles. Again, Chris seems fairly amused but Derek pushes on. "But you did. You raised a daughter knowing about the dangers of the supernatural realm. Not John and not Melissa. You."

Chris fidgets uncomfortably in his seat- something that Derek thought he'd never ever see in his lifetime but there it is. But luckily for Chris, Derek is passed all the immaturity of pointing that out to him and waits somewhat patiently for some words of advice.

And when Derek remains quiet and silently pleading, Chris sinks further into his chair before closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. Blowing out a deep breath, Derek can practically see the wheels turning in Chris' head. "I- I don't know what you want me to say, Derek."

"Anything," he blurts right away and sits on the edge of his seat. "Tell me that it'll be okay because honestly, Chris, I'm freaking out here," he admits. Derek can see that he's stunned the Hunter speechless but right now, he couldn't care less. "Despite what I might say to anyone else, you know me," Derek gulps. "You know my history. You know my story," he says. "How the hell am I going to be a good parent to this kid? I'm going to be a horrible father figure. Hell, I already am if I'm admitting to myself that I won't be able to protect him or her!"

Derek's heart is starting to race, every doubt in his mind coming back full force now that all this is being said out in the open. Before he can get too carried away, though, Chris holds up a hand to stall him. "You were right on two accounts," he first says. "One, this is mildly inappropriate considering our history and two, I am the only one who raised a child while knowing about the supernatural realm. That being said, I can tell you that it  _won't_  be okay."

Derek visibly deflates and Chris keeps talking. "Every enemy you ever made will sooner or later get wind of your weakness. They will try to break you but like you said earlier, I know you, Derek Hale." Chris uncomfortably clears his throat and makes Derek keep eye contact with him. "You will fight every day to keep this little girl or boy safe. Anyone would be a fool to go after a Hale offspring especially with the protection that said offspring will have."

Here, Chris pauses and Derek slowly relaxes. "You've done good for yourself, kid. Better ever since Avery has stepped into your life and I know I'm not the only one who's noticed the improvements you've made. Though it won't be easy and it'll be one hell of a roller coaster ride, you will make an excellent father."

Derek has a ball of emotion lodged in his throat, his hearing having been trained on Chris' heartbeat to see if the man was lying as he spoke. Lo and behold, Chris believed everything he had said because Derek detected no lie.

He allows himself to slowly relax, the tension visibly draining from his shoulders as he sinks back into his chair. Another moment passes and Chris finally smirks. "Better?"

"Better," he grunts to which Chris chuckles. Derek soon turns somber and brooding, his usual look when it doesn't involve Avery and Chris knows this is the end of their discussion. "Thanks," Derek grunts, possibly flooring the Hunter yet again but it needed to be said. "I'd, uh, I'd appreciate it if this didn't-"

"Get out? Yeah, I kind of figured," Chris nods. "And congratulations, by the way."

Derek, honest to God, smiles and for once he doesn't care who sees it.

Derek quickly takes his leave after that- shoulders much lighter and chest not aching as he thinks about a future where someone is calling him  _dada_ or  _papa._ Before he had left the Argent home though, he asked Chris to keep the secret a bit longer because he still had to talk to Avery about everything and he was sure that she was going to want to tell everyone else on her own time. Sure enough, Chris understood.

Avery usually doesn't get home until before five so Derek still has a couple hours to kill and continues cleaning the house. But as 5P approaches, he gets a text from Avery saying she was going to be late and would be home as soon as she could.

That then gave him extra time to linger about and since he didn't have anything to do, he finished cleaning the rest of the house and started cooking. He wasn't the best of cooks but decided that if he and Avery were going to have a serious discussion about their future, well the least he could do was make dinner so she couldn't be too pissed at him if he had ruined any type of surprise that she had.

So with that in mind, he made the simplest of dishes possible. Spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread.

As Derek puts a pot of water to boil, he takes out the meat that would need rolling for the meatballs. He seasons it accordingly and as he starts rolling each ball with ease, his mind wanders back to the future of a baby. A human or werewolf being that's going to be half him and half Avery. Though the thought of such a thing nearly caused him to have a panic attack earlier, it now brings a smile to his face.

So that's how Cora finds him after she's got out of work herself, smiling and pushing around sizzling meatballs in a pan.

"Did someone die," Cora frowns as she enters the kitchen which wipes Derek's smile from his face. "Why are you cooking?"

"No," he grumbles. "I just- I thought I'd do something nice for a change."

Cora out right laughs- the type of laugh that has her nearly doubled over- and Derek frowns. As she continues to laugh, he starts cutting up the bread and buttering it before adding the garlic salt. And it's only when he's putting the bread into the oven does she realize that he's being serious.

"Oh. Oh, you're being serious."

Snorting, Derek nods and starts cleaning up the dirtied dishes. "Yeah. And I need you to be gone for the night," he rumbles. "Avery and I.. we need to talk privately and can't have keen ears downstairs listening in."

He can hear his own sister's heart beat pick up speed, her own anxiousness and worry seeping into the room. "It's not- the both of you- you're okay right," she squeaks. "I mean, your marriage isn't-"

And sensing what has his sister worried, he whirls around. "We're fine," he assures her. "We're good, it's just-"

"Private," she guesses with a twitch of her lips. "I get it," she then smiles slowly. "Save me a plate of dinner, though, yeah? It actually smells good."

Derek sighs in relief- he glad to not have his sister pushy and demanding any more of answer than he's willing to give. With Cora gone from the house, he's free to talk about what Avery had been hiding from him.

Cora leaves nearly twenty minutes later- calling over her shoulder that since he's kicking her out, he can't blame her for the excuse she's going to tell everyone about he sexing up Avery in the kitchen and that's why she's begging for food elsewhere. He snorts at that but when he realizes that that is something she would say, he's threatening to kick her out of the house if he gets any texts from Stiles or John that include the word  _sex._

He can hear her cackling even as she drives away but then the familiar purr of Avery's car- a midnight blue BMW X5 SUV that Nik and Elijah gave them as a wedding present though Derek stayed with his Camaro- is heard approaching. He quickly forgets about Cora's threat and rushes to get dinner served and plated on the table before Avery can step through the front door.

When the front door finally opens, Derek is quickly taking a seat at the table and putting on his  _good husband_  smile.

He hears the door click shut and Avery calling out his name to which he replies that he's in the dining room. The rustling of her coat being taken off and hung on the coat rack barely reaches his ears and then the closer she gets to him, the louder her heart beat sounds.

When she finally enters the dining room, she's smiling brightly though he can sense just how nervous she is. But even though she's nervous, he can also sense some excitement from her and he's instantly curious as to why her hands are being held behind her back. Her smile falters as she takes in the cooked meal, eyes narrowing suspiciously as she walks further into the room.

"You cooked," her lips twitch in amusement. "Why?"

"Just thought I'd do something nice," he shrugs. "Why are you nervous?"

Again, her lips twitch in amusement and she comes to a stop just on the other side of the table. "I, uh, I have a present for you," she says and produces a small black gift bag with blue tissue paper sticking out. "I don't know how you're going to react but uh, just open it I guess."

The gift bag gets slid towards him on the table and Avery's excitement kicks up a notch. Derek's own excitement starts to fill him- the fact that his wife isn't worried or anxious anymore making him feel ten times lighter- and instead of reaching for the bag, he finds himself pushing his chair back and striding up to her.

She blinks in surprise at his sudden approach but before she can ask what he's doing, his lips crash down on hers and he pours every emotion into the kiss as he grips her hips.

The kiss is hard and rough, and Avery seems a bit hesitant but as he realizes this, he slows a bit and becomes gentle. The moment Avery relaxes against him and her hands fall on his shoulders to steady herself, his hands loosen on their grip and trail downward to hoist her up.

Avery squeaks and chuckles when she suddenly finds herself sitting atop the dining room table, eyes sparkling as Derek rests his forehead against hers and pants gently. "What's gotten into you," she murmurs.

Derek slowly grins, gaze holding hers, and he just takes a moment to relish in this feeling. His nose brushes against hers and her smile widens into something more fond, and he trails his lips along her jawline and neck where he breathes in deeply.

He notices then the very subtle change in her scent- her natural scent being a bit more headier and practically screaming  _baby on board._ His lips twitch into a smirk and as he pulls back, he leaves a bit of space between their faces so she can see his expressions plain as day. "So I take it they're not false positives then?"

Avery gapes and Derek's smirk widens.

As she stutters and stammers through what he expects would be her asking what the hell he's talking about, he lets his eyes fall to her stomach and brushes his fingers along her abdomen. Her heart picks up speed, her breathing is coming in quick bursts but as he allows himself to relax and smile, he can sense her doing the same. Her head tilts to the side in confusion, eyes studying him critically before she too is finally beaming with joy.

"That's why I was late coming home," she admits. "I got Melissa to run some blood tests for me on the down low," she then chuckles. "I'm pregnant."

Derek swoops in for another kiss, both of them smiling and laughing into it.

"How did you ev-"

"I found the tests in the trashcan," he laughs. "For being married to a werewolf, you really don't know how to keep a secret."

"Says the werewolf who took over a week to find said tests."

Derek shakes his head in amusement, leaning in for one last quick peck. "How far along are you?"

"A little over a month," she bites her bottom lip nervously. "And I want to wait at least until the first trimester is over before we tell anyone," she admits with a sheepish grin. "Melissa understands my reasoning and is keeping the secret."

Derek nods in understanding, he knowing about the whole jinxing a pregnancy ordeal because his family was a bit superstitious themselves but then he too turns sheepish. "I, uh, I guess I should tell Chris to keep the secret even longer then."

At this, Avery sits up a bit straighter. "Chris?"

"Yeah," he chuckles and rubs the back of his neck. "I- I had a bit of a freakout and went to Chris. But don't worry," he quickly amends when he senses Avery tensing up and becoming wary. "The freakout is over and done with. I'm good.. we're good," he smiles. "We're ready for this."

Avery slowly relaxes and the both of them can't stop smiling.

And when Derek finally remembers their dinner is already set on the table, he gestures for Avery to hop on down and pulls out her chair for her. Before he can take his seat, though, his eyes land on the black gift bag and Avery tells him the gift is pointless now. Feeling her amusement, it pushes him to open the present anyway and he laughs as he pulls out two baby's bibs. One is pink and the other blue, Avery shrugging and telling him they wouldn't know the gender for a long while but she really wanted their baby to have this bib and as he reads the words, he snorts.

_These fools put my cape on backwards._

As the now happily and expecting couple eat their dinner, they realize they're going to have one problem in keeping this a secret.

Cora.

The other werewolf who lives downstairs and will most likely hear the morning sickness and smell the change of scent.

Groaning, Derek laughs and kisses his wife's forehead with promises that they can keep it secret until Cora figures it out on her own.

* * *

It actually did take Cora a bit longer than expected to figure it out, the tell-tale sign being when she was cooking ham atop the stove and Avery smelled it as she was serving herself orange juice.

Avery gagged, Cora asked if she was feeling well, Avery gagged again, and Cora became suspicious.

When Avery's eyes landed on the ham and Cora took a step towards her with the sizzling meat, Avery's hand flew to her mouth and she sped from the kitchen and up the stairs into the bathroom.

It was like an  _aha_ moment for Cora, she following Avery upstairs and finding her hunched over the toilet. She narrowed her eyes, and Avery fidgeted and nervously grinned as the nausea passed.

"Surprise," she had weakly gave Cora spirit fingers and then groaned before collapsing on her knees, dry heaving one last time.

From one moment to the next, Cora's eyes had gone suspiciously glossy but no tears ever fell. She smiled down at Avery on the floor before filling up a cup with water and taking a seat on the edge of the tub. The moment Avery's nausea had passed, she climbed up to the edge of the tub and grinned at Cora who in turn wrapped her in a hug.

Avery had a moment and gushed to Cora about when she had found out and how Derek had found out- Cora laughing until she finally cried when Derek freaked and went to Chris of all people for advice. Though when she found out about her brother's worries, all amusement fled and her bottom lip wobbled which then caused Avery to hug the she-wolf tightly.

Cora thanked her sister-in-law profusely about giving them a second chance at being a family but Avery merely shrugged it off. She was just happy that she could be that person to make them truly smile once more.

..

..

The first trimester passed by in a blur- Cora, Chris, and Melissa all keeping the secret of the pregnancy until further notice.

With the secret came secret doctor visits, Avery having to skip a town over to make sure their baby was progressing nicely while also picking up prenatal vitamins without a Beacon Hills resident spotting her and spreading the gossip.

Everything had been fine and the doctor wanted her to start putting on some weight soon since it was the end of her third month being pregnant.

And when it was finally time to finally let the family and pack know, Avery and Derek wanted to do it all at once. So instead of family dinner night with just the Stilinski and Hales- family dinner now included the Stilinski's, Hale's, McCall's, Lydia, Isaac, Kira, and Chris.

Chinese food had been on the menu for that night, Avery having found a way to break the news to everyone via fortune cookies. She had them special made online and ordered just enough for the entire pack.

Derek, Avery, and Cora had been smiles all afternoon and evening- Scott, Stiles, and Lydia being the only ones to find the cheery smiles suspicious. Avery had made sure not to linger next to either Scott or Isaac in case they smelled the change in her scent, and made sure to tone down the excited feels around Lydia and Stiles since they were so perceptive of everything.

Derek sat at the head of the table with Avery to his left and Cora to his right. Next to Avery sat John, Melissa, Isaac, and then Chris at the other end of the table. And on Chris' other side sat Scott, Kira, Lydia, Stiles, and then came full circle- er, rectangle, really- with Cora again.

Something must have been in the air that night because instead a rowdy affair where everyone talked over each other or were in a rush to pile food on their plate before passing on whatever carton they had in hand, everything was done at a calm pace as they spoke among one another and laughed. And since Avery really wasn't a beer person- she only liked the fruity or hardcore liquor on the occasion they went out- no-one batted an eye when she had water with her dinner while the others had beer or soda.

The dinner had then turned into a boisterous affair- everyone sharing stories from their week and laughing, and just enjoying each other's company.

All too soon, the time had come when everyone had eaten enough food and the fortune cookies were passed out. Avery made sure to pass around the bowl, telling everyone they had to open them all together which in turn made Scott, Stiles, and Lydia suspicious again. Chris and Melissa were already grinning knowingly when each of them caught either Avery or Derek's gazes, and on the count of three Avery told them to crack 'em open.

The pack was slowly stunned quiet as they read,  _"Can't wait to meet you. Love, baby Hale.",_ eyes around the table all going wide as Derek stood up to stand next to Avery and grasp her hand in his.

John was the first to break, he squeaking as he opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He stared at them in shock and just as a smile blossomed across his face, the pack was in a congratulatory uproar. There's beaming smiles, there's laughter, there's excited squealing, and there's too many too tight hugs that no-one complains about because the pack is gaining a new member.

A baby.

Avery and Derek's baby.

The men celebrated- drinking what little beer Derek had left in the fridge even though half of them couldn't get a buzz much less drunk- and the ladies all congregated around Avery as they talked about when she found out, how she found out, and what was Derek's first reaction.

Derek, Chris, Avery, and Cora had all made eye contact- Avery deciding to leave that little bit of information out but mentioned that she was a nervous wreck and hid the tests in the trash can under the bag of trash while she went to Melissa to run some tests. Both Stiles and Scott had gasped in mock outrage that Melissa had kept the secret but Melissa merely winked and said it wasn't her secret to tell. And then when it turned out that Cora knew as well, Chris avoiding eye contact so they wouldn't give away the knowledge of he knowing before everyone else too, Stiles then took turns poking fun at Scott and Isaac for not sniffing out the scent changes any sooner.

All in all, it had been a good night with everyone super excited for baby Hale to enter the world in six months.

* * *

Even though Avery doesn't have the round belly that everyone is secretly waiting for, the bit of weight gain is obvious and Avery dares one of them to say something about it. The glare she directs at anyone and everyone when they ask when she's going to buy maternity clothes is enough to have Derek's shoulders shaking with suppressed laughter.

Her emotions are a constant roller coaster now-a-days but Derek wouldn't have it any other way. It's quite the sight to see her go from his happy go lucky wife to a sobbing mess over an ASPCA commercial to the devil  _herself_ when she gets pissed off at something that usually Stiles or Scott does.

Her cravings aren't anything unusual and for that, Avery's grateful because she doesn't like the thought of peanut butter and potato chips like Melissa craved or pickles and ice cream like Claudia craved when John was telling stories of his late wife. What she does crave, though, is pineapple and the red chili powder lucas that isn't really good for her but she eats it anyway because it's what she's craving.

And boy, does she crave it.

As the months pass and Avery's belly swells, Derek finds that when he's having a bad day, he finds his happy place with his head in his wife's lap as he listens to the too rapid heartbeat of their growing child.

He had managed to make it to every doctor appointment with Avery- the two of them having to ask for numerous copies of the sonogram for the rest of their pack.

And the pack- who has a lot of time on their hands now that Nik and Elijah have taken care to threaten anyone and everyone that Beacon Hills was off limits or else they'd be dealt with directly by the Originals themselves- are around a lot and constantly getting visitors from friendly packs that surround Beacon Hills to congratulate them on the soon-to-be addition.

Everyone tends to visit more often now, all except for Chris, Lydia, and Kira (the girls out of town with school still- the both of them constantly changing their minds about their major- and Chris because he was only close with them in first place because of Allison).

When Chris does visit though, he keeps his visits short because with Avery's hormones running rampart, she always manages to cry when Allison is mentioned in his presence and will wail about how her friend-  _her sister_ \- will never get to experience life like the rest of them. And then she wails even louder when she sees that she's upset the Hunter and Chris has to awkwardly tell her that it's fine.

Lydia and Kira, however, shower them with cute little outfits for the baby whenever they can now that they know the gender of baby Hale.

Baby Hale was now officially baby  _girl_ Hale.

Derek was having a little girl.

Which obviously meant that his little girl was never leaving the house without an escort or dating until his legs stopped working. Something which her Uncles Stiles, Scott, and Isaac fully supported.

..

..

"You're being ridiculous," Avery snorts as she stabs yet another piece of pineapple with her fork. "Baby girl can date when she's sixteen. She just won't be able to attend parties until she's eighteen. Maybe twenty-one when she's finally legal," she adds as an afterthought.

Derek scowls and Cora snorts from across the kitchen. "The both of you are ridiculous," she shakes her head at them. "I'm going to be the cool Aunt, aren't I? I'm going to be the one to sneak her in and out of the house."

"Do that and you're dead," Derek deadpans.

Cora smirks and Avery hides her smile by shoving as much pineapple in her mouth as she can.

"You can't be serious," the she-wolf demands.

"Oh, he's very much serious," Avery grins before setting down her bowl and resting her hands on her very swollen abdomen. "We were talking about it the other night and as we reminisced over past shenanigans we got into when we were younger, we realized baby girl's going to be at least three times as bad if not worse when Stiles is around."

"Hence why she's not dating until I can no longer walk," Derek grunts. "I will hunt her boyfriend down and rip his throat out-"

"With your teeth. Yeah, yeah," Cora rolls her eyes. "But what if it's a girlfriend," she then asks with a smirk. "You still gonna keep my niece on a tight leash."

"Damn straight," he answers without missing a beat. "No-one is going to corrupt my little girl."

Cora and Avery only laugh at him, Derek watching as Cora grabs a bottled water from the fridge and sneaks out a piece of pineapple behind Avery's back so she doesn't have to duck a flying fork again.

His wife was really possessive of her fruit.

* * *

Given how busy the both of them were with work, Derek and Avery got a late start on the nursery.

They had chose the closest room to their own for the baby's room, disassembling the spare furniture and storing it away in the attic. And instead of painting it a color that would suitable for a little girl, they kept it a neutral beige and figured they'd just hang posters or knick-knacks as she grew up and then she'd have free reign of her own decorating when old enough.

When they started asking around for the best brands of furniture and what not to buy, Lydia immediately put a stop to their upcoming shopping excursion and planned an impromptu baby shower. Only the pack was invited- everyone having been too scared to get close to anyone who didn't know of the supernatural realm in fear of putting them in danger- but Derek and Avery still got everything they would need when baby Hale joined them in just a short few weeks.

And it was just John's luck that Avery's water decided to burst when she had decided to visit him at work.

With Derek needing to finish a web page for some big time company that was based out of San Francisco by the end of the week, Avery had left him to the study and made as little noise as possible. She had been feeling restless and uncomfortable ever since that morning and by lunch time, she just needed to get out of the house and walk around.

Derek didn't want her leaving since she was so close to her due date but with the glare that was directed at him, he let her go if only Cora drove her when she went in for her shift at the coffee shop and she called someone if she needed a ride back home.

She agreed and he had only been alone in the house for a good hour before he got the phone call from John himself about Avery's water bursting. He had frozen with his fingers hovering above his keyboard, phone pressed between his ear and shoulder, and listens intently as John spoke of his deputies scrambling to escort her to the hospital themselves or call an ambulance. Avery's grunts in pain in the background, and then pained laughter sounds off at the chaos her labor seemed to have caused.

It takes a moment before John snaps Derek's out of his daze and when he's snapped out of it, Derek's out of his chair and running out of the house.

By the time he gets to the Hospital, nearly everyone is there sans Lydia and Kira who were called moments after Derek had been alerted, and Chris who said he'd visit after the baby was born.

Isaac, Scott, and Stiles are all nervous yet excited wrecks out in the waiting room- Stiles waving Derek in the direction of Avery's room. When he gets there, his wife is already propped up in a bed- scowling- and sharing a cup of ice chips with Cora as Melissa checks the various machines next to the bed, and John paces the room while still in uniform.

"It's about time you got here," Cora huffs and takes a stand so Derek can take her place. "If this is what contraction pains feel like, I don't wanna feel the labor pains."

"Huh?"

"S-she's been helping me," Avery groans in pain. "Siphoning pain away when it becomes too much for me."

"And now it's your turn," Cora smirks. Derek rolls his eyes but takes his sister's place by his wife anyway. "Seriously, Der," Cora mumbles as she crunches on ice. "If that's what it feels like and is only gonna get worse, you're never getting a niece or nephew."

John and Melissa both snort as does Avery but hers is the only one that turns into a grunt of pain. "Oh god," she suddenly whines. "Here comes another one."

Derek looks a bit scared when Avery starts groaning out loud, face scrunched up as her contraction sweeps through her and Melissa laughs at him. "Oh, sweetie, that's normal," she assures him.

"I-Is it? I don't remember my Mom being so-"

"'Cause mom was a werewolf," Cora cuts him off. "Now get in there and start siphoning the pain."

Another loud groan has Derek jumping into action- Melissa and John chuckling in the background- as Derek grabs Avery's hand and starts taking her pain into himself. His own face scrunches up as the pain travels up his arm and settles in his lower abdomen and back.

"I love you, babe, I really do," Avery sighs tiredly. "But we're never having sex again."

Cora and Melissa both snort, John grimacing and groaning. "I know you're a grown woman about to become a mother but can we please not talk about.. that?"

A couple more hours later and Avery's only dilated to a six. She still has a bit more time before they can allow her to push- something in which she glares at the Doctor for when he tells her it's not time yet.

Kira and Lydia show up not that long after she's dilated to seven, and with them finally come in Stiles, Scott, and Isaac who finally decided to brave Avery in labor once more.

"You look like hell," is the first thing out of Lydia's mouth which causes everyone in the room to flinch and wait for the backlash of said comment.

Instead, Avery only sniffles and cries. "Never.. never get pregnant. This shit hurts."

And hurts it does only because Derek had to cease the siphoning so Avery would complain and the Doctor would give her the good pain medicine for when the actual birthing begins.

"I bet it does," Lydia smirks, digging in her hand bag for a few hair accessories before pushing Cora out of the way. "Here, lean forward. Let's get that hair out of your face and off your neck. You look highly uncomfortable."

Avery obliges, leaning up a bit and moving her pillows so Lydia can climb behind her to do her hair. In a few moments, her wavy hair is tied up in sloppy bun and a cloth-like headband is shoved down over her head before pulled back up to keep away the fly-aways.

"There. Much better," Lydia says as she rubs her friend's back before digging her knuckles into Avery's lower back where her pain should be at it's worse.

Avery groans in relief but the groan is so.. wanton that it has all the men in the room plus Melissa blushing.

"Shouldn't that be your job," Kira cracks a grin in Derek's direction. Cora laughs along with the Kitsune and Derek grumbles.

In the time that it takes for Avery to fully dilate, Derek had both Scott and Isaac siphon some of Avery's pain when they cracked jokes about it not being that painful. Needless to say, both boys apologized and cringed sympathetically whenever Avery whimpered in pain.

And when the Doctor finally smiled brightly and informed Avery that it was time to clear out the room and push, Derek had never been more nervous in his life.

When people started to be removed from the room before they all briefly kissed Avery's clammy forehead, Avery demanded that Melissa be the Doctor's side nurse. It was bad enough she was having a stranger peer up her lady-cave and she didn't need to add another stranger to that list. Derek had scowled and Melissa tried her best to stifle her laughter even when the Doctor didn't.

For as long as it took Avery to dilate just to get them to this moment, the birthing is actually fairly quick.

Sure there's grunting, moaning, cursing, groaning, sweat, and tears but it all pays off in the end the moment their baby girl's cry pierces the air.

Melissa has tears in her eyes as she and the Doctor quickly wipe off baby girl Hale, Melissa wrapping her up in a blanket rather quickly as the Doctor gets Derek to cut the umbilical cord.

Baby girl Hale is set on Avery's chest- she still very much covered in blood and other mysterious liquid but she's still the most beautiful thing Derek has ever laid eyes on. She has very little dark hair atop her head and a little square jaw that Derek knows she got from him. Tiny fingers curl and uncurl as she continues to scream, and Melissa quickly gathers her back up.

"We need to finish cleaning her, and I figured taking her measurements and everything now so we don't have to take her away again later."

"Yes, please," Avery smiles tiredly, tears in her own eyes as she watches Melissa retreat with her baby. Turning to peer up at Derek, he swipes his thumbs beneath her eyes just as she reaches up to swipe under his. Huh. He hadn't even known he was crying. "You did good, Papa Wolf," she mutters.

" _We_  did good," he corrects her. "She's beautiful."

"Damn straight." Derek gives her a watery chuckle and Avery keeps smiling at him. "Go tell the others while the good Doc cleans me up?"

Derek gives her a nod, leaning down to press a kiss to her forehead. "I'll be back," he mutters against her skin.

He takes his time taking off the clothes covering he had to wear, tossing it in the garbage and sanitizing his hands with the provided hand sanitizer by the door. He makes his way towards the waiting room, the smile never having left his face and as soon as he's out the door, the pack is on their feet and rushing him.

"She's fine- they're both fine," he tells them when everyone starts talking over everyone else. "Melissa took her to clean her up and the doc is cleaning Avery up right now. You all can come back in a bit."

"Who does she look like," Stiles eagerly asks.

"Dunno yet," Derek can't stop smiling. "She was still covered in goo," he laughs when he sees Stiles' face scrunch up. "But she does have my chin and a bit of dark hair."

John suddenly attacks Derek with a hug, his arms tight around the werewolf. "Proud of you, son."

"Thanks, Jo-  _Dad_ ," he corrects when John squeezes him tighter. John had Derek calling him Dad for months now but Derek sometimes forgot.

Stiles and Scott snicker at Derek but nothing can annoy him right now. His wife had just given birth to their daughter.

The pack all congratulate him before sending him back to Avery- he finding Avery alone by the time he gets back. She smiles at him, scooting over in the bed and patting the mattress beside her.

He makes quick work of sitting on the edge, wrapping one arm around her shoulders and using his other hand to wrap around her wrist to siphon away her lingering pain.

By the time Melissa comes back into the room, their baby girl is all cleaned up but still pink in the face, and wrapped in a white blanket with a small pink beanie. Thin lips are pursed slightly, eyes closed as Melissa rocks her.

"Who wants her first," Melissa beams brightly at the new parents. Avery immediately holds out her arms and Melissa deposits her in the new mother's arm. "Congratulations on your healthy baby girl," she tells them. "All seven pounds and seven ounces."

Derek watches as Avery holds their baby like a pro, nesting her in the crook of her arms without having to be told how to hold her, and cradling her gently to her chest. Avery leans down, rubbing her nose along with that of her daughter's.

She mutters about how beautiful she is, how well loved she already is, and how many people are waiting to meet her. And when Avery finally pulls back and Derek finally gets a really good look of his own at his daughter's face, he can't help the lump that forms in his throat.

There's something very familiar about her face- something that automatically has another older face floating into his mind's eye and he isn't all that surprised when his eyes start stinging with unshed tears.

Before he knows it, he has his baby in his own arms and is scent marking her.

He's too wrapped up in his baby girl that he doesn't realize Melissa has left the room or that the pack has entered the room until the very distinct smell of of wolf reaches his nose. His head snaps up- the pack all freezing in their tracks at his glowing blue eyes- and it takes a moment for him to finally calm and gesture them closer.

John is the first one to hold baby girl Hale since he is the Grandfather- Stiles and Cora elbowing each other out of the way so they can hold her next. Cora obviously wins what with her wolf strength and it's when she has her niece and gets a good look at her does Derek sense her emotions very strongly.

She practically whines in the back of her throat- Scott, Isaac, and Derek immediately zoning in on Cora and they watch as she looks up only to see tears streaming down her eyes.

"Cora," Avery frowns and fidgets in the bed.

"It's fine.. it's fine," the she-wolf gives her sister-in-law a watery chuckle and smile. "It's just.. when I was little, I used to look through family albums constantly before they were lost in the fire. I've seen this nose and cheeks before," she says as she runs a finger gently down said cheeks.

Everyone looks to Derek when Cora isn't any more forth coming, Derek smiling at his little sister and daughter. "She looks like Laura did when she was a baby."

Cora sniffles some more before it's Stiles' turn to hold his niece, everyone gathering around in hopes of it being their turn after Uncle Stiles has had enough.

"So," Melissa drawls when she re-enters the room, clipboard in hand. "What's her name? We've all been dying to know."

Avery and Derek hold out until baby girl Hale is back in Derek's arms, Avery addressing the pack seeing as Derek's busy.

"Everyone, we'd officially like to introduce you to Cameron," she smiles up at Derek who's cradling their little girl to his chest. "Cameron Tate Hale."

There's much  _oohhing_  and  _awwing_  as the pack pass around Cameron once more, everyone subtly touching her cheek to start with the pack scenting. There's much discussion about whether or not she's got the werewolf gene, Cora and Derek murmuring to them that they won't know until she throws the ultimate temper tantrum and shifts without control.

And lo and behold, a couple months down the line, Cameron has yet to shift even though she regularly wails to her heart's content.

But since she will grow up within a pack, the wolves shift on the regular just so she'd be used to their wolf faces as she grows. And the pack can't help but find great amusement whenever Cameron sees Derek, Cora, Isaac, and Scott- their tiniest and youngest pack member scrunching up her face so her lips are pursed tightly beneath her nose and eyes crinkled shut as she shows them  _her_ so-called wolf face.

They all laugh, shift, and watch as Cameron is reduced to a giggling and babbling mess.

* * *

**I'm terribly sorry! I thought this would have turned out so much better =/**

**And for everyone requesting Scott/Avery.. chill :) Scott/Avery will be coming in chapter 19.**

**Important note #1: It has finally happened! I've officially ran out of completed chapters to update with every 4 to 5 days. But fear not, there are still chapters waiting to be written and I'm nearly done with chapter 18. It's just going to take a little while longer- until I'm done writing the next chapter- to update again. So, sorry about the wait.**

**Important note #2: In regards to my other fic "A Second Chance", I've said numerous of times that I will not write a sequel. However, over on ao3, someone asked if _they_  could write a sequel to it that revolves around Eir and Steve's kid so why not? I gave them the okay and the first chapter is already up so if you want the link, message me either on here or tumblr and I'll pass it along :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to keep checking polyvore for chapter sets :) Sets can be found [HERE](http://crossxover.polyvore.com/?filter=sets).

**Breath of Life**  
Ficlet requested by  _WickedlyMinx._ This could probably count as a sequel to the "Radioactive" chapter.

_I was looking for a breath of a life_   
_For a little touch of heavenly light_   
_But all the choirs in my head sang no oh oh oh_   
_To get a dream of life again_   
_A little vision of the start and the end_   
_But all the choirs in my head sang, no oh oh oh_   
_But I needed one more touch_   
_Another taste of heavenly rush_   
_And I believe, I believe it's so oh oh oh_   
_And I needed one more touch_   
_Another taste of divine rush_   
_And I believe, I believe it's so oh oh oh_   
_Whose side am I on? Whose side am I?_   
**\- Florence + The Machine**

With Avery a hybrid, the McCall pack thought that all would be fine and dandy.

They also thought that Avery would fall in line and claim Scott as her alpha, and that she'd be the extra muscle that would scare off unsuspecting enemies. Hell, they thought a lot of things but Avery just wasn't what they expected.

What they had hoped.

As soon as it was acknowledged that Avery was no ordinary wolf, Elijah went back to New Orleans where he was needed and Nik stayed in Beacon Hills where he was needed.

He had taught Avery to control the shift since it was different than that of the Beacon Hills wolves, and made sure her fighting skills were still up to par if not better than before she had turned.

They learned that she didn't crave blood like Nik did but she did crave it nonetheless and Melissa was kind enough to steal a few blood bags if it meant Avery wouldn't feed on the town folk. Although Nik did take her out a couple of nights to show her how to hunt properly should she need it even though Scott was highly disapproving of it.

Her fighting was better than before- much faster- and they learned that she easily overpowered Isaac. Kira was a bit harder but once Avery got the hang of dodging the kitsune's katana blade, said Kitsune joined the sidelines with Isaac. Derek was even harder since he had been born a wolf and had longer experience as one but once Avery got pissed and wolfed out, she had Derek on his back in seconds while roaring in his face.

Scott proved to be the trickiest, both landing blows and both getting the other on their backs.

It wasn't until they both wolfed out- both growling and snarling and meeting each blow by blow that Scott's inner alpha wanted it to be over and Avery to finally submit. He had gripped her by the throat and slammed her on the forest floor, eyes glowing a bright red as he roared in her face. She flinched at the roar and at the bit of alpha power washing over her but never broke eye contact, and the second Scott let up a bit on his grip, Avery reversed their positions and roared back with her eyes shining a yellow-red.

Scott flinched at Avery's own power- the pack fidgeting in place as Avery proved her dominance over Scott, and Nik just beamed like a proud Papa.

As much as he cared about her, Derek knew that Avery would be a problem. He even went as far as warning Scott but Scott didn't think much about it. She fought by their side when needed but she just couldn't fall in line as expected and she most definitely wouldn't claim Scott as her alpha whenever asked.

She wanted to, of course, because they were her family- her pack- but the hybrid within wanted to tear apart Scott since he was the only one worthy of proving to be a threat should he ever make the decision of being a threat.

Nik soon left after he realized Avery was capable of taking care of herself and able to control the shift, he departing with the very cryptic message of  _I'll see you soon._

* * *

It only takes a few weeks for Avery to realize that Scott's pack dynamic just isn't cutting it for her.

She's glad to help protect the town since her Dad, twin, and friends all live there but Scott keeps up with trying to pull rank over her- though he does it subtly- and she's just not having it.

She slowly starts pulling away from the pack and it's Derek who is the first to notice.

"What are you doing," he had asked one night after she passed up on pack bonding night.

She had shrugged, pointed out the obvious TV watching she was doing in the living room of her own home, and politely asked for him to leave her alone. Derek had looked a bit wounded, Avery feeling the same hurt reverberating in herself as she closed her eyes, pinched the bridge of her nose, and apologized for saying that.

There had always been a bit of tension between her and Derek- tension of the good kind- but ever since she had awoken as a hybrid and proved to be coming into her own and not following Scott's orders, the tension wasn't as good as it was before. Now, it was more like they were walking on eggshells around each other in fear of setting the other off.

Derek had stayed for a bit and eventually got Avery talking. He asked why she wasn't part of Scott's pack like before and she reluctantly confessed about her inner conflict on how she fought the instinct to tear apart Scott because she was starting to be wary of him and not liking him sniffing around her home. He had frowned, of course, and then mentioned about how only alphas were untrustworthy around each other and didn't like the scents they left behind.

When realization had dawned on both of them then, Avery deflated and groaned, and Derek assured her that more than one alpha can remain in the same pack.

Avery decides that Derek is right and gives Scott and his pack one more chance. Only when Scott makes one decision, Avery makes a different one and then they're back to butting heads, and arguing over who has the better plan.

It'd been another two weeks on butting heads, and Avery's finally had enough.

"'lijah," she grumbles rather immaturely into her phone's speaker. "I don't know what to do anymore."

A masculine chuckle reaches her ear which only causes Avery to pout more.  _"What seems to be the problem, love?"_

Without missing a beat, she huffs. "Scott. His scent is driving me up the wall- and not in a good way might I add- and I can't stand to be near him anymore. If I am, I'm afraid I'm going to kill him."

"..."

"'lijah?"

" _I'm here,"_ he immediately replies before giving a little sigh and Avery can just picture his brows furrowed as he thinks her words over.  _"How long has this been going on?"_

"For a while now," she admits. "But the feeling is becoming more and more appealing the more I'm subjected to Scott's presence."

" _I see."_

"What- what do you see?"

" _Your problem, kitten. Do keep up."_ Avery grumbles beneath her breath to which Elijah only chuckles at.  _"Seeing as you are the first of your kind, it's probable that you are an alpha by default. Though alphas are capable of cohabiting within the same pack, you're not an ordinary alpha, are you? You're a hybrid with one half of you being a vampire. And being a vampire, it multiplies everything about your personality greatly and can you guess just exactly what is being amplified right now?"_

"My possessiveness," she sighs in defeat. "And jealousy if the way I've been feeling about Scott calling Stiles is anything to go by." Again, Elijah chuckles and Avery whines. "S'not funny! These are my friends, 'lijah, I shouldn't feel territorial over them or my house whenever Scott's around."

" _You can and you should,"_  he tells her.  _"You're not the same person anymore, Avery, and it's about time you realize that."_

"What am I supposed to do then? I don't know what to do."

After a moment of silence, Elijah speaks rather flippantly.  _"Come back to the Quarter. You can have your own pack here and flourish with all that power you've come into."_

"You're joking, right," she scoffs. "If I'm feeling territorial with Scott, what makes you think I won't feel the same with you or Nik?!"

" _Well did you feel that way with Nik when he was there?"_

Avery gapes though he can't see her, her mind running back through her emotions she had felt when Nik was in town. Not once did she ever feel threatened by him or had the slightest urge to prove dominance over him. And now that she's thinking about it, she can't help but realize that maybe leaving Beacon Hills is exactly what she needs now.

She's not the same as she was before.

"I'll call you back in a couple of days. I need to think this over."

Before Elijah can even reply, she's hanging up on him and gathering up her keys and helmet to take a drive on her bike.

She had a lot of thinking to do.

..

..

Driving ended up doing absolutely nothing for Avery.

The little town where everyone knew everyone and their grandmother didn't make Avery feel as she once felt when she had first moved there. Where she once felt like getting to know everyone and greet them with a smile- she now felt annoyed with each of their stares and aggravated that Scott's scent was all over the place.

And then taking her bike to the back roads where no-one would stare or judge her, she pushed her bike to it's speed limit and got lost in the thrill of speed.

Another day brought yet another day of alpha against alpha. Though Scott wasn't doing it on purpose, Avery couldn't help but feel like he was.

All she had wanted was to spend time with her brother but then Scott showed up and she couldn't stop the growl or slip of fang that she bared at him. Scott had unconsciously growled back, Stiles groaned and stood in between the two of them, and Avery bolted from the house with a promise to be back later when Scott wasn't around.

Avery jogged until she made it the school- sprinting across the Lacrosse field and slipping into the woods where she used her supernatural speed to get to and from places. She shifted as she hid from the public eye- running wherever her legs carried her that wouldn't give her appearance away.

So she's a bit surprised that her legs carried her to Derek's loft building- her features bleeding away so she's human once more.

Finger combing her hair, she ties it up in a ponytail and makes her way inside the building as her nose crinkles at the faint scent of Scott. Fuck, did he have to be everywhere?

And by the time the elevator carries her to the top floor, Derek's already waiting for her.

"Running away," he questions with a raised eyebrow.

Avery's caught off guard by the question, her heart skipping more than several beats and her stomach churns. He knew? "W-what?"

The eyebrow falls so Derek is once more his broody self, brows then furrowing in confusion. "You ran away from your house," he deadpans. "What did you think I was talking about?"

Oh. So he didn't know.

Heaving a bit of a sigh, Avery opens her mouth to try and recover but the very unimpressed glare that Derek is pinning her with lets her know that she's a shit liar so she better tell the truth. Groaning, she steps into his loft and waits until he follows her and settles on the couch where she's now at.

"So, I called Elijah the other day," she tells him. "Filled in him about the tension between Scott and I."

"And?"

"And he pretty much told me that the tension isn't going to go away and it'd be better if I went back to New Orleans. Territorial issues are a bitch, huh?"

Derek remains quiet, mouth opening before snapping shut and jaw clenching. Hands clenching into fists, he flexes his fingers seconds later in a act to remain calm. She can sense his emotions even though he's trying to keep them to himself but the hurt, confusion, and anger practically punches her in the chest.

"So you're just going to go," he finally grumbles, eyes now looking anywhere and everywhere except for her.

"It's for the best," she shrugs and is surprised that the decision makes her feel a bit lighter. She knew this was going to be her answer the moment Elijah pointed it out but finally saying it out loud- it feels good. "Go with me," she sheepishly asks.

His eyes finally do snap to her, a bit wide but on her nonetheless. "No." And yeah, even though she expected it- it still stung. And sensing that pang of hurt, Derek slumps in defeat a bit. "I- I can't," he then gulps. "My home and pack are here. So is yo-"

"Scott's not my alpha," she groans. "How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"What about your home? Your family?"

"They'll understand."

"Will they?!"

"Yes," she mumbles. "They'll have to. I can't- I'm not the same anymore. I can't live everyday wanting to rip out the throat or heart of the boy I used to consider a brother. Beacon Hills is not where I'm meant to be anymore. It's time to move on."

Derek is speechless and figuring that the conversation is over, she asks one final time. "So you won't come with me?"

Another moment of silence passes and Avery's heart sinks even lower. "Beacon Hills needs my protection," Derek murmurs. "I'm not going anywhere."

Avery solemnly nods, biting her bottom lip when it starts to tremble. She quickly stands with her back to Derek, arms crossing over her chest as if doing so won't make her appear vulnerable. When she's sure that no tears are going to fall, she turns around and peers down at him with a feeble grin.

Derek frowns up at her, his own heart hammering against his rib cage when Avery nears and reaches out with her hand. She hesitantly cups his cheek, her hand trailing further back to cup the back of his neck so she can lean down and press a lingering kiss to his forehead.

"I guess I'll see you around, D."

Derek closes his eyes and relishes in the heat of Avery's lips against his skin. And a second later, there's a faint  _whoosh_ sound and when he opens his eyes, Avery's gone.

* * *

Telling John about her plans go exactly as expected.

Which is why she waited until her brother left to go hang out with the others that she sprang her decision on him.

He immediately denied her moving back to Louisiana unless it was for school, his voice raising when she fought back that she was an adult and would do as she damn well pleased. She had only told him because she respected him and even if he didn't like it- it was something she had to do.

There was more yelling, anger, tears, but mostly yelling and anger.

When she explained what was going on with her and Scott, and the reasoning for her leaving, he calmed a bit but he still didn't want her to leave. He wasn't ready for her to leave- to live her own life where he knew that she wouldn't be returning home like she normally would.

After a much needed serious discussion, John ended up leaving in a huff of anger though he assured her the anger wasn't directed solely at her. He was mainly angry that the supernatural seemed to have taken over all their lives and it was the supernatural that was taking his daughter from him.

So now with John out of the way, Avery goes up to her room to see what it is that she's going to take with her come morning. Packing up the entirety of her room doesn't seem ideal since she wants to be out of Beacon Hills before Stiles or Scott can even register the fact that she's gone. And knowing them two, they'd make a bigger deal out of her leaving than John did.

In under ten minutes, she has two small suitcases packed with a few spare sets of clothes, shoes, her tablet, and respective technology chargers.

Avery's in the middle of booking her flight to Louisiana on her laptop when the doorbell rings. Instead of getting up right away, she pushes her hearing out but the guest is making no sound. Sure she can hear a steady heart beat but that's about it. And then relying on her sense of smell, she immediately picks up a light familiar floral scent with just the tiniest bit of death.

She knows only one person with that scent- a scent that took her a while to get used to.

So blurring downstairs to get this meeting or whatever over with, Avery opens up the front door to Beacon Hills' resident banshee.

"Lydia," Avery greets in a deadpan. "Now's really not a good time. I just had a fight with my Dad and I-"

"I want to come with you," the banshee cuts her off, pushing her way inside and standing in the hallway with her arms crossed over her chest.

Avery gapes before schooling her features to be impassive, Lydia only raising a eyebrow at her as if challenging her to say otherwise. "I- I don't know what you're-"

"Derek told me," she again cuts her off with a shrug of her shoulder. "He was broodier than usual. Wasn't that hard to drag it out of him."

Avery gapes yet again before snapping her jaw shut and grinding her teeth together. "He's the one who refused to leave with me. I asked."

"And he's stupid for turning you down," Lydia assures her. "But his loss is my gain. I wanna go with you."

Immediately, Avery is suspicious and narrows her eyes. "Why?"

"Honestly," the redhead shrugs. "I love Scott, I do, but I have a feeling I can learn more about my Banshee background with you, Nik, and Elijah. Scott and Deaton only got me so far and I've hit a dead end. I need to do more with myself than just finding the dead bodies. I need- I need to see if I can prevent it."

Avery had been paying attention to her heart beat, listening to the steady rhythm that told her Lydia was being honest with her. "You know jumping from one pack to another isn't taken so lightly, right? You leaving with me will officially make you Pack Stilinski and should you ever leave, Scott will- well, being him, he'll take you back- but it won't look good on you."

"No, I know," Lydia shakes her head. "I'm not going to jump back and forth. Beacon Hills isn't where I want to live out my days and college was only fun for so long. It's time for a change."

"And what happens when you become bored with New Orleans?"

"I doubt that will happen," Lydia finally grins. "Nik and Elijah have tons of history under their belt. And plus, I'm looking into being a part of supernatural politics since none of us can have a normal job without the supernatural getting involved, and getting on their good side seems like a good start."

Avery still seems a bit suspicious but if Lydia wants to be her first official pack member, well who is she to turn that down? It's not like she stole Lydia from Scott what with Lydia coming to her but she does know that when Scott finds out, it's going to be yet another argument to add to the list.

Knowing she's going to regret this sooner rather than later, Avery caves. "Fine. Pack tonight and keep it light," she grumbles. "I'll order you a plane ticket and you can pick me up in the morning. The sooner we leave, the better."

"What about my car? Your bike?"

"They can be picked up at the end of the week," Avery shrugs. "That and anything else you leave behind that you don't pack tonight. We'll make lists of what we want and I'll send someone trustworthy to come back and gather it all up for us."

Lydia purses her lips thoughtfully before she gives a tiny shrug and grins. "Deal. I'll see you in the morning and bring breakfast. Make sure we're sitting First Class."

The hybrid doesn't have time to argue what with the banshee leaving just as fast as she'd come. She gives a tired sigh and a quick rub down to her temples before trudging back upstairs to switch her ticket to First Class and buying another for Lydia that's closest to her. And just as she finishes confirming her buy- getting all the confirmation emails sent to her phone- and moves to pack her laptop away, the front door bangs open and Avery shifts without a second thought.

Blurring downstairs in all her fanged out glory, veins pulsing angrily beneath red and yellow eyes, and claws hanging dangerously at her sides- Avery blinks in surprise to find both Stiles and Scott scowling at her.

"What the hell are you thinking," Stiles huffs as he slams the door shut behind him. "You're just going to bail on us?!"

"What are you-"

"John called us to vent," Scott cuts her off with a frown. "He said whatever is going on between us, fix it and fix it fast."

With a roll of her eyes, Avery crosses her arms over chest after retracting the claws and willing the fangs to recede. "There's nothing to fix. I'm leaving whether he likes it or not. Just thought I'd give him the heads up before he woke up one day and I was just gone."

"And what about us? You weren't going to tell us," Stiles flails angrily.

Without an ounce of guilt, she shrugs. "No. If I would've told you, you and Scooby would've pulled what you're pulling right now. I'm leaving, Stiles. I have to."

"You don't, though," Scott pipes up. "If this is about territorial issues, we can co-own Beacon Hills."

"We can't," Avery's quick to deny him. Scott opens his mouth to rebut but Avery cuts him off with a snarl. "Don't you see? We can't be near each other without wanting to kill the other. I love you like a brother, Scooby, I do but even you have to admit that things have changed. It's in our nature to be pitted against one another and there's no fighting that."

Scott's own eyes flash red in annoyance and anger, and Avery prepares herself for the verbal assault. "So you're running away to beings who are older and more powerful than us? Why?! Why can you work things out with them and not with me?"

"Because they can conceal it. They can conceal their auras," she growls. "You're still young and I'm even younger. Even though you won't admit it, I know that your wolf is just itching to rip my throat out all 'cause I won't submit."

"Then submit," Stiles hollers.

"I've tried," the hybrid finally snaps. "I tried from the moment I woke up and every fiber of my being was screaming at me that Scott was the enemy. I'm an alpha by default- an alpha that has proven to be Scott's equal if not more powerful should I really put my all into it. I can't submit to Scott and if I can't submit then I need my own pack. And Beacon Hills can't have two packs without causing problems."

The trio fall into a silence, eyes bleeding back to their normal brown and Avery forcing her change since she was too riled up to let it bleed away on it's own. They're all panting in their anger, and it's Stiles who finally breaks the silence.

"If you leave against Dad's wishes then leave," he deadpans with a gulp. "Don't come back."

Avery is stunned for a split second by her brother's anger towards her before she allows herself to be angry right back. Putting on her best scowl, her top lips curls in anger. "My plane leaves in the morning. I'll be sending a friend to pick up what I leave in my room at the end of the week."

And with that, she curls her hair behind her right ear before stomping upstairs, and listens as Stiles and Scott leave the house with much anger emanating from them.

* * *

Come morning, Avery's a bit saddened to listen as her Dad gets up for work earlier than what he usually does. She can hear as he rushes through his normal routine- rushing about the house to get whatever he needs together and Avery can only assume that Stiles told him about her leaving.

If he wasn't going to say goodbye well then she wasn't going to force hers on him.

Stiles hadn't come home either which greatly annoyed Avery after her anger finally diminished. She can't really blame him because hell, if the roles were reversed and he was in her position, she'd be pissed at him for leaving but at least she'd be understanding about it later. Stiles, well she doesn't know if he'll ever be understanding about her decision.

Her phone had been blown up with messages and voicemails from Allison, Kira, Isaac, and even Deaton-that in a fit of anger, she destroyed it in hand, so she doesn't know that Lydia is waiting downstairs for her until the banshee is honking her horn rather annoyingly out by the curb.

As promised, Lydia has breakfast waiting but only offers it up on the road after Avery explains her sour mood. The ranting and raving continues all the way until they make it to the airport, Lydia frowning all the while as Avery explains that Stiles told her to not come back.

Once settled at the airport and their luggage all ready to board the plane, Lydia stops Avery by one of the nearby trashcans. She takes out her own phone from her carry-on bag and hands it over to Avery.

"No going back," she says as her eyes dart from her phone to the trash. "But I'm definitely going to need a replacement as soon as possible."

Avery huffs a small laugh and maybe even tears up but she'll deny that if ever brought up, and takes Lydia's phone. With an assuring nod, Avery makes sure no-one's watching them as she crushes her friend's phone in hand and drops in the trash.

"Elijah will have us sorted out with no problem," Avery grins.

And with a grin of her own, Lydia hooks her arm with Avery's and steers them towards their gate.

New Orleans was in a world of trouble with both Avery Stilinski and Lydia Martin joining forces.

..

..

Avery and Lydia land in Louisiana later that day, not quite refreshed but not really jet-lagged either. In fact, they're rather giddy about starting a new chapter in their life up until they realize they have no ride or phones to contact anyone.

For a moment, they laugh at their own stupidity but the longer they stand in the Louisiana heat, the more they become annoyed than amused.

It's when Lydia's helping Avery choose a victim with a cellphone to compel that they hear a throat clear right behind them, Avery snarling and turning in a blur only to come face to face with a very amused Nik.

"Ladies," he greets them with a tilt of his head. "Heard you were coming to town."

"Yeah? From who," Avery asks as she narrows her eyes. "I never did call 'lijah back to confirm my incoming."

"Yes, well," Nik's gaze slides from Avery to Lydia. "It appears that Ms. Martin's disappearance has upset the McCall pack," he smirks. "We got a phone call from one very angry and concerned Stiles who- might I add- has a very colorful language when in a mood. Her car was found at the airport and their only guess was to jump to you since they found your scent in the car as well."

Avery rolls her eyes as if annoyed and Lydia frowns. "May I see your phone?"

Nik smirks, looking to Avery for assurance but she merely shrugs. "They'll need confirmation from Lydia herself if we want them off our backs."

He then hands his phone over without a second thought, Lydia punching in a number that she knows by memory. And seconds later, Scott's voice answers.

" _What do you want,"_ he answers rather angrily. Anger that shouldn't be directed at Nik since it'd be his name that flashed across Scott's phone so it immediately puts Lydia in a mood of her own.

"What I want is to tell you that I'm fine," Lydia answers sweetly. Too sweetly, really.

" _Lydia! Thank fuck,"_ Scott sighs in relief.  _"Are you okay? Are you hurt?!"_

"Don't cut me off," Lydia snaps and yeah, her too sweet voice is long gone. "You, Scott McCall, had no right calling Nik or Elijah and blowing up with such language. They did nothing wrong so they should not be on the wrong end of your anger. And two, how dare you suggest that I'm hurt! This is Avery we're talking about. She wouldn't hurt me."

" _But you left without telling anyone! How were we supposed to know she didn't mess with your mind?!"_

Avery frowns at that, Nik growling lowly and pulling the little hybrid into a comforting side-hug.

"Because it's Avery," Lydia practically shrieks in disbelief. "She's changed, yeah, but she didn't turn into the villain, Scott. You'd do well to remember that."

A moment of silence passes before Scott sighs.  _"This is ridiculous, Lydia. You're part of my pack. I don't know what you were thinking or if Avery coerced you into joining her-"_

Having heard enough, Avery lunges for the phone and rips it from Lydia's grasp. "I didn't coerce her into anything, you dick," she growls into the phone's speaker. "I was coming on my own until Lydia came to me and told me she was coming with. She came on her own accord for her own reasons and if I see you step foot on our land, I won't hesitate to rip your throat out.

Lydia is under my protection now and by extension, the Reynolds'. If you try and take her against her will, you'll be leaving with less pack mates than what you came in with. Family or not."

" _Is that a threat?"_

"It's a warning. Now back off," she grits. "If Lydia wants to go home, I'll buy her a damn ticket. But until then, stay the hell out of  _my_  pack business."

And with that, Avery ends the call by crushing Nik's phone in hand. Nik looks put out that she's just crushed his phone and surprisingly, it's Lydia who looks amused.

"Wow, Avs. I didn't know you had that in you."

"Yeah, well, I've changed," she cracks a grin to which Lydia matches.

"Touching, really," Nik deadpans, his gaze still set on his dead phone in Avery's hands. "But I'd like to get moving now seeing as I've got a new phone to purchase as well as making Elijah clean up the mess you've just created back in Beacon Hills."

Avery shrugs unapologetically as does Lydia and yeah, Nik just wondered what he and his brother got themselves into.

* * *

Avery and Lydia actually settled in nicely at the French Quarter- the two of them having very little problems with other vampires and werewolves who got jealous that they had climbed in rankings even though they were the two newbies in town.

Of course, being who they were, Avery and Lydia let the drama go in one ear and out the other until it got the tiniest bit of physical. All it took was one innocent yet threatening touch to Lydia's cheek and a flash of yellow eyes from one werewolf for Avery to lose her cool- Avery shifting in the blink of an eye and pinning the werewolf to the ground with claws at her neck.

After that, word quickly spread about Avery's shift- how she was like Nik Reynolds but at the same time, she wasn't- and people started to show less and less dislike for her.

Not all of the welcoming committee was bad, though, Avery having numerous friends within the Quarter Coven that had gladly welcomed her back home as well as Lydia.

Avery then spent her time patrolling the city with Nik- going out and perfecting her fighting skills, her weapon skills, and pushing herself to the limit to test her full strengths. Lydia, on the other hand, spent a majority of her time with Elijah. He was there to show her the ins and outs of the supernatural realm as well as honing in her banshee abilities so it was easier for her to get a read on who and how someone was going to die. He even took her to all the Council meetings with the humans so Lydia got a view on how the politics worked there.

The two of them continued to take college courses though very few just to keep them busy, and when they weren't busy with classes, they were busy with pack duties.

As Nik and Avery roamed the city nearly every night, Avery started putting together a small pack of her own with Nik's permission. And surprisingly, as it turned out, Avery was capable of making her own hybrids by giving them her blood, a bite, and then letting both fight against each other until they eventually killed the victim. It was excruciating but surprisingly, people were willing if it meant being a hybrid.

Avery, of course, didn't just turn anyone. She barhopped with Nik and people watched- Lydia joining her every other night- and would seek out those who she thought would benefit from the bite while also remaining loyal.

Not everyone had knew about the supernatural realm and Avery tried to keep her picks local so tourists wouldn't go mysteriously missing when they never returned home but it was never that easy. All in all, she ended up turning three locals, and took three werewolves and five vampires under her wing, and surprisingly had the Quarter's Coven wrapped even tighter around her finger than Nik had them.

Avery ended up giving her Dad and twin time to cool down- she calling them months after her leaving.

John is pretty much back to normal, he being quite relieved to finally hear from her and hear about her well-being. Stiles, though, Stiles is rather short with her. He's not happy to hear from her but he's not overly pissed and yelling. And when she works up the nerve to call the rest of the old pack, they're all very short with her except for Derek who attempts to make conversation and lets it slip that Lydia had been in contact with them for a couple months now.

She assures him that Lydia can talk to who she wants to- she doesn't mind that she kept in contact with them- and when he asks if she's ever coming back home, she tells him no and the conversation is over.

Avery manages a few phone calls here and there- most of them being with her Dad since he seems to be the only one happy to hear from her.

As the months pass, Lydia works her way up the social supernatural ladder and Avery works on making sure her pack is well bonded and that there are no problems between anyone.

And it's just a little over a year that the Quarter Coven rush to Reynolds' Manor with word that the McCall pack are on the move and that they're moving steadily closer to Louisiana.

Avery hadn't meant any harm when she had the coven place a tracking spell on the Beacon Hills pack- she just doing so in case one of them headed their way and it gave herself and Lydia time to prepare for their arrival. And even though they're pretty much on speaking terms with the McCall pack- they'd just been too busy to talk to the Coven to have them remove the spell. But even so, the warning is a bit of relief, and Avery and Lydia prepare for the worst but remain hopeful that it's a good visit.

..

..

Avery had got the text when she and her pack were patrolling the city- patrolling for anything or anyone out of place since the only threat of the month was currently the pack of werewolves from the Bayou who were pissed that one of their youngest wolves left them for a better life in the city.

Said wolf had sought out Nik and Elijah in hopes of a better life, and had instantly been drawn in to Avery and her laid back ways. So it wasn't a surprise when he didn't leave her side and Avery found herself adding him to the ranks of her pack.

And seconds after getting the text, Nik appeared next to her looking rather smug as she peered down from the rooftop that she had been observing the only street that led into the French Quarter.

"Ready to greet them, love?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," she shrugs, the crisp cool air blowing her short hair around her face. One of the things Avery loved about not being human anymore was that the weather didn't bother her anymore. As cold as it was right now- had she been human- she'd had been bundled up to keep warm. But now- now she can wear ripped plaid leggings and long sleeved crop tops on outings without shivering. "How long 'til they arrive?"

"Minutes."

She flashes Nik a quick grin over her shoulder, crouching on the edge of the building and allowing her features to shift in the night. Rolling her shoulders and stretching her neck from side-to-side, Avery tilts her head skyward and lets out her  _come to me_ howl- a howl in which her wolves and hybrids knew by instinct, and the howl in which her vampires had learned to memorize as her call.

Avery is still shifted moments later, watching as her pack gathers on the street below when she feels the lightest of touch to her pointed ear. She hisses and snaps at Nik's fingers- the elder hybrid chuckling in response.

"I'm sorry. They still just amuse me."

Avery growls and let the shift fade away, pouting up at him. "Stop being a dick."

Again, Nik chuckles but their amusement fades when two sets of headlights could be seen heading for the Quarter- a blacked out SUV and a familiar black Camaro rolling to a stop side-by-side.

"Showtime," Nik murmurs before disappearing with a dramatic  _whoosh._

Avery's pack creates a wall to keep anyone from entering the Quarter- the hybrids all shifted and practically crouching, the vampires all baring fang, and the wolves all looking fierce with their glowing yellow eyes. Avery, though, Avery stays crouched atop the roof and lets them handle the introductions.

The doors to the SUV open first, Allison and Scott stepping out followed by Kira and Stiles from the back. As the two boys walk to stand in front of the headlights, Avery watches closely as Kira unsheathes a katana from the backseat and Allison clasps a quiver of arrows to her back before gripping her bow tight in hand.

The hybrid frowns as the girls ready themselves with weapons, and the doors to the Camaro finally open as Derek and Isaac climb out to stand with their pack. There's an audible click where the claws come out- Derek, Isaac, and Scott reacting to those members of Avery's pack who are all hissing or growling.

"Is there a problem," she hears Scott ask.

Nik then appears out of nowhere, causing the McCall pack to all flinch at his sudden appearance. "You tell me, Alpha McCall," he drawls. "An alpha such as yourself should know about courtesy calls before stepping foot in another alpha's territory."

Scott bristles at Nik's words, Avery grinning before standing tall and jumping from the roof. She lands gracefully- barely bending her knees- behind her own pack, sauntering forward and smirking when her pack splits down the middle without her needing to say a word. "A call in which we never received," she says as she positions herself in front of her pack with Nik off to her far right. "Heya, guys, long time no see."

Scott, Stiles, and Allison don't look happy to see her but they don't outright sneer either. Derek, Isaac, and Kira, however, they manage to reign in small grins. Well, that had to count for something.

"Avery," Scott finally greets with a terse nod. "How are you?"

"Good," she finally smiles and starts to pace slowly in front of her pack. "Got a pack of my own as you can see," she says and nods towards them. "Though you could have timed your visit better, McCall. We're in a bit of a war here and you showing up out of the blue just puts everyone on guard."

"Coincidence," Allison narrows her eyes suspiciously though she lowers her bow. "Where's Lydia?"

Stiles' tense posture catches Avery's attention but her gaze eventually slides back to Allison since she's the one who asked.

"Ah, Elijah's little protege," she chuckles with a shrug and doesn't miss Scott, Stiles, and Allison's frowns. "Lydia's Lydia," she tells them. "All of New Orleans adores her and the supernatural community fears her. She hasn't changed at all."

Nik chuckles along with Avery- as do a few members of the pack because well, they're all part of the same pack. They know exactly what Avery means when she says that they fear Lydia. After all, it isn't that comforting knowing that she can commune with the dead and wail when death is coming. You really didn't want to be close to her when she wailed because well, it could be you she was wailing for.

The fair bit of amusement is cut short though when said banshee actually does  _wail._ Her scream pierces the air but since they're a bit ways away from the compound, only the supernatural beings hear it.

Nik, Avery, Avery's entire pack, Scott, Kira, Isaac, and Derek all straighten up- Nik's hybrid visage bleeding to the surface instantaneously. Avery's change follows soon after, snarling into the night as her pack all hiss and growl at the warning.

"Lydia," Scott breathes as he tries to pinpoint the location the scream came from which only causes Stiles and Allison to perk back up with worry. "What's going on," he quickly turns his red eyes on Avery.

But instead of answering him, Avery looks up at Nik. "Go," she nods her head to the side. "Make sure she's holding her own. I'll be right behind you."

Nik tilts his head upward and roars- the roar causing Avery to shiver and Scott to become tense yet again. "Collin," she then barks out around a mouth full of fang. "You're with me. Everyone else, get to the compound."

There's hissing and growling before the vampires all blur away to go find Lydia- the hybrids growling and each grabbing a werewolf by the arm and disappearing with them since their speed only came when the full moon was at it's peak and they were allowed to shift.

Collin, the boy Avery had stay behind, looks every bit of a boy. He actually kind of looks like a young Scott, floppy hair and tan skin, but his jaw is straight and angular instead of square. Eyes glowing yellow, he sidles up to Avery to wait instructions.

Turning back to the McCall pack, she locks gazes with Derek. "This is Collin," she introduces him to which Derek nods at him. "The war we're in is with his old pack from the Bayou. They're pissed he left and are trying to get him back." Collin growls and Avery wraps an arm around his shoulders with a grin. "I know he'll fight sooner or later but I rather it be later. So to keep him away longer than what I want him there, he's going to give you directions to the compound while I run ahead."

"Why don't you just give the kid back," Stiles then blurts, mouth twisted in a sneer. "If they want him, give him back if it means no death."

Avery actually snarls and Stiles' eyes widen as his twin turns her attention on him. "Because he's pack. He came to us and we're not turning him away." She tightens her hold on Collin until he relaxes and then offers him a reassuring grin. "Show the McCall pack home, pup. Stay with Derek," she then points out who Derek is. "And if anyone attacks- friend or foe- you have my permission to rip their head off."

The once seemingly innocent kid suddenly grins feral and walks over to Derek who looks a bit wary now. "What," Avery feigns innocence which really doesn't work since she's sporting fangs, claws, and glowing eyes with darkened veins beneath said eyes. "We're under attack and I'm not taking any chances. Collin's a good kid so you have nothing to worry about from him. Unless, you know," she shrugs casually. "He's still in the car when the moon hits it's peak," she then chuckles as she briefly looks skyward. "And in that case, you better pull over fast and get him outside before he shifts and you have a pissed off werewolf on your hands."

Everyone but Derek looks wary now but Avery needs Scott's word that Collin can go with them. When said so, Scott frowns but gives his word that Collin is safe with them and he can ride with Derek as he leads them to where they need to be. With a terse nod, Avery squeezes the back of Collin's neck reassuringly.

"See you at home, kid," and then she's gone in the blink of an eye.

..

..

By the time Avery gets to the compound, Lydia's very pretty lace green tunic and gray wrap around skirt is splattered with blood that's not her own, and wielding a rather large sword that she doesn't look too comfortable with. But that could be because when she trained with weapons, she tended to favor the air pressured crossbow.

Nik and Elijah are swarmed by vampires but seem to be holding their own- Elijah grunting out that the species finally banded together but for the wrong reasons- and Lydia is swinging her sword at the werewolves who have yet to shift because the moon isn't at it's peak yet.

"Collin," Lydia hollers over the noise of fighting while also making eye contact with Avery. "They're going to kill Collin!"

Avery snarls at that piece of news and catches a vampire who's eying Lydia, she blurring Lydia's way just in time to shove her hand through the chest of the enemy and yanking his heart out. Howling pierces the air then, howls that don't belong to the wolves of Avery's pack or Nik and Elijah's little clique.

The howling is enough to give all the vampires pause because while the enemy vampires seem to be working with the enemy wolves, one wrong move and the wolf will turn on you. But their pause is enough for Nik and Elijah to take advantage of, the both of them tearing through vampires and those werewolves inside who are now mid-shift.

Avery's pack gather to one side of the room to stand behind Avery and Lydia, a lone howl piercing the air that has Avery smiling. The three wolves of Avery's pack start tearing at their clothes as well as the werewolves who will always have Nik and Elijah's back, grunting in pain as they fall on all fours and shift with the pull of the moon. As soon as they're all shifted and standing on all fours, numerous sets of eerie yellow eyes warily study the vampires in the room, and Nik and Avery growl at them to remind them that they're friends- family.

Once that's settled, a black wolf with reddish-brown feet and a mask of reddish-brown fur around it's eyes trots inside. Scott, Allison, Derek, Stiles, Kira, and Isaac are quick on it's trail- Isaac eying the wolf as if it's going to attack him.

"H-he shifted down the block," the lanky beta tells Avery. "We followed the scent here."

Avery nods just as Lydia gives a sharp quick whistle, Collin quickly running to her side in a blur.

There's bodies all over the place- blood splattered everywhere as well as dripping off of Avery, Lydia, Nik, and Elijah as they take in the scene. More wolves howl outside- Avery's pack fidgeting and preparing for the upcoming battle.

"They're after Collin," Avery suddenly announces, catching Scott's gaze. "If you're going to be here, you're going to help protect him."

Everyone looks to Scott, his eyes blazing red with a tense nod. As the gathered group all move closer to the middle of the room, werewolves start trickling in through the available entrances and exits. The wolves are all yellow-eyed and snarling, snapping their jaws aggressively as they inch closer, and vampires start leaping in from the second floor to land behind the advancing wolves.

"How do we know who the enemy is," Avery hears Kira mutter as she wields her katana in front of her.

"If they attack you, they're the enemy," she simply answers.

And as soon as the words are out of her mouth, one wolf- the silver and black one- gives a sharp snap of his jaw and the vampires lunge. It's a mess of spraying blood and ripped out hearts- Avery quite fond of that technique- and arrows whistling along with Kira's katana swinging at all angles.

One minute the fight is going in their favor and the next, there's a loud yelp and whine that hits Avery in the gut. All her breath seems to be suctioned out of her, she stumbling and quickly righting herself as her eyes land on the reason for said yelp.

The black wolf- Collin- is being pinned by the silver wolf, the silver wolf's jaw clamped tightly around Collin's neck. Avery practically sees red, she angling her body towards them and letting out an almighty roar that has the entire building's occupants stalling the fight.

She even manages to startle the silver wolf, he looking up and unclamping his jaw just for a moment but it's a moment too long and Avery's suddenly lunging. Her body collides with that of the wolf, she sending them sprawling on the floor away from Collin and Lydia.

As the wolf scrambles back to get on all four legs, Avery stays low to the ground as she tosses her head of hair out of her eyes, said eyes gleaming dangerously as she shields Collin and snarls at the silver wolf. He, too, snarls at Avery- snapping his jaw and licking at his chops as if he can't wait to sink his teeth into her.

The two are so focused on one another that neither of them see Lydia slinking off to the side, but the moment the silver wolf lifts a paw to step closer to Avery, the blood soaked blade of Lydia's sword is cutting into the back haunches of the enemy. The wolf yelps and then growls as he redirects his attention to Lydia, Avery taking that opening to lunge again and crash into the nearest room with the enemy in her grasp.

Derek and Scott make a move to follow but Lydia swings out her blade and blocks their path. With a grim expression, she shakes her head and everyone is forced to listen to the roars, the snarls, and eventually the yelping and whining of a dying wolf.

Lydia holds her breath as the room falls silent, she sighing out in relief as Avery stumbles through the door. Her hybrid features are gone but blood stains her mouth and drips from her chin. Bloodied claw marks are fading from her cheek and neck, bite wounds closing up and leaving behind blood on her pale abdomen.

No-one speaks, no-one moves, and the only shift in Avery's features are her eyes that suddenly glow yellow and veins slithering to the surface beneath her eyes. "If any of you came here with the intention to kill my pup then leave," her top lip curls in suppressed rage. "This is your only head start before I hunt you down and slaughter you all one by one."

Scott's eyes widen at Avery's threat, he watching as the remaining enemy vampires and werewolves blur out of the room to seek safety elsewhere.

Avery saunters further into the room still twitchy from the fight but every other vampire, hybrid, and Scott's pack are all back to looking human. Nik and Elijah are immediately at Avery's side- the both of them making sure that she's healing properly.

As Avery's gaze scans the room for the damage done, she sees only one vampire from her pack who's been staked- Grayson, a man who had been turned nearly two hundred years ago and that had been immediately drawn in by Avery's charm. At her whimper, Lydia follows her gaze and the sword clatters to the ground as a hand flies up to her mouth in shock at losing one of their own even though there are a few more vampires they know littered about the room that are from Elijah's little group.

Lydia moves towards their fallen pack mate only to be stopped by Stiles' hand shooting out and gripping her bicep. She startles and blinks owlishly up at him, his features quickly morphing into disapproval. "What happened to you?"

"Excuse me?"

Everyone freezes, taking in Stiles' near look of disgust marring his features now. "You're so different. You're not at all like I remembered." Lydia's eyes widen in shock and anger, Stiles just continuing to plow on. "This isn't you nor is that my sister," he spits and his gaze lands on Avery. "The both of you were meant for more than what you're doing now. Whatever happened to your college plans, huh? Whatever happened to living the good life?"

Avery can feel her teeth threatening to elongate in her anger but before she can give her twin a piece of her mind, Lydia's doing it for her. Yanking her arm free, she puts a couple of feet between the two of them. "This is as good as life can get, Stiles," she sneers and he just shakes his head in disappointment. "None of us are normal with the exception of you so what good is it to try and pretend to be? The moment we drag anyone else into our lives is the moment we endanger them."

"But you had plans!"

"Yeah and life screwed me over just like it screwed Scott, Isaac, Allison, and Avery over so deal with it. Avery and I are."

Stiles scoffs. "By declaring war against other packs?"

"By keeping those who sought us out safe," she corrects with a shake of her head. "We built a life for us here- a pack-"

" _We_  are your pack," he finally snaps as he gestures wildly to Scott and the others.

Lydia falls silent- pity marring her own features for Stiles who seemed to have held a grudge rather than getting angry at his words. Avery growls lowly behind Lydia, Nik and Elijah moving to Avery's back in case things got out of hand.

Allison, Scott, Kira, and Isaac look uncomfortable with the way things are going but none of them are correcting Stiles which leads Avery to believe that they agree with him. Derek, however, is the only one who doesn't appear to paying attention to them, he looking to be at war with whatever is going on in his head.

"You  _were_ my pack," Lydia corrects him softly. Looking around the room and gesturing to the place they're in, she says, "This is my home now. These people are my pack." She then hooks her thumb over her shoulder to everyone standing behind her and Stiles opens his mouth to argue but Avery snarls.

"Just quit it already," she growls. "We both made our decisions and it's time for you to leave. If you can't respect what we've decided to do here in New Orleans then leave. You know where the exit is."

Stiles' gaze darts to Avery, anger emanating off of him in waves but he merely nods. "We leave when Lydia leaves," he says. "You're obviously not my sister anymore but there's still hope for Lydia who can get her life back on track."

Avery growls, Lydia groans, and when Stiles reaches for Lydia to drag her back to his side, Collin lunges.

The snarl was the only warning from the black wolf before he threw himself at Stiles, snapping his jaw and letting his very pointy teeth be put on display before pulling back at the last second so he didn't actually bite.

Stiles stumbles back in shock, Scott pulling him behind himself before allowing his eyes to blaze red as he growls at Collin in warning. Instead of backing down though, Collin stands his ground in front of Lydia and practically dares them to get near her again.

Avery doesn't scold the young wolf and neither do Nik or Elijah as they stand back and let things play out. And when Scott notices that Collin isn't backing down nor is Lydia speaking up about leaving, Scott figures out that this is a losing battle.

"Lets go," he murmurs as he looks over his shoulder. "She's made her decision." Stiles gapes but Scott shakes his head. "Don't make it any harder than it has to be, Stiles."

Stiles still looks like he wants to argue but something in Scott's features make him remain quiet. He heaves out a loud sigh before turning and stomping out the nearest exit, Isaac and Allison following without so much as a backward glance.

Avery can feel Lydia's pang of hurt over that- she knowing that Lydia had kept in contact with them and with them leaving without acknowledging her just pissed off the hybrid even more. But she's also glad they were walking out of their lives for what seemed like good now.

Scott nods at Kira and the Kitsune actually offers Lydia and Avery a brief grin before walking out. And when it's down to just Scott and Derek, it's Derek who gestures at Scott to go ahead and leave.

Scott tenses, eyes widening just a fraction and Avery can see the two werewolves having a silent conversation with one another. There's a wide range of emotions wafting off of Scott and he eventually sighs in defeat, pats Derek on the back, and walks away.

Standing on his own in a room full of unknowns- all except for four- Derek stuffs his hands in his jean pockets as he turns to Avery. She can practically feel his uncertainty and her curiosity gets the better of her.

"You gonna try your hand at convincing her now?"

Derek gulps and shakes his head, his gaze darting from Lydia to Avery and then to Nik and Elijah. Something must give him away because Nik chuckles behind Avery's back and Elijah hums in contentment.

"Alright, kiddies," Nik drawls. "Play time is over. It's time for Mommy to have a serious discussion."

Nik had been calling Avery  _mommy_ ever since she started her own pack, the name greatly annoying her so he's not so surprised when she snaps a mouth full of fang at him in her annoyance. Elijah chuckles along with his brother, Avery now glaring at him before all the vampires and hybrids vacate the room.

Lydia takes one long lingering look at Derek and pieces together whatever Nik and Elijah had, grinning widely before turning on her heel and strutting towards the back room. Clicking her tongue twice, all the wolves follow at Lydia's heel with Collin trotting at her side.

Avery watches them go, very confused at the sudden turn of events that have left her alone with Derek Hale.

Clearing his throat, Avery turns her stare on him and his lips twitch in amusement. "Seems like Lydia has herself a group of admirers."

Avery shrugs. "They adore her," she tells him. "Collin more so but that's to be expected from a pup like him who came from a bad background." Derek nods in understanding and drops his gaze which only causes Avery to be even more curious. "What are you doing, Derek? If Scott left you behind to try and talk some sense into-"

"Scott's going back home," he cuts her off. "I decided to stay." Every muscle in Avery's body freezes, her eyes widening but Derek still won't meet her gaze. "After you left, a couple of omegas wandered into town and Scott took them in so Beacon Hills has all the protection it needs and then some." He pauses again, gulps, and then finally manages to catch her gaze.

"I thought Beacon Hills was your home? You said you'd never leave it."

"It was.. until it wasn't," he mutters. "It took me a while to realize it but you  _are_ my home, Avs." And yeah, she totally didn't expect this. Nor did she expect for Derek to pull his hands free from his pockets and quickly close the space between them, his hands coming up to cradle her face. "You've been home for me ever since I dropped Cora back off in South America and officially joined Scott's pack. It wasn't until you were gone for good and we lost contact did I put everything in perspective and figure it all out."

Avery doesn't get emotional very often anymore so when it does happen, the tears are immediate. Derek manages a small smile and wipes them away without mentioning it. "Beacon Hills doesn't need me nor is it cutting it for me anymore. Scott knew this was bound to happen when I was hesitant about coming out here but I don't think he believed I'd actually do it. I need something that's going to challenge me and make me happy at the same time, and being part of Scott's pack wasn't that anymore. So what do you say, Alpha Stilinski? Is that offer you gave me long ago still on the table or am I too late?"

Avery blinks away her lingering tears, sensing out Derek's own emotions to see if he's being honest with her. When she senses no trace of deceit or uncertainty, she offers him her own grin. "Welcome to the Quarter, Mr. Hale."

* * *

**I'm terribly sorry if this is not up to your expectations. I tried =/**

**And the time for requests has come to an end. Requests starting asking for the same thing so I figured it was time this series come to an end. I've got the remaining ideas saved and will write those up as soon as I can :)**

**As a reminder, the next updates will only come once I've finished writing each one. Babysitting doesn't seem all that hard but it is when you constantly have to get up and change diapers of said babies, make bottles, and keep grabby hands away from wires and the laptop =/**

**Although, I promise not to take too long. At least, I hope I don't take too long.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Break Your Plans**  
Ficlet requested by  _Readingbeyondyourvocab, Princess Tata, Tiffany, and Casey._

_I wish I had cheated._   
_At least that's a reason I'd understand why you're leaving now._   
_We both stopped breathing-_   
_It could not last._   
_I guess I'm just afraid to ask._   
_But what if you don't?_   
_What if you stay and_   
_break your plans tonight?_   
_Lay your hand in mine._   
_There's no guarantee we'll make it-_   
_make this thing right._   
_But break your plans for me tonight._   
**-The Fray**

" _I'm leaving," Avery mumbles as she avoids eye contact with Scott. Just saying those two words is like a hard blow to her chest and she knows if she sees Scott's- more than likely- confused expression, she'd break down. "Nik's gone a little power hungry and 'lijah needs help maintaining order in the Quarter."_

" _Oh. D-do you know for how long?"_

_Gulping, Avery blinks away her tears even though her sudden rapid heart beat is giving her away. "For good."_

_There's a moment of tense silence and against her better judgment, Avery catches Scott's gaze. He's the definition of a kicked puppy and Avery's heart breaks at the sight of him._

" _Avery, what are you-" he trails off, taking in her grim expression and her words just click. "Don't- don't do this."_

" _We were good while we lasted, yeah," she gives him a watery chuckle, her bottom lip wobbling as she fights off the sob threatening to escape. "All good things have to come to an end sometime."_

" _Not us!"_

" _Yes, us," she shakily nods. "I'm needed in Louisiana and you just started your second year working alongside Deaton. Beacon Hills is your territory- your home- but it's not mine. Not anymore."_

_Scott reaches for her hand but Avery pulls away, his own eyes filling with tears. "Please, don't do this. Don't throw away years of our relationship over you moving," he pleads. "We can make it work. Many people make long distance work."_

_Avery sniffles some more- the real reason for her leaving making her heart clench unpleasantly, even more so since Scott's never figured it out- and crosses her arms rather protectively across her chest. "I'm sorry."_

_The tears finally fall and Avery turns her back on Scott, walking away from the front porch of his house._

_She leaves the state of California the following morning, turning off her phone and switching numbers as soon as she's with Nik and Elijah. And after telling them why she'd run away, Nik and Elijah promised to keep the unwanted visitors- who were sure to follow in the upcoming weeks- away._

_Though when Avery would call home to talk with her dad, the others would get ahold of her new number and she'd be forced to change it yet again. And when they kept deciding to surprise visit in the later months to catch her off guard, Nik gave her a posse of trustworthy day-light walking vampires to escort her on a trip backpacking across Europe._

_And even thousands of miles away from where heart truly wanted her to be, she couldn't keep Scott off her mind. Sure, she had fallen in love numerous of times but with Scott, it was different._

_She was happy and content, and she didn't think that any other guy could make her feel the things she felt when she was with Scott._

_She had figured backpacking across Europe would be enough to fill aching hole in her chest- because let's be honest, it was everyone's dream to be doing what she was currently doing- but she longed for home. For Beacon Hills._

_And it wasn't until a little over a year later that Avery got tired of running. If she wanted to visit Beacon Hills, well then goddammit, she was going to visit Beacon Hills. And with her Dad's birthday coming up, it was the perfect excuse to drop in for a quick visit before returning back to Louisiana._

* * *

Looking up at her Dad's home- the home in which she spent a few years in after finding her biological family- Avery can't help but be nervous.

For his birthday, the pack had always gotten together and had one big dinner while also buying the Sheriff a couple of gifts that would get either a laugh out of him or something that he'd be able to use around the house. And by looking at Lydia's car parked behind Stiles' jeep, well she can only guess that they kept up with the tradition and everyone else will be getting here soon.  _Scott_ will be getting there soon.

A gentle breeze blows- the very short waves of her hair that are cut just below her chin blowing with it. She manages to push the wild strands behind her ears, her hands then coming together nervously to clasp in front of her. She can feel her phone vibrating in the hidden pocket of her fit-and-flare strapless floral dress- she choosing to ignore it since she knows it's just Elijah's mothering kicking in and asking if she's okay for the billionth time.

With her heart thumping wildly and her palms starting to get sweaty, Avery takes a couple of deep breaths before releasing them slowly. And with her black wedge sandals lightly thumping along the sidewalk, she finally makes her way up to the front door.

Her hand shakily reaches out to ring the doorbell- she knowing better than to waltz right in after all this time of being gone- and holds her breath when she hears her Dad's voice shout that he'd be right there.

Avery quickly scratches at the back of her head, combing her fingers through her hair just as the door opens. John's laughing at something that was said, he still looking over his shoulder before he turns to finally face his guest- his smile dropping in shock.

"Hi, Dad," Avery nervously smiles at him.

John gapes, his gaze taking in everything about her before he's suddenly moving and wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"Hey, Dad, who was at the-"

Avery's watery gaze snaps up to the voice, Stiles standing at the foot of the stairs gaping at her as John continues to hug the life out of her in the doorway. She cracks a grin at him, briefly waving at him which causes him to slowly smile. Before John let's her out of the hug, she can see her twin frantically tapping at his phone and she can only guess who and what he's texting.

..

..

"Scott, you about ready? And did you remember to get John's present?"

"Y-yeah," he mumbles back, still staring at the text his best friend just sent him. "It's sitting on the kitchen counter."

Melissa hops by his open bedroom door, trying in vain to shove her foot inside her boot. "Good.. good," she grunts. "I'll pick that up on the way-  _honey_ ," she frowns in question when Scott doesn't look up from his phone. "Is everything okay?"

"Uh, yeah. Yeah," he chirps a little too quickly. Standing up from his bed, Scott hurries over to his closet and rips his t-shirt over his head, picking out an off-white cotton long sleeve and pulling it on. "It's fine. I'm fine!"

"I may not be a werewolf, Scott McCall, but I still know when my son is lying to me. Now spill."

Scott freezes mid-bend of shoving his legs into a clean pair of jeans, a nervous grin making his lips twitch. "Avery's back. She came home for John's birthday."

Melissa blinks in surprise, slowly sinking down onto the edge of her son's bed. "Oh."

"Yeah, oh," Scott huffs and finishes pulling on his pants.

As he works to find a leather bracelet that Stiles had given him one day as a bro-gift, Melissa doesn't know exactly what to feel. "Is she- did she show up with anyone," she asks gently since she knows how very much Scott still feels about his best friend's twin sister.

"She's alone," he tells her. "She's catching them up on her travels."

Another moment of silence passes and Melissa breathes a soft sigh. "Is this a good thing?"

Shoving his feet into a pair of boots, Scott's shoulders lift and fall in a shrug. "I- I don't know," he admits with an uneasy frown. "I haven't spoken to her since the breakup."

"Oh, sweetie," she coos softly. Scott takes a seat next to his Mom, elbows resting on his knees after he's picked up his phone again to go through the texts that Stiles keeps sending his way. Scott gives yet another helpless shrug and feeble grin, Melissa now rubbing his back in a soothing manner. "Things like this happen for a reason, bub. If she's happy then let her be. But if there's a moment that the both of you are connecting again, well, you seize that opportunity."

Scott snorts, shaking his head in amusement while Melissa pokes him in the sides.

And after getting her son cheered up and motivated to attend John's birthday dinner instead of being a nervous wreck, Melissa picks up the envelope from the kitchen counter that contains two season passes for John's favorite baseball team- one for him and one for Stiles since he was the only other one who liked the same team.

..

..

Derek and Isaac are the next pack members to see Avery in person, Avery throwing herself at Isaac- Isaac who she had remained good friends with even after their breakup before she had started dating Scott- when Isaac had positively beamed at her presence.

Derek had remained stoic until Avery continued to stare at him- pursing her lips and quirking an eyebrow at him to get some sort of reaction. And when his lips twitched in the faintest of smirks minutes into their stare down, Avery smiled and tentatively hugged him.

They had all sat around the living room while they waited for Melissa and Scott, the coffee table having been removed and a loveseat having been added with the three-seater couch and her Dad's favorite recliner.

John, of course, had taken his recliner while Lydia dragged Avery to the loveseat, and Stiles dropped onto the couch with Isaac and Derek.

They're in the middle of hearing Avery's tale of being a tourist in Rome- she having been visiting the Cathedral and convincing one of the newbie vampires that was on her escort team that if he attempted to step into said cathedral, he'd burn even with his daylight ring on.

John is the only one who feels somewhat sorry for the vampire- everyone laughing even more when said vampire had been distraught when his friends followed Avery into the cathedral and screamed bloody murder as if they were dying inside. Of course they'd been kicked out shortly after but it was nothing a little compelling couldn't fix.

And by the time Scott and Melissa show up, everyone is still a giggling and chuckling mess.

Scott's sporting his usual dopey smile- the exact same smile that Avery's secretly missed all this time- though she can see it faltering from her peripheral vision as he glances at her. Melissa, on the other hand, is smiling brightly and greeting everyone in the room but her. And when Avery finally catches Scott's gaze, it's like everyone and everything in the room fades and she's seeing him for the first time all over again if the butterflies in her stomach are anything to go by.

Her heart suddenly thuds, and she can see that Derek and Isaac are subtly glancing between the two, but it's Stiles who starts rambling along with Lydia who claps excitedly and starts talking about presents that keeps the parents from seeing the tension.

She allows herself to remember the good memories between the two of them, her lips threatening to turn into a frown as the heartache suddenly comes back but she manages to push that aside for the sake of her dad's night. So pulling herself together rather quickly, Avery manages a decent grin and nods at Scott in greeting.

Seeing the tension drain from him, Scott practically breams and nods back. And that- that Melissa and John see, and Melissa takes that chance to finally greet her.

"Avery," Melissa smiles big and bright, striding towards her which forces Avery to stand and meet her halfway. "I didn't know you were going to be here! It's so good to see you."

"You as well, Mel," Avery chuckles as she hugs the elder McCall. "And it was just a spur of the moment visit. No-one knew I was coming."

"Oh," she actually frowns. "Just a visit? You don't plan on staying?"

Avery fights off a grin at the mother's obvious attempt to figure out her plans. "Well," she shrugs. "I was just going to be here for tonight but I'm not sure now. I'll probably stay for a few days if Dad lets me."

"Sweetheart, you can move back in and remain jobless. I wouldn't care."

Stiles squawks in outrage that Avery can remain jobless- Avery smiling at her Dad as Lydia chuckles. "Why don't we finish this discussion in the dining room," she suddenly pipes up as she takes a stand. "We can grill Avery about her whereabouts over food so she doesn't leave us again to countries unknown."

Everyone holds their breath at Lydia's dig to Avery's first sudden departure- the room sighing out in relief seconds later when Avery only laughs and tells Lydia to lead the way.

After realizing that this is the entire pack- Chris having left for France after a couple months without Allison, they end up talking over fried chicken, mashed potatoes, and corn on the cob where Lydia easily gets out more stories of Avery's travels.

"I actually settled down about half a year ago," she tells them as she sips at her iced tea. "Got my own villa in Tuscany."

"Tuscany," Lydia suddenly narrows her eyes. "As in Tuscany,  _Italy_?"

"Uh, yes," she answers slowly and warily. "It's, uh, it was a fixer upper but that's what I loved about it. That and the fact that there was no supernatural beings around. Weird, right?"

Shaking her head, Lydia waves her off. "I don't care about the house or the supernatural," she tells her. "I care more about the fact that you live in Italy and haven't invited me over for a sleepover."

John, Stiles, and Melissa all snort- Avery shaking her head in amusement. "Kind of hard now that I've decided to remain in the U.S for now."

"Oh, yeah? What part of the U.S," John asks very casually and Avery can tell everyone's just as interested in what she has to say as her Dad is.

"Well, if you had asked me yesterday, I'd have said Louisiana."

"And now," Isaac grins knowingly.

"I'm torn between going back to New Orleans or staying in Beacon Hills after the warm welcome I've received from everyone."

"You'll always be welcomed here," John assures her warmly. "Never think otherwise."

Avery feebly grins and avoids eye contact with the very heavy gaze that she can feel coming from Scott's direction. Instead of looking at him, she continues eating as Lydia continues to question about Italy and the villa.

Now that she was back in the U.S, she had left her villa under the care of a small family who had lived at the bottom of the hill where said villa resided. The man had two children- a boy and a girl- and he supported them with the money he made from the odd jobs he could find.

When Avery had learned of their predicament, she had enlisted his help around the villa and paid him generously, as well as the children when they would help her take down the groceries she would purchase every other week.

But even though they had a steady flow of some money coming in, it wasn't enough to fix up or add on to the small shack that they lived in. Hence the small family staying in her villa while Elijah paid to have the family's home renovated and made bigger for the three of them.

John had been proud that his daughter had been raised as an excellent human being, praising her for her good deed. And after the food had been eaten and birthday cake passed around, Melissa and Lydia exclaim that it's time for a vacation and that Tuscany seemed perfect.

Avery had laughed and smiled, telling them that if they could get the time off, she'd show them around Tuscany.

Once back in the living room- John retakes his recliner, and Melissa, Scott, and Isaac take the couch. Stiles and Lydia claim the loveseat which leaves Avery and Derek sitting on the floor.

At one point during the night, Lydia leans into Stiles' shoulder as she laughs and their fingers entwine unconsciously. Avery catches sight of their hands, she having to do a double take and her eyes widen as she points out their clasped hands.

"When did that happen?! Last I heard, you were dating a coyote," she exclaims to her brother.

Stiles grimaces and Lydia scowls. "That was over a while ago," she informs her friend.

Isaac and Derek snicker in the background, and Stiles smugly drapes an arm around Lydia's shoulders before pressing a kiss to her temple. They mention something about possessiveness, an argument that got out of hand that John had to intervene, and angry snarling that led to Stiles and Scott putting their foot down with the she-coyote. And then Lydia eventually realized why it was she was annoyed with said coyote, she kissing Stiles out of the blue one day and yeah, it was because she had feelings for him and might have been jealous.

Avery coos at them which earns a grin from Lydia and a wink from Stiles.

Throughout the gift exchange, Avery can feel the weight of someone's stare. She inconspicuously glanced around, noting that no-one was staring. Well, Scott was but she was trying to avoid his gaze.

Even though she acknowledged him earlier with a nod and smile, she can't look at him and not think about their past together. Everything is hitting her harder tonight, for some reason, and the butterflies in her stomach are making her nervous.

The last thing she wanted was the attention of all the werewolves in the room instead of the one.

The night is filled with laughs, Avery speaking to everyone including Scott when he commented on a story of hers or when she commented about something he said. Everyone seems to be at ease but when Scott starts back up with the staring, Avery's quick to make the excuse of grabbing drinks from the kitchen to get a free moment of tension. And when Scott looks as if he's going to volunteer to help, Avery quickly pulls up Lydia and drags her along.

Derek had been the first to call it a night, Avery seeing him out the door after John thanked him for stopping by and the bottle of Scotch that Derek had given him.

Scott had caught her just outside the front door, Avery squeaking in surprise and heart hammering when she saw his hopeful grin. But before he could speak, she made the excuse of needing the bathroom and booked it inside and up the stairs.

The rest of the night was filled with Scott trying to pull her aside and Avery avoiding his gaze like the plague. It hurt to ignore him and even though she thought she was capable of being near him, tonight really tested her and she wasn't ready at all.

After everyone's done gone home, Avery mopes in the kitchen as she starts gathering the dirty dishes and trash. Stiles walks in, leans against the sink, and shakes his head at her.

"What's going on with you?"

"Nothing," she immediately replies and reaches behind him to drop dishes into the water filled sink. "Why do you ask?"

"Because you look like somebody kicked your puppy," he replies, arms crossing over his chest. "Not to mention you shutdown Scott every time he tried to get you alone tonight to talk."

Avery trips lightly over her own foot, quickly correcting herself and giving her brother her back. "Well then maybe he shouldn't have tried to corner me."

Stiles groans. "Bull," he deadpans and after a moment of silence, he grins. "You know, after you left, he dated Kira."

Avery scowls, hands tightening around the plates, and Stiles' grin widens. "I knew she had a thing for him," she grumbles.

"Yeah but it only lasted a few months."

"Let me guess, he was still in love with Allison," she says at the same time Stiles says, "Because he was still in love with you."

Avery freezes, eyes going wide as she whirls around to face her brother. "Wait, what," they say in unison.

Before Avery can say something else, Stiles' brows furrow as he holds up his hand to cut her off. "Is that why you left," he asks incredulously. "Because you thought Scott was still in love with Allison?!"

She swears beneath her breath, heart hammering loudly as her shoulders slump. "I'm a selfish person," she mumbles. "I was in love with him- hell, I'm  _still_ in love with him- but he'd always love Allison," she frowns. "I can't- I  _won't_ compete with a ghost no matter how much I loved her liked a sister."

Stiles gapes at her for a few moments, watching as Avery fidgets under his gaze and her eyes tear up. She looks vulnerable just standing there looking very uncertain especially after admitting she was still in love with her ex-boyfriend.

After collecting himself, Stiles barks out a harsh laugh before pinching the bridge of his nose. "If you're still in love with him, why did you avoid him? You could be telling him this right now and be making up in minutes."

Avery frowns some more, busying herself with throwing away the last of the trash. "Because he still loves her," she sighs. "When we were together, he'd just have this moment where he'd ignore me and the day would be all about Allison. She was dead and I was jealous of her." She wipes at her eyes, sniffling some before looking her twin in the eye. "I tried to ignore it- I did- but I could only take so much of the man I loved loving someone else."

Stiles actually rolls his eyes and groans some more. "Of course he loves her," he tells her and Avery's heart breaks some more. "He'll always love her because she was his first love  _but_ he's not  _in love_ with her. People fall in love more than once, Avs, and Scott's in love with you."

Avery remains quiet, blinking back tears and fiddling with the hem of her dress. She feels like an idiot 'cause of course she told herself this many times before but hearing it from another person just really drove it home. Something within her settles and calms, and she longs to fix whatever she and Scott might still have.

"Go," Stiles grins at her, moving forward and placing his hands on her shoulders. "The kid's been in love with you ever since that day in the food court at the mall when you stood up to Allison and Isaac." Avery bites her bottom lip in contemplation, and Stiles squeezes her shoulders. "Just stop thinking and act! Break that stupid rule of yours about not giving someone a second chance and go get your werewolf."

She finally snorts at that, a grin gracing her lips as she nods and let's Stiles steer her towards the door. After reminding him that she had been dropped off, Stiles collects his jeep keys and drives her over to the McCall house.

..

..

Scott's most definitely not pouting as he starts to gather clothes for a quick shower.

He had been nervous about seeing Avery at John's house but when she grinned and acknowledged his presence, he figured the night might actually be a good one and he calmed down greatly. Though when he actually tried talking to her one on one, she got extremely nervous and evaded all attempts.

He had been bombarded by her smell and emotions that she couldn't get a hold of- he sensing her uneasiness and wariness when they had first locked gazes, and then contentment. She eventually calmed throughout the night but when he got close enough to her- her heart beat would speed up and she'd be back to being nervous and wary.

His mom had eventually smiled sadly and told him to leave Avery be- the two of them leaving when John was the first one to yawn.

He's so occupied by his thoughts about tonight and the past that he doesn't hear when his Mom enters his room. He does, however, hear when she tries to make him feel better.

"She'll come around, you know. It's the first time you've seen each other since the breakup so it was bound to be awkward."

Scott can only shrug after giving his mom a feeble grin before heading into the bathroom.

Melissa sighs, frowning at the closed bathroom door. Just as she stands to head back to her own room, the doorbell rings which causes her to frown. No-one should be here this late at night and if they were, they'd have called beforehand or just walked right on in like Stiles did.

She takes her time getting downstairs, hesitantly opening the front when the polite knocking starts. She's wary and scared about what's on the other side but when she sees who it is, all she feels is giddiness and hope.

"Avery," she fights off a relieved smile. "What are you doing here?"

The female Stilinski sheepishly grins as her fingers gently grip the skirt of her dress. "Is, uh, is Scott available?"

This time, Melissa can't help but smile. "He's in the shower but you're more than welcome to wait for him."

And as soon as Avery steps inside the house, Melissa quickly hugs her. Avery chuckles followed by Melissa and then the two of them are putting some space between themselves. "You know where his room is," Melissa tells her. "And if you need a ride home, tell him to take the car."

Avery can only nod, her emotions getting the best of her with Melissa's extra warm welcome. She knew Scott's mom had seen the way she avoided Scott so she didn't expect the niceness from the elder female. And as the two head up the stairs, they part ways with Melissa stepping into her room and shutting the door, and leaving Avery to enter Scott's room and wait until he was done with his shower.

As Avery makes herself comfortable on the edge of Scott's bed, she places her hands in her lap and bounces her right knee nervously. She takes a moment to scan the bedroom to see if there are any differences from the last time she had been here, and she's surprised that the only difference is that he has more books on the small bookshelf Melissa had purchased for him when he decided to take his education more seriously.

Scott still takes his sweet time in the shower so she takes that time to loosely braid her hair over her shoulder- she biting her bottom lip nervously when the water finally turns off. She doesn't know what he's doing on the other side of the door but she guesses that he sensed her presence there in his room given that seconds later, the bathroom door is being yanked open and Scott's staring wide-eyed at her.

"Hey," she greets him with an abrupt wave before letting her hand join the other back in her lap.

"Hey," he greets back, towel drying his hair. "Why are you- what are you doing here?"

"Honestly," Avery's voice cracks. "To apologize."

"For what?"

"For ignoring you tonight. For running away to New Orleans and then to Europe. For leaving.. you," she gulps.

Tears suddenly spring to her eyes, Scott scurrying forward and taking a seat next to her. He doesn't hesitate in taking one of her hands, holding it tightly yet comfortably in between his.

"Hey.. hey, sshh," he murmurs. "There's no need for this," he says as he leans in and reaches up to gently wipe away one of her tears.

Avery's gaze follows his hand as he lays it back atop of hers, her gaze then slowly traveling up from his lips to his eyes. "I was an idiot," she mumbles. "I was insecure and assuming things, and I just- I just left because that was the easiest thing to do."

"We all make mistakes."

"Not mistakes that involve one person being gone for years. Months, maybe, but not years."

"You're not as average as the everyday person," Scott feebly grins.

Avery's lips twitch in amusement but she still feels like a major bitch and she's back to frowning. "You're taking this too well. You shouldn't be grinning."

Scott's grin widens and Avery huffs which then causes Scott to chuckle. "I'm just happy that you're talking to me."

"I think it should be me that's happy you're talking to me. You should be hating me or at least demanding answers about why I left in the first place."

"Well, since you've brought it up," he fidgets in his seat. "Why did you leave?"

Avery's heart skips a beat and her eyes snap up to meet his. "I- I'm not sure- I don't want to talk about it," she stammers. "It was something stupid and I- I just-"

"It's okay," he's quick to cut her off. "You don't have to talk about it," he assures her when he realizes her heart's beating too fast. "It's all in the past."

Avery seems relieved at that, her shoulders slumping a little in relief. After minutes pass of them sitting in silence, Avery's gaze lands back on her hand that Scott's still holding, she snorting in amusement for no reason whatsoever other than the fact that she's sitting in silence in her ex-boyfriend's room who she very much still has feelings for. And when Avery's snort turns into chuckling, Scott starts chuckling along with her and she ends up leaning into his personal space, laying her head on his shoulder.

"So, uh, does this mean we're friends?"

Avery grins though Scott can't see it, shrugging her shoulders a little as she lets her grin fall. "I don't know," she admits quietly. And deciding to throw caution to the wind, she leans back so she can look him in the eye. "I don't know if I can be friends with the boy that I'm still very much in love with."

Scott gulps at her confession, his eyes widening and jaw dropping. "I- you,  _what?_ "

"It's true. I'm surprised Stiles didn't yell to the heavens when I told him earlier."

Scott's snaps his jaw shut, the room once again falling silent before he bursts into laughter. Avery smiles at him, her heart picking up speed once more now that she's laid it all on the line. And once Scott's finally calms down, he stares at her with his trademark lopsided smile.

"You're still in love with me?" Had Scott not been smiling very fondly at her, Avery would have been very nervous and probably bolted from his room. When he sees her start to blush, he's quick to grasp her chin between his fingers and make her stare up at him. "Good. Because I'm- maybe- still in love with you."

Avery beams at him through watery eyes- a smile which Scott returns, she immediately hooking one arm behind behind his neck and pulling him in for a hug. She'd much rather be kissing him but seeing as they only confessed to still loving each other, she didn't want to rush back into things as if nothing had happened.

Scott laughs, his hands slowly yet surely making their way behind her back and hugs her to him. They stay like that for several minutes, a throat clearing at the doorway finally making them pull apart.

As they turn towards their intruder, Melissa smiles brightly at them while brandishing Scott's phone in hand. "Stiles said he'd cover for you tonight- not that you need it," the elder McCall smirks. "You both are adults."

Avery chuckles and Scott suspiciously eyes his Mom. "When did you take my phone?"

"When you got in the shower," she shrugs indifferently. "I'm a sucker for young love and told Stiles the good news."

"Mhm," Scott hums as Avery continues to laugh.

"So with that being said," she grins as she lays Scott's phone down on his dresser. "Have fun! Just not too much fun," she quickly amends with wide eyes. "Avery's the Sheriff's  _only_ daughter and I think you'd know better than to be reckless under  _my_ roof."

Scott groans and Avery blushes, Melissa smiling brightly at them. She quickly bids them a goodnight and heads back to her room, Avery bursting into embarrassed laughter afterward. And when she finally calms down, she looks up at Scott with sparkling eyes.

"Soo.. you got any sweat pants I can borrow? I really don't fancy sleeping in a dress."

Scott eyes said dress, lips slowly lifting into a grin. As his gaze then slides up to lock with Avery's, she has only a split second to realize that Scott's leaning in before his lips press to hers. Though instead of it being heated and demanding and making up for lost time, Scott keeps it chaste and lingering.

And when they finally break for air with their foreheads pressed together, Scott can't help but ask, "So does this mean you're staying?"

"I'm staying for as long as you'll have me."

Scott grins at that, quickly leaning back in to peck her lips one last time. "Sounds good to me."

* * *

**I'm terribly sorry for this. I know you 'Scavery' shippers were expecting something more fluffier but I'm burning myself out here with trying to think up up stories for these ideas. I hope this at least brought a smile to your face.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I looked for photos to use as chapter banners, I usually just google and blend together what I think looks good or whatever. But for this particular chapter, I found a picture that fit perfectly for what I wanted. So after asking for permission, I got it from the picture's creator :)
> 
> Check my polyvore for chapter set.
> 
> The picture was found through google but if interested, check out Deviantart (username: MidnightRippah) for more amazing edits. Also, there's a tumblr (username: couthiebeauty). Once again, thanks for letting me use!

**This Is War**  
Ficlet requested by  _Emily. Thomas. 432_

_A warning to the prophet,_  
 _the liar, the honest._  
 _This. Is War._  
 _To the leader, the pariah,_  
 _the victor, the messiah._  
 _This. Is. War._  
 _It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie,_  
 _the moment to live and the moment to die,_  
 _The moment to fight, the moment to fight,_  
 _to fight, to fight, to fight!_  
 **\- 30 Seconds to Mars**

Growing up, Avery knew she was different.

She wasn't like any other little girl she knew- not that she had a chance to be normal given the families she ended up with- but she was still  _different._

She had never been afraid of the dark, she never depended on anyone for anything, and she always had this gut instinct that she learned to follow when it  _told her_ that something was off. Although, there was one particular night when she was walking home from the movies and she chose to ignore the feeling. And ignoring that feeling led her to being dragged into an alleyway where her innocence was ripped from her, and then meeting two men- brothers- who helped her, healed her, and took her into their custody.

With the brothers- Elijah and Nik- Avery learned about a whole new world that had been right under her nose the entire time. They showed her the best of both of worlds- normal and supernatural- and even the worst of it. They taught her, they trained her, and they raised her to be a fearless Guardian.

It was during her time with the French Quarter's Coven as they showed her magic at it's finest that the Coven's leader noticed something  _familiar_ within the girl.

And when brought up to Elijah and Nik, the brothers had the Coven look into it. So imagine Avery's surprise when said leader figured out weeks later that she had a  _spark_ of magic within her- magic that was unlike what the Coven was used to but not at all hard to figure out and control.

After the spark had been discovered, Avery wanted to learn what she could about magic even though her's was supposedly different. The Reynolds' let the Coven leader take Avery under his wing, letting the teen girl fill her head with even more knowledge and watched as she grew right before their eyes into something they had never expected.

They then learned a little too late that Avery's spark ignited into a flame within her- they figuring out how to let her practice since there was no chanting involved unless it was the really hard stuff. The more she practiced, the more addicting it became and the more addicting it became, the more powerful she became.

The Coven soon started to fear for her as well as those around her- Avery's magic showing much potential to be dangerous and even far more powerful than what the Coven was capable of. And they ended up learning the hard way that her magic was indeed dangerous to not only Avery but others as well when her eyes bled black and she seemed to lose herself to the magic.

Nik and Elijah had to subdue her when Avery couldn't come back to herself- the brothers sedating her from afar when she turned her magic on them, and then having the Coven put a bind on her powers. When she came to, she bawled her eyes out and apologized for the mayhem she had created and promised to not use anymore. And though she didn't use, the knowledge stayed with her as did the power that lay dormant just beneath the surface.

She threw herself back into the supernatural realm by protecting those who needed it and kept intruders out of the Quarter who looked to try and harm either Elijah or Nik.

She wasn't with Elijah or Nik too long, though, the both of them eventually giving her information about her biological family who lived in Beacon Hills. Her biological mother was dead- an illness having taken her life years ago- but she had a father and twin who wanted to meet her. And after learning why she had been given up- it wasn't because she wasn't wanted but rather the family couldn't afford twins- she promised to visit.

Things in the French Quarter had pretty much calmed down so Elijah and Nik helped Avery pack and told her to stay in Beacon Hills for a bit and actually go to High School since she'd been home schooled ever since they took her in. She didn't mind trying to live with her biological family and after clearing it with her bio-Dad, she was set to make the move.

The moment she crossed into the city limits of Beacon Hills, though, she knew it wasn't going to be normal. She could feel the second her magic came to life just beneath the surface, crawling and humming in contentment. She didn't know what was going on and thinking that the bind had suddenly failed, she pulled off to the side and centered herself for a small spell to see if the bind had actually fallen.

Centering herself, she closed her eyes and let the sounds of nature soothe her. She reached out to nature's elements, letting the small breeze wash over her skin and calmly asked for some cloud cover. And when the sun kept heating her skin rather uncomfortably, she peeked an eye open and saw that the sky was void of any clouds. Closing her eyes and pushing once more for the clouds, she felt the familiar sensation of her skin being too tight to hold in everything that made her  _her,_ and knew that the Coven's magic had held. So putting the constant buzz of magic beneath her skin to the back of her mind, Avery continued on her way to the Stilinski's home.

John and Stiles had welcomed her with open arms, the night of their meeting having much happiness and tears.

Stiles was quick to show her around town- Avery having to hide just how jittery the town actually made her- and was soon introduced to his friends. Friends in which Avery easily won over.

Though there were many cute faces she saw around town- now was not a good time for a relationship when she was still trying get herself under control. She had a normal summer vacation just like other teenagers her age always bragged about- she feeling somewhat normal for once after she put the supernatural realm to the back of her mind.

Though when school started back up, she learned that Beacon Hills and it's inhabitants were anything but normal.

It was a bit shocking when people started going missing, even more so when Avery was sitting in English one day and their teacher walked in- Avery's gut clenching very uncomfortably and  _warning_ her that said teacher was dangerous. What was even more surprising was the fact that a swarm of birds attacked the school but only attacked the windows to which their English class was located. And as soon as it had started, it had stopped and Avery learned that her twin was just as deep in the supernatural realm but not by much.

Stiles and Scott's confession didn't surprise her as much as it had saddened her, the two of them introducing her to Derek fairly quickly and told her about werewolves. Though the werewolves here weren't the same species as those in New Orleans, she even going as far to tell them that and more but not  _everything._

She didn't tell them about her.

In return, Avery learned about the alpha pack that was terrorizing Derek and his pack- a pack in which Scott was apparently not a part of.

Bodies starting turning up left and right- bodies in which looked as if they had been sacrificed and not torn apart by a werewolf- and the Beacon Hills gang learned that not only did they have an alpha pack to deal with but they had a Darach.

Friendships and loyalties were tested but in the end, the Beacon Hills gang prevailed. Derek, who had been an alpha, was knocked back down to beta status and Scott had been jumped up to alpha status.

And along with all that drama, Avery learned why Beacon Hills had made her so jittery.

There was a nemeton in town- a nemeton which was supposed to be dormant but wasn't as dormant as everyone had thought. With the power of the nemeton pulsing in town, it made Avery's own magic come to life beneath her skin but it wasn't enough to truly break the bind.

They were then only granted a few weeks of normal- weeks in which they greatly appreciated- but the supernatural just wouldn't leave them alone.

A mass murder was unleashed upon the town- a murderer who ended up kidnapping the new girl in school who Avery had found adorably awkward when she tried to speak to Scott. Kira - the new girl- was saved hours later, people were grateful, and then the Halloween rave happened.

A Halloween rave which had the uninvited guests of what appeared to be demonic ninjas that left behind the scar of a backward five behind her ear after it gazed into her eyes longer than they had did with Aiden at her side.

With all the drama going on, Avery had never noticed the unease she had started to feel around her own twin or the fact that it seemed he was disappearing at odd times of the day and night.

They had soon learned the demonic ninjas were, in fact, called Oni. And they were in Beacon Hills looking for someone who wasn't themselves- a host for a dark entity also known as the  _Nogitsune._

Nearly everyone had gotten checked by the Oni before Derek and Kira pieced together just exactly who the Nogitsune was in- the lot of them learning a little too late that it was in Stiles.

He wreaks havoc where he can and ends up getting numerous of people killed, and the pack struggle with what to do since it's  _Stiles._ There are times when he can be in control of himself and other times that he's not but the pack never know when it's their  _Stiles_ and not the nogitsune playing tricks on them.

There were many times when Avery wanted to come clean about what she was truly capable of- she wanting to see if her magic could help with the nogitsune problem- but she just couldn't do it. And it pissed off the nogitsune like no other that he seemed to know she was different but not know why.

The nogitsune had it's control over Stiles and it took Deaton poisoning the fox within her twin to keep it at bay. Though when Stiles was Stiles once more, he immediately locked himself away in a mental institution.

But even Eichen House couldn't keep Stiles safe.

He eventually broke out with the Nogitsune in control- the dark entity wreaking even more havoc and trying to pit them all against each other. He taunted them, he has flies possess the wolves, and it's a fight to save Ethan, Aiden, and Isaac from themselves in the school's locker room.

Scott had eventually got possessed!Stiles under his control- Lydia suggesting they call in help. And when Lydia suggests they call in Peter, Scott tells her it's a bad idea. Avery then mentally prepares herself to tell them about her magic but before she can do so, Scott caves and agrees to call in Peter.

Scott and Lydia get into her twin's mind soon after Peter arrives via Scott's alpha claws, and whatever they do once in his mind is enough to bring her twin back to himself. Though in the midst of chaos at realizing there are not one but  _two_ Stiles', nogitsune!Stiles kidnaps Lydia from right under their nose.

It's soon then a race to get Lydia back and figure out a way to take down the nogitsune, Stiles remembering about a female resident of Eichen House who had similar abilities as Lydia.

Her name is Meredith and she's also a banshee though she has a different way to deal with the  _voices_ of banshees passed.

Meredith makes Avery feel at ease and safe so it's a surprise when Meredith tells them that Lydia doesn't want to be found.

And with the McCall pack all being stubborn and pig-headed, they get the location one way or another and are soon on Lydia's trail.

Avery had quickly laced up some boots- shoving silver daggers in each one- and threw on a worn leather jacket over her sleeveless holey vest top so she could maneuver with her bow easily.

Hopping into the jeep with her sickly twin, Scott, and Kira- Avery was quick to call Allison and Isaac to tell them where they needed to meet. And when they finally get to the old internment camp where everything had first started with the nogitsune many years ago, Scott and Stiles break off from the group to follow Lydia's scent.

Avery and Allison flank Kira with their bows at the ready, Isaac at Allison's side as they let the kitsune take charge. It turns out that Mrs. Yukimura, Kira's own mother, is already there with the Oni who she controls and plan to kill the nogitsune even if it means killing Stiles. But the McCall pack are having none of that- Kira trying to get her Mom to understand that Stiles doesn't have to die but she doesn't pay attention. And in the middle of their argument, the Oni leave when they sense the nogitsune inside but things quickly turn ugly when Mrs. Yukimura seems to startle and admit that the Oni are no longer under her control.

Nogitsune!Stiles appears behind them, five Oni at his back just waiting for their new master's command. With the nogitsune smiling rather smug, Allison and Avery share a worried glance before all hell breaks loose.

Two of the Oni immediately swing their katanas at Kira- Mrs. Yukimura scrambling out of the way since she hadn't come prepared for a fight. Allison and Avery let arrows fly at two other Oni, and Isaac throws himself at the last one.

Isaac can be heard snarling and growling as he claws at the Oni who keeps evading his claws, the other Oni easily slicing arrows in half right before they can meet their target. Isaac gets shoved to the ground, a katana swinging low for him but before Avery can notch an arrow to distract the Oni, Allison jumps in and uses her bow to block the blow meant for the wolf.

Allison ends up knocking the Oni down and Isaac scrambles back up to his feet, and Avery lets arrow after arrow fly as she evades the blades of swords all around her. Growing frustrated, she runs from the Oni that has his sights on her and lets an arrow fly into the back of one the Oni fighting Kira. And just when she thinks she's got him, the arrow flies right through him.

Allison and Isaac see this, Allison frowning before notching another arrow to keep trying.

"How do we stop them," Isaac yells as he fends off an Oni.

Looking back at Mrs. Yukimura, said woman looks terrified. "You can't!"

Isaac then gets sliced across the chest, the shock of the blade slicing through his skin sending him to his knees. Avery practically whimpers, reaching back for another arrow only to find that she doesn't have any more. Isaac gets sliced two more times, the wolf looking as if he's given up when two Oni attack him at the same time, and Avery throws her bow down before reaching in for one of her special made daggers.

Gripping it in hand, she trades blows with another Oni, swinging the blade and startling when said blade slices through the now shocked Oni's arm. Having been injured, the Oni shoves Avery to the side before looking elsewhere for a fight and before Avery can tell Allison of her discovery, she turns just in time to see the last of Allison's arrow embed itself into the chest of an Oni.

The fight pauses as the Oni's katana clanks on the ground- everyone staring in shock as the Oni grips at his chest where the arrow is protruding from. Yellow light starts to glow from it's wound and then in the next second, the Oni explodes in a cloud of smoke and a deafening explosion.

Allison and Avery both grin, Avery seeing the incoming Oni a second too late and watches in horror as he impales Allison with his own katana.

Scott shows up just as the Oni extracts his weapon- all of the Oni disappearing as Allison falls to the ground just when Scott reaches her.

Kira runs to her mother, Isaac watches on numbly, and Avery can't move.

Scott's face is the look of pure shock, eyes immediately watering as he cradles an injured Allison in his arms. "Did you find her? Is she okay? Is Lydia safe," she struggles to catch her breath.

"She's okay, yeah," Scott hurries to reply, his hand seeking out hers that's laying atop her wound. He grabs her hand as if to take her pain away but he looks panicked. "I can't- I can't take your pain."

Avery then watches as the most peaceful expression comes over Allison's features, her heart breaking even more at the sight.

"It's because it doesn't hurt."

Avery's sob tears through her throat, her knees wobbling as she tries to hold herself standing up. She can practically hear her blood rushing in her ears and her heart is working double time as Scott denies the inevitable. When Allison's mid-speech about her dying being  _okay_ because  _she's in the arms of her first love, the man she'll always love, and the man she still loves,_ Avery loses it and crumples to the ground in tears- her dagger clattering beside her.

It happens when Allison's telling Scott that he needs to her Dad- to tell him something and she stutters over her final breath that it happens. Scott's sobbing as he holds Allison closer to him and Avery feels it.

Her skin feels like it's wrapped too tight and everything is tingling, the sensation trickling into her fingertips. Grief runs hot through her veins and it's like a rubber band snaps and she's suddenly void of any emotion except grief and anger.

She can hear pounding footsteps behind her before they come to a stop, she then climbing to her feet as she stares at her fallen friend. "Scott," she calls out numbly. "Move."

Scott's head snaps up, tears streaming down his face. "What?"

"Move."

A not-so-gentle breeze starts to fill the enclosed space they're all standing in, Scott sitting up a little straighter as he glances around. Deep down, she knows he must sense something because his eyes flicker between their normal deep brown and alpha red.

And when Scott finally realizes just  _where_ the source of the sudden power is coming from, he climbs shakily to his feet. Avery's gaze is still on Allison, Scott growling lowly in warning but she's not worried about him.

Slowly raising her left hand with her palm out, Avery's gaze snaps to Scott's and he's a little more than shocked to be sent flying back. "I can help," she deadpans when Scott hurriedly climbs to his feet and growls louder. There's even a gun cocking somewhere behind her but she pays that no mind either. "I can help but you need to trust me."

"Trust you," he scoffs in disbelief and tenses as Avery walks closer to Allison's body, kneeling down. "You just sent me flying! What are you?"

Frowning, Avery wipes away the dribble of blood at the corner of Allison's lips. "Her last hope."

Clenching her jaw and setting the rawest of her emotions aside, Avery straightens up with a blank look on her face. She holds her hand out once more but this time, her palm is facing towards the sky, and bending her fingers as if making mock-claws. She snaps her wrist upward and a ring of fire circles herself and Allison to keep everyone out. There's even a shimmer in the air around her and she ignores everyone panicking on the outside of the ring. A gunshot rings out but the bullet merely disintegrates before even reaching it's target.

Now scowling, her gaze lands on Chris Argent. "Don't do that again."

"What are you doing with my daughter's body," he grounds out.

"Something that's looked down upon in the magical community," she simply answers as she shrugs out of her jacket and drags out her second dagger from her other boot. "But the nemeton doesn't care."

Scott's eyes widen at Avery's words, his own heart practically stopping for a second time that night as Avery uses her dagger to carve the inside of her left forearm with symbols he's never seen before, and then her right palm with something that resembled a celtic knot.

"Stop," Scott pleads, getting as close to the fire as he can. "What are you doing?!"

"What needs to be done."

Her carved palm presses down against Allison's wound, her left forearm held over the body as she bows her head. Chris, Isaac, Kira, and Mrs. Yukimura soon join Scott outside the circle of fire- all watching as Avery starts gently rocking back and forth. The carved symbols slowly appear to be glowing but none of them can really be sure with the fire giving off the light it's giving off.

Low muttering finally reaches the outside group's ears, mutterings of Latin as the rocking gets more harsher. And as the rocking gets more harsher, the louder Avery chants. The rocking soon comes to a sudden halt, Avery's head snaps up, and Kira gasps at the pitch blackness of Avery's eyes.

She stares at nothing, the pack all fidgeting at this new development. And just like that, the chanting starts up again. None of them are that fluent in the language, all except for Mr. Argent though he's just as shocked as everyone else and keeps deathly silent.

The chanting soon starts to sound as if Avery's yelling, tears streaming down her face but she doesn't relent. Seconds turn into minutes and minutes seem like an eternity.

A startled gasp rattles from Allison's lips and a sob tears from Chris as his daughter's eyes flutter open. The chanting ceases and Avery pulls her arms back to herself, the once dead Huntress greedily sucking in air as she claws at her own wound. And when Allison tries to sit up, Avery pushes her back down with a gentle shake of her head.

"What's.. your eyes," Allison rasps.

Avery offers her a tired grin, her gaze then sliding up to that of the anxiously awaiting pack. With a lazy sweep of her arm, the flames die down and she nods at Chris.

Chris rushes in immediately to kneel by his daughter and pull her up so she's sitting cradled in his arms. "Her wound isn't entirely closed," Avery mumbles through heavy panting. "You'll need to take her home or to the hospital to patch it up."

"Thank you," he murmurs as silent tears stream down his face.

Avery gulps and nods, pushing herself back from the family and standing on shaky legs. She stumbles a bit but Scott's immediately there to catch her. As she peers up at him, it's a struggle to keep her eyes open.

"Your eyes are still black," he frowns. "Why are they-"

"So much power," she tiredly blurts before falling unconscious in Scott's arms.

* * *

When Avery finally wakes, she keeps her eyes closed because she can immediately sense that she's not alone.

Her whole body feels like she was hit by a truck or hell, even a train and she doesn't feel like moving much. She shifts a little in bed and she can hear almost a hopeful gasp but when she falls still, there's a defeated sigh.

"I know you're awake," Scott grumbles. "Open your eyes."

Rolling her eyes beneath closed eyelids, Avery does as she's told with a pout. Everyone's in her room- Scott, Stiles, Melissa, John, Chris, Allison, Lydia, Kira, and Isaac- all of whom look wary and nervous.

"Nik and Elijah are on their way," Stiles finally speaks with his eyes narrowed suspiciously. "They said you broke the bind- something that should have been impossible- and that they're on their way. Care to explain what bind they're talking about?"

"It's complicated," she frowns and attempts to sit up. "And a very long story." Grimacing, Avery rubs at her chest when she feels a small pang and her frown deepens when she sees the bandage on her hand and arm. "What-"

"Mom had to stitch you up," Scott deadpans. "You cut yourself pretty deep."

Avery flinches at his words as she remembers what she did, peeking at her Dad and Stiles who look severely unimpressed with her at the moment. "Why didn't you tell us what you were," John asks.

Continuing to rub at her chest to soothe the small ache, Avery sits up against the many pillows. "Because how do you tell someone that the power you wield is stronger than a whole Coven of witches combined," she sighs tiredly. "How do you tell someone the power is such a rush that it makes you go dark and create all sorts of mayhem? Or that you've already created said mayhem and a Coven put a bind on you so you wouldn't go down that route again."

The pack all fall silent, each and every one of them in various stages of shock and disbelief. "There were numerous of times I wanted to come clean- times when I wanted to call up the Coven to release the bind so I could help out more but I didn't need to in the end. And then the nogitsune-  _the nogitsune_ ," she suddenly leans forward with wide eyes, Scott already waving her off.

"We took care of him while you were out. He's gone for good."

"How long was I out for?"

"A little over thirteen hours," Isaac mumbles. "Your heartbeat was really slow."

Avery frowns yet again at that admission, her hand still unconsciously rubbing at her chest- something to which Scott catches on to. "You okay?"

"Yeah.. yeah," she nods but then shakes her head. "No," she groans. "Is someone nervous? Anxious and or panicked," she frowns as she looks up at everyone.

"No, not really," is pretty much the consensus of the entire room. "More like curious," Stiles then adds in before realizing what his sister just said. "Wait, what?! You can feel all that?"

"Yeah, twin, I can practically taste everyone's curiosity," she mumbles. "But seriously, you guys don't feel this," she asks with a scowl as she stares at Scott and Isaac since they were the two werewolves. "It's like- it's like I can feel everyone but someone is really not having a good day."

"Can you figure out who," Scott scoots closer to her, eager to learn who. "I mean, we're all here except for Peter and Derek so it has to be one of them, right?"

Avery grimaces some more before shrugging and closing her eyes in concentration, "I've never felt this before." Her brows pull together, her nose scrunches up, and everyone is not-so-patiently waiting to hear what she has to say. "It's like- I feel like I'm connected to everyone. Like there's a thread or something connected to each and every one of you."

Her eyes open and everyone gasps- all of them taking a step back except for Scott who had seen the black eyes the previous night. "Uh, Avs, your eyes," Scott mumbles.

She blinks owlishly up at him, the look eerie since her eyes are completely black. "I'm sorry," she says. "It's this town- the nemeton. It amplifies everything."

Everyone can only nod in understanding and watch as Avery tilts her head to the side as if admiring something- she seeing what they can't as her hand comes up and looks as if she's caressing something. "I've never seen this before," she murmurs as she continues to stroke nothing but air. "It looks mist-like. Different colored mist-like tubes that's connected to everyone here and then elsewhere."

"W-what colors are you seeing," Stiles stammers after getting over the shock of the eerie black eyes.

Pitch black eyes snap to Stiles, a small grin forming. "You're purple," she tells him. "As is Dad," her eyes then travel the mist that envelops the both of them. Looking at Scott and then Melissa, her grin gets wider. "The McCalls are red."

"What about us," Allison squeaks as she stands closer to her Dad.

"Blue," Avery tells her. "Though it's more of a bright sky blue."

Allison smiles at that, Chris seeming to be less tense as the seconds tick by.

"Isaac, you're a golden yellow, Lydia is lavender, and Kira is orange."

The pack falls silent at that admission once more, Lydia the only one looking confused. "What are the colors leading elsewhere?"

Avery's gaze snaps to Lydia, her lips turned down in a frown before her eerie gaze slides to the open door where two mist-like tubes exit. "A charcoal gray and green."

As she concentrates on the two that lead out of her room, the green thread seems to flicker. "Whoever is green," she says without really thinking, her mouth moving on it's own accord. "-is the one in trouble. I can feel the panic from that one."

"Can you tell who it is," Scott hurriedly asks as he starts digging in his pockets for his phone.

Again, her brows pull together in concentration as she studies the green mist. It feels more vibrant than the other, more warm and familiar. She reaches out to touch the green mist that only she can see, warm tingles spreading up through her arm as the person in question comes to her. "Derek." Scott freezes and Avery's lips press into a thin line. "It's Derek," she says again before launching herself out of the bed.

John and Stiles are yelling at her to get back into bed but she pays them no mind and stuffs her feet into her discarded boots by her closet, not caring she's still in her clothes from the other night. Lydia and Isaac are starting to join in on the yelling, too, but Avery merely turns a glare on them. "A pack mate is in trouble. I don't care about my well fare but I will do anything and everything to make sure he's safe. If you're not going to help then get the hell out of my way!"

The glare is even more effective given the state of her eyes so no-one makes a move to stop her. Though when she picks up her bike helmet from inside her closet and key from her dresser, Scott and the rest of the pack- except for the parents- are at her heels as they run down the stairs.

Outside, four bikes are parked there- Avery's, Stiles', Scott's, and Isaac's- and Lydia jumps on behind Stiles without a word. Allison are Kira are busy getting their weapons from Lydia's car, both females staring at one another before staring at the boys and not knowing who to sit behind. Given Allison's confession during what everyone thought was her final confession, she shook up things by claiming to love Scott even though she was with Isaac and Kira had a thing going on with Scott.

Not wanting to make it anymore weirder than it already was, Kira jumps on behind Avery before Allison has a chance to. The Huntress grumbles and before she has to make her choice, Lydia curses softly before hopping off of Stiles' bike and climbing on behind Scott, letting Allison sit behind Stiles.

Scott and Isaac say nothing about that- Scott then turning to Avery. "Is the mist linking to Derek still there?" And at her nod of an answer, Scott's bike roars to life. "Good. Follow that to Derek and we'll be right behind you."

Not needing to be told twice, Avery starts her own bike followed by everyone else and then it's a race to save Derek Hale from whatever trouble he's managed to get himself into this time.

..

..

Once outside of Derek's building, the pack waste no time in marching inside and climbing into the elevator.

Avery stands at the forefront, eyes back to normal and glaring at the doors of the elevator with Scott at her side listening in to the sounds from above. Lydia and Stiles stand huddled side-by-side, Scott and Isaac have their claws out, Allison has her mini-crossbow ready to fire, and Kira has her katana out of it's sheath and gripped tight in hand at her side.

"There's numerous heartbeats," Scott suddenly murmurs, taking in a deep sniff of the air. "They have wolfsbane on them."

Rolling her shoulders, Avery nods. "Good. Alli and I can take care of this then."

"Uh, no," Stiles objects. "Allison just came back to life yesterday and you were unconscious for hours. Why don't you let the wolves handle this?"

"One is because of the obvious- wolfsbane," she deadpans before turning to look over her shoulder. "And two is because she's my pack sister. Do you really think I'd let anything else happen to her while I'm around?" Her eyes slowly bleed black once more and her lips curve into a smirk.

Fighting off a shiver, Stiles shakes his head. "Well, when you look like that, no. Go ahead. Fight them off. But if you get injured I'm totally telling Dad it was all your idea."

The elevator soon comes to a stop and Scott agrees to let Avery and Allison take the lead on this one. And as they all quietly step off the elevator and stand in formation in front of Derek's loft door, Avery and Allison share a quick nod of understanding.

" _Where is the she-wolf?!"_ an unfamiliar voice hollers from inside the loft. And without waiting for an answer, Avery grips the door's handle tightly in hand and throws it open.

She and Allison are the first two to step through, Avery letting her lips curve into a smirk when five armed Mexican hunters whirl around with their weapons trained on her.

"Now, now," Avery coos as she slowly steps down the stairs. "That's no way to greet a guest of Mr. Hale's."

Allison matches Avery step for step, the growling of the two wolves sounding behind them as well as the sound of Kira's blade dragging along the floor. Stiles and Lydia bring up the rear, the both of them looking around warily at everyone standing around.

" _Qué es esto,"_ a middle-aged aged Mexican asks, the one standing nearest Derek with his knock off imitation of Tony Stark's goatee.  _"Quién es usted?"_

"The name is Avery," she answers him after coming to a stop, the Mexican hunters standing between her and Derek. "And we're here for our pack mate."

The one who questioned who she was seems to be the man in charge, he snorting sarcastically. "I don't think so, sweetheart. He has answers that we need."

Several shotguns get cocked in warning, Avery's smirk widening into a full blown smile as she turns her head to the side to face Allison. "I love it when they get cocky, don't you?" And with a lazy flick of her wrist, all the hunters' weapons get dropped forcefully to the ground. There are shouts of outrage and Avery watches as Allison's grim expression turns into amusement. "I also love being underestimated."

More weapons get drawn, though this time, they're all smaller. When shouting turns into threats once more, Avery rolls her eyes and sweeps her right arm out, all the hunters flying into the nearest wall and being pinned there- weapons once more being forced to the ground.

"My sister's a badass," Stiles murmurs in the background.

Avery chuckles, turning to face him. "You and Lydia want to kick the weapons to the opposite side of the room?" Both people in question nod, hurrying over to the dropped weapons and turning on all the safety switches before picking them up and walking them to the other side of the room.

Stepping further into the room, the pack all follow Avery as she walks up to Derek- Derek who tenses as she nears and gestures to his own set of eyes. "That's new."

She only winks in response, Derek turning to Scott for an answer who only shrugs. "We still haven't got the full story but she's on our side."

"Damn right I'm on your side."

The pack only have seconds to marvel in their victory when a smoke bomb with a built-in flash bomb is tossed into the room.

The werewolves and kitsune are quick to shield their eyes and crouch low to the ground- Avery scowling at the newest intruder when Stiles quickly runs forward to kick the smoke bomb back towards the door. But the smoke bomb has already done it's damage, the room already smoke-filled and hazy that everyone is having trouble seeing through the haze.

A low throaty feminine chuckle echos around the room, the Mexican hunters who are still pinned to the walls hollering about  _la loba._

A dark shadow figure comes into view through the haze of smoke, it moving far faster than a human would. Isaac growls at it, tracking it's movement before lunging at it only to grunt in pain and be tossed at Scott's feet. Derek and Avery share a wary glance, Avery pursing her lips in contemplation. Scott growls now, his eyes gleaming alpha red but right before he can lunge, a shotgun cocks deep in the haze and fires.

Avery's hand shoots out lightning fast, the back of her palm pressed against Derek's chest and when said wolf peers down, the buckshot of the shotgun shell having been slowed down to a snail's pace. With a huff, Avery lets her hand fall and the buckshot clatters to the floor.

"Really? That's all you've got," Avery calls out.

Scott, Kira, and Derek's attention all snap to Avery- not quite believing her boldness and Stiles mentally facepalms. "Avery, we don't tempt the enemy," he harshly mutters.

"Yes, Avery, don't tempt me."

The McCall pack all seem to freeze at the sound of the voice, all except for Kira who's peering at Scott in confusion and Avery who's starting to vibrate with anger and power waiting to be unleashed at the new threat.

"Who is it," Avery finally asks since she and Kira seem to be in the dark. A female figure saunters forward in leather pants, black boots, leather jacket over a white tank top, and blonde hair framing one of the most flawless faces Avery's ever seen with a shotgun in hand.

"You're not real," Derek mutters, taking a step back when the new female smirks.

"Again," Avery bristles. "Who is-"

"Aunt Kate?" And yeah, that has Avery's gaze snapping to Allison who stumbles forward, crossbow in hand as her voice wobbles.

The woman's gaze also snaps to Allison, her smirk widening. "Little Al, you're supposed to be dead."

Any trace of emotion is immediately wiped from Allison's face, her arms aiming the crossbow at her supposed aunt. "Funny. I could say the same about you."

Kate merely shrugs, her eyes then dancing over to the still hollering hunters. She huffs a laugh at them, her gaze then sliding over to Avery as she sizes her up. "That's a neat little trick. I've never met a witch with eyes quite like yours."

"And you never will ever again," Avery tells her.

A moment of silence passes and Kate quickly cocks her shotgun again but Avery's even quicker to thrust her arm out in front of her with her palm directed at Kate. An invisible force knocks into the blonde- it sending her flying back a good five feet before slamming Kate harshly on her back on the floor. And with a flick of her wrist, Avery sends the shotgun sliding towards Lydia who is quick to pick it up and lay it down with the other weapons.

"Her," the one Mexican with the receding hairline and imitation of Tony Stark's goatee suddenly yells. "We are here for her. La loba!"

"La what," Stiles asks as Kate suddenly struggles against her invisible binds.

"They're calling her the wolf," Avery mumbles as her gaze slides from the one Mexican hunter in charge to the struggling Kate. "Or she-wolf."

"She turned," Allison frowns. "When? And why didn't she show up sooner?"

"We took her body from the morgue," the Mexican confesses. "She was showing signs of turning and Araya said she had to do what all hunters do right before they turn."

Allison grimaces as does everyone else who knew that the hunters had to take their own life if ever turned. And seeing as Kate is Allison's aunt, Avery turns to her. "What do you wanna do, Alli? She's your family."

Kate's gaze turns a bit hopeful but Allison just shrugs indifferently. "She stopped being family when she burned innocents to death."

The woman in question snarls in outrage, she shifting in the process and when Avery catches sight of her, her eyebrow quirks at what she's seeing. "A were-jaugar. Interesting."

Everyone gets close enough to get a glimpse, Avery then turning towards the visiting hunters. "And what do you plan on doing with her?"

"Doing what we are meant to do. She's killed innocents before and after her turning. La loba needs to be put down."

Again, Avery looks to Allison who nods in understanding. And looking back towards the hunters, Avery stares at them and with a blink of her eyes, they're unglued from their positions. None of them make a move, all of them standing behind their supposed leader when he's the only one to take a few cautious steps forward.

"You can have her," Avery nods towards Kate's struggling form, she easily ignoring all the swear words that the ex-huntress is dropping. "But the second you step foot back in Beacon Hills again is the day I won't give you any warning. You leave the McCall pack alone-"

"But our code," the hunter tries to cut Avery off only to receive an eerie glare in return.

"Has changed," she sneers at him. " _Nous protégeons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protéger eux-mêmes._ You'd do well to remember that as well as the woman in charge. The moment you decide to come after anyone in Scott's pack is the moment you're marked as a dead man."

The hunter has only enough time to cave and nod in understanding, two faint whooshes sounding in the room that suddenly has Kate hollering even louder. Everyone looks towards the commotion, all the Mexicans swearing in spanish and crossing themselves with the sign of the cross as they stare at the newcomers.

Elijah and Nik.

Avery rolls her eyes at their entrance, both Originals eyeing her warily.

"I'm good," she sighs. "I appear to be grounded here."

Nik slowly smirks, easily taking her word for it and Elijah merely stands there poised in all his elegant glory. "You look good, kitten. The dark eyes suit you," Nik drawls.

"Mhm. What are you doing here, Nik?"

"The Coven felt their bind break," he shrugs nonchalantly. "They panicked and we were curious as to how you broke it and whether or not you were on a murderous rampage."

"That was one time," she quickly defends herself before pouting and crossing her arms childishly over her chest as if they didn't have the Mexican hunters or Kate watching. "And I didn't murder anyone. I just caused a lot of.. chaos."

"And what great chaos that was, love."

Elijah sighs at their little back and forth, he clearing his throat as politely as he can. "Well since you're in control and rather well-behaved than the last time," his lips twitch in the briefest of grins. "I don't see reason for us to be here."

"Yes, well, I have a favor to ask now that you're here and our new friends seem to be terrified of you," Avery slowly smirks as her gaze darts over to the Mexican hunters. "Our friends seem to be heading back to Mexico with their prize in tow," she then gestures towards Kate. "And I need to make sure they get there and a very special lady gets the message about the McCall pack being off limits. Care to join them?"

The hunters start to protest but Elijah nods in agreement. "For you, anything."

Avery beams happily and the hunters end their protest. With a wave of her arm, she frees Kate from her position and the she-jaguar quickly scrambles to her feet. She barely makes it a few inches before Nik catches her wrist, Kate turning and snarling in his face. And without missing a beat, Nik's features shift to his hybrid visage and he snarls back, Kate shrinking under his gaze.

"That's right, aunt Kate," Allison suddenly chirps. "I've made new friends. What you're feeling right now is over a thousand years of wisdom and power. If I were you, I'd leave willingly."

Kate falls silent, eyes wide as Nik shoves her into Elijah's grip. "Do piss off my brother, young one," he chuckles. "It amuses me when he's upset and starts ripping out hearts."

Kate gulps and Elijah sighs as if he can't deal with his brother right now. Gripping Kate's upper arm roughly, Elijah looks towards the hunters. "After you," he says as he sweeps his free arm out towards the door.

And after a few moments of hesitation, Avery assures them that their weapons will be turned into Chris and Chris will deliver them back across the border. Knowing it's an argument they won't win, the hunters all file out of Derek's loft with Elijah on their heel and Kate in tow.

The tension seems to drain from the room after Scott assures them they're all heading down in the elevator, Avery rolling her shoulders and slumping on the steel table at her back. When she closes her eyes, she takes in a few calming breaths and when her eyes open, they're back to their normal brown.

"That's new," Nik comments as he strides further into the room. "Last time your eyes looked like that, you couldn't control it."

Shrugging, Avery pats the open space next to her when Allison eyes it. "Like I mentioned earlier, I'm grounded here." Nik merely raises a curious eyebrow and Avery rolls her eyes. "I don't really know how to explain it," she says. "But I feel at peace here. The power has seemed to latch on to the pack and my emotions seem to fuel the power, directing it where it needs to be instead of getting out of control."

"So we're your anchor then," Isaac suddenly realizes. Every gaze turns to the beta wolf, eyes widening in realization only seconds later.

"Huh," Avery then grins. "I guess you are."

"Touching, really," Nik drawls. "But I'm still curious as to how you broke the bind in the first place."

"My emotions got the best of me," Avery answers, mumbling. "I just.. snapped."

"I've known you to be temperamental," Nik grins. "Just what exactly happened the other night?"

Avery's gaze darts to Scott, eyes narrowing. "You didn't tell him?"

"Tell me what?"

Shrugging sheepishly, Scott scuffs the toe of his boot along the floor. "I told him enough."

Avery scowls at Scott, her lips turning upward into a grin when Scott pouts at her. Then giving Nik her attention, she's back to being serious. "Allison died yesterday." Nik's eyes slightly widen, quickly darting to Allison who's leaning her hip on the table that Avery's sitting on. "One second, I'm grieving for my fallen friend and the next- it was just blank. I could feel the rush of power before everything burst- it mainly leading me to do what I needed to do."

Nik's expression hardens and Avery avoids his gaze. "Blood magic, love. Really?"

"I did what I had to do."

Nik narrows his eyes and Avery fidgets under his stare. The wolves can all feel Nik's anger simmering just under the surface and Avery's nerves starting to act up. The longer the silence reigns, the longer Stiles and the others have to somewhat piece together what's going on.

"So I take it blood magic isn't a good thing," Stiles suddenly blurts.

Avery lowers her head with a frown and Nik sarcastically huffs. "You can say that again."

Avery quickly grumbles, holding her chin up high and locking gazes with each and everyone in the room. "Let's take this conversation over by the couch, huh? Might as well be comfortable as I tell you what you want to know."

They all look to Derek since it's his loft, the werewolf nodding and leading the way.

Since Nik is the guest, they all leave the couch open for him to take a seat, Avery quickly plopping down next to him and hooking her arm with his. Laying her head on his shoulder, she entwines their fingers and uses her free hand to tap a rhythm along his arm until he lets some of his tension drain.

Derek doesn't take the spot next to Avery 'cause he still wants to know all about her but he does take a seat on the arm rest.

Allison and Lydia have no problem sitting atop the coffee table, and Scott and Isaac drag over chairs for themselves, Stiles, and Kira.

Once all settled, Lydia raises a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at her friend. "Spill everything," she tells Avery. "Starting with what exactly you are."

Avery sighs and closes her eyes, giving herself a moment before she picks up her head to stare at her pack. "I honestly don't know what I am," she admits. Lydia opens her mouth to retort but Avery shakes her head at her friend. "It all started after Nik and Elijah took me in, during my lessons of everything supernatural. I had just started the witchy portion of my studying when the Coven Leader confessed there was something about me that felt familiar to him. And when he looked further into it, he discovered a small spark within me- a little flicker of magic that could be expanded."

"A spark," Stiles suddenly sits up straighter before. "Deaton once said I had a spark so does that mean I'm like you?"

Briefly grinning, Avery turns her attention to him. "Yes and no." And at everyone's awaiting stare, she continues to explain. "You and I," she then looks her twin in the eye. "We're different than the average witch. But since there was no-one who was like me in the French Quarter or anywhere near us, the Quarter's coven leader taught me what he knew.

Even though our magic was different, I still picked up what he taught me. Only no-one knew that what I was being taught warped my spark. I picked it up fairly fast and was taught both light and dark magic. Blood magic is dark hence the reason for Nik being pissed."

"If it was dark then why'd you do it," Allison then frowns.

"Because you  _died,_ " Avery's voice cracks and her eyes water. She takes a moment to compose herself, sniffling a little and wiping at her eyes. "I couldn't just stand there and do nothing."

"Since it was dark, will there be any consequences," Scott asks.

Shaking her head, Avery meets his gaze. "Had it been anywhere else, maybe," she shrugs. "But since it's here and my power was being fueled by the nemeton, there is no consequence. The nemeton helps- good or bad- as long as you don't abuse it."

"Okay, okay, let's get back on track," Stiles mumbles. "What happened after you learned both types of magic?"

"My power grew and grew. It started off as a gently pressure sitting on my chest," she admits with a frown as she recalls the memory. "It never hurt but it- it made me feel like I had so much energy to waste. And I did. I used and used until the magic eventually swallowed me whole and made me go dark.

When the Coven realized I was far more powerful than them, Nik and Elijah found a way to get close to me, and sedate me while the Coven put a bind on me to keep me from using my magic."

"And you were okay with them binding you," Derek frowns. "Your magic is part of you and you willingly let them do that?"

"Well, yeah," she nods and Nik suddenly grins.

"If you had the kitten creating mayhem in your city and causing riots between the species, you'd have bound her, too."

Avery sheepishly grins when everyone raises a curious yet amused eyebrow in her direction, she then quickly punching Nik in the ribs which only causes him to chuckle.

"So the eyes," Scott then pipes up. "Do they change like ours with the shift?"

"Honestly, I'm not really sure about that either. At first, we thought it was because I was using dark magic but I noticed- since I've been able to use again- that they bleed black immediately when I use. Dark magic's not necessary."

"Yeah, well, it's freaky," Stiles blurts though he doesn't look like he meant to offend her and Avery slowly smirks at him.

"Unsettling is more like it," Lydia amends but then smiles fondly. "But your magic saved one of us the other night so you'll hear no complaints from me."

Avery nods in understanding and relief, her gaze then traveling to Allison who grins- dimples and all- at her. "I never did say thank you, did I?"

"S'fine," Avery shrugs her off. "It's what pack is for, right?"

The pack seem to all finally be at ease, Derek finally sinking down onto the cushion of the couch next to Avery. They only have a few more minutes to chat and ask Avery about just what exactly she's capable of- and whether or not Stiles can learn the basics- when the loft door slides open.

Peter's standing there, two bags of groceries in his arms when he freezes there, eyes narrowing suspiciously at the lot of them before traveling upward to where the haze of lingering smoke still resides.

Sighing and then rolling his eyes, he looks to his nephew. "Alright, what did I miss?"

Everyone's lips twitch in some form amusement, most of them turning to Avery who grins rather feral at Peter and lets her eyes bleed black once more.

"Peter, Peter, Peter," she tuts and her grin turns into a full blown smile when she sees him visibly stiffen at the new change. "Come, sit, and let me tell you a tale of a little girl who started with nothing but still come out on top with a family, a pack, and an insane amount of power."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End.
> 
> I'm terrible sorry for cutting this series off here. I had two ideas left but I CANNOT for the life of me think up any story to pin with each idea. So I apologize if I didn't get to your idea.
> 
> Big shout out to those who sent in ideas- I had fun writing what I could and am glad you all enjoyed it.
> 
> As for now, I'm going to take a small writing break because I've been getting sick lately and it sucks. But don't worry, the break will be small- real small. And then after that, I have plans to post a TWO-SHOT that has been sitting on my laptop for going on two months now, haha. It's an Avenger/Potter (fem!Harry) crossover so I'll get that out soon.
> 
> Until next time..


End file.
